


Misguided Ghosts

by beautiful_as_endless



Series: The Life and Times of Team Hijo de Puta [1]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reincarnation fic, The Luna Squad, ensaymada, hahahaha oh god, henerahhhl, lunatics unite, makasalanang patatas, mga bebe hindi po sila magiging threesome, nyeeeeeta nagutom tuloy ako sino gusto ng burger steak, ruscahhh, sin tag: everyone!, sort of lang naman kasi si goyong hindi, yes kasi si baeyani napanaginipan ko kagabi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 80,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_as_endless/pseuds/beautiful_as_endless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't know why he was chosen to go back - not him, the boy general, the hatchetman, the sinner. If he was to have another shot of redemption - even a chance of actually dying as he should have during that battle - he had to bring them together again in any way possible.</p><p>[COMPLETE]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let the Flames Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goyong should have gone to hell. What he got was an extended purgatory.

_"An officer and a gentleman."_

_He looked at the grave where his body - his other body - was buried under with those words inscribed by  Lt. Quinlan as his epitaph. An officer - yes - but a gentleman?_

_The truth couldn't be far more unlikely than that._

_Did he have to experience dying to know just how much he had sinned? The hearts he played with and broke, the good men he had to torture and kill... Was his loyalty to his president warranted? The blood on his hands didn't just come from their foreign conquerors._

_The old woman stood beside him, her gray-flecked hair pulled up in a tight bun, a shawl over her_ baro.  _"Mapalad ka," she said. "Mapalad ka at hinayaan ka nilang magbalik."_

_He woke up in her hut three days ago, alive and whole. His hand pressed against his chest, confirming the startled throb of his heart. But still the evidence of his death was right in front of him now, and he confirmed that his corpse truly was buried beneath his feet._

_"Kung ako iyang nasa ibaba, bakit nandito ako ngayon sa harapan mo, senyora?" he asked in his most polite tone._

_He had three days to think - three days to gather his thoughts. The woman didn't say anything during those three days and merely intruded in his room when she brought him his food. She watched him, though._

_Speculating. Expectant._

_He had time to gather his thoughts. He was a General no more, dead to the world as much as Luna was. As much as the Bernal brothers were. He truly was what they named him - a boy general who thought that he played with toy soldiers. He used his name and his face to charm women and satisfy the urge to satisfy himself - knowing that he would die young in the profession he had chosen. He followed the orders of his superiors blindly, putting his foolish, naive faith in them._

_He believed that they would do nothing wrong - and paid for it with his own honor._

_The woman's first words were to ask him to follow her. He felt his throat constrict when she brought him to the pass. Tirad Pass. "Diyan ka binawian ng buhay," she explained patiently. "Kinuha nila lahat ng gamit mo, maging iyong mga sulat na pinadala sa iyo ng mga babaeng pinaibig mo."_ _There was no anger, no accusation in her voice. She still watched him with those cloudy, expectant eyes. "Binigyan ka nila ng pagkakataon, anak."_

_His mind was numb with disbelief when she discussed reincarnation to him - it was a ridiculous concept. But then again, waking up in his body, fresh and whole and unblemished, while the body he died in was buried beneath his bare feet, made it easier to believe her far fetched words._

_Hope - ridiculous, childish hope - bloomed within him when the woman told him that he would redeem himself of his sins if he brought Luna and his men together once more. It might take centuries - if not millenia - but he would walk the earth as he is until he succeeded._

_"Hindi ko po alam kung binibiro niyo po ako," he finally said - just to lighten the mood._

_"Anak, hindi ka naman basta-basta ibabalik ng nasa itaas kung walang dahilan," the woman said._

* * *

_He roamed and studied and searched._

_He traveled the world, avoiding the solace of a woman's body like the plague. He hid like the coward that he had become when the two World Wars broke out. He was tired, so tired of wars and blood and carnage and death. He was tired of fooling and hurting women again and again and again._

_He wanted to be a normal man._

_He wanted to grow old and die as he should have years and years ago. He tried to - yes, he did. A knife to the heart, slitting his throat... he always woke up hours later fully healed._

_The Tirad Pass Memorial issued during the Laurel government brought a cynical laughter upon his lips. Hero? Him? He just did what he had to. He wondered if anyone from the old days would recognize him if he emerged from his seclusion._

_He cringed and fought off wave after wave of regret whenever his name came up in history lessons as he wandered from degree after degree, university after university, college after college._

_He watched the Martial Law and People Power play out from the safety of the college dorm he was occupying under yet another fake name. Heneral Luna -_ the _Heneral - was right. Filipinos were at their worst when they squabbled for power and fortune and family loyalties, and rose against the odds when they united for the nation. He shed a quiet tear for the fate of everything they fought and died for._

 _He still couldn't find any of them. Not even that journalist, who he lost track of after Tirad Pass._ _  
_

_They could be anyone, anywhere._

* * *

**Thursday, 07-04-15, 12:00 PM, Dau, Pampanga**

The smell of sweat and body odor mingled in the air-conditioned bus that he took from Pangasinan all the way to Pampanga. He overstayed his welcome in Dagupan and people were already starting to be suspicious of the fact that he looked like a twenty-something or even less for more than ten years already.

It was raining when the bus finally reached the station. He was just another anonymous person in the crowd, the hood from his black jacket pulled up to deflect the water though it did nothing for the bags he had with him. His stomach growled from the greasy smell of the fastfood joints around him. The ensaymada from a nearby bakeshop reminded him of Rusca and the young man's obsession with them.

Maybe he could poke around in bakeries to see if Rusca was involved with one.

**Thursday, 07-24-15, 12:15 PM, Angeles City, Pampanga**

The jeep to SM Clark was uneventful, but he wanted to go sightseeing first. It's been thirty years since he last stepped into Pampanga. At least he was prepared with an alibi this time, a fresh college graduate working in an online home-based setting. It was partly true.

The rain was worse than ever when he made it into the freezing cold mall, half-empty since it was a weekday. His stomach rumbled again and he knew that he couldn't delay it anymore.

_Isa pa, isa pa, isa pang chickenjoy. Mehhhh._

Ten minutes later he was in Jollibee - yet  _again -_ a heaping plate of Ultimate Burger Steak in front of him. The place was crowded. Jollibee always was. He had to share his table with a girl who blissfully didn't pay him any attention. He didn't pay her any attention either - he was afraid of reverting to his old habits, craven as he was.

 _"Medyo mauran na naman ngeni ne?"_ the girl suddenly asked, pulling his attention away from his food.

Goyong understood exactly what she said - after all, he had enough time on his hands to study other local dialects - but he had to keep up the masquerade. "Sorry. Di ako taga dito," he said.

The girl smiled in understanding, though. She didn't look any younger than twenty or so, her long hair dyed a vivid red. "Ay. Sabi ko medyo maulan nanaman ngayon." She brushed her uneven bangs away from those round dark eyes of hers.

"Pansin ko nga." Goyong leaned back on his chair, heart thudding all of a sudden. He hadn't really made anything more than polite talks to women in the past years. Group works in school were hell. "Kakadating ko lang kasi dito ngayon. Di naman siguro bahain sa Angeles no?" It wasn't that bad pre-Pinatubo.

He was in Tarlac at that time and the disaster was hellishly devastating. He vaguely wondered if the descendants of his Kapampangan sweethearts fared well.

"Oks naman halos dito, may mga eskinitang bahain pati na din yung dinadaanan ng mga Checkpoint na jeep pero ayus naman sa ibang lugar." The girl shrugged and smiled. She wasn't heart-smashingly beautiful, but there was something childishly innocent and charming about her. "Ako pala si Jay - Jay Hernando."

_Jay Hernando. Hernando. Kamag-anak ni Joven?_

Goyong grinned in spite of himself - the girl's smile was definitely infectious. "Greg." That's how he styled himself these days - though of course he would always be Goyong in his head. "Greg Roman." He turned to using the others' family names whenever he had to change his identity yet again. It was easier to keep track and hopefully draw them out. It's been years and yet he found himself thinking as an old soldier should.

Jay chuckled and looked down - back to her half-finished sundae. Wasn't she freezing from the weather yet? "Cute naman ng pangalan mo. Medyo late na ako. Nako. See you when I see you na lang." She picked up her cup, gave him a small wave, and walked off.

There was something about her that was definitely different from the girls he preyed upon in his real youth, and he found himself staring open-mouthed at her retreating form.

Spunky. Outgoing. Definitely not a  _mahinhin na binibini._

Goyong shook his head to clear his thoughts. _Kalma Goyong._ _Hindi ka na kilabot ng mga obaryo, huy!_ He took a deep breath and finished his meal in silence.

The modern times suited him well, but he still wished he was just a normal young man - maybe start a real family, have kids, die naturally.

Meal done, he stood up and left.

* * *

**Thursday, 07-24-15, 2:00 PM, Angeles City, Pampanga**

He was definitely not renting an apartment online again. He had people to look for but first he had to find out where exactly Brgy. Salapungan was and how the hell he would get there. The horrible traffic jams and muddy sidewalks brought about by ongoing road construction didn't do anything to fix his mood.

The rain hasn't let up yet so he decided to stop by a bakeshop right beside the city's major intersection. It didn't seem to be a busy day for the shop, having only a couple of students and a beggar girl taking shelter from the downpour.

That was when he saw him. Rusca - or at least his reincarnation - all but leapt out of the dark blue jeepneys headed to the heart of the city - the  _Cabalenan._ He seemed to be Goyong's age now, give or take a year, dressed in dark jeans and a brightly-colored shirt.

Goyong shifted imperceptibly, keeping an eye on the reincarnated soldier who let out a small cuss as he nearly slipped on a puddle. Rusca's current incarnation made his way to the bakeshop. Goyong tore his eyes away from the man and kept it on his phone. Man, Candy Crush Saga really sucked.

Nyeta.

"Dalawang ensaymada po," Rusca said to the lady on the counter while he fished for change in his pockets. "Isang C2 na din, yung apple."

Goyong dithered - something he hasn't done for at least fifty years now. Should he approach the man?  He didn't want to startle Rusca - or whatever name he was going by now. Besides, he'd look like some crazy man.

Watching Rusca walk off with his food to ride a purple jeep headed for Clark was harder than he imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooooooo ensaymasa! Puneta, nanaginip lang ako kagabi at nakaisip na nga ako ng multi-chapter fic ft ang ating baeyani. Hahahaha! Pagpasensyahan na po. Kinikilig parin kasi ako dun sa lookalike ng actor niya. Had to write Goyong trash tuloy. I ship him with Rusca talaga pero... gusto ko muna maiba. Heh.
> 
> Ginamit kong setting yung Pampanga kasi taga dun lang ako so mas madaling paglaruan yung lugar. Pasensya na po. Multi-chapter fic kasi I can't get enough of the ageless Goyong thing. Hehe. Nyetang panaginip yun. Kasalanan ni Mr. Avelino lahat itu.
> 
> Forgive me forefathers for I have sinned.
> 
> PS: Hindi ko po inaadvertise yung Jollibee pero may nakita kasi ako sa tumblr na kung food daw sila sa Jollibee menu eh Ultimate Burger Steak si baeyani. Hehe. And the title and chapter title are both Paramore songs.


	2. Daydreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goyong meets Jollibee girl again and realizes who the hell she is.
> 
> AKA: Goyong angsting AF again. ODK.

**Thursday, 07-24-15, 6:00 PM, Salapungan Apartment**

_Punyetang Minions ito. Hindi ko maintindihan ang sinasabi nila ngunit natutuwa ako._

He forgot about the charred pieces of meat he was roasting on an open fire - and the book on Kapampangan history that he brought with him - in his enjoyment. It was easy to get lost in different tasks that the modern world offered as a distraction. The smell of burning forced him to pause the video player on his laptop and look at the food he was trying to barbecue beside his apartment door. The girls in Number 09 were giggling as he let out a quiet  _Dios mio patatas_ and tried to save his dinner. Epic fail.

His first day in Angeles was not going too well anymore. He spent an hour looking for the apartment and had to fight through the stares of the female tenants next door. "At least one ride away ka lang sa  _Cabalenan,_ " his aging landlord said, as if sensing his slowly worsening mood. _  
_

Now he had no dinner and barely enough money to survive until the next day, when he finally gets his money transfered to his new (fake) account. He had to look for something cheap and fulfilling to last him the night. Knowing when to give up battles was something old soldiers knew with bitterness and attempts to cook dinner was no exception. He wouldn't have minded struggling with instant noodles at that time.  _Kahit ilang siglo man akong magpalaboy-laboy nahihirapan akong masanay sa mga ibang pagbabago._

It wasn't raining outside but it was still chilly, so he threw on his black jacket again and changed to his favorite cargo shorts. He checked the spare change he could scrounge in his bag and was disappointed by the small amount he came up with. He stuffed them in his pockets, locked his door, and set off to look for something good to eat. He fell in love with modern  _goto_ and  _mami_ so hard anyway. Street dogs growled and barked at him - probably because they sensed that there was something  _unnatural_ about his very existence. He ignored them the best he could. At least they didn't attack - and besides, he would heal rapidly from their bites anyway. He looked up at the stormy skies.  _O Diyos ko, sana man lang binigyan niyo na din po ako ng angking linang sa pagluluto._ _Di bale nang hindi mabilis gumaling ang mga sugat ko._ All he got for a reply was the distant rumble of thunder. His stomach growled in response.

**Thursday, 07-24-15, 7:10 PM, Sto. Rosario, Angeles City**

Most eateries and street vendors he passed by were jampacked so he kept moving on. He walked on, past the highway - McArthur Highway, he noted wryly - and jogged all the way to the  _Cabalenan,_ overlooked by the massive parish church he'd only given a fleeting glance thirty years ago. The newly-renovated center of the city reminded him of the old days - of revolutions and conquest and romantic urges. He stopped to regain his breath and admired the view. The beautiful Spanish-era church was aglow with warm light, like a mother looking over its growing child. A school run by nuns stood to its right, and across the street to its left was a university. The laughter of students clad in the whites and greys of the latter wafted through the cool air as they made their way to their homes.

He made his way to the old  _palengke_ and through  _eskinitas_ until he found a small outdoor  _carinderia._ The food smelled good and his angry stomach seemed to agree. His face fell when he fished for the money in his pockets though, as he realized that he only brought old coins with him - like those with Lapu Lapu's profile on them - and old 5 and 10 peso bills. His gut twisted in anger and remorse again, battling for attention. He ignored them and focused on his hunger and disappointment instead.

"Ay mukhang pinagtripan si kuya," someone said behind him. He whipped around and came face-to-face with that girl from Jollibee - Jay Hernando? She smiled at him and pointed to the old money in his hands. "Mali ata binigay na baon sayo."

"Ah, hindi. Mali yung nabulsa kong pera," Goyong managed to say without stammering. "May naiwan kasing lumang pera si lolo ko. Eh pakalat-kalat lang sa bahay." He hated the way the lie tumbled out of his mouth so quickly. He hated the way he was rapidly mirroring the girl's smile.

The girl smiled and turned to the vendor. "Isa pa pong mami, ate." She handed a crisp 20-peso bill to cover the food and presented the steaming hot bowl to Goyong. "Mukhang gutom ka na eh. And akalain mo yun, makikita pa kita dito." She set it down on her table, right beside her own bowl of  _mami._

"Hindi mo naman kailangang gawin yan, binibini," he said in a low voice, resorting to his antiquated linguistics and the cadences of a Spanish-era gentleman. Wrong move.

She laughed. It was heartbreakingly familiar, the bravado and delicateness balanced perfectly upon her every actions. "Bat ganyan ka magsalita? Para ka namang lolo." _Baka lolo mo pa nga sa talampakan._ "Saka ano pa yung bente pesos ano? Ito naman. Ano nga kasi pangalan mo?"

"Greg." He looked down, a storm roiling in his mind all of a sudden.  _Ikaw si Poleng. Ikaw si Poleng! Dios mio patatas!_ It was hard to distinguish at first since she was a handful of years older than the Poleng of old, and her hair was styled differently - but it was her - her in the flesh. "Salamat ha?"

Her smile widened, sending long-healed fissures opening right in his old heart. _Alam mo ba na madami siyang sinaktan na babae para ipagtakpan ang sakit na idinulot mo sa puso at kaluluwa niya, Poleng? Isasayaw mo ba ulit siya patungo sa kawalan?_ "Ito naman, wala nga yun. Ang kulit mo ha. Ay, ako si Jay Hernando nga pala ulit," she suddenly said, breaking him off his confused thoughts. "Sabi mo di ka talaga taga dito no? Welcome to Angeles, Kuya Greg."

He shook his head and feigned laughter. "Wag mo nga ako kuyahin diyan! Hindi naman ako ganun katanda."  _Charot. Matandang matanda lang._

She laughed. "Sige na nga. Alam mo, nakyutan lang kasi talaga ako sayo. Kahawig mo yung artista? Si Paulo Avelino ba yun?"

He politely shrugged. He saw the actor on TV before and there wasn't any resemblance at all. "Huy! Hindi ah."

"Oo kaya." She laughed again and turned back to her food. A small frown creased her forehead but she didn't say anything else. It seemed like she was hell-bent on finishing her  _mami_ first.

Goyong's stomach growled again and he was forced to do the same. He was hyper-aware of her presence right beside him though and he was glad that he wasn't sitting across the table from her. She would most definitely not appreciate him staring at her in marvel and heartache. The cold winds swirled painfully around him, reminding him yet again of his past as a soldier. "Ganda pala ng Angeles, ano?" he began as he realized that the silence was too uncomfortable for him. "Hindi ko gaanong pinansin noon."

That draws her out again, and she shrugged. "Sabi nga nila. Siguro di ko lang ma-appreciate kasi dito talaga ako lumaki. Pero siguro nga. Ma-traffic nga lang palagi."

"Sanay nako diyan." Goyong let out a small and breathless laugh. At least public transportation was much faster these days. Gone were the days where they had to traverse the empty landscape on horseback. Gone were the days where everyone toiled as they marched to their next battle on foot. His memories should have belonged in a museum - and in history books that both demonized and glorified his actions in and out of the battlefield.  _Face of an angel, heart of a demon. Iyan lamang ang pwede kong sabihin na katangin ni Heneral del Pilar. Pero ano na nga ba siya ngayon?_ "Subukan mo pa sa Maynila. Ewan ko lang kung di ka agnasin sa inip." _Gaya ng iniwan kong mga labi sa Pasong Tirad. Kung ipinakita ko ba ang sarili ko matapos kong magising, tatanggapin ba nila akong muli? Susunugin ba nila ako at iisiping isa akong masamang espirito?_

What was it with dark thoughts and this beautiful little city?

The silence that followed as they finished the meal was a little more comfortable, but Goyong still felt like he was on fire. Poleng's reincarnation was right in front of him. He swore off women a hundred years ago but here she was again - the one who started it all. Was history doomed to repeat itself? Nope nope nope nope.

Jay smiled again and turned to him with those lovely dark eyes that he once got lost in. Her gaze smothered him, drawing out the Goyong that was not yet full of sins and revolution. "Alam mo, pwera sa sobrang artistahin ka talaga parang familiar ka talaga sakin eh," she mused. "Sabi nila don't talk to strangers pero tangina naman. Parang hindi ka stranger sakin."

"Oo nga eh," was the safest answer he could come up with, and hoped that he didn't sound like a complete idiot.

"Ilang taon ka na ba, ha?" she asked.

 _Ilang taon na ba ako magmula nung isilang ako, o ilang taon na ba ako sa kasalukuyang kalagayan ko?_ "Twenty-four," he told her wryly.  _Ano, itatanong mo ba kung gaano na ako katagal na bente cuatro anyos, magandang binibini? Hindi Twilight to, huy!_

"Twenty-two na ako. O diba, sabi na nga ba kuya kita eh," she said with another one of her laughs.

"Jay!" someone called out behind them.

Goyong turned.

His breath stopped.

Joven Hernando's reincarnation in the flesh was standing across the street, smartly dressed in a blue dress shirt with the sleeves pulled up, glasses gleaming in the light of the orange street lights. He hefted his backpack and approached them, a face from the past brought to life before the weary former boy general. He was a little older than from what he remembered, though, maybe twenty-three, twenty-four? _"Kaya_ _pala ali ka magreply kareng text ku ne?"_ _Kaya pala di ka sumasagot sa mga text ko, ano?_ He crossed the street and put a hand on Jay's shoulder.  _"Bala ku sa pamo kasaman mula reng lalaki." Akala ko panaman ayaw mo sa mga lalake._ The boyish smile on his face was the same as that of the inquisitive journalist of old's. Was he a direct desecendant.

Jay rolled her eyes and stood up to hug him. _"Koya ku naman. Ali ku sinabing kasaman ku la reng lalaki. Sabi ku ali ku pa bisang magpalolo ulit kaybat nang Miguel." Kuya ko naman. Hindi ko sinabing ayaw ko sa mga lalake. Sabi ko, ayaw ko munang magpaligaw ulit pagkatapos ni Miguel._

Goyong pretended not to understand a single thing to keep up the appearances of a  _bayung salta,_ a newcomer. He just smiled blankly, as if he didn't understand a thing they were saying. "Hello," he said.

Joven's reincarnation grinned at him. "Joven Hernando V, at your service," he said.  _Dios mio patatas, pati pangalan pareho. Putangina this!_ "Have we met before?"

He shook his head with a feigned look of confusion. "Kakadating ko lang sa Angeles. Taga-Pangasinan talaga ako." Well, that was the latest area he lived in.

"Ah, kaya pala." Joven glanced at the young woman beside him and turned back to Goyong. "Pano mo nakilala kapatid ko? Ang galing kayang umiwas sa lalake niyan."

Goyong shrugged. "Wala, nakaupo ko lang sa Jollibee sa Clark. Tapos nakita ko uli dito."

"Wala kasi siyang pambayad ng pagkain eh kaso parang gutom na kaya binili ko ng mami," Jay supplies kindly. "Sobrang familiar kasi siya. Gulat nga ako na kahawig din niya yung artista pero..." She shrugged, as if lost for words.

Joven smiled. "Welcome to Angeles. Walang masyadong tourist spots dito pero mageenjoy ka. Ano pala pangalan mo?"

 _Halos mabaligtad na nga buhay ko kaapak ko palang dito._ "Greg. Greg Roman."

Joven nodded contemplatively. "Greg short for Gregory? Totoo nga sabi ni Jay. Parang familiar ka."

"Gregorio," Goyong admitted, having decided to stick to his given name since he returned to Philippine society. "Baho ano?"

Joven's eyes darkened. "Pinangalan ka ba nila dun sa bayani kunong yun? Si del Pilar?"

 _Ako si del Pilar, huy._ "Oo." Del Pilar was no hero. He was a soldier and a sinner.

"Madaming naisulat ang lolo ng lolo ko tungkol sakanya - si del Pilar, si Luna, si Quezon, pati nga si Aguinaldo at si Mabini. Di lang niya pina-publish. Pero nasamin parin yung mga kopya. Hindi ko alam bakit, pero may hinanakit siya sa karamihan sakanila - pwera kay Luna. Idol niya yun." Joven smiled again and shook his head. "Ewan. Pero sige ha? Mauuna na kami. Sinundo ko lang talaga kapatid ko."

"Sandali lang." Jay whipped out a piece of paper and a red pen. She scribbled something and stuffed it in Goyong's hands. "Number ko. Pag may kailangan ka or kung may tanong ka tungkol sa Angeles text mo ako ha?"

Goyong watched the siblings walk away, fire and ice roiling in his stomach in a confused tangle of emotions and thoughts.

_Poleng. Joven. Sabay. Ngayon. Putanginang buhay naman to. Anong gagawin ko? Dios mio patatas._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ODK Goyong! Dapat talaga Dios mio Marimar (aw!) yung catchphrase niya kaso ang sagwa. Oh and kung curious kayo kung sino si Poleng i-google niyo nalang po. Hihihi. Pang tales of the friendzone ang peg ni Pareng Goyong eh.
> 
> At si Joveeentoaster! Gusto niyo bang basagin ni Joven ang mga obaryo ninyo? Itaas ang mga kamay ng mga fans ni little meringue boy!
> 
> PS: Putangina nababasag unti unti ang puso ko.


	3. Tadhana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goyong kicks ass and accidentally reveals his "powers."

**Monday, 07-27-15, 12:00 PM, Salapungan Apartment**

He never texted her. He was too afraid, too hesitant, too  _confused._ Jay was Poleng reborn in the flesh, and her brother was Joven Hernando's reincarnation. And they were the direct descendants of that youthful journalist. If he texted her then he could have located one of the men that he had to bring together, and maybe make the job much easier. Having Jay in the picture was another matter. He saved her number in his phone and even assigned a specific ringtone for her ( _Maselang Bahaghari_ by the Eraserheads. Damn that band was dope.) and contemplated calling her or something, but he wasn't a soldier anymore. He was a coward, there was no other word for it. He was afraid of awakening the old Goyong - or worse, succumbing to the same pain and heartbreak that caused him to leave a trail of broken hearts behind him. He forced himself to believe that he hated her.

But in his heart she was the one that got away.

He couldn't face her - not again. He was afraid of what he would do, or what he would say. He was afraid that she would lead him on before cutting all ties to him again. If there was one thing he learned in his long life, it was that people never learned and history always repeated itself. The same political infighting that murdered the revolution of old was still evident in the government of today. It was still almost as bad as the things he watched in Game of Thrones. Man, he loved that series.

He used to hate being alone - spending a good portion of his life in war made him uneasy whenever he had no one around him. Now though he wasn't used to acting like a normal and sociable person. Even staying in dorms and pretending to be a college student every now and then didn't really make him feel like he  _belonged._ Ever since he stepped into Angeles City, he truly wanted to assimilate into modern society and just live a normal life.  _Dios mio patatas naman. Ano bang meron dito sa Angeles, aber?_ He slumped on the hard mattress he slept in, watching the dust motes swirling above him. Quiet music blared from his laptop and yet it didn't help ease the pain still throbbing in the deepest depths of his being.

**Monday, 07-26-15, 3:00 PM, Angeles City Proper**

He felt restless. His work for the day was finished and the faint hum of the old air conditioner did nothing to muffle his confused thoughts. It was time to see more of the city. He already dropped by Marquee Mall to buy some groceries two days ago, though the crowd made him back out and return to his lair shortly after that. He was craving for yet another round of  _mami,_ though, and being cooped up in his new apartment wasn't doing him any wonders. _  
_

The sun was shining outside already but he wasn't taking any chances. He fished for his beat-up foldable umbrella and stuffed it in his backpack. The college girls next door were blissfully not around though, which was as good an omen as any. The gravel on the pavement crunched with every step of his worn-out sneakers. The two ladies washing their clothes called out their greetings and he nodded to them. He was starting to get the reputation of being an oddball in the place, but he was used to those whispers.

He was more than an oddball. He was a fish out of temporal water. He took a jeep that day to bring him back to the  _Cabalenan,_  basking in the sounds of conversations around him. Everything around him felt so normal, as if slapping the fact that his existence was unnatural right at his face (not that the dreams every night didn't do it yet) but he took heart in seeing everyone so happy, so free.

He paid a visit to the Holy Rosary Church this time, standing by the corner right beside the door. He kept his head bowed in prayer for five solid minutes, blissfully oblivious to the whispers and giggles of passing girls. By the time he raised his head again and turned to leave, he saw  _them._

Manuel and Jose Bernal.

Jose still maybe two or three years older than him, Manuel a handful more. They were both dressed in all black, as if fresh from a funeral. The younger brother actually spared him a confused glance before they sat in the back row of pews. Goyong quickly turned away, guilt choking away the desire to approach them and introduce himself.  _Kay dami kong kasalanan sa inyo. Paano ko kayo lalapitan? Hindi ko naman kayo pag-iisipan ng masama kung hindi niyo ako mapatawad._

He felt tears prickling his eyes and fought them back. What if they remembered? What if they knew of his sins? His crimes?

 _Hindi ko naisip ito noong nagsimula ako. Dios mio patatas._ He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He will deal with the storm when it came. For now he would be just an anonymous short person in the sea of people going about their lives. He thought he saw a familiar figure with brilliant red hair for a heart-stopping second, but he turned away and focused on getting into the nearby mall. The cold blast of the airconditioner was blissfully refreshing after the pollution-laden heat of the outside world. The crowd inside was worse despite it being a schoolday, though. He ignored the rush of voices and merely wandered, trying to gather his thoughts. He used to think better when he was around people - advisors and henchmen and superiors alike. Still, even walking through a mall on a busy day did nothing to help him decide.  _Tatawagan ko ba? Hihingi ba ako ng tulong? Sasabihin ko ba kung sino at ano ako? Dios mio patatas._

**Monday, 07-27-15, 06:00 PM, Angeles City Proper**

_Nyeta._

He was really craving for  _mami_ again. Maybe he really was just desperate for some kind of sign - some kind of guide on what he should do. His mission didn't come with a user manual which was sad. Very sad. He made his way through the busy center of the city until he found the place again - and the retreating back of someone who definitely had red hair. Even the way she swayed as she walked was achingly, heartbreakingly familiar. Jay was already walking away from the  _carinderia,_ and he had the mad urge to talk to her. He was an idiot though, and stood rooted right beneath the lamp post, indecisive as always.

That was when he saw the men.

There were three of them, standing casually against the wall of a dilapitated building. They seemed to be talking to each other, but Goyong's old soldier instincts were screaming warnings at his head. He followed their gazes and tensed when he saw them straighten up. They were shadowing the dangerously unaware Jay - the woman probably had earphones plugged in. Damn. He shook his head. He was no Batman, but he had to do something. He began to follow the men, as they rounded a corner into a dark, empty street. Why the hell was Jay walking through abandoned areas? Did she live somewhere nearby? Why did she have to choose that place of all places? _  
_

One of the men turned, and he quickly leaned against a wall, pretending to be engrossed in his phone. That seemed to do the trick as they began to follow Jay again. He unstuck himself from the moss-covered wall and resumed his walk, trying to look as casual as he could. No one usually paid any attention to the twenty-four-year-old man who's short enough to look like a college freshman. One of the men suddenly stopped walking and elbowed his friends. They all turned as Goyong's breath stopped as he dove to a broken lamp post and whipped out his phone again. He was hyper aware of every detail of his surroundings, as if he was walking into the storm of a battle.

" _Nandin nakatamu pa tutukyan ning bolang a yan ah_ ," one of the men slurred, obviously drunk.  _Kanina pa tayo sinusundan ng gagong yan ah._

"Baka babae niya yun." Another of them giggled. " _Okaya buri ne ring karatan._ "  _Baka gusto din niyang tikman._ _  
_

Their voices wafted through the empty streets, and Jay stopped from her tracks. Goyong tensed, aware that he might end up in a fight. He put down his phone and his backpack. "Alam niyo, kaibigan ko yan," he said in his pleasant-but-deadly-general voice.  _Mukha akong ensaymada pero kaya ko kayong patayin. Dios mio wala lang akong baril mga lecheng tarantado kayo._ "Ayaw ko ng away kaya kung pwede lang layuan niyo siya."

Jay turned, eyes wide as she realized what was going on. _Baliw! Takbo na!_

"Eh gago pala to eh," the third man said, leaping at him.

Goyong ducked with a sharp  _putangina_ and slammed his solid fist into the man's face, knocking him out immediately. The his taller companion laughed and jabbed a knife right into Goyong's gut.  _Putanginang buhay naman to._ The boy general went down, clutching his wound as the knife found his back, his chest, and his throat. He was pissed though. If there was one thing his attempts on his own life thought him, it was that his healing worked faster and faster as time went on. He felt like dying but he would be on his feet in minutes. Not that the men - or Jay - knew it. Speaking of the men...

Even through his blurred vision, he could see the two who remained standing rounding on the woman in question. She still didn't run, though, instead planting her feet in a solid self-defense stance. He cussed quietly as he realized that his wounds were finally knitting together. He fought through the pain and breathlessness and blood and stood up with a groan as Jay's kick connected and struck one of the men right in the gut. He launched himself at the last man standing and elbowed him right in the back. Both of them tumbled down. The man Jay kicked was about to stand up, the woman he was trying to assault was faster. She whacked him right in the face with her heavy shoulder bag.

The man Goyong was tangled with raised his hands.

"P-Parang awa mo na,  _ali na ku bisa._ "  _Ayaw ko na._

Goyong's temper flared - something that hasn't happened since the war - and he slammed his fist right into the man's face with a resounding crunch. Blood flowed freely from the bastard's nose as he passed out. He turned to Jay as he scratched the healing wound on his throat, and found her staring at him with terror. "Ayus ka lang?" No response. "Huy, ayos ka lang?"

Jay blinked. "Putangina, Greg, tao ka ba?"

_Patay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia lang. Salapungan means crossroads. You know why I put him in there. And nabasa ko somewhere na Goyong was supposed to be 164cm tall, or around 5'4".
> 
> Nyeta dapat may Joven dito pero next chapter nalang. Joven and Ruscababes.
> 
> Nagmumukha nang cheesy romance novel to putangina. Comedy naman next chapter.


	4. Pag-agos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goyong and Joven and Rusca oh my!

**Monday, 07-27-15, 06:30 PM, Angeles City Proper**

His throat constricted painfully as he slowly, _deliberately_ bent down to retrieve his backpack and phone. He hated seeing her afraid - especially when it meant that she was afraid of him. Her eyes dropped down to his slowly healing wounds that he was trying to scratch. "Tao naman ako," he started, licking his lips nervously.  _Nyeta. Hindi naman Twilight to._  "Nagkataon lang na hindi ako  _normal_ na tao."

"Galing ka ba sa Krypton?" she asked, hand reaching out to wipe some blood from his abdomen, from his chest. "Langya may abs ka pa ata. Nyemas, pakurot nga." She pinched him hard in the gut and he fought hard to keep his face straight.

He could feel a sudden warmth spreading from their point of contact. "Hindi ako alien, huy. Di ko rin alam ipaliwanag eh. Di ko alam saan mag-uumpisa."

She rolled her eyes. "San pa ba? Edi sa simula. _Bolang ka ne?_ "  _Baliw ka no?_

"Dios mio patatas. Di ko nga alam san yung simula eh." He scratched his head, looking all flustered. "Ganito, ha? Kalma lang. Kalma."

"Kalma ako." She crossed her arms and stepped back. "Tapos?"

Goyong decided to wing it and maybe kill two birds with one stone. How the hell does one admit that he was 140 years old - and the original Pinoy breezy fuckboy extraordinaire? His stomach growled loudly. "Pero teka, gutom na ako. Kain muna bago kwento."

"Ewan ko lang kung di ka pagtitinginan na punit punit yung damit mo saka puro ka dugo." Jay shook her head with a small and slightly nervous laugh. "Alam mo, alam ko naman kasing sinusundan ako eh. Kaso hinihintay ako ni Kuya Ed, yung dating Taekwondo friend ni kuya ko. Makikitira na din kasi siya samin. Sabi ko sabay nakami. Siguradong nahampas niya ng todo todo yung mga yun. Tignan mo, nasaktan ka pa. Saka kung isa lang yun, kaya ko naman. Di ko naman papabayaang di ko maprotektahan sarili ko pagkatapos nung..."

Goyong raised an eyebrow. It wasn't like he was permanently injured or anything. He was also sure that his cheeks were burning an annoying red. And what was it with that unfinished sentence? _O Dios ko._ "Ayan nga oh. Naghihilom na. Tsaka malay ko ba? Nakita ko kasi silang nakasunod sayo. Eh kaso nakita din nila ako, pagka-liit liit ko na nga."

That elicited a laugh from her. She tilted her head, as if hoping, expecting. "Eh nakaabang na din si Kuya Ed, gusto mo makikain muna samin? Pahiramin ka nalang nga damit ni Kuya Joven. Tutal tinulungan mo naman ako."

Goyong shrugged. To hell with the delicately careful steps he took since leaving Tirad Pass. To hell with the walls he put up since he was thrown into his own purgatory. To hell with his dithering. "Sige. Sabi mo eh. Di naman kaya ako pag-isipan ng ano ng mga kuya mo?"

Her gaze was blindingly beautiful. The sheer familiarity of it took him off guard yet again. "Hinding hindi."

They walked from street after street, the night sky slowly shifting above them. Goyong was suffocating from his thoughts, madly aware of the small distance between them until they emerged from a side street and into the bustling heart of the metropolis. A beat-up red Toyota Corolla was parked right beside the nearby appliance shop, a window drawn down. Music blared loudly as the driver tore into his half-eaten ensaymada. He turned as they approached and Goyong felt like his guts would come out of his half-healed wound. Rusca was staring at them in half-horror, half-confusion.

"Kuya Ed," Jay called out, bounding playfully toward the man. "Sensya, medyo napa-trouble eh. Kala kasi nitong bagong kaibigan ko kailangan ko ng tulong."

Rusca narrowed his eyes. "Ha?"

"May sumusunod kasing lalake sakin. Sinubukan tumulong ni Greg."

"Ito yung Greg na sinasabi mo kagabi?" Rusca glared up at the former general, biting vehemently into the last piece of ensaymada. "Mukha kang nakibakbakan ah."

"Medyo ganun na nga," Goyong admitted. He hated the last bits of the healing process. His wounds itched all over and he had to fight off the stupid urge to peel off the scabs. "Eh hindi ko naman kasi alam na magaling din makipagbugbugan to."

That made Rusca smile - finally - though it still seemed a little tight and annoyed. "Kung andun ako nalintikan ko din sana sila."  _Punyeta, gusto ko nga silang patayin eh._

"Ayun nga ginawa niya." Jay opened the door to the passenger seat. "Eh di ko naman pwedeng hayaang umuwi nang ganyan yung itsura niya. Pakainin na din natin, baka di na tumangkad. Pero langya ang tigas ng abs, Kuya." She threw the door to the backseat open, apparently oblivious to Rusca's glare. _"Eka migaganaka. Balu na neng koya ku." Wag kang mag-alala. Kilala na siya ng kuya ko._ _  
_

Goyong was painfully aware that Rusca was staring at him through the rearview mirror as he revved up his car. "Uhh, ako nga pala si Greg. Greg Roman."

"Ed Rusca," was all the driver muttered, his entire side of the car smelling like the butter and sugar of modern ensaymada. "Taga-saan ka? San Fernando?"

"Dagupan. Pangasinan." Goyong shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Bago lang ako dito."

**Monday, 07-27-15, 7:15 PM, Marisol Village**

The soft lights in the driveway of the two-story apartment building made their shadows flicker as Rusca drove into the communal parking lot. Joven was watching them from their unit's balcony, his eyeglasses looking opaque. "Dalawa lang ang inaabangan ko, bat naging tatlo kayo? _Ninanu?_ " _Napano?_   "Si Greg ba yan? Greg nga no? Bat duguan ka, huy?"

"Nag-Superman kasi eh," Jay told her brother cheerfully as she opened the back door to their home.

They stalked past the kitchen which smelled faintly of dishwashing liquid into the spacious living room. Soft footfalls preceeded Joven as he stumbled down the nearby stairs. He still looked every bit like the fresh-faced wartime journalist when he exchanged fistbumps with the ever-excitable Rusca. "Anyare sainyo?"

"Kain muna bago kwento," Jay told him, echoing Goyong's previous words.

They had a quick meal made of microwaved leftover pizza that was apparently there since the previous night and some ensaymada that Rusca reluctantly parted with. It was definitely filling though.

The relocated to the living room afterward with glasses of Coke in his hosts' hands, and Jay began to tell them the story about the near-assault that she experienced. "Tapos napansin nilang sumusunod pala si Greg," she said. "Busit, ang bilis ng mga pangyayari eh. Di ko masyadong napansin pero napatumba niya agad yung isa. Lasing kasi sila."

 _"Tanida na nita." Tangina nun._ Rusca shook his head, not even noticing that his face was smeared with sugary margarine. "Bat andun ka naman?" He shot a dirty look at Greg.

"Masarap yung mami malapit dun. Eh sakto nakita ko siyang sinusundan." Goyong could still feel the cold and calculating killer that lurked in him and partially awakened during those tense minutes. He never wanted to take a life again. His ledger was smeared with too much red already.

Joven frowned and peered at him closer. "Teka, akala ko kanina may sugat ka. Ang daming dugo sa damit mo oh."

"May sugat nga siya kanina. Sinaksak nila tapos ginilitan pa yung leeg," Jay said weakly. "Pero bumangon agad. Parang zombie."

 _Dios mio patatas. Kanina Superman, ngayon zombie. Ano mamaya?_ "Dugo ko to," Goyong admitted. "Gusto niyo ng sample?"

"Ano?" Joven spluttered.

Rusca snickered and picked up a pair of scissors lying around. "Anong sample yan?"

"Wala ba kayong medyo mas matalim naman diyan?" Goyong rolled his eyes, unimpressed. "Di man ako magagalos diyan."

They all exchanged glances... and Jay scampered to the kitchen.

"Ewan ko kung baliw ka o ano," Joven said weakly.

Jay returned with a big kitchen knife,  the blade sharp and gleaming. "Pakita mo," she said, hands shaking.

Goyong stood up, examined the knife for a few seconds, and thrust it into his chest. The pain was instant and blinding, and he barely had energy to pull off the tool from his body. His knees wobbled and he slumped forward, trying to stem the blood and protect the furniture. He could hear Joven yelling something and Jay trying to pacify her brother but all he could focus on was willing the wound to at least close. It took a while for him to straighten up with a pained smile. "Ayos lang ako."

"Anong ayos? Pakshet ang daming dugo," Rusca finally said with a shaky voice.

Knowing his shirt was ruined anyway, Goyong pulled it off and showed them the steadily healing wound that looked at least a day old already. "Ayan o, sumasara na nga eh."

"Ano ka? Bampira?" Joven asked.

"Baka Avengers yan ah," said Rusca.

Goyong licked his lips and tried to laugh. "Busit, asan mga originality niyo?"

Then he noticed Rusca's eyes going wider and wider - as if a massive realization hit him. "Pakshit nga."

Joven tried to shake his shoulders. "Huy, napano ka?"

"Joven, _mamumurit naku ata_." _Nababaliw na ata ako._  Rusca slumped forward and covered his face with his hands. He turned to Goyong with fear and mistrust in his eyes. "Anong nangyari sa Tirad?"

_Putangina. Naaalala na ba ni Rusca?_

Joven stared at him, then at Goyong. His surprise gave way to revulsion and fear that was so uncharacteristic of his boyish face. "Heneral del Pilar?"

 _Ding ding ding ding ding!_ "Mismo." Goyong gave Jay a nervous glance, but she just looked confused. Poleng's memories must have been buried deep in her head. "Impaktong Pasong Tirad yun. Masakit yung nangyari, bhe."

"Wag ka ngang magbiro," Rusca said, standing up and kicking him right in the balls. "Putangina mahirap ngang patayin mga masasamang damo."

"Ano to?" Jay asked, fear in her voice again. "Di ba namatay si Fuckboy del Pilar sa Tirad Pass? Ilocos pa yun huy."

"Si del Pilar yan," Joven said again. "Di ko din maintindihan anong nangyari."

"Hindi nga ako namatay," Goyong said, still breathless from Rusca's attack. "Dios mio patatas, ilang taon ko kayong hinahanap."

"Namatay na kami. Sinilang na ulit. Ano pa kailangan mo?" Rusca asked, his fingers closing around the former general's throat. "Gusto mo ba kaming sumama sayo sa impiyerno,  _heneral?_ "

Jay stood up and glared at the two. "Anong pinagsasabi niyo? Tagal pa ng April Fool's!"

"Tignan mo history books mo. Tignan mo. Igoogle mo pa kung gusto mo." Rusca's chokehold tightened. "Ano pa ba maipaglilingkod namin sayo,  _Goyong?_ "

"Hindi ko na alam ano ginagawa niyo," Jay wailed, dumping the contents of her glass on their heads.

Joven finally stepped in and ripped Rusca away from the struggling Goyong, though he seemed to regret it so much. He stood and watched Goyong stand, his usually placid and meek expression replaced by dislike and curiosity blending together like colors from a painter's palette. "Bakit di ka namatay sa Tirad Pass, at bakit buhay ka pa hanggang ngayon?

The confession spilled from Goyong's mouth of its own accord. He confessed everything, from waking in the old woman's hut, to visiting his grave, to drifting from place to place in search of the people who would end his purgatory. He told them of his attempts to take his life, his confusion, his tiredness, his desire to just be a normal man or maybe even truly die. He told them of his fear of women, his fear and remorse and reluctance to do anything that would wake the demon he was sure he still contained.  _Daig ko pa ang nangumpisal sa pari._ And yet despite their expressions - ranging from dislike to disbelief - he felt lighter than he had ever been in the past century.

"Buhay nga ako, pero parang ligaw na kaluluwa lamang na naghahanap ng tunay na katahimikan," he finished.

That seemed to satisfy Joven. He told Goyong in turn of remembering the life of his great-great-grandfather, being the frist Joven Hernando's reincarnation. He spoke of remembering things that he shouldn't know. shouldn't understand. It led him to befriending Kapitan Rusca's own descendant and reincarnation, and bonding over the loss and pain and trauma that only they could understand. Even Jay eemed to drink in his words, as if she was knowing her brother for the first time.

"Pero hindi ibig sabihin nito na pagkakatiwalaan kita," Joven finished. "Alam ko ang mga ginawa mo noon - at ang kaya mong gawin."

"Alam ko." Goyong said tiredly. "Pero tulungan niyo ako, at di ko na kayo guguluhin ulit. Lulundag nalang ako sa Bagiuo. Okaya babalik sa Tirad."

Jay stared at him, eyes still confused. "Di ko talaga maintindihan kung anyare pero wag mo naman gagawin yun, Greg. Bad yun."

Rusca rolled his eyes. "Yan yung original na breezy fuckboy. Bad talaga yan."

Joven raised a hand to silence them. "Tignan natin anong pwedeng gawin. Sige." _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yung mga titles ng chapter 3 at 4 ay mga title din ng kanta ng Up Dharma Down. Kasi sobrang kaadik.  
> Nyeta ang gulo pero OMG ang bilis ng update! Isa pa bukas gusto niyo?


	5. Fantastic Baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goyong ends up moving in with the Hernandos (and Ruscababes). And coffee shop shenanigans syemps.
> 
> Chapter dedicated to ruscano from tumblr. Ahihihi.

**Tuesday, 07-28-15, 05:30 AM, Marisol Village**

The sound of clinking plates and the smell of strong coffee woke Goyong. He was lying on the slightly bloodstained couch, his head still spinning from exhaustion. The lights in the living room were still blissfully turned off though the sunlignt was slowly creeping in through the window above him. The rest of last night was a blur - he had so many questions to ask Joven and Rusca, like why they weren't initially hostile to him until he revealed his healing gift - but they had to clean up the bloody mess they left in the living room. Joven did say reasonably that they had enough time to discuss everything in the following days. At least they graciously let him crash their place for the night.

 _Dios mio patatas. Nasisiraan na ako ng bait._ He rubbed his eyes and sat up, fighting off the yawns that always accompanied him in the morning. He was wearing clothes loaned by Joven, which were a little too long for him. He stretched as he stood up and made his way to the brightly-lit kitchen, where Joven was busy brewing some coffee. The latter nodded to him and meticulously poured the fragrant drink into four cups.

"Akala ko mauuna silang magising sayo," he commented idly. "Gusto mo na ba umuwi?"

"Maya-maya siguro. Tulong muna ako dito. Kahiya naman." The oven toaster dinged as Joven pulled out a batch of freshly-heated pandesal. He leaned against the doorframe when he realized that his companion was not responding. "Bakit nung nakita mo 'ko nung isang gabi di ka naman ganun ka-inis sakin?"

Joven shrugged as he set down some peanut butter and margarine on the table. "Akala ko din nung una reincarnation ka lang din. Malay ko bang ikaw mismo si Heneral del Pilar? Ni hindi ko man nga ineexpect na hihingi ka ng tulong samin katapos ng lahat ng ginawa mo. Lalo na sa mga Bernal."

Goyong winced. It's been more than a hundred and ten years and yet the memories of their screams, their cries, their defiance still haunted him. "Alam ko. Madami akong kasalanan sakanila. Sainyo." _  
_

"Bibigyan naman kita ng second chance. Sabi nga sayo nung matanda, di ka naman basta-basta ibabalik ng nasa itaas ng ganyan kung walang dahilan." Joven finally lifted his gaze, his dark eyes terrifying. "Pero kung may masama kang gawin - lalo na sa kapatid ko - humanda ka sakin."

"Wala akong balak na ganun, huy." Goyong looked away, feeling his cheeks turn red.  _Poleng. Hindi. Si Jay._ "Pero syempre maiintindihan ko naman."

Joven nodded. "Aasahan ko yan. Naisip ko nga, para medyo mas madalian tayo eh pwede ka naman lumipat dito. Hati-hati nalang tayong apat sa bayarin. Saka kung gusto mo din magtrabaho sa coffee shop ko."

In between all the misadventures he ended up in since Tirad, money wasn't an issue for him anymore. His landlord could keep his down payment and he could quit his online job. It was time for a change of careers. "Deal. Bukas lipat na ako dito."

By the time the four were assembled for breakfast, he was feeling much, much better. Rusca was still half-asleep, though, and Jay was glaring at her black coffee. Goyong couldn't stop staring at the lone female in their group and he was painfully aware that Joven was observing him. Everyone was quiet for a while, which Goyong appreciated. He still hated the Americans - just a little - but he sure as hell admitted that coffee in the early morning was a special kind of magic.  _Coffee is love. Coffee is life._ He rubbed his eyes again, trying to fight off the last bits of exhaustion still clinging to his body. It was always like that whenever he did another death-defying stunt.

Jay was the one who saw him through the front door after breakfast. Her long hair was tousled and yet she still looked good. She stared at him with her customary mischievous smile. "Ano, Henerahhhl? May maipaglilingkod ba ako sa iyo bago ka humayo at magpakarami?" she asked. _  
_

Goyong rolled his eyes. "Hampasin kita ng pandesal diyan eh!"

She pinched him in the abs again. "Pero lecheng buhay naman to. Nangigigil parin ako sayo kahit fuckboy ka." She leaned against his shoulder, as if oblivious to the effect she had on him.  _Pag nakikita kita naniniwala na ako sa forever. Forever friendzone Dios mio patatas._ "So lilipat ka na din dito bukas? At ano to, biglang naging boarding house bahay namin?"

He shrugged. "Eh ganun gusto ng kuya mo. So kung sakanya yung coffee shop ibig sabihin boss ko na din siya magmula sa makalawa."

That made her laugh.  _After all this time? Always. Ganun na din ba ang peg namin? Santisima Dios na mahabagin._  "Ako mag-oorient sayo sige. Sigurado pangigigilan ka din ng mga students. Leche ka."

"Kasalanan ko bang macho yung mga kawal - este, sundalo?" he asked, raising an eyebrow to tease her.

She smiled and shoved him forward. "Humayo ka na nga at magpakarami! Baka ma-late pa ko sa shop."

**Wednesday, 07-29-15, 05:30 AM, Marisol Village**

He arrived early. No, it didn't have anything to do with the fact that he wanted to see  _her_ again, especially as Rusca was still passive-agressively hostile against him. The latter didn't say a word as he opened the door for him and his worn-out bags. Joven was waiting by the living room, a plate of half-burned toast in hand. "Good morning, Heneral," he said half-mockingly.

"Bro, Goyong na lang please. Okaya Greg?" Goyong let out an exasperated huff of breath when he heard Rusca giggling like a kid behind him.

Jay was waiting by the stairs, a smile on her face. "So sama sama kayong tatlo sa isang kwarto. Sana lang walang magsakalan sainyo." She led him upstairs and left him by the door, left him dying to get into her mind.

He dumped his bags on the only free space in the room, which was barely enough for his roll-up sleeping bag to fit in. He didn't notice Rusca walk in until the latter spoke.

"Akalain mo nga naman ano," he said dryly, biting into yet another ensaymada roll. A lot of things truly transcend lifetimes. _Dre, hinay hinay sa figure._ "Friend, nakita ko kung gaano ka maging breezy sa mga babae nung giyera. Sobrang breezy mo walangya. Walang natira para samin. Tapos ngayon di ka maka-da moves kay Jay? Inlababo ka ba, Henerahhhl?"

"Pucha, wag niyo kong tatawagin ng ganyan." Goyong bit back a stupid laughter. It was enough that he heard Jay pronounce his rank like that. "Kung hindi tatawagin kitang Ruscababes."

At least that distracted Rusca. "Sige, ako si Ruscababes at ikaw si Goyong bebelabs. Tangina ang sagwa. Pero seryoso ako dre. Wag mong sasaktan si Jay, kung hindi susunugin kita."

Goyong scowled. "Hindi ko siya sasaktan. Di ko naman nililigawan yung tao no."

Rusca shook his head and bit his ensaymada again. "Ewan ko lang ah, pero pucha kinikilig ata ako sainyo. Daig niyo pa yung sa Eat Bulaga."

**Wednesday, 07-29-15, 07:30 PM, Marisol Village**

He spent the entire day familiarizing himself with the immediate area and also did some groceries for his new housemates. It's been quite some time since he lived with other people - that was six years ago, when he masquerading as yet another college student - and he didn't realize how much he really craved the company of people. Especially people who understood who he is and what is going on with his life. He appreciated the fact that despite the shitty person he was in the past, they were willing to look past it - despite the lingering aura of distrust that might probably never go away. He didn't mind one bit, though.

 _Kinikilig ata ako sainyo._ He couldn't get his mind off damn Rusca's words. It wasn't like he was head-over-heels in love with Jay. He was in love with  _Poleng_ , not her fiery and definitely badass reincarnation. He couldn't deny that he was attracted to Jay, of course. She kick-started everything that sent him on his way to finally finishing his quest. He was having some trouble with distinguishing her with Poleng, try as he might to make an effort. It was frustrating. The fact that being around her was so easy, so natural, didn't help matters either.  _Laslas na ba itu bhe?_

 _Wag mong sasaktan si Jay, kung hindi susunugin kita._ Was it just brotherly concern? Or something else? They did go way back. _Wag mong sasabihing magkakabanggaan pa tayo ng ganito, Ruscababes. O Dios ko. Bat tinatawag ko siyang ganun?_

Cramped in the same room like sardines with Rusca and Joven didn't help him shut his thoughts up three hours later.

**Thursday, 07-29-15, 06:30 AM, Angeles City Proper**

The coffee shop was small, located in a Spanish-era building right across a side exit of Holy Angel University. High school and college students alike walked in a rush around them, possibly worried about being late to their first classes. That wasn't a bad thing, of course. Punctuality was very important - and the habit was drilled so hard into Goyong's head when he joined the Revolution that he couldn't let his old habit die. He crossed his arms as he looked at the coffee shop's logo, though. In plain orange letters over a brown background were the words  **Tea-rad Pass.**

"Dre, seryoso?" Goyong groaned. "Sa dinami dami ng pwedeng ipangalan, yan pa?"

"History buff kasi ex ko," explained Jay. The mere mention of an ex sent weird sensations to Goyong's stomach, and he tried to fight them off. "Siraulo siya pero idol ka niya. Kaya ayan. Just for puns daw."

"Putanginang pun naman yan."

The opening shift staff - three in total - greeted them as they went in. All of them were boys in their late teens, most likely working students. Joven smoothed his dress shirt as the crew greeted him. "Hello," he said with one of those timid smiles he always had. "May bago tayong teammate. Si Greg del Pilar."

_Walang hiya ka, Joven. Walang hiya kang tunay._

"Sir, nagjojoke ka di ba?" the youngest boy behind the bar said.

"Hindi, nagkataon lang. Pramis. Huy, may Gregorio del Pilar din sa UPD balita ko," Joven lied smoothly. Goyong wondered if the second statement was true, though.  _Baka apo sa kung ano man ni Julian._

Jay leads him into the staffroom and points at the waiter uniforms haning from a rack. "Mag-oorientation tayo maya-maya, Henerahhhl."

"Dios mio patatas, pag di mo ako tinigilan diyan di ko ituturo san ko tinago yung Chippy na hinabilin mo kahapon."

Jay scowled. "Ito naman oh." She pointed to another rack that held what looked like costumes. "Dahil may hitsura ka, naisip ni kuya na icocostume ka namin araw araw. Pang-attract ng customers, kung baga." She pulled out a French maid costume. _Titanic ba ang type mo, bhe?_ "Subukan mo to tapos pakita mo sakin." She pointed to the changing room beside her. "Sinuot ni Ruscababes mo yan last week. Baka kasya mo."

 _Putcha, ayaw mo bang tinatawag ko siyang ganun? Teh, type mo ba siya? Hindi telenovela to, tangina ka Greggyboy._ He barely managed to pull it over his head but one of the sleeves ripped. He had to scramble out of the changing room in only his boxers and Starry Night socks. "Ah, sensya na. Nasira."

Jay whistled as she took in his body, her back pressed against the staff room door. "Pucha. Busit na muscles yan.  _Kanyaman mo._ "  _Ang yummy mo._ She pinched his abs again with a small growl before she took the ruined costume from him and picked out a Titan jumpsuit.  _Shingeki no Kyojin ba yan? At hindi ako yummy. Ikinahihiya kong sabihin na sobrang yummy daw ako sabi ng mga dati kong iniirog._ "Parang di bagay sayo to, Greg - Goyong. Medyo bansot ka."

"Sige, ipagdiinan mo pa." He didn't want to look silly wearing something like that, anyway.

"Eh kasi nga ikaw si Heneral del Pilar diba? Ikaw  _yung_ henerahhhl. Akala ko mas matangkad ka naman kahit papano." Jay showed him a Darth Vader onesie and grinned. "Ito siguro bagay sayo. May lightsaber dun sa isang cabinet sa tabi ng bintana. Binili pa ni Kuya sa ibang bansa."

Perfect.  _Rakenrol to the world._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alam niyo na san galing yung title ng chapter. Ahihihi. The Darth Vader thing is inspired by *those* pictures. You know which ones. ODK si Ruscababes though. Can't get enough of him and his ensaymada addiction. Kung andito lang siya kinulong ko na sa bakery namin. Ahiih. Gusto niyo ba makita ulit ang mga Bernal? Kaway kaway naman diyan! Pasensya na Angeleno friends lalo na mga former HAU schoolmates kung yung Mr. Ramyun naging Tea-rad Pass. ODK ODK ODK ODK ODK.
> 
> PS: Mr. Avelino runs a Goyong trash blog daw? Hello po if ever na napadpad din kayo dito of all places dahil sa mga links. XD
> 
> PPS: Don't hesitate po na magiwan ng kahit anong comment/feedback/suggestion/ensaymada.
> 
> PPPS: Hindi po magiging Goyong/Poleng/Rusca threesome itoooo! No no no. Hihi.


	6. Magkaibang Mundo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konting cheesy moment... and BERNAL BROS FINALLY HIHI

**Thursday, 08-06-15, 04:30 PM, Tea-rad Pass**

It's been a week since Goyong started his new job as the trainee barista in Tea-rad Pass and everything was starting to become routine. He got into different costumes everyday (though told them that he wouldn't crossdress no matter how hard they insisted) and worked on brewing the customers' orders with Jay. Rusca manned the counter, working students took orders and cleaned, and Joven stayed in his office until six in the evening.

Students flooded the shop in droves once they opened at eight. Girls giggled and requested for the new barista to serve their drinks all the time, much to Goyong's discomfort. Joven mentioned that the shop was always busy but they never got so many female customers before.

By the time his shift with Rusca and Jay ended at three, Goyong was definitely exhausted despite enjoying his new job.

That day though, Rusca had other plans. "Sensya na kayo, di ko kayo mahahatid sa apartment. Magkikita kami ng pinsan kong galing Bacolor."

"Pinsan ba talaga yan o chicks nanaman?" Jay looked up from her phone with a nervous smile. "Leche papatulong pa man din ako. Magkikita kami ni Sarah mamaya."

Rusca scowled. "Andyan naman si Goyong my bebelabs. Kung susubukan kang gaguhin ni Sarah siya na bahala sayo."

"Ano ka ba Ruscababes, di ako nananakit ng babae." Which was, in Goyong's opinion, partially true. _Hindi ko sila kayang pagbuhatan ng kamay ngunit mas masakit ang ginawa ko sakanila._

"Sasamahan mo ko ah?" Jay said. She pulled down the visor of his cap over his eyes just to annoy him. "Please? Di ko parin siya kayang harapin ng one on one."

"Ano ba nangyari sainyo?" Goyong asked as they parted ways with the excited Rusca who was singing something about ensaymada.

Jay couldn't look at him.  _May kinalaman ba to sa ex mo?_ "Yung ex ko, si Miguel... ex niya din. Niligawan lang pala ako para magselos siya." It looked like there was something more to the story but she didn't want to elaborate.

 _Bumaligtad na ba ngayon? Ikaw na ang ginagamit para mang-inggit ng iba yung lalake?_ Goyong was highly aware of the sheer irony of the situation. "Ginawa ko din yan noon. Yung unang babaeng gusto kong pakasalan bigla nalang nanlamig sakin. Sobrang sakit. Nanligaw ako ng nanligaw para magsisi siya at nag todo bad boy na din. Kaya ganun yung reputasyon ko noon. Nung nakilala ko si Dolores medyo nakita ko sakanya yung unang nanakit sakin pero... nangyari yung Tirad. _At hindi parin niya mapapalitan si Poleng._ "

Jay watched him contemplatively, as if she was seeing more than Greg the idiot and Goyong the general. "Alam mo, sigurado akong naghinayang siya. Kung ganyan ka din bago ka nabusted sigurado ako nabaliw din siya sayo."

 _Ikaw lang makakasabi kung ganun nga ba talaga. Kung naaalala mo nung si Poleng ka pa ganyan mo parin ba akong kakausapin?_ Goyong just shrugged. "Ewan ko lang." They finally reached the small park across the street from the church. The warm breeze was slowly getting stronger and colder as they walked. "San ba kayo magkikita? Bat pa kayo nagkikita?"

Jay didn't answer. They entered the small Ministop nearby. "Gusto daw niya mag-usap. Papunta na daw siya dito."

Goyong stared at the counter and crew watching them. "Gusto mong ice cream? Libre ko."

Jay blushed. "H-ha?"

Goyong smirked and approached the counter. "Dalawa pong sundae. Chocolate."

Jay was still staring at him with her mouth open when he handed an ice cream cone to her. "Anong nakain mo?"

"Nakakaalis daw ng kaba yung ice cream sabi nung dati kong dormmate." Goyong liked the way that the cold food numbed his tongue. He shifted his seat so they were sitting side by side, and he edged a lttle backward so that he could assume the stance of a bodyguard. "Pag inaway ka niya akong bahala sayo."  _Parang pag pinagtatawanan ka ni Ponciana noon._

Jay nodded. She finished her ice cream in silence. Outside, the crowd seemed to swell as students were starting to be dismissed from their classes. The entrance creaked as another young woman walked in, dressed in a leather jacket, really short shorts, and glossy black boots. Her hair was cropped short, giving her an edgy look. She headed straight for the duo and sat cross the small table from Jay.

"Long time no see," she said. "Musta?"

"Sarah," Jay said, voice turning cold and strained. "May kailangan ka?"

"Napadaan lang ako sa Angeles, gusto kong mangamusta." Sarah turned to Goyong with a smile. "Hello. Boyfriend ni Jay?"

"Kasama ko sa bahay," Jay said, taking back her friend's attention. "Di mo ko hahanapin kung wala kang kailangan. Bat mo ko pinapunta dito?"

Sarah leaned forward with a smile. "Buntis ako. Ikakasal kami ni Miguel next month. Invited kayo ng mga kuya mo."

It began to rain outside.

"Ewan ko kung nang-iinsulto ka o ano." Jay stood up and turned to her companion. "Tara na Greg. Magluluto pa ako para sainyo."

**Thursday, 08-06-15, 06:00 PM, Marisol Village**

The apartment felt oddly lonely with its emptiness. Unfortunately Joven had to stay until the coffee shop closed at ten because he was busy finalizing the finances for the next month. Rusca still wasn't back home either.

It was the first time that he was alone in the place with Jay.

She didn't speak during the long jeep ride home, her face distant and thoughtful. He was sure that Sarah hurt her really bad. He wasn't even sure just how much shit she went through.  _Kaso hindi ko din alam paano kita tutulungan._   _Dios mio patatas._

He found her standing by the kitchen sink, staring at the vegetables that she was supposed to be washing. She turned as he approached and forced out a smile. "Sorry. Ang weird ko, ano? Salamat pala dun sa ice cream."

"Maliit na bagay," Goyong said. "Ano bang nangyari dun?"

Jay leaned against the sink and crossed her arms sadly. "Best friend ko dati si Sarah. Naging sila ni Miguel nung high school kami. Crush ko si Migs nun, kasi magaling sa history. As in. Nung nag college kami nagbreak sila, tapos niligawan ako. Ang tanga tanga ko naman, pinatulan ko."

"Kung gusto mong umiyak ayus lang. Di naman kita huhusgahan." Goyong was afraid to approach her, but he did note that he was speaking with his old cadence and intonation. "Kaibigan mo ko, diba?" _  
_

"Oo." Her eyes were like fire. "Nagalit si Sarah sakin. Inaway ako. Naiintindihan ko naman bakit eh. Tapos... nung nalaman ni Miguel nagbreak kami. Nagbalikan sila. Naiintindihan ko din bakit nangyari yun. Pero yung masakit kasi lahat ng ginagawa nila pinapamukha niya sakin eh."

"Bad yun. Alam kong bad yun kasi ginawa ko din yun dun sa babaeng nambasted sakin noon. Kausap mo Gregorio del Pilar, bhe." He watched her for any sign of recognition - of her memories resurfacing - but it didn't happen. " Pinagsisihan ko din sa huli. Kaso wala na din ako magagawa. Namatay siya nung giyera. Silang dalawa nung asawa niya. Alam mo na din anong nangyari sa Tirad."

"Pero may feelings ako kay Miguel. Masakit parin. As in." She finally cried, and it broke his heart to watch her.

 _Si Jay to, hindi si Poleng. Pero bahala na si Batman._ He sat down beside her and held out his hands. "Sandal. Iyak. Ilabas mo yan." He was hugging her before he knew it, and it wasn't awkward at all. It actually felt  _nice._ One arm wrapped around her waist and the other one rested on the back of her head.  _Bakit hindi mo ako hinayaang gawin ito sa iyo noon?_

"Never niyang ginawa yan sakin." She broke the silence after ten solid minutes. "Alam kong asshole ka pero salamat, henerahhhl."

"Magtigil ka diyan kung hindi akin na lang yung Chippy mo." He laughed softly, afraid that she might get angry. "Tara, padeliver nalang tayo ng pagkain. Baka sunugin mo pa yung salad na yan."

He was about to call a random fastfood chain - Jollibee, maybe? - when his phone vibrated with a text.

**From: Unknown number**

**Goyong my bebelabs! Subukan mo lang mag da moves kay Jay at humanda ka kauwi ko.**

**\-- Ruscababes mo, xOxO :***

He saved the number with a groan. Rusca must have gotten his number from Joven.

**From: Goyong my bebelabs  
To: Ruscababes**

**O iniirog ko, wag kang mag-alala. Nasa mabuti siyang mga kamay. Mwah mwah tsup tsup!**

He stood on the balcony and was already finished with ordering their dinner when he saw an unfamiliar car pull over the apartment complex's backyard parking space - a hot damn black Revo that Goyong would've loved to have if he could drive.

The Bernal brothers stepped out.

Goyong's knees almost gave out.

Manuel looked up directly at him, his dark eyes still tumultuously child-like and stormy. There it was again - the questioning look.  _Naaalala din ba nila lahat, gaya ni Rusca at Joven?_ He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe. His head was spinning. Blood was ringing in his ears. He staggered back, through the open doorway, and fell into a tangled mess on the thick carpet.  _Patawarin niyo ako. Patawarin niyo ako. Isa akong bulag na asong nagtiwala lamang ng tunay sa kanyang amo. O Dios ko._ He was crying and he couldn't stop. He remembered the screams. He remembered Manuel begging for mercy. He remembered flogging the man until his skin appeared to be nothing more than raw meat. He remembered Julian laughing and licking his blood-stained finger. He could remember Jose's sobs, his cries of rage as the general had him taken away for execution. Even if they flayed him alive, flogged him until he begged for the sweet mercy of death, he would never earn redemption in his own eyes. The guilt and anger and pain suffocated him, rendered him oblivious to his surroundings.

"Heneral?" Joven broke through the storm of thoughts. "Goyong?"

He was curled up like a ball, sitting by the wide-open door to the balcony, his breathing heavy and ragged. Despite the strong air-conditioning, sweat trickled down his face, mingling with the salty tears that left his eyes red and puffy. He was a vision of misery and guilt. He couldn't speak to the young man,  _his new boss._

"Kanina ka pa namin hinahanap. Dumating na yung pinadeliver niyo. Ayos ka lang? Napano ka?"

Goyong kept his eyes averted, staring at the blank white walls in front of him. "Alam mo ba ang ginawa ko sa mga Bernal? Alam mo ba anong ginawa ko kay  _Rusca?_ " His memories surfaced again, reminding him of the man's screams. He remembered discharging a defeated-looking, heavily bandaged Rusca formally in front of the men that he would take with him to Tirad. "Nakita ko sa ibaba yung mga Bernal. Nakita ko sila. Si Manuel nakita ako. Alam mo ba yung naramdaman kong takot sa titig niya? Na baka naaalala din niya lahat?"

Joven's eyes flicked to the wide-open door. He reached out to slam it shut. "Ibig sabihin niyan tao ka parin. Nagbabago. Natututo. Basta tandaan mong nalang yung sinabi sayo nung matanda."

_Hindi ka naman basta-basta ibabalik ng nasa itaas kung walang dahilan. Santisima. Sana tama po ang pinili Ninyo._

He stood up - weak, exhausted, miserable - and nodded. "Sana magdilang-anghel ka, Joven. Ayoko nang maging halimaw."

Downstairs, Rusca and Jay were talking quietly in the kitchen. They both had similarly bright smiles on their faces, which did nothing to improve Goyong's mood. It wasn't like he minded. He didn't  _care._ They were both his friends - well, friends for lack of a better word when it came to Rusca - and they had to do whatever it was that made them happy. He wasn't an idiot who would get in the way just because Jay was Poleng's reincarnation. Heck, that would even help him clear up his confusion between the past and the present. With Joven and Rusca there wasn't any problem as they remembered everything. Jay was different. She didn't know anything about his past with Poleng. And maybe it was better off that way.

"O, napano ka?" Rusca asked as he took his seat. "May bubugbugin na ba ako, Goyong my bebelabs?"

"Bigyan mo muna ng space," Joven told him patiently. "Hindi babae problema nito. Yung mga lumipat sa kabilang unit."

Rusca's grin turned a smirk. "Yung mga Bernal, ano? Mukhang bugbugan na to."

Goyong shrugged. "Bahala na. Basta pagsasamahin ko lahat kayo. Yun lang yung kailangan kong gawin. Tapos pwede niyo na akong itaboy."

"Hindi naman namin hahayaang umabot sa ganyan," Jay told him. "Iiwan mo kami? Wag mo pakinggan si Kuya Ed, kaibigan ka na namin kahit anong mangyari. Walang laglagan. Kahit pag mission accomplished kana."

"Your wish is my command."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ano kayang mangyayari pag nagintroduce na yung mag-kuya sa mga bagong kapitbahay nila? DUN DUN DUN! Abangan! Pucha imaginin niyo kung naging TV series to tapos yung original cast lalabas. Haha. Sagwa ata. SINONG LALABAS NA JAY ODK. Arron and Archie in a coffee shop though...
> 
> Di ko kinaya yung angst. Tara ensaymada muna tayo mga bhe.


	7. Anino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's an enemy lurking in the city...

**Friday, 08-07-15, 03:00 PM, Tea-rad Pass**

He didn't sleep well the previous night. He kept waking up cold and sweaty, dreams of his past war crimes surfacing in his mind. The sudden torrent of rain that came a little past midnight didn't help either.

At least he had Saturdays and Sundays off.

He was back on the Darth Vader costume, serving mostly students that day. A few giggling girls tried to take a picture with him but Jay kindly rescued him, telling them that they were a little busy. He felt like a legit zombie by the time he finished his shift.

He even had trouble with sticking his feet into his shoes and zipping up his green hoodie.

"Ano ba yan, bebelabs. Napuyat ka ata ng husto kagabi." Rusca peeked into the staff room and flashed his most evil smile. "Kawawa naman ang pretty face mo."

"Dios mio patatas, magtigil ka Ruscababes!" Goyong tried to look scary but he just let out a big yawn. "Mahirap matulog pag napapanaginipan mo yung mga kasalanan mo."

Rusca's expression darkened. "Pati yung mga kasalanan mo sakin?"

"Mismo."

"Tanginga, bebe, wag mo ngang gagayahin si Kris Aquino. Sumasakit utak ko." Rusca shook his head. "Problema mo kasi masyado kang naniwala sa bossing mo."

Goyong rubbed his forehead. _Punyeta. Lutang na lutang na talaga ako. Aabot pa ba ako sa apartment ng gising?_ "Yun na nga eh."

Jay was standing right outside the staff room with a paper cup of freshly-brewed coffee. "Mukhang kailangan mo eh," she told him. "Dadaan muna tayo sa Nepo, may bibilhin lang ako saglit. Di ka naman namin pwedeng isama kung para kang galing sa Walking Dead."

Rusca rolled his eyes. "Alam ko hindi utak ang gustong kainin niyan."

Goyong stuck out his tongue. "Coffee is love, coffee is life... pero kung di ka magtitigil Ruscababes paliliguan kita nito."

A group of college girls were sitting around the table near the staffroom. They giggled and flicked their hair at Rusca and Goyong. "Ang cute niyo naman, kuya," one of them said.

Another girl nodded. "Threesome ba kayo?"

Goyong felt himself blushing. "D-Dios mio patatas. Hindi!"

"Tara na nga." Rusca winked at the girls and opened the door to the office. "Joven, mauna na kami ah?"

Joven laughed. "Hinay hinay lang sa pagbabakla-baklaan, baka matuluyan."

Outside, Rusca excused himself to buy some ensaymada first, leaving Jay and Goyong sitting side by side on his car's back seat. The rain outside was as strong as ever.

"Lahat talaga ipagpapalit ni Rusca sa ensaymada ano?" Goyong noted. "Nung una ko siyang nakita sa may Dieg's nun lakas din ng ulan pero nakuha pang bumili ng ensaymada."

"Hindi naman palagi. Nung naaksidente si Kuya Joven kahit nasa gitna ng pila si Kuya Ed pinuntahan niya sa ospital. Nung din nagka-typhoid ako, siya nagdala sakin sa emergency room." Jay shrugged.  _Putangina bat nagseselos ako?_ "Alam mo, ang weird parin ng pakiramdam na reincarnated historical figures sila pareho. Lalo na si kuya ko. Nako. Tapos ikaw pa. Ikaw mismo yung original breezyboy ng Katipunan." _  
_

"Pag naghingi ka ng history lessons sakin bibili ako ng madaming Chippy at kakainin ko sa harap ko. At hindi kita bibigyan ni minsan." He smiled at her outraged look.

 _"Bolang ka talaga." Baliw ka talaga._ "Paano ka ba... um... napatumba sa Tirad?"

His hands flew to the back of his neck, touching the small ridge that denoted the spot where the bullet hit. "Nabaril ako sa may batok. Napasilip kasi ako dun sa cogon na pinagtataguan namin. Nakita tuloy nila ako."

Jay watched him with another odd look in her eyes. He was half-afraid that she would remember everything that happened between them in her past life. "Bumalik ka pa ba sa Ilocos katapos nun?"

"Hindi na. Pero medyo nakakatawa siguro kung bigla akong sumipot dun sa bayan na pinangalan sakin dun. Alam mo bang nag-PMA ako mga 20 years ago para lang makaapak sa Fort Del Pilar?" He only stayed for a year, just enough to get a laugh out of it all.

"Meron din barkong pinangalan sayo," Jay added. "Wag mong sasabihing sumakay ka na dun."

"Negative. Hindi na ako nag-navy no. Mas lalong di na ako sundalo." Not that he minded. He prefered a peaceful life with the occassional brawls. "Nagpunta din ako dun sa mga monumento sa Bulacan. Saka yung libingan ko dun. Kung sigurong nalaman nilang buhay pa ako magkakagulo yung gobyerno ano?"

"Malamang iisipin nilang nasasapian ka. Madami din sigurado gustong pumatay sayo." She scowled and shook her head. "Hindi, mas okay na yung ganyan. Isang tanong nalang. Diba may codename kayo sa Katipunan? Ano yung sayo?"

"Aguila." Goyong smiled, remembering the blood compact that sealed his fate. It was also amusing that he first graduated from Ateneo - home of the Blue Eagles.

Jay smiled. "Di ko alam bakit, pero bagay sayo."

The front door open and Rusca peered in, mouth full of ensaymada. "Hoy, ginawa niyo akong driver ha."

_Pamatay ka talaga ng moment, lechugas ka._

**Friday, 08-07-15, 03:30 PM, Angeles City Proper**

Nepo Mall was just a five-minute drive from the shop even with all the rerouting going on, but there was an uncharacteristic traffic jam in the area. They inched through the sea of cars bit by bit until the cars stopped right in front a small vacant lot surrounded by policemen. Their cars were strewn on the street itself, causing most of the traffic.

"Kaimbiyerna talaga mga pulis na to. Kung panahon lang ni Luna ngayon, nabaril na sila." Rusca was busy cleaning his margarine-filled fingers with a big wad of tissue. Since the traffic was stopped again, one of the onlookers dropped by for a chat.

He appeared to be a short but unassuming man dressed in a white shirt, skin as dark as teakwood. Something about him sent a chill down Goyong's spine. "May pinatay nanaman sila," he noted casually.  _"Pangatlu ne yan manibat anyang metung a duminggu." Pangatlo na yan magmula nung isang linggo._

 _"Atin na la pung balita nung nanung motibu da reng makamate?" May balita na ba sila kung ano yung motibo ng mga pumatay?_ Rusca seemed bothered and nervous.

 _"Ala pa, pero mebaril la ngan buntuk. Atin la ngan sugat keng salu, balamu hugis ning aldo." Wala pa, pero binaril lahat sila sa ulo. Meron din silang sugat sa dibdib, parang hugis ng araw._ The man shrugged, as if bothered, then walked away.

Goyong felt a chill in his gut though he wasn't sure why. "Akala ko pa naman tahimik dito."

"Akala din namin." Rusca shuddered as he inched the car forward and through the traffic jam. "Serial killer?"

"Ano kayang ibig sabihin nung araw? Baka code yun." Goyong felt the hair on his arms prickling. The sun was a prominent symbol of the Katipunan. Was one of his former comrades responsible for this?  _Hindi lang ba ako ang bumalik?_ _Hindi lang ba sina Heneral Luna ang isinilang muli?_

What if it was one of the women he jilted, back with a vengeance?  _Shit._

Rusca finished the last of his ensaymada. "Wala naman tayong magagawa ano? Di na tayo sundalo. Mas lalong hindi naman tayo kasangga ni Detective Conan."

"Pero nakakakilabot ano?" Jay looked outside her window as they finally reached the mall. "Tingin niyo serial killer nga ba, o may tinatarget talaga?"

"Abangan sa susunod na episode ni Sherlock." Goyong could vividly imagine corpses in his mind, the sun of the Katipunan carved on their skin.  _Greggyboy, matagal pa Halloween. Sabi na kasing wag manonood ng The Conjuring._

**Friday, 08-07-15, 06:00 PM, Marisol Village**

The Bernal brothers' black Revo was parked right beside Rusca's favorite parking spot, to Goyong's terror. He was afraid that they were waiting for him or something. While Rusca helped Jay unload the groceries from the car, Goyong moved restlessly around the muddy area, trying to clear his head.  _Napunta lang ako sa Angeles ang dami nang nangyari._

The rain was just a light drizzle caressing his face, reminding him of Poleng singing him a lullaby as they watched the stars upon the grassy field. He remembered the warm night that he officially introduced himself as a suitor to her rich parents, her mestiza mother looking at him with something akin to distaste. The letters he sent - and never sent. The lack of response. The news that she was to be married off. Her silence. Her cold stare.  _Putangina. Walang forever. Ay, teka, meron pala. Stupid is forever. Forevermore._

"Huy, nagsesenti ka diyan?" Rusca called out. "Sipunin ka pa. Teka, tinatablan ka ba ng sipon?"

"Tinatablan ako ng kahit anong hindi papatay sakin bhe." Goyong wiped the raindrops from his face and followed his friends inside. He was only living in the place for a little over a week and yet it had the unmistakable feel of home.

 _Home._ That word felt so odd to him after years and years of wandering like a leaf caught up in a strong breeze. He's never been truly home, not since he joined the revolution. Home was wherever they camped for the night, wherever their generous hosts let them sleep in, wherever he could lay his head in. Even the concept of family was so alien to him after years of having no one but himself. Family was Julian laughing at his attempts to woo yet another woman. Family was Tiyo Marcelo teaching him about the power of words in between lessons in _arnis_. Family was Poleng brushing strands of hair away from his eyes. Now he had a family again - an unconventional one - and he knew that he wanted it to stay that way.

His body buzzed from coffee and yet he knew that he was exhausted from his lack of sleep. He barely had any time to change into more comfortable clothes when the rain outside turned into an angry torrent yet again. He hoped that Joven would not be soaked to the bone on his way back. He walked out of the room and down the stairs to the sound of quiet conversation from the living room amidst the sound of the evening news.

"Ewan ko lang, Kuya Ed ha, pero para sakin kasi nakikita ko naman na nagbago siya. Ni minsan di siya nagdamoves sakin. Sobrang bait nga niya kahapon eh." That was Jay. "Ikaw naman agad mo kaming pinag-iisipan. Alam mo, mas pag-iisipan ko pa kayong dalawa, ang lalande niyo!"

Rusca laughed. "Ewan ko sayo."

Goyong sighed and pulled up the neutral general's expression to mask the storm suddenly raging in his head. He stepped into the living room as the two fell silent. He sat down on one of the cushions on the floor and trained his eyes on the television screen, brain barely filtering the news he was seeing - until Angeles City was mentioned. It was a report on the murders, and the findings chilled him. The three men shared similar-sounding names - variants of Gregory, just like Goyong's name. They even had similar traits - young men not of Kapampangan origin, a little short and fair-skinned, sturdily-built. A sketch of the sun carved on their bodies was flashed on the screen.

It was the sun insignia that once graced the flags of the  _Magdiwang_ troops.

He couldn't breathe - not from guilt, but from terror.  _O Dios ko, may naghahanap ba sa akin?_ _  
_

"Greg? Greg? Goyong?" Jay's voice murmuring his oldest nickname snapped him out of his terrified reverie. "Ayos ka lang?"

Goyong closed his eyes. "Yung ginamit nilang araw. Yung... yung sun. Sa Katipunan yun. Gamit ng mga Magdalo."

"Hinahanap ka ata dre." Rusca crossed his arms with a frown. "Ano sa tingin mo? Kagaya namin, o kagaya mo?"

"Pero diba nga di naman siya tatablahan kahit anong gawin sakanya?" Jay frowned and turned off the TV. "Kahit ata barilin ka nila okaya ihagis sa blender magiging oks ka parin."

"Oo, pwedeng hindi ako tatamaan okaya naman daplis lang. Kung hindi, mabilisan naman akong maghihilom." He covered his face with his hands and let out a groan. "Ewan ko bakit ako hahanapin niyan. Baka dahil naging aso ako ng Presidente."

Rusca scowled. "Di ka naman namin hahayaan na mahanap nila ano? Basta wag ka nang mag-zombie sa kalye. Batman nalang."

Someone knocked on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sino sa tingin niyo yung naghahanap kay henerahhhl at bakheeeet naman bheee? Pero shet kagwapo ni Ruscababes ODK. Di ako makaget over sa Ilustrado problems, kagabi ko palang napanood. Ahihhhh.
> 
> Dahil sa suggestion ng kaibigan ko, next chapter na daw official na makikilala ang mga Bernal imbis na dito.
> 
> PS: Galing din sa Up Dharma Down yung title ng chapter hihihi.


	8. Yugto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goyong learns that some connections transcend lifetimes.

**Friday, 08-07-15, 06:30 PM, Marisol Village**

No one moved to answer the knocks.

The three exchanged looks. Goyong felt a cold tingle run down his spine yet again. "Mamaya pa uuwi si Joven diba?"

Rusca nodded. "Saka tatawag naman yun." He stood up and grabbed the arnis sticks that were always lying under the living room table. "Jay, Goyong my bebelabs, akyat muna kayo. Kung gusto niyo makinig o ano magkunwari kayong nagmamake out diyan. Ako na bahala dito."

"Ano? Di pa naman tayo sigurado kung yung mga naghahanap nga sakin yan. Gawa muna tayo ng plano." He wasn't even sure that he could call the old general in him to help him strategize as he felt terror constricting his throat like a snake slowly coiling around him. He couldn't even process the fact that Rusca wanted them to pretend that they were making out. "Hindi ba pwedeng kayo na lang umakyat? Di naman ako tatablan kahit anong subukan nilang gawin. Pag may nangyari sainyo..."

"Pano kung kagaya mo sila? Pano kung mga kagaya mo lang yung pwedeng pumatay sayo?" Jay asked. "Tara, kaming bahala sayo." She smiled that badass smile of hers again. They crouched at the corner of the stairs, and Jay passed him a pocket knife. "Lagi akong prepared," she whispered in his ear, sending a fiery tingle down the length of his spine. "O siya, kunwari make out daw."

Goyong nearly jumped out of his skin when she tackled him to the floor and flattened herself on top of him and rested her head by his neck, her palms on his chest. His arms automatically went to her waist. _Punyeta. Enebeyen._ He tried to look to his left and realized that they were partially concealed by the staircase and yet had a good view of the living room. 

They watched Rusca answer the door, holding the arnis sticks as if he just happened to be holding them when the people outside knocked. He definitely looked every bit as dangerous as the soldier that he was in his past life, though. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

The Bernal brothers were standing outside, looking a little awkward. One of them had a bruise over his left eye. Goyong's breath hitched as guilt pierced him yet again.

"Akala namin di niyo kami naririnig." Jose smiled, rubbing his bruise. "Kaso wala pang tao sa ibang unit eh."

Rusca relaxed, and he set down his sticks by the door. "Medyo maingay kasi yung mga kasama ko. _Naglalandian_ sa itaas."

"Huy, naglalandian daw," Jay hissed.

"Ah - ah, eh...  _Meooooooow._ " Goyong winced as Jay pinched him. "Ano ba? Hindi ko alam pano mag-ingay kung di naman totoong momol!"

"Ayus lang yun. Ako nga di ko pa ginawa yun eh, pero... meow? Seryoso?" Jay whispered, her breath pleasantly warm against his neck. She punched him in the gut, making him gasp and yell. She did it again and again to get a pained reaction out of him. "Yan, ganyan."

"Uy, medyo wild ata sila ah," Manuel noted with a small laugh. "Uh, I'm Manuel Bernal pala. Siya si Jose. Kapatid ko. Medyo nadisgrasya kasi ng konte yung pag-ayos namin dun sa mga sofa. Magtatanong sana kami kung may yelo kayo para humupa yung pasa niya."

Goyong tried to imitate his earlier yell just to make sure that they still sounded like they were making out.  _Wala na akong mukhang maihaharap katapos nito. Leche ka, Rusca!_

"Ed Rusca." Rusca smiled and stepped aside. "Oo, medyo gago yung bagong housemate namin eh. Pasok muna kayo, kalkal lang ako ng yelo sa ref."

Manuel and Jose entered the living room as directed and sat down. "Salamat!" the younger Bernal brother said.

Rusca glared at the stairs. "Hoy, tama na yan!"

Goyong's breath eased a little when Jay stood up, but his anxiety over the Bernal duo wasn't doing him any good. He had to lean against the wall to stand again. "D-Dios mio patatas. Wag mo na uulitin yun!"

"Dapat nga di ka man nasaktan, langya ka ang tigas ng abs mo." Jay laughed as she walked down the stairs to greet their visitors, leaving Goyong standing alone.

Rusca flashed his evil smile as he passed by. "Tinotoo mo ata," he said. "Nagseselos ako."

"Hindi." Goyong tried to scuttle up the stairs and hide from the brothers. "Alam mo namang ikaw ang Ruscababes ng buhay ko."

"But di mo muna samahan yung mga bisita?"

That was enough to send tremors down his entire being.  _Kung hindi lang ako naging bulag, baka nagtulung-tulungan tayo noon._ "Baka kuyugin ako, huy."

"Mukhang ako nga di nila naalala eh." Rusca's face fell.

Goyong blinked. "Hahanapan ko ng paraan, sige. Akong bahala."

He observed Jay talking to the Bernals, standing under the shadow of the living room entrance. He tried to be as quiet and unassuming as he could - as a general, it helped him get the feel of the people around him without them being unsettled by his presence.

It seemed like it didn't work when Manuel peered up at him.

There it was again - the confused look in the older man's child-like eyes. "Ah, ito pala yung kasama mo kanina, Miss Jay?"

"Jay nalang po, kuya." Jay smiled at Goyong. "Pasensya na talaga, kasalanan pa tuloy namin kung bat di kayo narinig ni Kuya Ed."

Manuel nodded. "Ano nga palang pangalan mo?"

"Greg." Goyong was too afraid to say anything more, afraid that he would trigger their memories, afraid of the guilt that he brought with him.

"Mukhang good boy naman to ah," Jose said with a laugh. "Kaya pala parang atat na atat kayo kanina ah. Parang familiar ka, Greg. Nagkita na ba tayo dati?"

 _Ding ding ding ding ding! Tomoh!_ "Negative, dre. Kakadating ko lang ng Pampanga last week." Goyong tried to smile, trying to invoke the image of the oddball that he was posing as since he arrived in Angeles.

"Yan? Good boy? Narinig mo yon, Goyong my bebelabs?" Rusca laughed as he returned to the room with a tumbler full of ice. "Good boy daw, oh."

Manuel seemed to freeze. "G-Goyong? Akala ko ba Greg pangalan mo?"

"Kuya Ed..." Jay said warningly, aware of what Rusca could reveal.

Rusca didn't seem to hear her. He was always like that whenever his brain was on a roll of ideas. "Ang baho kasi ng pangalan niya eh. Gregorio."

Jose laughed. It seemed like he still didn't remember anything. "Ang tanda naman ng pangalan mo."

"Uh, medyo makaluma si nanay eh." Goyong shrugged. His mother was, in a way, old-fashioned.  _Eh ambaduy din naman kasi ng Greg._

The brothers excused themselves after a while and thanked them for the ice. As they walked out the front door, Manuel gave him a piercing look, as if studying a Biology class experiment.

**Saturday, 08-08-15, 8:00 AM, Marisol Village**

"Eto yung ayaw ko pag sabado eh. Laba day," Rusca complained as he sipped his coffee.

Goyong nodded, thinking of the piles of dirty laundry he was going to take care of. It wasn't a happy thought. "Ano ka ba, siguradong titilian ka nman ng mga babae sa ibang unit pag nakita ka nilang basang basa."

Joven fished for more pandesal in the brown paperbag. "Ano yung nabalitaan ko kagabing may nagmake out sa hagdanan?"

Goyong glared at Rusca. They decided last night that they would discuss the Bernals over breakfast. It seemed like the latter had other plans when Goyong finally passed out from sleep deprivation. "Hala! Di naman sa ganon."

Joven laughed. "Alam ko, alam ko. Kinwento na sakin ni Rusca. Nagkukunwari lang naman kayo." His face turned serious, looking more like the promising journalist that he was in his past life. "Pero nakakaworry din yung killer ano? Parang may connection nga sayo."

"Oo nga eh. Kawawa naman si Heneral." Rusca looked at the window, as if expecting the mysterious killer to materialize. "Goyong my bebelabs, pwede ka nang sumali sa Avengers. May, uh, superpowers kana, may kalaban ka pa! Odiba? Mas mataas pa nga ranko mo kay Captain America eh. Uy, pareho kaming kapitan!"

"Huy ayokong lumaban sa mga alien!" Goyong shuddered, remembering the Marvel films he sometimes watched when he had nothing to do. "Baka buong laban nakadapa lang ako sa isang sulok kasi pinatulog nila ako. Pero ayaw ko naman na serial killer yung kalaban ko."

"Baka naman kampon lang niya yun." Joven frowned and tapped the table. "Para takutin ka? O para hanapin mo siya? Pero kung ganun umaasa siya na hindi mo kayang tiisin na madaming mamamatay na inosente para lang mahanap ka niya."

"Posible pareho. Ayaw ko din na may mamamatay na wala naman talagang kinalaman pero kailangan muna natin pag-aralan yung sitwasyon." He scowled, thinking of the images that the news report last night brought to his mind. He's seen so many terrible things in war, but the news of the killer still chilled him.

"Masusunod po, Heneral." Rusca laughed and shook his head. "Makibalita muna tayo, sige."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ODK. ODK. JOSEEE. MALAPIT NA!!!!
> 
> Medyo napaaga update ngayong araw na ituuu dahil may isa pa akong project na uumpisahan sa tumblr! Ako din po pala si beautiful-as-endless doon.
> 
> Sobrang random ng chapter ano? Hihihibells


	9. Alapaap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goyong participates in a drunken truth or dare.

**Saturday, 08-08-15, 6:00 PM, Marisol Village**

Goyong was watching the evening news again. He was afraid of hearing about another death - another murder. Joven and Rusca were off to buy some beer and  _pulutan_ so that they can spend their Saturday night in the typical way. To Goyong's terror, they also invited the Bernals next door to join them. They were sitting on the cushion to his left, talking to Jay who was sitting on the long couch.

He filtered out their conversations, focusing only on the newscaster speaking on the TV. Apparently the police still had no leads regarding the murders, though they released a new piece of information - the three victims all had their throat slit. He found himself touching his own throat, remembering the first time he tried to do the same thing to himself, the way he blacked out from pain and blood loss, the way he suddenly found himself healing.

"Medyo nakakatakot nga yung balita, ano?" Manuel was saying. Once again, he was observing Goyong as if he was something somewhat interesting and vaguely familiar. "Parang may hinahanap talagang tao. Okaya may galit sa taong kapangalan o kahawig nila."

Jose nodded with a pout. "Uy,  _Greg_ ka din ah! Hala, baka ikaw din hanapin nung killer. Maputi ka din saka di ganun katangkad."

 _Kahit sila na walang maalala, naisip yun. Buhay nga naman._  He felt himself shuddering with fear again - not for himself, but for the people around him. He was sure that facing the man or woman responsible for the murders was inevitable - and he was keen on making sure that it would be a showdown to remember. "Wag naman ganyan. Foul yun."

He chanced a glance at Jay, who was pretending to be engrossed with the celebrity news. He felt himself smile in spite of himself.  _Natutuwa talaga ako pag nakikita kita. Isa akong hangal._

The door opened, and Rusca entered with an entire case of beer. "Olrayt! Padating na si Joven, ang daming dalang sisig at chicharon. Teka, kuha lang ako ng yelo sa ref."

"Kulang nalang maging Yelo Boy na siya dito ah," Jose noted with a smile. His bruise seemed to be healing already.

Jay laughed, and it was  _frustratingly_ beautiful. She was Poleng, and yet she was not. "Baka Ensaymada Boy ang gusto niyan. Araw araw nalang kain ng kain ng ensaymada."

Joven arrived, arms loaded with the food that he ordered. He set them down carefully on the living room table. Rusca returned with a bucket of steaming ice and a tall drinking glass.

"Si Ruscababes yung magtatagay?" Goyong asked. At that point though, nothing was a surprise to him anymore. "Punyeta parang ang laking baso niyan ah."

"Syempre, para mas madaling tamaan." Joven nodded as he placed the food on a plate and sat down beside his sister. "The best si Ed. Kaso wag mo siyang hahayaang pumasok sa banyo. Baka maabutan mong nagdadasal sa inidoro. Ako mapipilitang humalili nun."

"Hoy, wag kang judgemental, Goyongbebe." Rusca placed some ice on the glass and started the long-established  _tagay_ ritual. "Dapat mag-spin the bottle din tayo."

Jay blushed. "Ano tayo, highschool?"

"Wag kang ganyan. Masaya 'to," Jose told her, rubbing his hands together. "O diba, para agad namin kayo maka-close."

"Mismo." Rusca flashed his evil smile again. "Pag naka isang bote na tayo uumpisahan na natin."

Goyong's head buzzed pleasantly just an hour into passing around the glass and pleasantly chatting with Joven. The group already downed a dozen bottles of beer.

That was the time that Rusca began the dreaded spin the bottle. "Ganito," he said with a giggle. "Iikot yung bote. Pag sayo tumapat, shot tapos bibigyan ka namin ng truth okaya dare. Deal or no deal?"

Goyong slammed his hand on the floor. His thoughts were hazy and sluggish from the drink. "Deal."

Rusca clapped like a child and spun the bottle. It stopped right in front of Manuel.

The elder Bernal grabbed the glass and downed the beer in one gulp. "Ano na, Ed?"

"Mag twerk ka sa itaas ng sofa!" Rusca was laughing even before Manuel could enact his dare.

Goyong tried to sing along with the group as Manuel twerked but his voice sounded too horrible. Or maybe he really was just drunk.  _Dios miooo patatas._ He glanced at Jay again, noting that he really loved hearing her laugh.

The bottle spun and spun. Jay sang while crawling from the stairs. Goyong did his best impersonation of Regan from the Exorcist. Rusca lap-danced on Joven. Joven made out with the bottle. Jose drunkenly tried to pole-dance with an arnis stick... and failed.

Everyone was getting more and more drunk. The bottle was back to Rusca, who tried to sing that F4 song from a few years back. It didn't make any sense but it was hilarious. Back to Joven, who had to go to the bathroom so that he could wear his underwear over his jersey shorts. Back to Jay, who wore a random set of boxers on her head - Goyong checked the other men and they didn't seem to lose any of their clothes - and then Manuel, who had to walk straight around the room for at least ten times. No one was sure how he did it while being so drunk. Goyong's rendition of Chandelier was full of  _punyeta_ and _hijo de puta_ and _kakanin_ and  _henerahhhl_ and he was sure those were the correct lyrics. _  
_

A few more rounds of drinking and daring and asking passed. Goyong wasn't aware of everything going on around him, but he recalled doing some ninja things with Rusca's arnis sticks, cartwheeling, burning some boxers, and eating 5 pieces of  _sili._

Then it was Jay again.

"Truuuthhh para maiba," she slurred as she finished her drink. "Baka agad tayong matulog kung dare nanananaman."

Rusca rubbed his hands again, like some evil mastermind with yet another plan. "Sino ang crush mo dito?"

"Elementary na ba ulit tayo?" Joven asked with an uncharacteristic giggle. It seemed like he really couldn't hold his liquor.

Jay crawled - a little like that long-haired woman from some Asian horror film - and stopped right in front of Goyong's cushion. She grabbed the front of his plain white shirt and puked on him. "Ayan. Ayan sagot ko."

 _Dios mio patatas. Santisima Marimar (aw!)._ Goyong just stared as she crawled away and returned to the sofa. "H-ha?" He wasn't used to being flustered while drunk.  _"Ano?"_ He didn't even notice the vomit on his clothes. _  
_

Everyone was in a drunken haze, though, and barely paid him any mind. The bottle was spinning again. Jose was the next victim. "Deal or no deal?" Jay asked.

"Ha?"

"Deal or no deal? Basta sagutin mo."

Jose smiled dreamily. "Deal."

Jay grabbed the bucket full of half-melted ice and dumped it on his head. Jose let out a string of unintelligible curses and ran around the room, trying to shake off the cold.

Then it was Rusca's turn. He was dared to stuff an entire ensaymada in his mouth without swallowing any of it... and failed. He nearly choked and had to excuse himself for a while to get it all out. There was Joven dancing  _I'm a Little Teapot_ of all things, and Manuel acting like Darna for an entire ten minutes.

Back to Goyong.

Manuel watched him with unusually wary eyes that seemed clear of the drunkenness that clouded everyone else. "Naniniwala ka ba sa reincarnation?" he asked, dead serious. "Kasi parang naaalala talaga kita."

Goyong stared at him, half-dazed from his drink. "Naniniwala ako. At sigurado akong naniniwala ka din."

"Greg, short for Gregorio ba yan?" Manuel's gaze turned sharper.

He had no excuse aside from the fact that he was drunk. "Heneral Gregorio del Pilar, at your service."

The free-for-all brawl that followed was barely comprehensible to him as he succumbed fully to the influence of the alcohol they've consumed.

**Sunday, 08-09-15, 7:00 AM, Marisol Village**

He didn't immediately realize that his shirt was missing.

It took him a while to regain his senses. His head pounded painfully and the sunlight hurt his eyes. Too bad his healing only extended to fatal damage. His hand flew to the bruise that formed on his right eye, right where Manuel punched him the previous night.

Speaking of Manuel, the man was lying sprawled on the carpet, right under the TV stand. Joven and Jose were slumped unconscious nearby, still holding empty beer bottles.

Goyong himself was sandwiched in between Jay and Rusca - at least, _sort of_. Rusca was huddled curled up right beside him, an arm around the former general's waist. Jay was lying on top of Goyong, her head on his chest. There was an evil grin on her angelic face.

_Dios mio patatas._

He didn't move. He couldn't move. All he was aware of was the pounding in his head, the blare of sunlight, the trembling of his heart, the roughness of his breath. And he hated himself for it.

Rusca shifted and withdrew his arm with a yelp. "Putangina ka Goyong my bebelabs! Anong galawan yung ginawa mo kagabi at nakayakap ako sayo?" He groaned and raised a hand to his bruised forehead.

"Hijo de puta ka din ano, Ruscababes? Huling naaalala ko nga hinatawan ako ng belt ni Manuel eh!" Now that he mentioned it, he could feel a stinging pain in his backside. Literally.

Rusca tried to sit up, ground, and flopped right back on the cushioned carpet. "Gusto ko ng ensaymada." He let out a childish giggle. "Galit na galit sayo si Manuel kagabi, ano?"

"Ikaw ba naman yung makaalala nung nangyari sakanya, di ko lang alam kung di mo papatayin yung may sala." He let out a small, bitter laugh. "Bat naman kasi kayo nakisawsaw?"

"Homie ka na namin. Syempre kami ni Joven yung backup mo." Rusca slapped him right on the nose, sending yet another wave of dizziness right at him. _"Ali daka paburen." Hindi ka namin pababayaan._  

Goyong smiled in spite of himself. "Team na ba tayo?"

"Team Hijo de Puta."

"Ed! Ang aga aga!" Joven let out a groan and sat up, nursing the bruise on his cheek. He hit Rusca with a random slipper.  _"Balamu atsu ka palengke." Parang nasa palengke ka._

 _"Nanu, Joven? Team Hijo de Puta tana kanyan." Ano, Joven? Team Hijo de Puta na niyan tayo._ Rusca couldn't stop laughing.

Jay stirred and looked up. "Ah! Punyeta!" She hit Goyong in the groin with her knee and stood up. "Bumebreezy ka ah!"

Goyong nearly jumped up too. His eyes watered from the epic amount of pain. "Nyeta, ako yung nagising na nakahiga ka sakin at nakayakap si Rusca! Tapunan kita ng yelo dyan eh!"

"Ed? Nakayakap?" Joven raised an eyebrow as he shuffled around, looking for his glasses.

"Umagang umaga nagwawala na nga kayo." Jose opened his eyes and groaned. He rolled over and almost went lips-to-lips with Goyong. "Punyeta Henerahhhl! Akala ko aatakihin ako!"

"Pag di kayo nagsitigil sa pagmamanyak sakin madi-deal or no deal lahat kayo!" The former general was feeling himself blush. His head still hurt from the drinking and the brawl.

"Kung hindi ka muna madi-deal or no deal sakin!" Manuel yelled, standing up. He stepped on Goyong's stomach. "Ha, ako parin nanalo! Walang hiya ka, masamang damo ka talaga ano? Sobrang samang damo mo ata, walang gustong kumuha sayo?"

"Ang iingay niyo." Joven slapped Manuel with a slipper, earning himself a glare from the older man. "Alam namin kung sino si Heneral. Mukhang madami tayong kailangan pag-usapan ah."

Jose still looked confused as he couldn't remember anything yet. "Hindi ko parin alam bat nagwala kayo kahapon."

"Pero nakisali ka sa bugbugan. Nakow." Rusca punched him on the shoulder. "Gunggong."

"Tara, almusal muna tayo," Goyong offered. "Tapos pag-usapan natin lahat yan."

He could still feel Manuel glaring at him when they marched to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dahil Halloween na bukas, you know what to expect sa susunod na update. Hihihi.


	10. Wildest Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goyong and the gang are involved in a Halloween Special.. :D

**Sunday, 08-09-15, 7:30 AM, Marisol Village**

Coffee still helped him ease the spinning sensation he was experiencing, but the hangover was still hell. The group of six huddled around the small dining table, and Goyong was stuck in between Rusca and Joven. Last night's sisig and chicharon stated a little odd and stale, but they were too hungry and dazed to cook.

He told his story to the Bernal brothers as they ate, Taylor Swift's music blaring from the unit to the left of theirs. It didn't help his hangover one bit, and part of his narration probably would not have made sense if Joven did not help him explain. The latter was still very good with his words. Jose seemed to be drinking in every word with wide eyes while Manuel's face was filled with stony dislike.

The pounding behind his eyes seemed to lessen as he spoke, though his brain was still a little fuzzy. Waking up the way he did was definitely not helpful.

"Kaya ayun, nabuo yung Team Hijo de Puta," Rusca added. "May bagong barista pa kami sa Tea-rad Pass."

"Hijo, eh babae ako," argued Jay.

"Hindi ka naman kasama, wala ka nung giyera."

"Sainyo yung shop na yun?" Manuel asked with a snort. "Makes sense. Ano, Jose, may naaalala ka na din ba?"

"Wala talaga, kuya." Jose glared at his coffee mug. "Pero kung ganyan pala kagago si Greg... nako."

The older Bernal brother was back to being business-like. "Pero pano tayo nakakasigurado na nagbago na yang hinayupak na yan? Alam niyo naman yung mga krimen niya - lalo na ikaw, Ed."

Rusca nodded. "Nung una akala ko impakto parin. Pero..." he shrugged. "Hindi eh. Basta wag lang niya gagamitin yung galawang Goyong niya kay Jay, ayos lang samin."

"Baka si Jay yung gumamit ng galawang breezy sakanya kagabi." Joven smirked.

Goyong was flustered. Despite the women he bedded during the war, the thought of Jay was enough to rattle him. He was sure that it wasn't even because she was Poleng in another life.

"Ruscababes, hindi mo ba ako ipagtatanggol kay Joven?" he asked with a pout.

**Sunday, 08-09-15, 10:30 AM, Marisol Village**

_Dios mio patatas, aatakihin ata ako sa puso dito._

Horror films were nothing to him. Despite being quite superstitious during his  _actual life_ \- was what he was right now considered a proper life at all? - it mostly faded away by the time he reached the 80's era.

After all, he sat through the original Exorcist film with Linda Blair - and he never even flinched. He survived all the horror classics without batting an eye.

Then why the hell did Insidious freak him out?

He hated real, legit jumpscares. He hated holding his breath in silent anticipation. He had no idea why the film was terrifying him so much, but that red-faced demon was a right damn bastard. Every jumpscare was punctuated by the collective screams of five full-grown men and Jay. He had no idea why the Bernal brothers dumped themselves back into the apartment after a quick bath, but there they were, terrifying themselves together.

Goyong barely noted that Jay clung to him hard, nearly ripping his shirt whenever a new surprise popped up on the TV screen. He barely noticed it when his shirt  _actually_ ripped in two when he scrambled to his feet in sheer terror and climbed up one of the cabinets beside the couch. He just wanted the torment to end.

He stayed there, balanced precariously, until the movie ended.

When Joven finally popped out the DVD, everyone was staring at the former general crouched atop the cabinet. "Huy, ayos ka lang?" Rusca asked.

It took a while for him to calm down from sheer terror. He picked at the two jagged pieces of his torn shirt. "Punyeta, akala ko mamamatay ako sa takot."

"Manahimik ka nga diyan! Babangon ka din nun mayamaya," complained Jay.

Joven smiled. "May point siya. Pero sa totoo lang natakot din ako dun eh. Sabi naman kasi nung estudyante sa cafe hindi naman daw masyado."

 _Hindi nakakatakot? Talk to my hand._ Goyong slowly but surely scrambled down the cabinet. He stared sadly at his ripped white shirt. "Grabe, hindi na ako mauulit."

"Bawas bawasan kasi yung kape." Jay stuck her tongue out at him.  _Dios mio patatas, bat parang tinatamaan na ako sayo?_

"Uy may dalawang sine pa yun. Isa isahin natin!" Jose seemed to be back to his bubbly self after all of that. "Pero wag marathon. Punyeta akala ko titigil puso ko dun."

Rusca nodded. He was busy stuffing his mouth with ensaymada again.  _Stress eating?_ "Balita ko may bagong amusement park dun sa bakanteng lote malapit sa Marquee. Gusto niyong tignan?"

"Amusement park? May ferris wheel ba diyan?" Jose's eyes seemed to sparkle like a little child's. 

"Basta wag lang natin sasakyan yung pang-Stairway to Heaven," Goyong told him. "Walang sisigaw ng Cholo at Jodi!"

Manuel rolled his eyes. He was still annoyed with Goyong - that was definitely true. "Ang tatanda na natin tapos mag-aamusement park tayo?" _  
_

Rusca nodded."Balitang balita sa radyong sira! Limang barako at isang magandang babae, nag-amusement park na parang baliw!"

**Sunday, 08-09-15, 12:30 PM, Amusement Park**

Families - especially little children - surrounded them as they made their way to the entrance of the small amusement park.

 _"Maglupa tamung bolang keni." Magmumukha tayong sira dito._  Manuel didn't look too happy that they were the oldest guests around - and they didn't even have the excuse of having children with them. "Sigurado ba kayo dito?"

Jay smiled and waved the ride-all-you-can tickets that she purchased for the group. "Wala nang urungan! Andyan naman si Kuya Ed kung malula ka masyado sa mga rides. Siya na bahala sa sasakyan mo. Di naman tinatablan ng kahit anong rides yan."

Joven smiled fondly. He adjusted his glasses as tjey joined the queue of people heading into the small park. "At least hindi EK to. Nung nag EK kami halos ilabas na ni Ed pati yung bituka niya dun sa Rio Grande."

 _Sana lang walang rides dito na may kinalaman sa ipis._ Goyong shuddered, remembering his strict orders to kill those pests during the war. Of course, no one thought twice about him not touching cockroaches as he was an officer, but he really detested those infernal creatures.

He shook his head and berated himself for his idiocy. "Dapat kinuhanan niyo ng video."

Jose pointed at the Viking Ship. "Mauna tayo diyan!"

"Nananadya ka ba, ha?" Manuel asked. "Alam mo namang ayaw ko yung mga lecheng yan!"

"Diba bawal ang kill joy?" Jose elbowed him and tried to smile as innocently as he could. It wasn't working. "Saka magpapadaig ka ba kay Kapitan Rusca?"

Goyong thought he screamed his lungs out when the ride began. He barely had enough strength to hold onto the railings. He's never been in an amusement park before, not wanting to look like some idiot loner trying it out like a small child. He usually dodged class outings too, uncomfortable that people might point out his resemblance to some museums and monuments that they might visit.

His knees were wobbly and weak by the time the ride ended, and he had to sit out the next one - the Space Shuttle. He was sure that he would lose his lunch if he also joined his friends there. Luckily Manuel was with him as the older man apparently _detested_ the Viking Ship so much.

"Mukhang nag-iba ka na nga," Manuel noted dryly as he leaned against a bench. "Hindi ka na... emotionless... kung baga. Ang nakikita ko ay yung mas batang Goyong na nakilala namin. Mukhang binago ka ng parusa mo."

"Hindi ko alam kung parusa nga ba ito o second chance." Goyong smiled though. It seemed like he was making progress with Manuel.

They reached the very back of the park where one-storey ramshackle building was located. "Haunted house?" Rusca asked skeptically.  _"Atin nakung apuntalan a makanyan. Pamakirutan daka mu." May napuntahan na akong ganyan. Gugulatin ka lang nila._

"Sigurado ako mas nakakatakot yung Insidious diyan." Jay turned to the rest of the gang. "O ano, game na ba kayo?"

Jose gave them the thumbs-up. "Basta wala nang heneral na aakyat sa cabinet sa takot."

"Three at a time lang po," the woman at the booth said.

"Sakin na si Kuya Ed at si Henerahhhl." Jay grabbed the two men's arms with a childish laugh. "Gusto ko sila makitang magulat."

"Walang hiya ka talaga." Rusca tried to look menacing but he wasn't. He looked so  _damn_ fond of Jay that Goyong could feel jealousy in his stomach. And he's only known them - or at least their current selves - for about two weeks or so.

Joven turned to the brothers. "Mauna na tayo," he said confidently. "Gusto kong makita yung reaction nila pag sila naman yung papasok."

"Sa pagka-tahimik mong ganyan may tinatago ka rin palang kagaguhan." Jose snickered like a child as they headed into the haunted house.

Jay crossed her arms with a smirk. "Ewan ko lang, pero di rin ako natatakot sa mga haunted house na ganyan. Ano, Greg - este, Goyong? Hahanap ka ulit ng cabinet na aakyatin? Sana pala nakakuha ako ng magandang picture! Nakakaisip na ako ng caption. Kilabot ng Tirad Pass, nangilabot sa Insidious!"

"Anong kilabot ng Tirad Pass?" Goyong couldn't help but laugh.  _At least hindi kasing sama ng kilabot ng mga obaryo. Nako._ _Poleng, awa mo naaaa. Masakit masyado ang friendzone. Ayaw kong umibig ulit._ "Ang sagwa."

Rusca shook his head. "Eh agad nga nila siyang napatumba dun eh! Anong nakakakilabot dun?"

"Hindi ka ba nag 'This is Sparta' dun?" Jay asked. "Astig sana yun. Mala-300 din naman yung ginawa niyo."

Goyong laughed. He did see a very  _small_ similarity between their last stands, but that was that. "Wala akong sinibat na hari. Wala din naman atang nakabahag samin. At mas lalong hindi Leonidas ang pangalan ko."

The three of them lapsed into companionable silence. A full half hour passed until the back exit of the Haunted House opened and Joven hurtled out, followed shortly by the brothers. All three of them were screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Putangina parang ayaw ko na ata," Goyong blurted out. He hated making a fool out of himself.

He had no idea why he let Jay and Rusca drag him into the dark Haunted House that smelled of smoke and something faintly metallic. The place was laid out like a maze and he was sure that a lot of traps would be waiting for them in there. The old soldier's sense in him tingled but it would be helpless against an amusement park attraction.

The first surprise came at the very first intersection. A hooded man with twin axes leapt at them from the shadows. Goyong let out an unmanly shriek that Rusca matched, and they hurtled forward, leaving a laughing Jay to jog behind them. "Ano ba kayo? Masaya to!" she called out to them.

Goyong grabbed her left hand, and Rusca grabbed her right. They ran together to a corner where a masked woman with guts spilling out peered from a makeshift window. "Punyeta!" They ran from hallway after hallway, dodging more jumpscares than Goyong could handle.

"Hinga kayo! Hinga!" Jay was clearly enjoying herself despite the fact that the screaming men beside her were nearly ripping her arms out in sheer terror. "Baka magcollapse kayo, di ko kayang magbuhat!"

A portion of the wall collapsed to reveal the scariest thing in the attraction - an entire horde of zombies, hatchetmen, and three ghosts.

"Naiihi na ako!" Rusca wailed.

"Takbo! Hinga! Takbo!" Goyong used those words as a mantra, heading for the shining exit and dragging his two friends with him. He tripped and fell face-first just a few meters away. All three of them ended up in a breathless heap.

"Tayo! Putangina tumayo ka!" Rusca shrieked as the zombies approached them. _  
_

Jay was the first to stand, followed by Rusca. She tugged at her two companions and half-dragged them out of the attraction. "Mas matapang pa pala ako sa Team Hijo de Puta!"

Joven, Jose, and Manuel were waiting for them outside, holding a bunch of pictures and staring wide-eyed at the incoming trio. They seemed as traumatized as Goyong and Rusca probably felt. "Punyeta, hindi na mauulit to," Jose noted.

The men were huddled together with the complimentary pictures taken during certain points of the attraction when they noticed a big crowd around the comfort rooms. The hushed murmurs of the crowd was punctuated by the curses of parents tearing their children away from the place. The policemen began to wave the crowd away as medics carried a stretcher between them.

A stretcher containing the corpse of the man with a slit throat, and the Magdiwang's sun on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy halloween mga kapatid. :)


	11. Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goyong tries to be a detective... or not.

**Sunday, 08-09-15, 11:30 PM, Marisol Village**

No one slept properly that night - well, except probably Jay, who kept to her room after dinner. The Bernal brothers crashed into their house again, and so the five men huddled together in Joven's bed like a can of tightly-packed sardines. Everyone was also jumpy even before they turned in for the night. The five even had to cram themselves together in the shower so that no one had to do it alone - and though his companions seemed uncomfortable, Goyong didn't really mind it that much. It happened frequently enough during war campaign. They all screamed and cursed and elbowed and fumbled and fought over the soap. They all jumped so high when Jay banged on the door, demanding what the hell they were doing. They jumped when something toppled over with a  _thump._

Goyong also had nightmares about the corpse he saw in the amusement park, and it didn't help one bit.

**Saturday, 08-15-15, 5:30 PM, Marisol Village**

He's kept his eyes on the news for the past seven days, but there no more murders happened during that timeframe. He wondered if his pursuer lost any leads on him or if he was just biding his time. Either options unsettled him. Sleep mostly eluded him, and he could barely function at work. He still brewed coffee, served orders, talked to some giggling students, but it all felt mechanical. He just wanted to go home and monitor the news while plan after plan after plan formed in his head. Of course, he could act as bait himself but he had to know his enemy first and foremost.

And the best thing to do that would be to get the information that the local authorities would most definitely hide from the public eye. He needed someone who knew how to hack into their database. He asked Jose already, and the IT graduate mentioned that he didn't take it up and besides, it was unethical. Even Manuel, Team Hijo de Puta's "Google expert", wasn't sure anyone would be able to access the information he needed.

"Maliban nalang kung may makaibigan kang pulis na medyo mataas yung rangko," he added. "Mahirap yang gusto mong gawin."

Goyong nodded. "Pansin ko nga."

Rusca was busy checking some video clips online with his laptop. "Kahit nga yung mga naupload dito last week di ko na mahanap. Baka binawal nila. Mukhang seryoso yung kaso eh. Hindi naman kasi tayo si Detective Conan na basta basta nalang mag-iimbestiga."

"Mahirap din naman magtanong-tanong sa mga customer sa cafe." Joven began to doodle on his notebook. "Alam mo naman. Subukan kong tanungin yung pinsan kong si Nonong, sige."

**Sunday, 08-16-15, 5:30 PM, Marisol Village**

Still no news of another murder. Goyong was definitely thankful for that, but something about the sudden lack of activity unsettled him. Was he spotted in the amusement park? He was afraid that his pursuer might have recognized his companions and jeopardized their  _normal, modern_ lives.

Not that any of them were  _normal_ to begin with, in a way.

It wasn't like he could do anything with the situatuion.

The Hernando siblings' cousin, Nonong  _Quizon,_ arrived that afternoon. The boy was maybe eighteen or nineteen, tall and sturdily-built - like a certain aide-de-camp that eventually rose to become President Aguinaldo's biggest political rival. It seems like Luna's men were not the only people reincarnated in the modern day. But then again, there was also  _Jay._ Nonong was apparently a third year nursing student from the local university, and he eagerly explained that yes, he knew the basics of hacking.

"Pero more on trying lang talaga kami," he explained. "Parang just for fun lang. Hindi ko pa nasubukang mag-hack ng mga major websites, ganun." He turned to the squad - and Jay. "Teka, bakit ba ganyan tinatanong niyo? Ilegal to, huy."

"Alam namin na ilegal yan. Medyo importante kasi eh." Joven gave Goyong a look, sensing his agitation. His sensitivity was a very curious trait of his. "Hindi namin ma-explain lahat sayo, pero kailangan namin maaccess yung files ng mga pulis tungkol dun sa serial killer."

That caught Nonong's attention. "Ano to? Ginagaya niyo ba si Detective Conan?"

Jay shook her head. "Hindi naman sa ganun. Sorry, di namin pwedeng paliwanag lahat. Medyo complicated. Favor nalang sakin, please? Isipin mo nalang challenge to." _  
_

Nonong paused, as if contemplating. Then he set down the laptop he was holding and booted it. "Sige. Pero may project kami sa blood typing. Kukuhanan ko lahat kayo ng blood samples bukas para magamit ko, ha?"

Goyong blinked, broken off from the train of thought he was lost in. "A-Anong kukuhanan ng dugo?" He only had his blood taken once - and it was a memorable experience in the wrong way. He nearly passed out and actually threw up right after. Getting wounded in battle and ending up a bloody mess was one thing, but voluntarily having his blood taken? He'd rather march right back to fight. "S-Sigurado ka ba diyan?"

"Kalalake mong tao, takot ka?" Manuel asked, elbowing him hard in the ribs.

Rusca smirked and turned to their guest. "Sige, game kami diyan. Magdala ka nalang ng gapos para di magwala si Goyong."

Nonong grinned and turned back to his laptop. He drummed his fingers on the keyboard as he opened some unfamiliar software. "Buti nalang mabilis wifi niyo. Hindi ako sigurado na magagawa ko to ngayon, lalo na may pasok pa ako bukas, pero tignan natin."

Jay beamed at the boy. "Ah, life saver ka talaga!"

Despite the government's websites being infamous due to their horrible security, not even Nonong was able to access them in one sitting. He did promise to contact them if he had any results at home.

Goyong turned to his friends. "Akalain niyong nareincarnate din si Presidente Quezon, ano?"

**Wednesday, 08-19-15, 5:30 PM, Marisol Village**

Still no response from Nonong, though that was partially because the boy was practically buried in schoolwork.

Joven joined Goyong in his daily news stalking, as if the latter's anxiety was leaking into him. Of course, no one could blame him. If a murder could be carried out in a public place, _in broad daylight, withoug being detected,_  then the murderer could strike anywhere with ease. What worried Goyong the most was that the person who was most likely hunting him down was probably also assisted by something supernatural - and it wasn't as benevolent as the one who resurrected a certain young man in Tirad Pass.

Curiously, even Rusca stopped with his Avengers references whenever they tried to discuss the serial killer.

"Baka nga Katipunero yan na nagzombie imbes na nagaya sayo," Jose noted over dinner. The entire gang usually ate together either at the Bernals' unit or the Hernandos'. "Or kung ikaw naressurect ng sa itaas, baka siya sa ibaba? Kaya hinahanap ka siguro kasi siya lang yung pwedeng pumatay sayo at ikaw lang din pwedeng pumatay sakanya."

"Pwede." Goyong drummed his fingers on the table as he contemplated their options. "Wala tayong kahit anong suspect. Walang witness. Baka may kapangyarihan? Ang daming angulong pwedeng tignan kasi wala tayong alam tungkol sakanya eh. Gusto ko din malaman pano niya nabalitaan na nandito ako sa Angeles." At least he knew a thing or two about the Spaniards and the Americans that he once went to war against. His new foe was a total blank, aside from his method of killing and his victims. And the mere fact that he managed to pinpoint Goyong's location was an equally chilling thought.

Rusca scowled at his food, as if itching for another ensaymada right in the middle of their meal. "Pwede nating puntahan yung mga crime scene kung hindi na naka-cordon."

Jay shook her head. "Baka asahan niya yun."

Manuel sighed and leaned back against his chair. He looked tired and much, much older. "Lahat naman ng gagawin natin delikado eh. Bago tayo kumilos siguro mas maganda kung hintayin muna natin si Nonong, baka naman kasi may makalap na yung bata na ayaw lang ilabas ng pulis. Alam mo naman, pag minsan kasi pwedeng maging sanhi pa ng panic pag nagrelease sila ng detalye."

Despite those words, countless plans, counter plans, and disguises were blooming in Goyong's head. There were so many options, so many possibilities, and he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to prepare himself and his friends for anything that could happen.

By the time he finally returned to their room, he was sure that he was going to face another sleepless night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kahit undas nagsusulat parin ako dahil may sakit ako at ako lang magisa sa bahay. Ahuuuuuh. May songs ba kayong maisusuggest mga kapatid?


	12. Walang Nagbago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goyong is still trying to be a detective... and fails.

**Friday, 08-21-15, 3:00 PM, Tea-rad Pass**

It was an unusually slow Friday. People usually arrived in droves since it was almost the weekend but people barely came in that day. Rusca seemed bored at the cashier and they've exchanged so much stealthy insults and jokes from across their sides of the bar while the few girls in the bar - mostly students - ogled at them. Jay and some of the working student staff still manned the kitchens, churning out cakes and pastries steadily. She also slipped Goyong some empanadas during that one hour where no one literally walked into the cafe. Rusca stared at the pointedly but said nothing. It seemed like no one remembered the vomiting-slash-confession that happened when the team went drinking.

The sun was shining weakly over the thick cover of clouds when their shift finally ended.

Rusca was waiting by his car already, the usual big grin on his face. "Ewan ko lang ha, pero parang walang masyadong nangyari ngayon."

"Kakabagot nga." Jay took her usual place on the shotgun seat. She never joined Goyong on the backseat aside from that one time when she asked him about the past. The smell of flour and sugar that still surrounded her was oddly intoxicating. She whipped out her phone and just like that, she was lost in her own world.

Rusca revved up the engine. "Alam mo, Goyong, medyo napapaisip ako bigla. Ang bilis namin nagkita ni Joven, tapos pagdating mo agad natin nahanap yung mga Bernal. Pero sina Paco at si Heneral hanggang ngayon hindi ko alam pano natin mahahanap."

Goyong shrugged. "Hindi ko man nga alam pano ko kayo agad nahanap - pero nung unang araw ko dito sa Angeles nakita kitang bumili ng ensaymada. Tapos si Jay, kapatid pala ni Joven, nakasabay kong kumain sa mall nun. Nung araw naman na nalaman niyo kung sino ako, nakita ko yung mga Bernal sa simbahang malaki."

"So ganun? Parang may sign?" Jay looked up from her phone with a smile. "Siguro yung pagpunta mo sa Angeles yung pinakaunang sign, ano? Ah, nagtext pala si Nonong. Papunta siya sa apartment."

**Friday, 08-21-15, 4:00 PM, Marisol Village**

Joven was waiting in their unit. He left the cafe earlier that day to take care of some bills, and yet he managed to beat the clock and arrive before the trio. He exchanged bear hugs with Rusca and kissed his sister on the cheek. "Anong meron? Bat parang nakuryente ata kayo ng live wire?"

"Papunta si Nonong," Jay said, heading straight for the stairs. "Baka may update."

"Sayang, mamaya pa dating ng mga Bernal." Rusca turned to his childhood friend. "Joven, alam ko ikaw yung magaling sa pagmemorize kaya ikaw na bahalang magbalita sakanila kung may update man talaga yung pinsan mo ah?"

Goyong headed straight for the kitchen with Joven to get some juice and snacks for their visitor. "Sa tingin mo update ba talaga to? O gusto lang niyang sabihin na di niya kaya? Okaya baka wala naman tinatago yung pulis?"

Nonong hasn't even taken their blood samples for his project yet, despite having promised to visit them last Monday.

Joven smiled at him calmly. "Alam mo, daig mo pa yung tatay na naghihintay habang nanganganak yung asawa niya."

"Bat alam mo anong itsura ng ganun?"

"Ako yung origina Joven Hernando, bro." Joven handed him a plate of cookies and they headed back to the living room. They barely had time to clean up the place when Nonong arrived, dressed in his crisp white uniform.

The boy was smiling with a spark of mischief in his eyes. "Punyeta, nagabala pa talaga kayong mga gago kayo, ano?"

Joven laughed. "Ikaw talaga. Tara, pasok ka. Alam ko namang palagi kang gutom eh."

As Nonong's laptop booted up, he observed Goyong with curiosity. "Bakit ba napaka interesado niyo sa serial killer na yun? May alam ba kayo na hindi niyo sinasabi sakin?"

Rusca shook his head. "Kid, confidential to eh. Pasensya na ah? Ayaw ka lang naming madamay."

Nonong scowled. "Mga hunghang, hindi naman ako bata ah. Ano ba 'tong bago niyong alaga, Kuya Ed? NBI ba? Avengers? Baka SHIELD pala ang amo niyan ah. O wag mong sasabihing may maririning naman akong Heil HYDRA mamaya."

"Alam mo, parang alam ko na san galing ni Rusca yung pagka adik niya sa Avengers," Goyong noted. He leaned across the center table of the living room and stared at the boy. "Mas malala pa ako sa mga HYDRA at SHIELD na yan, brod. Ako ang asshole na superhero na wala naman talagang superpowers."

"Gaguhan ba to?" Nonong's glare would have been enough to make an entire platoon of soldiers back down.

Jay slammed her fist on the table to shut them up. "Ano ba kayo? Mga gago, mamaya na kayo mag away." She turned to her cousin. "Ano? May nasagap ka na?"

Nonong nodded and he began loading up the software again. His eyes seemed wary, as if afraid that someone might catch them at any time. He showed them pictures of the four corpses at the crime scenes themselves - throats slit, the Magdiwang sun upon their chests. None of them bore any  _actual_ resemblance to the real Goyong, aside from the fairness of their skin and their height. Jay leaned forward with a small frown. "Ganyan na ganyan din yung sa mga report eh. Ano pang nakuha mo, bhe?"

They scrolled past the pictures, and to images of the evidence - just bloodied scraps of paper containing the same word: AGUILA. It felt like someone dumped a bucket of ice water right at Goyong's face.

"Pwedeng pangalan yan, pwede ding apelyido." Rusca frowned at the evidence. "Ano sa tingin niyo, nagbibigay ng clue yung serial killer? Alam ko may sikat na bakery malapit sa cafe..."

"Pwede ding codename yan." Goyong felt his throat constricting. Few people - only those who included him in their inner circle and the highest officials - knew his codename. He exchanged uncomfortable glances with Jay, whose eyes suddenly widened. "Alam niyo si Gregorio del Pilar? Codename niya yan nung Katipunero pa siya."

"Ano yun, hinahanap yung mga descendants niya, ganun?" Luckily Nonong couldn't seem to remember anything about his past life.  _Mas maganda na rin siguro kung manatili ka na munang ganyan, walang maalala sa nakaraan._

Joven glanced at Goyong, as if trying to verify if what he was about to say was true. "Hindi nagkaanak yun, diba?"

He tracked down all the women he bedded, incognito, once the war ended. "Hinding hindi. Pero yung mga kapatid siguro niya saka mga pinsan."

Nonong frowned. "Ewan ko talaga anong meron ha, pero sige subukan ko pang magdownload ng data bukas. Pero please naman, mga putangina kayo. Sabihin niyo naman anong nangyayari."

"Sorry, beh." Jay put an arm around her cousin's shoulders. "Hindi talaga pwede. Mas magandang wala ka nalang kinalaman para hindi ka madamay."

Once Nonong left, Goyong turned to the trio again. "Sigurado na akong ako nga yung target. Kung palalayasin niyo ako maiintindihan ko. Pero hindi ako aalis ng Angeles hanggat di ko nahahanap yang hinayupak na yan. Kung alam niyang nandito ako, baka alam niya din na nandito at kung sino kayo."

"Kami na nga yung team mo, wag kang makulit," Rusca said obstinately as he crossed his arms. "Tinutulungan mo din naman kami diba? Team nga tayo. Team Hijo de Puta. At si Jay ang water girl natin."

Jay smacked him hard on the back of his head. "Ako ang muse niyo. Wag kang makinig kay Kuya Ed."

**Friday, 08-21-15, 9:00 PM, Marisol Village**

The Bernals were definitely not happy with the information they gathered from Nonong's visit. 

"Eh parang ganun din eh. Naconfirm lang natin na may pagka-close siya kay Goyong," Manuel argued. "Walang ibang clue, walang ibang lead."

"Tignan muna kasi natin yung ibabalita ni Nonong bukas." Joven shook his head. "Mas maganda nalang na ganyan. Bawas sakit sa ulo at sakit sa puso."

"Pero alam mo, relax muna tayo ah," Rusca said. "Weekend na. Madami tayong oras para mamrublema bukas. Insidious Chapter 2 naman tayo ngayon."

Goyong hit him in the back. "Putangina mo din, Ruscababes. Ayaw ko na. I repeat, A-Y-A-W K-O N-A."

That was how they ended up watching Frozen that night.

**Saturday, 08-22-15, 10:00 AM, SM Clark**

"Hindi ko alam ba't ang aga-aga natin dito," Rusca complained while parking his car near the Hypermarket.

Jay pouted. "Madalang na nga lang tayo magbonding eh! Mamayang gabi pa naman dadating si Nonong."

Joven sighed as he unlocked his door. "Alam niyo, kung yung buong Team Hijo de Puta nandito sa mall, feeling ko madaming kababalaghan na mangyayari. Baka may dumating na alien okaya mabuhay ulit si Taguro."

The Bernals were parked right beside them, and they surveyed the mall as if it were a large battlefield that they were about to jump into. Goyong felt himself genuinely smile for the first time that week. It was good to be with friends. He just hoped that it really was just a  _normal_ day for them, with no murders and supernatural involvements and muggings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short short short filler lang po. Next chapter may kalaban ulit ang mga dakilang baeyani natin! Hihihi.


	13. Lightyears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goyong and Team Hijo de Puta get a major major breakthrough.

**Saturday, 08-22-15, 3:00 PM, SM Clark**

Goyong was tired but definitely happy. The team - minus Manuel, who strayed off to pay some Internet bills and get a new shirt - crashed the local World of Fun arcade and Jose showcased his basketball skills. Goyong and Rusca teamed on that shooter game, and their skills as former soldiers actually helped them  _finish_ it, to the amazement of some girls in the vicinity. Even Joven seemed to have a secret skill - he definitely was the king of the crane machines.

Jay was  _amazing,_ though, playing with the drum and the guitar arcade games without breaking a sweat. Goyong couldn't help but stare at her with his mouth wide open.

Jose elbowed him painfully on the ribs. "Huy, na-iinlove ka na ata sakanya."

Goyong felt himself blushing.  _Why_ was he blushing? He wasn't the lovestruck boy who wanted to marry Poleng. He was a battle-tested general before, but now he was just a misguided ghost who changed internally but not externally as the time wore on.

He wasn't the Goyong of 1899, he was sure of that.

He could feel everyone staring at him, and he couldn't help but fidget. He had to pull Rusca away with him so that they could challenge each other to that damn basketball game. It didn't help. The rest of the squad was still definitely giving him knowing looks.

By the time they were on the way back to the apartment to meet with Nonong, he was surprised to realize that the entire day took off the murder mystery from his mind.

"Mukhang pinagtulungan niyo ako ah," he complained.

Joven smiled. "Ilang araw ka na kasing sobrang tense. Naisip namin ni Jay na baka kailangan mo ng konting pahinga."

 _Mukhang tama naman kayo._ Goyong shuddered as his thoughts went back to the murderer. "Akalain mong hacker na si Presidente Quezon ngayon, ano?"

Jay laughed, filling the entire car with a sudden warmth.  _Punyeta mo Greggyboy, wag kang ma-fall._ "Akalain mong presidente dati si Nonong. Alam mo, sinabon ng nanay niya dati yung bibig niya kasi ang lutong magmura nung bata."

Rusca snorted. "Pag sinasama niyo akong bumisita sakanila noon, palagi niya akong hinahampas ng walis."

"Kuya, maghugas ka kasi ng paa bago pumapasok sa bahay nila." Jay punched Rusca lightly on the shoulder.

**Saturday, 08-22-15, 7:00 PM, Marisol Village**

Nonong arrived a little later that night, armed with some syringes, vials, and his laptop. "Baka nakalimutan niyong kailangan ko to sa project ko," he said a little too happily for someone who was about to jab needles in their arms.

Manuel pulled up the long sleeve of his shirt first. "Tagal ko na din hindi nakukuhanan ng dugo ah."

Goyong averted his eyes, suddenly feeling nauseous. He glanced at Joven, who raised his eyebrows. "Ano, takot ka talaga sa ganyan?"

"Kaya kong sumabak sa giyera, kaya ko makakita ng taong duguan, pero wag naman yung ganyan."

He hated to admit it, but he was terrified of  _needles_  - sewing, medical, it didn't matter - ever since he was a small child. He was afraid of them ever since Julian tried to imitate their mother's stitches by practicing on his little brother's arm. He was maybe four years old or five at the most, but he could still remember crying from the pain, their father hitting Julian with an eskrima staff, and their mother bringing him to the local doctor.

Time seemed to fly because of his terror. Manuel was done, then Jose, Joven, Rusca, and Jay.

Before he knew it, he was sitting on the floor, across the living room table from Noning, the nursing student putting some rubbing alcohol on the crook of his arm.

"First time mo ba nakuhanan ng dugo?" the boy was saying with an impish smile.

"H-hindi naman."

Goyong tried to look anywhere, look at  _anything_ aside from Nonong and the needle he was preparing. There was a ringing in his ears and he was sure it wasn't there a minute ago. He felt the piece of garter being fitted on his upper arm and he had to focus on breathing. He barely felt the needle being jabbed into his vein, but he was aware of the cold tingling sensation in his arm. He stopped breathing and blacked out when the garter snapped out of its place.

The next thing he was aware of was lying on the couch, his feet propped up on Jay's lap.

Nonong was hovering nearby a little nervously, a glass of water in hand. "Punyeta, di mo sinabing takot ka sa ganun, kuya. Ang tanda tanda mo na, para ganyan lang hihimatayin ka pa?"

Goyong closed his eyes, still feeling a little faint. "Tangina, nakakahiya naman tuloy."

Jay gently stood up, dusting her pants as she did. "Natakot mo kami ng konti dun ah. Walang hiya ka talaga. Akala namin napano ka na." She stood by him and brushed some of his hair away from his eyes. Her fingers left a burning trail on his skin.

His stomach still felt a little queasy when they sat down for dinner. He could barely eat - let alone keep his food from coming right back out. He definitely had to work on keeping his fear in check. He hated the way they all stared at him as if he was going to pass out again.  _Walang hiya ka talaga, Julian. Maghahanap ako ng ouija board para masapak kita eh._ _  
_

**Saturday, 08-22-15, 8:00 PM, Marisol Village**

They were back in the living room, gathered around Nonong and his laptop. At least the faintness was gone, but it didn't mean that Goyong was feeling much better after that  _damn_ fainting incident.

"Hindi ko man inasahan na mahirap maghack sa database nila," Nonong was saying with a sheepish smile. He still kept shooting nervous looks at the window, as if afraid that someone might bust in and arrest them anytime. "Ayan tuloy, paunti unti yung nakakalap ko." He showed them more detailed pictures of the crime scene after the corpses have been removed.

The unfortunate victims' wallets were strewn everywhere, most of the contents - including money - were stained with blood. Mugging was definitely out of the question, then.

"Sabi ng mga documents na nakuha ko, walang nawalang mamahalin. Wala din nawalang pera." Nonong frowned. "So ano to, serial killer lang talaga?"

"Hindi." Goyong's brain was working on overtime, trying to put the pieces he was slowly gathering right into some semblance of a conclusion. The wonders of the modern era was starting to help him make sense of the sudden mystery in his hands. "Walang nawalang mamahalin? Walang pera? May nawala bang kahit ano?"

"Tig-iisang ID."

"ID?  _ID?_ Aanhin naman nila yung mga yun?" Jose asked.

Goyong tried to calm himself and slow his thoughts. It felt like his heart was racing as fast as his brain. It took him a while to speak. "ID pang sample ng pangalan saka ng picture. Kung hacker siya na kasing galing ni Nonong, pwede niyang pasukin yung mga database ng gobyerno. Pwede niyang icheck yung records ng tao, icross-reference lahat para siguraduhin na hindi peke yung ID."

There was a stunned silence. Everyone was staring at him in wonder - and newfound respect in Manuel's case.

"Kuya, tao ka ba talaga?" Nonong finally broke the silence. "Putanginang theory yan ah. Hindi ka naman spy ano? Detective?"

"Hindi naman." Goyong's breathing turned ragged as he finally made light of their new discovery. "May hinahanap siya. May hinahanap siyang ayaw magpahanap - o kailangan magpanggap."

"Panggap? As in disguise?" Rusca asked. "Kulay ng buhok, fake bigote, prostethics?

Joven's eyes widened. "Hindi. Panggap, as in fake names, fake identity."

"Tapos ako yung pinagbibintangan niyong adik sa Avengers?" Nonong complained. "Tae niyo."

Jay took her cousin's hand. "Nonong, hindi namin pwedeng sabihin sayo anong meron. Medyo delikado. Basta siguraduhin mong wala kang pagsasabihan sa project na to ah? Hindi lang ikaw yung naghahack sa database ng gobyerno."

Goyong glared at the computer screen.  _Metikuloso masyado ang kalaban._ "Punyeta. Kinukuha niya yung mga ID para icross-reference sa database ng gobyerno. Pag mali pala yung napatay niya, hahanap ulit ng target. Paulit-ulit. Hindi parin niya nahahanap yung totoong target niya kasi..." He lifted his eyes from the screen and exchanged looks of terror with Joven. He couldn't talk, though, not with a technical outsider in the room. "Nonong, may nakalap ka pa bang impormasyon?"

At least the boy in question seemed to be enjoying himself. "Meron."

Everyone seemed to be holding their breath. Nonong showed them a hand-drawn map - a map of a painfully familiar place.

It was a map of Mt. Tirad.

That was definitely a message to him. "Tirad to ah. Sa Ilocos. Saan galing yung mapa?" he asked, breathless and shaking. His hands were cold and sweaty and clammy but he didn't care.

Nonong scanned his screen. "Dun sa amusement park. Yung pinakahuling biktima. Bakit, ano bang meron diyan?"

"Sino bang _wala_  diyan?" Manuel asked quietly. "Greg? Ayos ka lang?"

Goyong let out a long string of expletives ranging from American to Spanish to everything he knew in between. The killer knew he wasn't killing the general. He was  _taunting_ him. "Mind games na to. Dios mio  _patatas._ "

Jay crossed her arms and peered at the map. She seemed to be on the verge of throwing up. "Mind games?"

Nonong shifted his laptop screen so they couldn't see whatever he was typing. There was a look of intense concentration in his face that made him resemble a certain president from another time, from another life. "Tirad Pass... Tirad Pass... Kuya Greg, apo ka ba sa talampakan ni del Pilar?"

 _Malapit na din._ "Hindi."

Nonong froze, eyes never leaving his computer screen. His breath seemed to hitch. "Putangina. Magic ba to?" He lifted his gaze and met Goyong's. "Kamukha mo siya, kuya. As in parang kambal kayo." He flipped his laptop screen, which was currently flashing a Google image search.

General del Pilar's really,  _really_ old pictures were staring right at him.  _Foooooooook._

He caught Rusca staring at him. "Dre, kailangan ko ata magdemonstrate sakanya."

Manuel leaned forward in excitement. "Demonstrate? Ito ba yung superpowers na sinasabi ni Ed?"

"Gago lang si Ruscababes."

"Gago din si Goyong my bebelabs," Rusca said. He headed for the kitchen, probably to look for the sharpest available knife.

Joven alone seemed unaffected by the situation. "Nonong, wag ka magpanic ah?"

Nonong just watched them intently, as if calculating. "Shet, napunta ata ako sa thriller film ano?"

Rusca returned with their sharpest kitchen knife and some paper towels that he set down on the center table and the surrounding area. "Punyeta ang hirap maglinis nung last time kang nagdemonstrate."

Goyong smiled and laid down his arm on the table. He contemplated the knife for a few seconds before slitting his wrist. It stung terribly for a few seconds before the full burn of the pain flared up. He gritted his teeth though, watching his blood flow out, feeling the sudden coldness that meant his healing was slowly kicking in. No one spoke for five minutes and merely watched his wound begin mending itself.

"Fuck. As in  _fuck."_ Nonong watched him in awe. "Punyeta. Ano yan? Superhero ka ba?"

"Ang kulit, hindi nga." Goyong wrapped his healing wrist in a paper towel to soak up the last droplets of blood. "Ako si Heneral Gregorio del Pilar y Sempio."

"Baeyani ng Tirad pass at kilabot ng mga obaryo," Jay added with a smirk.

Rusca laughed. "Baeyani? Ang sagwa."

"Cute niya eh." Jay shrugged, as if that was the most obvious number. "Nonong, sobrang confidential to ah."

By the time that Nonong left, he knew the  _very_ basics of Goyong's existence. He swore to secrecy like the squad, but it seemed like he still doubted most of it. He couldn't stop talking about the healing, though. Everyone hoped that the boy could get more information, but it seemed like the police database had run dry for the moment.

It wasn't a nice thought, but it seemed like they had to wait for further developments for a while.

**Sunday, 08-23-15, 9:00 AM, Marisol Village**

News broke out about another murder - it happened the previous night at around eight in the evening. The corpse was found at some back alley behind a bar in Balibago. Rusca was the one who heard it as they all took turns in monitoring the news. Goyong could now see why the man became an army captain in his previous life - the ensaymada-obssessed guy even had the foresight to ask Joven to contact Nonong and try to get details. The Bernals seemed as fidgety as they were about the news, especially as Jose worked not that far away from the club.

Jay managed to corner him in the laundry area, arms crossed. "Ayos ka lang?" she asked casually.

"Ayos lang." Goyong was afraid to tell her of his fears - especially his suspicions that the unknown enemy might be the only person who could really,  _really_ kill him for good. He couldn't look at her eyes -  _Jay's eyes_ \- because he was afraid that he would tell her everything.

She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly, her breath warm against his neck. They stayed that way for a while, no one moving or talking or even just _thinking._  Before he could actually process what the hell was happening, she was already walking away, heading back to their unit.

He was sure that he's never felt so terrified, worried, confused, and maybe - just maybe -  _in love_ all at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Punyeta, sobrang enjoy ko sa kakasulat ng chapter na ito. Medyo napahaba ata ng konti. Hihihihihi. Sana hindi kayo nadisappoint. Promise balik na tayo sa comedy at action next chapter.
> 
> 3 words: Tisod. Salo. Kiss.
> 
> Suggest suggest din ng mga songs para sa mga chapter titles, mga kapatid! Hihi.


	14. A Beautiful Diversion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galawang Goyong!

**Thursday, 08-27-15, 7:00 PM, Marisol Village**

Nonong did not have any updates since the night they told him part of the truth. The boy was busy with his studies, after all, with his midterm exams looming threateningly over the horizon. He did mention that he'll try to get something during his free time.

Goyong was never alone with Jay since that time in the laundry area. Neither of them said anything about what happened in there, but he was thinking of it as much as he was thinking of the murderer. He never felt anything like it during the days he courted Poleng, Dolores, and all those girls in between.

He wasn't really sure what was wrong with him.

He felt so antsy and awkward and nervous and tense all at the same time that night, especially since Joven was still at the cafe and Jay was out with some college friends. He jumped up at the first chance to get out of the house. He just volunteered to buy some corned beef from a  _sari sari_ store in the corner for Rusca, really, but he really wasn't complaining. He had to burn off all the pent-up energy in his body, and this was the best way to do it.

The streets were blissfully empty, most people having gone indoors for dinner. There were a bunch of guys in motorcycles in one part of the street, though they seemed to be absorbed in their discussions. He reached the sari sari store in silence, but what he saw there made him stop in his tracks.

Jay was sitting on one of the chairs outside the store, a bottle of Mountain Dew in hand. Across the table from her was a man maybe her age, tall, bronze-skinned, hair dyed the color of strong coffee. He looked like a statue straight out of Greek temples. They seemed to be deep in a conversation - a conversation that Jay clearly wasn't pleased with. Goyong wasn't sure whether to interfere, though. It wasn't like the guy was doing anything  _wrong_ , per se. When he saw the way she kept her back rigid, though, he was sure that he had to do something. He's only seen her do the same thing once, when her former best friend Sarah mentioned that she would be marrying the guy they once fought over.

He pulled out the chair right beside Jay and sat down slowly, languidly, pasting his dorkiest smile on his face. "Huy, Jay, kanina pa kita hinahanap," he said, channeling his old self. He shifted closer to her and deepened his voice. "Akala ko napano kana."

Jay gave him a relieved smile. "Greg." The squad still called him  _Greg_ when in public. Her eyes shifted to the man across the table. "Si Miguel, ex ko."

Goyong's gaze whipped so quickly to the man in question that he thought he snapped his neck by accident. He could feel unrational anger scratching at the depths of his mind. He remembered the way Jay broke down when she met with Sarah a few weeks ago. He gazed with Miguel with a certain sharpness in his eyes that can only be found in battle-hardened officers.

Miguel returned his gaze with a shifty grin. "Miguel Santos, highschool history teacher."

That  _jerk_ was a teacher? A  _history_ teacher, of all things? They did mention that Jay's ex was a history buff, but Goyong just filed away the fact as irrelevant information. Well, now it wasn't irrelevant anymore - on the contrary, it was too relevant.

"Greg del Pilar," he finally said, just to mess with the jerk's head. "Barista ng Tea-rad Pass."

Miguel blinked.  _Akala mo ginagago kita ano? Akala mo lang yun! Dios mio patatas._ "Bagong boyfriend ni Jay?"

Goyong's hand slipped under the table and grabbed Jay's hand, squeezing it to keep her quiet. "Parang ganun na nga."

Jay squeezed his hand back and managed to smile. "Ano, hinihintay na kami sa bahay eh. Mauna na kami ah?"

"Teka, yung corned beef ng Kuya Ed mo." Goyong kept his hand around hers when he finally got the two big cans that Rusca was requesting.

They began to walk away when Miguel called their attention. "Samahan ko na kayo pabalik," he said quickly. "Matagal ko na din hindi nakikita yung apartment."

Goyong raised an eyebrow at Jay, who shrugged. "Wala naman sigurong masama."

He kept close to Jay, never letting go of her hand. The warm and oddly protective feeling in his heart didn't want to go away. "Gusto mo bang inisin si Miguel?" he whispered in her ear.

She smiled and nodded almost imperceptibly. "May suggestions ka ba, henerahhhl?" she murmured.

Goyong grinned, stuck out his foot, and tripped her. She yelped and lurched forward. He grabbed her by the waist and quickly pecked her on the lips. He was as surprised as she was, as acted on pure impulse based on the desire to annoy Miguel and to at least show a bit of affection to Jay.  _Tisod. Salo. Kiss. Jackpot! Congrahhhhtulations!_

Miguel cleared his throat behind them. "Uh, akala ko may naghihintay sainyo?"

Jay blinked. She patted Goyong's hand, making him let her go, and they continued to walk. Her cheeks were a bright, bright red. "Ikaw ah, bumibreezy ka nanaman." She was smiling, though, which must be a good sign.

He smiled right back at her. "Matagal na, ngayon mo lang napansin?"

They were clearly annoying Miguel, and Goyong was  _loving_ it.... but not for long, though. As they reached a certain side street, their way was quickly blocked by the six motorcycle riders that the boy general passed earlier.  _Ano ba yan. Away nanaman ba? Dios mio patatas._ Their leader leered at them, emitting a strong scent of a mix of alcoholic beverages. He winked at Jay, who cringed and clenched her fists.

"Ayaw niyo muna siyang ipahiram samin? Kanina pa namin kayo naririnig dun sa tindahan ah. Mamaya niyo nalang bugawin."

Goyong stepped forward, feeling vulnerable in his backwards baseball cap, grubby sleeveless Star Wars shirt and basketball shorts. He was trying to swallow down the red-hot anger that flashed through his entire body and struggled to keep his voice from shaking. "Wag mo siyang tatawaging puta." He kept his voice low and calm - the kind of voice that commands people's attention and respect. "Baka mabasag ko yung mukha mo."

"Ba't di mo subukan?" the man asked.

"H-huy, baka makulong tayo sa ginagawa niyo," Miguel yelled behind them.

"Teka, gusto ko din makipagbugbugan!" argued Jay.

Goyong ignored them, focusing on the rush of anger in his head. Before the bikers could react, he leapt forward and smacked the man right in the jaw. He fell down quickly, and the others backed away from the feral look in his eyes. _"Nanu, b_ _isa kayu pa ne?_ "  _Ano, gusto niyo pa?_ The words sounded a little odd coming from him as he was not a native speaker, but it sounded coherrent enough.

_"Bolang! Metung yamu yan. Karakal tamu!" Sira! Isa lang yan. Ang dami natin!_

Another of the bikers tried to grab him and he dodged quickly, signaling for Miguel and Jay to back off.  _Punyeta ka Greggyboy, hindi action movie to!_ He ducked and kicked the man's kneecaps, sending him tumbling back to two of his friends and leaving them in a dazed heap. He elbowed another right in the nose and brought his fist up to strike the last one between the eyes.

As the fifth man fell with a dull thud, he straightened up and dusted his hands. "Mas nachallenge pa akong kalabanin si Joven sa Tekken." He turned back to his companions. "Pasensya na, Jay. Next time ka nalang maki-basag ulo. Masyado akong nainis dun eh."

"H-ha? Walang hiya ka, nagpractice pa man din ako ng judo flip." Jay didn't seem  _too_ unhappy though. "Ano, Miguel, sasabay ka pa hanggang apartment?"

Miguel stared at the knocked out men and shook his head. "Hindi na! Uh, mauna na ako ah?" He dashed off without another word."

"Magigising na mga ito maya maya. Tara na?" Greg asked with a smile.

Jay nodded and followed him out of the still empty street. "Bakit hinalikan mo ako kanina?" she asked, tapping her lips thoughtfully.

He shrugged and shifted a small distance from her. "Uh, pasensya na. Sabi mo gusto mong inisin si Miguel eh. Pag naaalala ko yung kinwento mo sakin nung minsan nangigigil parin ako. Wag mo akong hahampasin ah."

She smiled and looked away. "Salamat, ha?"

"Maliit na bagay."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super filler lang po, mga kapatid! Balik sa mystery na po tayo next chapter ft more Nonong! <3


	15. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goyong + Team Hijo de Puta as Detective Conan and his squad.

**Friday, 08-28-15, 8:00 PM, Marisol Village**

Nonong actually decided to drop by that night, fresh out of school and looking as tired as hell. The poor boy had trouble fishing his laptop out of his bag, which was loaded with thick medical reference books. "Pasensya na, hell week," he said as he sat down on the sofa with a mug of coffee that Joven forced him to take.

Goyong sat down right beside the boy, nervous about the fresh information that the young hacker might have pulled up. No one spoke or moved while the device booted, the only sound in the room coming from the low hum of the air conditioning unit and Jose tinkering with his phone.

Nonong showed them the picture of the crime scene first, the latest victim sprawled on a back alley beside an empty trash bin. This man was older, in his early thirties at the most, and definitely tall.

"Medyo naiiba, ano?" Joven noted, scribbling on his small notebook that also contained their previous findings. "Walang kahit anong similarities kay Goyong pwera sa pangalan."

"Tignan mo oh." Rusca pointed at some notes typed beneath the picture.  _"Magobra ya keng Plaridel." Nagtatrabaho siya sa may Plaridel._

Plaridel was a small area in the  _Cabalenan_ that contained stores that mostly supplied dresses and suits, and a prominent handicrafts store that was frequently populated by students.

"Pen name ni Tiyo Selong yun." Goyong's blood ran cold. "Kung magaling sa history yung mga nag-iimbestiga, malaking clue yan. Punyeta."  _Hindi pwedeng malaman ng mga madlang tao na buhay pa ako. Na naisilang muli ang mga ibang nakasama ko sa digmaan._ Jay nodded.

"Nang-iinis lang talaga." She hasn't really talked to the general in question since the previous night. "May nakuha bang ebidensya dun?"

Nonong nodded. He scrolled to the next page with a thoughtful look. "Putangina parang secret agent na tayo ah. Hanap na kayo ng superpowers!" The boy showed them the image of an antique knife - the potential murder tool. "Ano, familiar ba to sainyo?"

Goyong stared at his left wrist, and the thick, subtly elevated scar that was faintly visible. It was tingling, as if aware of what he was staring at. "Ginamit namin yan sa Katipunan. _Panginoong Dios_ , bakit nandiyan pa yan?"

"Sigurado kang yan yun? Baka naman kamukha lang," Manuel noted. "Okaya baka replica lang."

"Hindi, yan yun. Nonong, i-zoom mo yung picture."

The boy agreed and zoomed in on the knife. He shifted the picture around as directed until he stopped somewhere in the hilt. The initials  **DA** were carved almost imperceptibly on its surface.

"DA? Dumbledore's Army?" Jose asked with a small frown.  _Dios mio patatas._

"Gags. Hindi Harry Potter to, ano ka ba?" Rusca pointed at the initials. "Hindi ako sumali diyan, ah. Sinong DA sa Katipunan?"

"Tiyo ko. Si Deodato Arellano." Goyong felt like he was deflating. "Kampilan niya yan.  _Shit._ "

Everyone fell quiet. Idea after idea ran through his head, but none of them made any sense. Could it be his uncle's reincarnation? Then again, his uncle wouldn't have had anything against him - unless he found out that his  _dearest_ nephew affiliated himself fully and completely with Aguinaldo. Then again...

"Baka naman frame-up yan." Joven scanned his notes with a grim smile. "Masyadong matalino yung kalaban natin para magiwan ng sobrang obvious na ebidensya."

"Lakas maka-mind games nito ah." Manuel glared at the screen, looking as haunted as he did shortly after Luna's murder. "Ano, sigurado na tayong may kinalaman siya sa Katipunan? Alam niya kung sino si Goyong. Malamang may galit din yan sayo, kid. Sigurado din tayong gusto niyang hanapin mo siya."

Rusca was chewing on his ensaymada again. "Sana lang hindi niya alam na minamanmanan na siya ng Team Hijo de Puta featuring Jay and Baby Nonong."

"Baby naman? Gago ka din no?" Nonong rolled his eyes and tugged down his laptop screen. "So ayun, yun lang nakuha kong bago. At least mukhang madami kayong nakuha doon ano? Nyeta, sana agad nating nakilala si Kuya Greg, dehado ako sa Philhis nung freshman ako."

"Katipunan hanggang Tirad lang ako active, ano ka ba." Goyong managed to answer the boy, but his mind was elsewhere. He was sifting through members of the Katipunan who personally knew his aunt's husband, and also possibly had an affiliation with the Magdiwang faction. "Tae, blanko utak ko."

"Magpahinga ka muna," Jose advised. "Madalas nakakatulong yun."

**Saturday, 08-29-15, 5:30 AM, Marisol Village**

Goyong wasn't able to sleep. He spent most of the night metaphorically knee-deep in research, trying to cross-reference Katipuneros he remembered and met, and additional information that Google could cough up for him. Of course, he was only human and couldn't remember - or know - everything that had something to do with the revolutionary organization.

He left the living room briefly only to go on a quick jog and get some steaming hot pandesal - and ensaymada - for the squad.

It didn't help him keep his wild thoughts in order, though, so he had to also work on brewing some coffee and filling the entire first floor with its aroma. He already had a cup of it in hand and a piece of pandesal on the other when Jay stumbled down the stairs.

He was back on his perch - a stack of cushions on the floor with his back to the living room entrance- when she found him. Even though she was still half-asleep and her hair was mostly a tangled mess, she was still frustratingly lovely. She walked straight toward him, barefoot and still dressed in her ratty shirt and jogging pants. Not that he minded. She hovered a short distance away, as if afraid that he wouldn't like her company.

"Hindi ka natulog?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Hindi ako makatulog." He set down his empty mug and shifted to give her space - hoping against all hope that she wanted to sit beside him. _Hindi ako umaasa kay Poleng. Umaasa ako kay Jay._

She smiled and sat down right beside him, the small space between them sending a jolt right down Goyong's spine. "Dapat nagpahinga ka naman kahit konti lang."

"Nag-aalala ka ba talaga para sakin, o para dun sa Chippy na lagi kong iniiwan sa kwarto mo?" It was really just a habit of his to leave some snacks for his friends whenever he could. It was the only way he could thank them for everything.

She smiled and shook her head. "Sayo, siyempre." She leaned a little closer to him and stared at his laptop. "Ano, ganyan ba palagi ginagawa mo noon kapag may free time ka? Nakatunganga sa laptop mo?"

"Hindi, iniisip din kita habang nakikinig ng Justin Bieber songs," he joked.

She punched his arm and laughed. Why did her laugh have to be so infectious? "Gago." She paused and stared at him very seriously. "Alam mo bang ilang beses nang nabusted sakin si Kuya Ed?"

He raised an eyebrow.  _At bakit sinasabi mo yan sakin, aber?_ "Napansin ko ngang may gusto siya sayo. Buti nabusted ba yun? Mabait naman. Uh, di naman pangit. O tignan mo, bayani pa pala siya noon!"

"Parang kapatid lang siya sakin." Jay shrugged. "Alam mo yung may feeling ka na may hinihintay kang tao eh. Kahit si Miguel alam kong hindi din siya yun."

"Tama na pagbasa sa Wattpad." Goyong snickered as she whacked him yet again. In the month he's been living with them, he knew just how much she detested the romance stories in there.

She finally looked away. "Natatakot ako para sayo. Pakiramdam ko iiwan mo kami, one way or another."

Hearing her say it broke his heart more than being dumped by Poleng did. He held out his arms, just like that night she found out that her former best friend was pregnant. "Hindi ako aalis."

She leaned into his embrace and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Promise?"

"Promise." He cradled her, letting her head rest over his wildly beating heart.  _Ano ba talaga ako sayo?_ He was confused and afraid.  _Isasayaw mo ba ako ulit hanggang sa kawalan?_

He wasn't sure how long they stayed that way, neither of them talking. Time and space felt irrelevant in that moment. The next thing he was aware of was a slipper hitting the back of his head.

"Huy, anong ginagawa niyo diyan?" Rusca yelled, sounding both annoyed and confused. "Goyong my bebelabs, akala ko ba sakin ka lang, ha?"

Jay pulled herself away from Goyong and glared at him. "Kuya Ed! Gago ka talaga."

"Matagal na." Rusca leaned against the entryway and crossed his arms. "Ilang araw na akong nakakahalata sainyo ah. Anong meron?"

"Anong meron ano?" Joven asked, leaning over Rusca's shoulder. He took in Goyong and Jay's rumpled appearances, and his expression darkened. "Galawang Greggyboy ba to, ha?"

"Hindi," Jay said, standing up while smoothing her clothes. "Na-comfort ko lang yung tao, ganyan na agad?" She walked away and headed for the kitchen.

_Wag matigas ang ulo, Greggyboy. Bawal mafall._

**Saturday, 08-29-15, 9:30 AM, Marisol Village**

The smell of the bleaching agent and hair dye made his eyes water. He was crouched shirtless at the edge of the bathtub while Rusca and Jose worked magic on his hair.

"Para hindi ka agad makilala ng killer," Jose advised him.

They dyed his hair a rich mahogany brown and gave him a pair of hipster glasses. Rusca grinned and examined his handywork. "Perfect. Sigurado akong hindi ka matitiis lalo ng mga chikababes niyan."

"Mga gago kayo, nagmukha siyang nerd," Manuel argued.

Joven seemed as pleased as the rest of the gang, though. "Hindi na rin masama, ano ba kayo. At least hindi masyadong halata na lolo na ang lolo niyo."

 _Lintik ka, Joven, masasapak ata kita ng wala sa oras._ Goyong looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't look half-bad, he supposed. At least it would help him blend in more with the crowd. If they asked him to start speaking like a hipster though, he was tossing Rusca and Jose into the bathtub.

Jay beamed as the men marched out of the small bathroom and stared at his new look critically. "Hinay hinay sa pagpapasabog ng mga obaryo," she told him with a smirk that was worthy of Rusca. She winked at him and stalked back to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sobrang Poleng feels ko lang ngayon kasi medyo brokenhearted. Hihihihi.


	16. Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonong has a brilliant idea & the squad tries to break the fourth wall.

**Saturday, 08-29-15, 3:45 PM, Marisol Village**

Nonong was back in the apartment. The boy was seriously considering Jose's joking suggestion that he should just move in.

"Mas malapit din to sa school ko," he admitted.

Rusca reluctantly offered him some ensaymada. "Buti andito ka? May bagong balita?"

"Wala, pero may idea ako."

Goyong managed to peer in from near the stairs. "Huy, teka lang, nagwawalis pa ako!"

By the time the squad gathered around Nonong -  _Nagiging habit na ata namin to ah_ \- and the boy showed them a movie poster that he just downloaded. _  
_

The title?  _ **Heneral Luna**._

Rusca whistled. "Pakshet. Seryoso? May sine si Heneral?" He laughed out loud and shook his head.

"So anong idea mo?" Manuel asked, though it seemed like he already had a clue.

Joven smiled. "Ay, parang alam ko na. Heneral, parang may tumutulong sayo para hanapin kami diba?"

Goyong shrugged. "Parang ganun na nga, pero di pa naman sigurado ah. May kutob din akong mahahanap natin - o mahahanap tayo - ni Paco o ni Luna mismo kung papanoorin natin yan."

That sounded like a plan. A very good plan.

Nonong smiled. "Diba? Diba? Punyeta isama niyo ako, ngayon palang sinabihan na kami na gagawa kami ng essay tungkol sa movie na yan."

**Friday, 09-04-15, 3:00 PM, Angeles City Proper**

Being accosted by the Hernando siblings to visit the Apu Shrine marketplace was something that Goyong hadn't expected that day. Of course, he already knew all about the area.  _Everyone_ in the city talked about the place, especially since you could practically buy everything in _Apu_.

The throng of people heading the same way greeted them the moment they reached the outlying streets. Goyong understood why Rusca refused to come with them - the sheer size of the crowd was so  _overwhelming -_ and people jostled him left and right.

Joven immediately veered off to check some curtains and tablecloth that he was planning to buy for the cafe. Jay leapt toward some trinkets, mumbling something about some aunt or another. Goyong adjusted his glasses while deciding to simply look around.

That was when he saw Paco Roman.

He was standing near the edge of the crowd, peering at some bags. Was he married again, like he was during the war? Goyong casually walked toward the area, pretending to look around at different wares. He noted that a certain pair of earrings would look good on Jay, and maybe she wouldn't mind a new beanie too.

_Tae, bat ikaw nalang parati kong iniisip?_

He finally stopped on the stall that Paco was hanging around in. He gave the man a curt nod and started browsing the backpacks. Paco was blatantly staring at him in curiosity, but he pretended not to notice. He just wanted to let the man see him, maybe start wondering about his past life.

He stayed just long enough for him to look like he really was just looking at the bags, then turned to leave. He nearly bumped into a startled Joven. The latter shook his head with a small laugh. "Nako, nako. Akala ko pa man din magilas ka."

Goyong smiled. "Sensya na. May iniisip eh." He gave a quick glance to Paco.

Joven was naturally smart enough to pick up what he meant. He followed his friend's gaze and blinked when he realized who exactly was nearby. "Alam ko na bakit."

Paco was still staring at them when they finally walked away.

**Friday, 09-04-15, 6:30 PM, Angeles City Proper**

There was another murder, this time in one of the posh subdivisions in the city limits. The evening news seemed to cover it in a way that seemed to imply that it was starting to cause panic. Not that it was. Not even the people coming in and out of the cafe discussed it that much, just passing mentions from some worried parent or another.

Unfortunately they had to wait for Nonong to drop by that wednesday for Team Hijo de Puta's movie night.

**Wednesday, 09-09-15, 6:30 PM, Balibago**

Robinson's Angeles was pretty crowded that day. A great number of students were actually hanging around, trying to stave off the wave of heat that wafted throughout the city. Goyong felt his hands shaking as Manuel bundled up the tickets they got and submitted them to the security guard.

The cinema was blissfully dark and nigh-empty aside from a small number of students who probably had schoolwork related to the film, just like Nonong.

Goyong could already feel the goosebumps rising as the film opened. Scene after scene flashed, and he tried hard to concentrate it instead of relieving the chaos that he was embroiled in when he was _actually_ young and drunk with power.

Every explosion, every yell, every on-screen death reminded him of the campaigns he participated in.

"Punyeta, G, gwapo ng actor mo," Jose muttered under his breath.

"Puta mas nababading ako sa actor mo," Goyong shot back and they both snickered.

"Pero yung kay Greggyboy parang masyadong matangkad, ano?" Jay asked on his other side.

"Pag di ka tumahimik hindi ko bibigay yung Chippy mo!"

Their row was filled with quiet laughter. The sudden pressure on his throat suddenly faded away as they proceeded to tease each other over the duration of the film - and being hit on the head with a piece of ensaymada.

They all fell quiet when the assassination scene came, though.

He couldn't look. He couldn't look, though he knew it was just a film. He did not see nor participate in the assassination, but he was actually provided with instructions to deal with Luna's men. A wave of guilt washed over him as the film concluded. No one in their row stirred for a good while.

First to speak up was Jose.

"Punyeta, wala parin akong maalala." He rubbed his forehead gloomily.

"Pag minsan parang mas maganda pa ngang ganyan nalang," Manuel told him quietly.

Nonong rubbed his head. "May mga ibang bagay dun na medyo parang familiar pero... ewan." He shrugged and smiled at the group. "Iinterviewhin ko din kayo mamaya para maganda yung essay ko ha?"

Goyong rubbed his forearm. "Basta wala nang kukuhanan ng dugo, Panginoong Dios naman."

He was sure that no one slept properly that night, aside from Jay and probably Nonong.

**Saturday, 09-12-15, 7:30 AM, Marisol Village**

Another murder was being announced over the morning flash report. This one caused a bigger ruckus as the corpse was dumped right in the middle of the small park, just across the street from the city's iconic church.

Nonong was already on his way to the apartment with new data - he did his reports overnight so he could get on with his hacking - and the entire squad was wrecked with anxiety. Manuel was sitting on the dining room table with some printed images of the previous murders and the small clues left by the murderer, while Joven was busy poring over his notes. Jose was standing by the sink, glaring at his cup of coffee. Rusca paced the hallway leading to the front door with uncharacteristic silence. Jay had her laptop on to monitor some local news sites. Goyong was stuck with sitting on the bottom most step of the stairs in his attempts to calm his racing thoughts.

Yup, they really were a team now.

The desire to complete his mission was suddenly thrown into the wind as the mysterious killer took most of his time and attention. He still wanted to reunite Luna's allies and become normal again, but he needed his gift of regeneration if he were to face a murderer. A small voice whispered at the back of his head though - and it was telling him that his gifts wouldn't help him against this foe.

"Ayos ka lang ba?" Jay's voice broke through his stormy thoughts.

He looked up and rubbed his eyes. "Oo."

She sat down beside him. It seemed like she didn't mind the fact that their shoulders and knees touched in the small, cramped space. "Natatakot ako para sayo. Wag mo kaming iiwan."

"Hindi ko nga gagawin yun, kulit mo." He looked away, feeling a sudden heaviness around his shoulders.  _Ikaw ang nang-iwan sakin noon. Pero hindi na ako aalis muli kung iyon ang gusto mo._ "Ang daming nagbago magmula nung nakilala ko kayo ulit. Mas gusto ko yung buhay ko ngayon."

"May nasabi kang pangalan sakin noon. Poleng ba yun? Sino ba siya?" she seemed hesitant when she asked, and he couldn't blame her.

It took him a while to gather his thoughts. The memories felt as clear as day in his head but they were too much for him. Telling her part of the story might trigger her memories and yet he realized that he didn't care anymore. "Pano ba to... siya yung... first love ko. Tinamaan talaga ako sakanya. Kaso ayaw ako ng inay niya - at malamang pati si Poleng umayaw sa akin dahil doon. Gumawa ng paraan para paghiwalayin kami. Ginamit niya ang mga utusan nila para ipaalam sa akin na hindi ako mahal ni Poleng. Sinigurado din niyang hindi makakarating sa anak niya ang mga liham ko."

"Kaya ba nambabae ka? Para takpan yung sakit?" Jay's eyes seemed to burn him. "Alam kong nagbago ka na pero..."

"Sobrang sakit. Hindi ko siya makakalimutan ng tuluyan pero ngayon, sa tingin ko... iba na nararamdaman ko pag naaalala ko siya. Ikaw kasi eh." That was as honest as he could get.

She crossed her arms and shook her head. "Bakit nanaman?"

Before he could stop himself, he leaned forward and softly, nervously kissed her. He felt like a lad untested in both war and love again. He pulled away as soon as he saw her eyes widening.

His pent-up breath came out in a shaky hiss. "Pasensya na."

She shook her head and looked away. "Gago ka talaga. Wag mo na uulitin yun."

"Hindi na talaga." He stood up and dusted his pants. "Alam ko namang mali yung ginawa ko."

"Buti alam mo. Dapat nagpapaalam ka muna. Ang hirap mo kasing basahin pag minsan." She smirked and pecked him on the lips before heading right back to the kitchen.

Stunned, he didn't even do anything to stop her.

_Kung si Ramon Bautista may Bakit Di Ka Crush Ng Crush Mo, si Greggyboy del Pilar naman may Crush Ka Ata Ng Crush Mo Na Reincarnation Ng Babaeng Nambusted Sayo Noon. Dios mio patatas._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dios mio patatas.


	17. Gusto Ko Lamang Sa Buhay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goyong finally jumps into the storm. Sort of.

**Saturday, 09-12-15, 8:00 AM, Marisol Village**

He was still lost in the turmoil of his thoughts when Nonong finally arrived. The poor boy looked like he barely slept at all, but his dark eyes still glowed in excitement when he set down his laptop on the living room table. Manuel was thoughtful enough to have moved the rest of the squad's gadgets to give him space.

Once again he started with the images of the two most recent murder victims - one killed apparently right inside his own home, the other one killed somewhere else and left in the middle of the city's busiest area. Something was written in blood on the bench where the latter was slumped in.  **Aguila**.

"Alam na natin kung sino si Aguila eh," Jose said in exasperation. "Magpapaulit ulit nalang yung gago."

"Balik mo dun sa una," Jay said quickly.

Nonong complied, and the group was treated to the image of the corpse lying on an expensive-looking bed. There was something barely visible beneath the bed itself - something also written what was possibly blood.

Goyong squinted at the grainy image with a scowl. "Magkita."  _Punyeta nagiiwan na ng mensahe?_ "Magkita, tapos Aguila."

"Gusto niyang makipagkita sayo malamang. Eyeball ata ang peg ng kalaban ah." Rusca didn't look too happy with what he was actually saying. He wasn't even eating his usual stock of ensaymada. "Wag kang kakagat Goyong my bebelabs."

"Pag minsan hindi ko alam kung totohanan na ba kayo o ano." Jose looked bothered by the new images though. "Kid, may bago ba silang nakalap na ebidensya maliban dyan?"

"Ruscababes, maingat ako!" Goyong stared at the screen with a sigh. He watched Nonong scroll past some police reports detailing the crime scene.  _Alam kaya niya kung saan ako nakatira?_ He adjusted his glasses nervously as he considered the possibilities. Wearing them still felt ridiculous, but not as much as they did during the first day back at work.

Nonong stopped as new pictures loaded on the screen. They were mostly just images of the crime scenes in different angles - and a bloodied scroll of paper that looked old enough to belong in a museum.  _Parang ako lang._  Nonong zoomed into the image.

"Pag-ibig sa Tinubuang Lupa?" Joven exchanged startled glances with his sister. "Parang draft ah."

Jay nodded, pointing at some erasures and corrections written with some fading ink. "Sobrang tandang draft naman niyan. Teka. Pagibig sa Tinubuang Lupa? Tula ni Bonifacio yan ah." Sometimes it was easy to forget that she previously dated a history buff.

"Banal na  _tae_ naman yan!" Manuel exclaimed. "Bonifacio? Tapos draft pa? Hindi kaya tauhan niya yung killer?  _Pero nanung kailangan na naman keka?" Pero ano naman ang kailangan niya sayo?_

Jay's words made his blood run cold. "Baka naghihiganti sa mga naging tauhan ni Aguinaldo."

 _Dios mio patatas, sino bang nagsabing magiging tahimik na ang buhay ko ngayong wala nang digmaan?_ He clenched and unclenched his fists once, twice, thrice, just to calm himself. "Tanong diyan eh kung bakit alam niya kung sino ka at kung nasaan ka eh. Sigurado akong may tumutulong diyan - at hindi niya katulad ang tumulong sa akin."

"Grabe, daig niyo pa yung mga thriller films ano?" Nonong reached the end of the most recent police reports. He turned to the rest of the team, suddenly looking older and wearier - like the man who became a president. "Nakakakunsensya nga lang na wala tayong magagawa para sa mga pinatay at papatayin niya."

**Sunday, 09-13-15, 5:00 AM, Marisol Village**

_The smell of blood filled his lungs, restricting his breathing. Pain burned right in the middle of his chest and he was sure that it wasn't healing quickly like it should. He was lying in the middle of an empty side alley, far from the lights and sounds of the city that he's come to love. A shadowed figure stood a little to his left, watching him. It was a slimly-built man that seemed vaguely familiar, but he could not point out the person's identity through the haze that his dream left him in._

He woke up with a jolt, hair slick from sweat that not even the air conditioning could fight off. The room was filled with Rusca's loud snores from one corner, and Joven's muted breathing from another. He stayed still, trying to calm his breathing. The dream felt so real - not like anything else that he experienced before. Not even his nightmares of war and jilted lovers came close to this.

 _Dios mio patatas. Pangitain ba ito?_ He had to shuffle out of the room quietly so that he wouldn't disturb his friends.

The unit was still bathed in darkness when he headed to the solace of the living room. The cool air did nothing to brighten his murky thoughts, and he wasn't even sure if it as really  _just_ a dream or something else entirely.

Soft footsteps came from somewhere shortly before Jay peeked into the living room, her red hair still touseled from sleep. "Ah, akala ko maagang nagising si Kuya," she told him. "Medyo maingay kasi yung pagbaba mo."

"Nagising ba kita? Pasensya na." His senses were burning again - not because of his dream or his fears or anything else to do with his unknown enemy. It was because of the woman standing just a few steps away from him. "Madami lang akong iniisip. Matulog ka na, wala nang aabala sayo."

She shook her head and headed right for the couch. She sat right beside him and brushed his hair away from his eyes yet again. Her fingers left a trail of warmth right across his forehead. "May problema ka ata," she said quietly. "Ilang araw ko nang napapansin na halos di ka na natutulog. Ikaw din, baka magkasakit ka."

He just shrugged. "Alam mo naman ang kalagayan ko. Hindi ko iyon ikamamatay."

There was that stubborn look in her dark eyes, though. "Maski na. Ang lalaki na ng mga eyebags mo ah."

"Hindi ako makatulog. Masyado nang madaming bumabagabag sa akin. Ayaw ko din naman kayong madamay." He couldn't look into her eyes - afraid that he would see fear in them, see revulsion and the realization that he was the empty shell of a former monster. "Kung kailangan ay aalis ako."

She didn't leave, though. "Gaga. Wag mong gagawin yan. Heneral ka parin, kami ang mga kawal mo. Kung kailangan edi tatagain ko yung mga kalaban mo. At hahagisan sila ng ensaymada ni Kuya Ed. May flying kick pa ni Kuya Joven! wag mo din kalimutan, sasagasaan sila nina Kuya Jose at Manuel." She leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "Hindi ka na mag-iisa ulit."

He didn't realized that he had an arm around her waist already. "Kahit halimaw man ako noon? Berdugo?"

"Hindi ka na si del Pilar ng 1899. Ano ba, 2015 na." Her laughter rang through the quiet living room, bringing a splash of color into the shadows.

That was when he decided to talk before he thought well about his words. "Ano nga ba tayo, Jay?"

She paused and stared at him again. There was something that he couldn't quite comprehend lurking in her eyes. "Hindi ko din alam. Pero kung ano man to, ayos na ayos sakin."

He smiled. "Pasensya na ha? Kailangan ko muna ayusin yung mga problema dun sa killer, saka na din sa paghahanap kay Paco at kay Luna. Pangako ko sayo, lilinawin natin ito." He kissed her forehead, trying to keep it as light and as quick as he could. "Madami din akong kailangang ipaliwanag sa iyo."  _Na ikaw si Poleng noon, pero walang kinalaman yun sa nararamdaman ko ngayon - ano man ito._

"Edi maghihintay ako." She leaned against his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Kilala na kita. Alam kong hindi ka magiging breezy."

"Salamat." He held her close and they stayed that way until the sunlight filled the living room and the sound of footsteps could be heard above them.

**Sunday, 09-13-15, 9:00 AM, Marisol Village**

It was raining outside again. The adult residents of the different apartment units scrambled to haul their laundry indoors while the smaller children basked in the warm shower, playing and laughing despite their parents' reprimands. It should have been a normal day, just another rainy day among a thousand others, but not to Goyong. There was something different in the air - an aura of anticipation, dread, and for some  _mad reason,_ hope. He could feel Joven, Rusca, and heck, even the Bernals, observing him and Jay throughout the day as they monitored the television and even the Internet for more news regarding the murders in the city, but they were still stumped. Not even Nonong - who called them an hour ago over breakfast - was able to gather more data.

"Yun lang din talaga ang alam ng mga pulis siguro," the boy explained with some expletive-laced apologies.

Joven was the first to corner Goyong as he was washing the dishes after breakfast. The former was standing by the kitchen door, arms crossed. "Ano bang meron sainyo ni Juliet?" That was the first time he actually refered to his sister by her real name. Jay said she hated it, and only used it on her ID because her brother required it. "Parang iba na yung mga kilos niyo ah."

Goyong stared at him, trying hard not to look startled. "Mahal ko na ata ang kapatid mo."

"Totoo ba yan?" Joven narrowed his eyes. "Nasaktan na siya noon."

"Hindi ko siya sasaktan." His pent-up breath came out in a hiss. "Hinding hindi."

Joven seemed to be convinced enough.

Next to pop up was Jose, during one of their joint Internet-searching sessions just half an hour later. The younger Bernal gave him a mischievous grin that he seemed to have learned straight from the mischief overlord Eduardo Rusca. "Ano, kayo na ba ni Jay? Kung makapagholding hands kayo kanina sa harapan ng TV akala mo wala nang bukas. Hinahayaan ba kayo magmomol diyan ng kuya niya, ha? Nako."

"H-hindi naman kami ah." He felt himself blush.  _Why_ the hell was he blushing. Was it because he really was in love this time, and not just looking for someone to fill in the blank space in his heart? "Para ka talagang sira."

"Ha? Pero bagay naman kayo, gags." Jose watched him with a childish chuckle. "Ito talaga."

Manuel was a little more critical. "Sigurado ka bang may nararamdaman ka talaga para sakanya? Hindi naman yan dahil kamukha niya si Poleng, ano?"

"Wala man yun sa kung sino siya noon. Si Juliet Hernando ang nakikita ko, hindi na si Poleng." Did he really have to go through these interrogations?

The older man still seemed skeptical. "Pag yan nasaktan, apat kaming haharapin mo."

Last to face him, was predictably enough, Rusca. The man in question cornered him in the men's bedroom while they were all busy organizing their freshly-laundered clothes. "Medyo naramdaman ko na din sa ganito kayo aabot magmula nung unang beses na nakita ko kayong magkasama.  _Ali ne man problema kaku ita._ "  _Hindi naman problema sa akin yun._ "Alagaan mo siya ha? Alam ko na saan kayo aabot sa huli. Walang hiya ka, pag kami nina Joven hindi naging best man sa kasal niyo kailangan mo akong bayaran ng lifetime supply ng ensaymada."

"Gago, hindi ko pa nga siya syota. Ilang beses kong sasabihin yan?" Goyong was starting to feel flustered and nervous. "Ano ba?"

"Dun na din yan pupunta. Ilang araw ko nang napapansin yan. At huy, nakita ko kaya kayong maghalikan sa may hagdan kahapon." Rusca grinned. "Dapat nagseselos ako pero sa totoo lang? Ewan ko bakit, pero hindi na eh. Siguro kailangan ko lang mahanap ulit si Nena."

"Sinong Nena?"

"Yung ensaymada girl ko, syempre." Rusca grinned. "Ito talaga, nagbibiro nanaman."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ako'y kinikilig! Kinikilig!


	18. Circles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goyong tries to juggle mystery solving and wooing a girl.

**Thursday, 09-24-15, 6:00 PM, Marisol Village**

There was another murder that night.

Most of the city - and the country - were unaware of what happened. The team only found out due to Nonong, and the boy stumbled into the data by accident.

Despite being swamped by his studies and hospital duty, he actually decided to run to the apartment for an update. He looked a little agitated as he booted his laptop, and Joven had to take away the mug of coffee that Goyong was about to offer the boy.

"Lalo lang hindi mapapakali yung bata," he scolded.

Nonong didn't seem to hear them talking about him. "Ayaw na nilang i-publicize yung mga krimen. Baka daw kasi magkaroon ng panic. Yung may alam lang yung mga pamilya ng biktima. Punyelas, mahihirapan kayo lalo pag makikibalita niyan."

Manuel nodded in agreement. "Pero buti nalang talaga nahack mo agad yan."

No one spoke for a while. The smell of dinner being heated over the microwave wafted from the kitchen. Goyong was sure he could hear Rusca's stomach growling right beside him. He had to supress a small chuckle so as not to offend him. Everyone watched the laptop screen expectantly.

The first image was that of the murder victim, lying under a tree in some small park or another - there were a lot of those in the city, and not all of them were safe from crooks. Another word written in blood was visible on the grass.

**Hukay.**

"Hukay?" asked Joven. "Ano to? Pinagbabantaan ka na ngayon? Ganun?"

"Hukay?" Jay blinked and snapped her fingers.  _"Isipan me ing Kapampangan na: Cutcut." Isipin mo ang Kapampangan niyan: Cutcut._ _  
_

Jose let out a low whistle. "As in yung baranggay? Putek. Magkita, Aguila, Cutcut."

"Pero hindi ba masyadong halata yun?" asked Nonong. "Feeling ko pinapaikot tayo ng kalaban niyo eh. Pero feeling ko lang yun ah.  _Fuck._ "

Even Rusca seemed worried by the situation. He wasn't even armed with his usual plate of ensaymada. "Pakshet yan. Goyong my bebelabs, parang nanghahamon na nangaasar na hindi ko alam sabihin." He turned to the general with the most serious look he could probably muster. He did look like an army captain that way - dangerous in spite of his usual goofiness. "Hindi ako naniniwalang gusto niyang makipagkita sa Cutcut. Madami kasing pwedeng sabihin yung  _hukay._ Alam mo, pwedeng banta yan eh. Yung tipong ihuhulog ka niya sa hukay, bumangon siya sa hukay para patayin ka, hinuhukay na niya yung libingan mo..."

"Pre, sobra ka naman." Joven didn't look too happy with the potential threats. "Pero oo nga, madami nga kasing pwedeng ibig sabihin yun."

"Kailangan muna nating pag-aralan lahat ito." Goyong glared at the screen. "Ano, may nakuha ka pa bang ibang impormasyon, Nonong?"

Nonong nodded and scrolled down. "Nadouble check na yung sinasabi mong kutsilyo ng tito mo. Walang kahit anong bahid ng dugo. Walang makuhang DNA sample, wala ring fingerprints. Saka di naman tayo sigurado kung yun nga yung murder weapon kasi di naman tumigil yung killer pagkatapos nun eh."

Jay rubbed her arms. "Wala parin talagang maayos na clue kung sino yan ano? Punyeta."

"Subukan ko magtanong tanong din bukas kung anong meron sa Cutcut. Baka naman may connection lahat ng biktima doon," Manuel offered. "Wag kayo mag-alala, magiingat naman ako."

"Dapat lang." Goyong felt like he was suffocating again. "Putangina, baka pati kayo minamanmanan niya."

Jose nodded. "Naisip na din namin yan, ito talaga.

**Friday, 09-25-15, 3:00 PM, Holy Angel University**

Sunlight filled through the courtyard in the middle of the main building, making some students scramble for the cover of the stage and the hallways. Goyong walked side by side with Jay past some office buildings, uncomfortably aware that some of the students were actually watching them with interest.

"Ewan ko naman kasi bat ako pa yung hinila hila mo dito," he complained.

"Ang reklamo mo talaga." Jay crossed her arms as she waved around the receipt that they just got from the finance office. "Kailangan ko na din kunin yung transcript of records ko, no? Two years nang nakabinbin dito eh. Saka namiss ko din yung school ko kahit papano." She grabbed his hand and led him to one of the offices near the stairs leading to the second floor.

He found himself sitting down on one of the yellow couches and watched her chat with the working student manning the front desk. He was still bemused by the fact that there was...  _something_ in between them. He wasn't even sure how long the goofy smile was plastered on his face by that time. It was so easy to appreciate the little things, the  _normal_ goings-on in his life, especially now that there was a dark storm brewing in the horizon.

He didn't even notice that a bunch of college-age girls were sitting right beside him until one of them actually spoke.

"Hello, kuya, mag-eenrol ka dito?" the girl asked. She was maybe eighteen, nineteen, short and slim, hair dyed a typical shade of gold. She smiled and flashed her dimples at him.

He smiled back a little uncertainly. "Ah, hindi. May sinamahan akong kumuha ng transcript." He pointed to Jay.

"Girlfriend mo?" the girl pressed on.

He felt himself turned red. Before he could answer though, Jay strode over to them with an envelope in hand.

She gave the girl a sharp look and turned to him. "Ano, ayos na to," she said. "Tara na?"

He nodded, stood up, and wrapped an arm around her waist - right in front of the girls. "Ano, san na niyan?"

She grinned and winked at him. "Tara, i-tour muna kita."

He followed her around the school, walking through the lovely boulevard that she said was put up on her second year. She told him of her antics as a student and getting nearly suspended when she was involved in a brawl -  _the only girl involved,_ as a matter of fact. In turn, he told her some snippets about life as a Spanish-era student. She showed him the school chapel that looked more like a spaceship, and the eight-storey building that her college occupied from her second year onwards.

"Nanood kami ng horror movie sa basement noon," she added. "Di namin alam na nakabukas yung webcam nung laptop."

He felt himself smile at that. "Dios mio patatas, wag mo sasabihin na inupload sa Facebook yan."

She laughed and nodded. "Punyeta nasuntok ko si Jess nun."

They dropped by the faculty room for the IT faculty and introduced him to her former instructors. They seemed pleasant enough, though a great number of them were quite young.

_Eh, lahat naman nakababata sayo, ano ka ba?_

They ended up in the gym, where just a small number of students were left behind to clean up after their PE classes. The smell of frying food wafted in the area as there was apparently a small right behind the gym. They ended up sitting on the bleachers outside, watching a volleyball game between some highschool students.

"Athlete ka ba noon?" he asked her as they watched the students trash talk each other.

"Hindi. Basagulera lang." Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she observed some younger pupils hauling their bags through the walkway. "Ikaw?"

He shrugged. "Hindi ako nag-varsity. Masyadong agaw pansin. Pero nakakapag volleyball ako. Arnis."

They ended up eating in the canteen occupied mostly by Engineering majors and some high school students, identical cups of ice-cold chocolate drinks right in front of them. It was her turn to ask him this time. "Ano lahat ng course na nadaanan mo?"

"Hotel Restaurant Management, Architecture,Civil Engineering, Fine Arts - punyeta napasuko ako dun, IT nung bagong bago pa yung course, Chemistry, History." He chuckles at the last one. "Paulit ulit kong kinuha yung huli, ewan ba. Nakailang trabaho naman ako pag hindi ako nag-aaral."

"Bagay naman sayo ah." She swirled her drink with the white plastic straw it came with.  _Punyeta kelan pa naging sexy yung ganyan kasimpleng bagay?_

By the time they left the university, he was sure that he learned so much more that day than what he thought he did - and he was also sure that someone in a black beanie and sunglasses was watching them from the smoking area across the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kilig slash thriller pa more! Sino may tumblr dito? Follow ko kayo hihi.


	19. Writing the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goyong meets Paco again.

**Friday, 10-02-15, 12:00 PM, Tea-rad Pass**

There hasn't been any murders since the one that the police department hushed up. The city seemed to breath again, but the team was sure that it would only be a matter of time before he strikes again. At least it gave Nonong some time to focus on his impending finals.

It was quite the slow day again, partly due to the heat outside. A few students are sitting near the door, buried nose-deep in their schoolwork. A trio of girls were sitting on the bar but an irritable Jay made sure to keep them away from the barista - dressed like someone from the Titanic - that they were eyeing with so much giggling. Rusca was in charge of the baking and had some indie music blasting from the speakers. The barista in question - Goyong himself - was preoccupied with setting up the girls' orders. Joven was sitting across the bar from him, going over the notes they had regarding the murderer. He was trying to sort out the notes and sketches while mumbling to himself.

The wind chimes near the entrance clattered as the doors opened to let in a new customer - Paco Roman. He was dressed in a ragged green jacket, a white shirt, and camo pants. He looked a little lost as he strode to the counter.

"Hello." He smiled at Jay and Goyong a little uncertainly. His eyes flitted to the menu blackboard overhead with a thoughtful look in his eyes. "Best seller?"

"Mocha cookies and cream frappe," Goyong said automatically. "Sa totoo lang mas gusto ko yung caramel oreo milk tea at mocha hazelnut latte. Kung gusto mo medyo maiba yung favorite ng baker namin - ensaymada tiramisu frappe."

Paco blinked at the last one. "Ensaymada... tiramisu?"

Jay laughed. "Oo, custom lang yun eh. Tiramisu lang dapat yun eh kaso nilagyan niya ng cheese para parang ensaymada daw. Sila lang ni Greg yung umiinom nun."

"Medyo weird ang taste ni Ruscababes pero masarap naman eh," Goyong argued with her.

"Masarap ba yung kape, o si Ruscababes mo?" she shot back with a smile.

"Pareho," Rusca yelled from the kitchen. "Ito talaga, nagseselos kana ba samin ni Goyong my bebelabs?"

Joven snorted. "Para kayong mga bata."

Paco cleared his throat. He whipped out his wallet and turned to Jay. "Um, isang caramel oreo milk tea. Yung malaki."

Jay grinned. "Copy. Hoy, Goyong, narinig mo naman yung order diba? Anong pangalan niyo, sir?"

"Paco nalang."

"On it." Goyong turned to the bar and set to work, aware that Paco was observing him. "Large caramel oreo para kay Paco."

"Mukhang hindi ka Kapampangan, kuya," Joven noted as he finally looked up from his notes.

Paco shook his head. "Galing akong Maynila. Kaso may bago akong trabaho dito at taga dito din girlfriend ko. Francisco Roman nga pala. Paco in short. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you din. Ako si Joven Hernando, may-ari ng cafe. Sana mag-enjoy ka sa Angeles."

Goyong handled Paco's order carefully, afraid of triggering the older man's memories. "Masaya sa Angeles - mas maaksyon kesa nung nasa Dagupan ako." Well, that was true. His three months in Angeles definitely caused a lot of trouble in his life than the last sixty years combined.

"Mukha nga." Paco smiled as he accepted his drink and took a seat beside Joven. "Tea-rad pass. Mga history buffs kayo?"

Jay shook her head. "Yung ex ko. Ah, ako pala si Jay Hernando, bagong cashier, kapatid ng may-ari at all-around tambay."

"Greg... del Pilar. Barista, biktima ng mga puns at ng cosplay fetish nila."

Paco nodded. "Uy, kapangalan mo yung prof sa UPD."

"Hoy out of place na ako sa mga mokong na to ah." Rusca peeped from the curtains dividing their space from the kitchen and his eyes widened as he saw Paco. "Ah, hello! Ed Rusca, at your service."

Paco smiled at them. "Uh, nice to meet all of you. Alam niyo, parang ang familiar niyo."

Goyong laughed nervously. "Alam mo naman, baka nakita mo na kaming pakalat kalat sa Angeles."

Joven nodded. "Lalo na yung mga ulikbang yan, nakikipag basag ulo pa."

"Hindi naman ah." Jay laughed, and once again Goyong was struck by how  _stunning_ she was when she did. "Dalawang beses lang yun."

Paco finished his drink with a chuckle. "Nakakatuwa naman kayo. Matagal na ba kayong magkakaibigan?"

"Silang tatlo." Goyong began to clean the countertop to prepare for the next batch of drinks he would be preparing. "Parang inampon na din nila ako."

"Maganda yan." Paco smiled as he finished his drink and prepared to leave. "See you around."

**Friday, 10-02-15, 3:00 PM, The Quad**

The posh restaurants and the glass building housing a couple of call centers provided a backdrop to the four people who trooped to the most popualr street food carts in the area - dubbed Totobits, short for  _toto bitis_ or dangling feet. They passed some less expensive eateries and drinking spots, their outdoor tables occupied by some college-age students and a few employees from the call center.

The smell of damp earth and wood mingled with the scent of cooking food and mixed drinks. The place wasn't exactly scenic or ideal, but it was  _vibrant._ Goyong was half-tempted to just stay standing in the middle, filling himself with the zest for life that oozed from the place. Joven had to nudge him forward so he could keep walking. He didn't speak for a while and simply contented himself with devouring stick after stick of fried  _isaw_ and  _kwek kwek_ while his friends chatted.

His thoughts were a storm once more. It wasn't just about the murderer that was out to get him or his  love for Jay - yes, he was sure he was in love. There was this other odd feeling in his chest - something that began to stir during that time he kissed Jay. He was sure that it was starting to replace his simple desire to just be able to die like a normal person would. He wanted to  _live_ like a normal person would.

There were so many things that he wanted to live for.

He wasn't even aware that Rusca was talking to him until the latter snapped his fingers right under his nose. "Nako, nako. Tulala ka nanaman. May problema ata si Goyong my bebelabs?"

He tried to force out a reassuring smile. "Wala naman. Napaisip lang ako - kung paano natin ipaaalam kay Paco... lahat ng ito."

Rusca nodded thoughtfully. It was so unusual of him but somehow it reminded Goyong of the old days. "Mukhang medyo mahirap nga yun ano? Hindi man nga natin alam kung babalik pa yun sa cafe eh."

Joven began to drum his fingers on the small wooden table. "Sigurado akong babalik siya. Yun pa? Malakas ang pakiramdam ko. Tiwala lang."

"Si Luna yung kinakatakutan ko," Goyong continued. "Sigurado akong hindi matutuwa sa akin yun. Lalo na alam niyang ginago ko kayo - at si Alejandrino. Siguradong gusto akong sakalin nun."

Jay took his hand. "Ang kulit mo naman. Tiwala lang, sabi nga ni Kuya Joven."

**Saturday, 10-03-15, 4:00 AM, Marisol Village**

He slept fitfully that night. He kept seeing blood and shadows in his dreams. None of them made any context but all of it brought fear in his heart. He was afraid - too afraid - of what it could mean for him and the people who have pretty much adopted him. By the time that the digital clock near the door flashed 4:00, he was awake and lying on his back, lost once again in his fear and his sudden desire to actually  _live_ his life.

 _May dahilan na ako para mabuhay._ And it wasn't just because of Jay. Not really. It was also because of Joven, and Rusca, and the Bernals. The sudden realization that he felt accepted hit him hard at that very moment. All his life he was either put on a pedestal because of his looks or his achievements by a number of the masses, a cause of infatuation for various women, feared as a hatchetman by his enemies, looked down upon as a dog by his peers and even a good number of his superiors. Friends and family came very rarely in between. Now he had a family again - not in the conventional sense, but he didn't mind it. He saw a supportive brother in Joven, someone to bicker with in Rusca, a partner in mischief with Jose, and a voice of reason in Manuel. He even started treating Nonong like a younger brother. And then of course, there was Jay.

He had to do something about the person threatening him if he had any chance of keeping the life he stumbled into - and in finally becoming normal enough not to grieve them - and remain unchanging - when the time comes.

He had to be ready to take down his enemy before he loses more than just his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hnghhh. Ano pa masusuggest niyong mga kanta, mga kapatid? Namiss niyo ba si Nonong? Hihi.


	20. One Last Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The killer strikes too close to home.

**Saturday, 10-03-15, 6:00 AM, Marisol Village**

He perched himself on the tiled space near the Bernals' kitchen sink, watching Manuel heat up some pandesal and ensaymada. Jose and Rusca were already sitting by the cluttered table, comparing the newspaper clippings that the were collecting about half an hour ago. The Hernandos were still sleeping back at their unit.

"Medyo nabobother din ako na ang tagal hindi kumikilos nung killer," Manuel said as he set down some coffee cups. "Baka mas malala na yung susunod na gawin niya."

Everyone jumped when the main door creaked open, and Goyong crashed right on the floor.  _Dios mio patatas._ He barely had time to stand up when he saw Jay walking into the kitchen. It was the perfect way to embarrass himself, and he knew it. He scrambled to his feet and smoothed his orange shirt, trying to look as dignified as he could.

"Goyong my bebelabs, nakita naming lahat yun," Rusca told him with a laugh.

He felt himself turn red as he sat down by the table - right beside a smiling Jay. She elbowed him hard on the ribs. "Kulang ka pa ata sa tulog."

He smiled in spite of himself. "Wala, hindi na talaga kita bibigyan ng Chippy."

She pinched his abs again. "Nyeta, di mo naman ako matitiis."

"Hoy, nilalanggam na kayo diyan," Jose complained.

Everyone nearly jumped up again when Jay's phone rang. She excused herself to answer it in the hallway. Manuel turned to Goyong. "Malakas ang pakiramdam kong si Nonong yun."

"Yung killer ulit?" Rusca set aside his newspaper clippings and grabbed a piece of toasted ensaymada from the plate that Manuel was carrying. "Punyeta  _migaganaka ku._ "  _Nag-aalala ako._

Jay peered in - her face alarmingly pale. "Fuck.  _Fuck._ " She looked close to tears. She slumped on the nearest chair beside Jose. "S-si Nonong, tumawag. May bagong biktima. Kuya niya."

**Saturday, 10-03-15, 8:00 AM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

The team filed into the Bernals' Revo, bringing their breakfast with them. Joven himself still looked very exhausted and dazed. Jay was upset - horribly, horribly upset - as Nonong's Kuya Gary was close to her in age and they grew up together. Goyong could only keep his arms around her as she cried. Joven was on the phone with Nonong, talking quietly in Kapampangan.

They turned to the street right in front of the sprawling La Pieta Memorial Park. Joven pointed to a set of green gates leading to a massive garden and a white, two-storey house, where a set of police cars are parked right in the garage. Nonong was visible near the marble steps leading to the front doors, dressed in all black and crouching near some orchids.

He stood up as Joven leaped out of the car. His face was uncharacteristically grubby with dried tears. He placed his phone in his pocket before turning to the entire team. "Ah, hindi ko expect na pupunta lahat kayo dito."

Jay pulled away from Goyong so that she could wrap her arms around her cousins. "Kasama ka rin naman namin sa team ah. Ayos ka lang?" she asked him.

Nonong nodded though he looked a little lost. "Hindi ko alam anong gagawin ko. Natatakot akong tumira dito ng mag-isa."

Joven filled them in a few weeks ago regarding Nonong's situation - he lived with his older brother, who was accountant, as their parents died in the same car accident that killed the Hernandos' father three years ago. They left enough money to cover Nonong's education and help Gary get back on his feet and look for a job, but that was all.

Without his brother, the boy had no one else.

"Pwede naman kaming lumipat dito para may kasama ka. Ako, si Jay... ano, Ed, Goyong, sama kayo?" The two nodded and Joven smiled despite the situation. "Baka sina Jose at Manuel gusto din sumama. Edi hati hati tayo sa bills, lahat lahat."

"Count us in," Manuel said. "Team Hijo de Puta na lahat tayo - at may muse pa tayo, tignan mo. Hindi ka mag-iisa."

Nonong's eyes brightened. "Salamat."

The front doors opened to let out a uniformed policeman. He turned to the newcomers with slight disapproval.  _"Kamag-anak dakayu ba ning biktima?" Kamag-anak ba kayo ng biktima?_

 _"Ikaming adwa ning koya ku." Kaming dalawa ng kuya ko._ Jay pulled Joven forward with herself. "Tinawagan niya kami, kani-kanina lang."

The policeman nodded. "Pwede ba namin kayong kausapin? Kayo lang naman ng kuya mo."

Jay nodded. She turned to the rest of the team. "Samahan niyo muna si Nonong, ah?"

Goyong put a hand on Nonong's shoulder and nodded. "Di naman namin papabayaan to."

He found himself sitting on an old stool at the back of a small walled-off area that was supposed to act as a backyard with the rest of Team Hijo de Puta.

"Natatakot ako," Nonong whispered. "Hindi ko naman pwedeng sabihin na hina-hack ko yung database nila, diba? Paano kung yun yung dahilan bakit... bakit pinatay niya si kuya? Paano kung alam niyang tinutulungan ko kayo?"

"Kaya nga pumayag kaming lumipat sa bahay niyo eh," Goyong explained patiently. "Dapat sama sama lahat tayo. Kung kailangang hatid sundo ka namin sa school mo edi gagawin namin. Kumpol kumpol lahat tayo hanggat di nahahanap yung killer."

Rusca nodded thoughtfully. "Hindi ko alam kung nagpapasipsip lang to sa nililigawan niya o ano, pero oo. Willing kaming gawin yan, kid. Ang dami mo nang naitulong samin at tignan mo. _Meging kami pang salot keka." Naging salot pa kami sayo._

Nonong shook his head sadly. "Hindi kayo naging salot. Ah, hindi niyo siguro ako papaniwalaan pero... Pakiramdam ko hindi lang kayo yung may past life. Gusto ko kayong tulungan kasi pakiramdam ko may kinalaman yung past life ko sa past life niyo." He blinked and stared at them with watery eyes. "Punyelas! May hindi kayo sinasabi sa akin?"

"Ding ding ding ding ding! Mismo." Goyong whipped out his phone. "Anong wifi password dito?"

"H-ha? Anong kinalaman nun sakin?"

"Basta makinig ka nalang sa heneral para maexplain namin sayo," Manuel said calmly.

Nonong complied, and so Goyong managed to pull up some pictures of President Quezon as a young man - an almost mirror image of the boy crouched beside him. He found it amusing, the way no one put two and two together before when it came to Nonong's connection to the former president.

Despite his sadness, the boy snapped into attention. "Pakshet. Fuck. Shit." He put a hand on his forehead and closed his eyes. "Totoo nga."

"Pagpasensyahan mo na kung hindi ka namin itatratong presidente," Jose told him with a shake of his head.

**Saturday, 10-03-15, 7:00 PM, La Pieta Chapels**

People filed in and out of the chapel to attend Gary Quizon's close-casket wake. Some distant relatives from both sides of the family arrived to help out, though Nonong and the rest of the team were the ones who greeted the visitors.

Goyong sat on one corner with Jose, entertaining some little girls who were there to accompany their parents. He found himself telling them wild tales of beautiful knights rescuing girls from evil villagers while he braided their hair - he wasn't even sure how he knew about braiding. There was something about the quiet activity that made him feel an ache deep inside again. He realized that he wanted to be a father, start a family someday. That was something he never even thought about during his days entrenched in the middle of war and lust.

He gave the girl a high-five before the child runs off to her mother and couldn't quell the smile on his face despite the situation.

"Nakakatuwa yung mga bata, ano?" Jose noted. "Pag minsan napapaisip tuloy ako kung ano yung pakiramdam ng may anak."

He nodded and glanced at Jay. "Hindi ko muna pwedeng isipin ngayon yan. Madami pang kailangan ayusin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck medyo nacreep out ko yung sarili ko dito. Hahaha. Help po!


	21. Wag Ka Nang Umiyak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goyong goes through a hurricane of emotions.

**Friday, 10-09-15, 4:00 PM, Angeles City Proper**

The city was abuzz with anticipation as the fiesta on Sunday loomed closer and closer. Colorful streamers adorned the cobblestone street leading to the iconic parish church. Small banners were unfurled on the lamp posts that were reminiscent of the late Spanish era.

Students knee-deep in their books and notes walked in and out of the church, mumbling some prayers about their second quarter exams for the high school students and finals for the college students. Goyong adjusted his black-rimmed hipster glasses - which didn't really do anything aside from giving him a bit of a disguise against his unknown enemy - and looked at his phone. He tried to tune out the quiet giggles of the girl on the pews in front of his. He could hear that they were debating on whether to ask him for his number or not while showing him their glowing smiles. Jay wouldn't be happy with that.

Speaking of Jay, he was waiting for her. She left an hour before the shift ended to settle some final bills for their former apartment unit. Rusca and Manuel were already supervising the move from their units to Nonong's house, and they would be discussing the new room assignments that night. She asked him to wait for her in the church so that they could head for Nonong's home together. He wasn't really sure whe she didn't ask her brother to do so, but he didn't mind.

He just received her text saying that she was on her way when someone sat right beside him. He looked up to see Paco watching him. They exchanged friendly nods as the latter had become a regular in the cafe.

None of them spoke for a while, as Paco seemed lost in thought - or in prayer. When he finally looked up though, there was that awfully familiar glint in his eyes. "Ah, Greg, busy ka ba?" he began. "May gusto sana kasi akong itanong."

Goyong nodded, highly aware of where everything was heading to. "Ah, hindi, hinihintay ko lang si Jay. Medyo natagalan ata." He smiled and scratched the back of his head, contemplating that the roots of his hair was already showing through the dye.

The two men headed outside to the church entrance that spilled into the patio, where school services where already parked. The shouts and laughter of children rang out all around them while fussy parents nagged. Goyong found himself smiling at them, contemplating the prospects of future parenthood yet again. Paco crossed his arms and leaned against one of the double mahogany doors by the entrance and began to fumble with a button on dress shirt.

"Ah, baka isipin mong may sira ako," he suddenly said, obviously self-conscious.

Goyong grinned.  _Baka mas magmukha pa akong may sira._ "Hindi naman. Alam mo, madami na akong nakitang sobrang weird na bagay na totoo palang nangyayari."  _At pruweba na ako doon!_

Paco rubbed his forehead. "Alam mo, magmula nung dumating ako sa Angeles may nararamdaman akong kakaiba eh. Hindi ko alam i-explain. Para bang buong buhay ko may hinahanap ako, di lang pala ako aware, pero ngayon parang malapit ko nang mahanap. Lalo ko lang naramdaman nung pumunta ako sa cafe niyo." He paused and smiled sheepishly. "See? Sabi sayo baka isipin mong baliw ako eh."

"Ha? Wala akong sinasabi ah." Goyong grinned and shook his head. "Alam ko yung pakiramdam na yan."

Paco looked noticeably relieved by those words. "Minsan may napanaginipan ako. Tumatakbo ako, may hinahanap na... hindi ko alam sino. Basta tumatakbo ako sa may parang lumang simbahan. Tapos may masakit." His hand flew to his forehead. "Sobrang sakit ng ulo ko nung nagising ako. Ewan ko lang ha, pero ang lakas ng pakriamdam ko na kailangan ko nang maniwala sa reincarnation."

"Oo nga." Goyong felt his phone vibrate in his pocket but ignored it for the meantime. "Alam mo, naniniwala ako diyan. Di kita ginagago ah."

Paco smiled. "Thanks. Ah, sige ah? Baka nakakaabala na ako. See you around."

Jay found Goyong standing alone by the church entrance, lost in his thoughts about Paco and the laughter of children.

**Friday, 10-09-15, 10:30 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

Their new residence was brighly-lit again in contrast to its gloomy countenance during the past few days. The funeral took place earlier that morning and helping Nonong get up on his feet again was difficult. The boy was even having trouble with reviewing for his exams and Joven had to sit him down that night to assist him in his schoolwork while the rest of the group tried to settle into the house.

There were seven of them, and five rooms in the house - one downstairs by the kitchen, which was Gary's before he died - and four upstairs. The men decided to stay in pairs and leave Jay to a room of her choice.

Nonong's room was to the right of the stairs, and it was the only one that had its own bathroom. He requested for Goyong to be his roommate and the latter complied. Rusca and Jose took the room on the other side of the stairs, and Joven took the one right in front of the stairs with Manuel. Jay took the small room located in the hallway leading to the terrace.

They spent most of the night to settle down. Rusca was in charge of dinner that night while Nonong was back to his hacking activities. The boy still had no energy and his eyes lacked the eager, mad luster that they used to have. The group gathered around the living room table, the floor around it now filled to the brim with the cushions that Joven and Rusca brought over from the old apartment unit.

The chill of the centralized air conditioning unit seemed to intensify the feeling of unease in the room. Not even the scent of freshly-brewed coffee was enough to diffuse the tension. No one spoke as they waited with bated breath for Nonong to come up with additional information regarding his brother's murder. They were sure, beyond doubt, that the most important information was not disclosed even to the family members that were interviewed in the past week.

The first image that came up was of the crime scene - the victim's corpse lying on the back seat of his own car, eyes gouged out, lips torn off, throat slit, and the Magdiwang sun carved gruesomely upon his chest. There were some bruises around the throat and mouth.

Nonong and his cousins were all shaking in a mix of anger, sadness, and fright. Goyong himself felt numb despite the fact that he did not know the man personally. He squinted at the image and pointed at the leather upholstery. "Tignan niyo, may nakasulat."

**Niya.**

"Magkita, Aguila, Hukay, Niya." Jose rubbed his right arm uncomfortably. He began to tap his cheek. "Gusto niyang magkita kayo... sa puntod ng latest victim niya."

"Wag mong gagawin yun," Manuel said sharply. "Walang pupunta ng La Pieta ng mag-isa. Period."

"Ah, magyayaya pa naman ako ng jogging," Rusca said sadly. "Pero oonga, delikado na kasi baka pati tayo gawin pa tayong target."

"Paano natin siya huhulihin kung hindi ako makikipag kita sakanya?" Goyong asked, feeling a little frustrated. The idea was playing in his head for days already - to seek out his foe himself instead of dancing around the edges. "Hindi naman kami mga batang naglalaro ng taguan ah."

"Alam namin yun. Pero alamin muna natin yung kalaban. Wag kang reckless kasi yan yung nakapahamak sayo sa Tirad." Manuel looked genuinely worried.

Nonong stared at them with haunted eyes. "Parang awa niyo na, gawin niyo lahat ng pwedeng gawin para mahuli yung pumatay sa kuya ko."

Joven nodded. "Promise namin yan."

They scrolled through the notes from the police investigation, though they just verified the potential causes of death - blood loss, trauma, and strangulation. Goyong felt his skin crawl just from reading the aforementioned notes. There was no other evidence in the crime scene - not even a fingerprint or a strand of hair - and the police haven't even made any notice of the messages written in blood, which was odd.

No one slept properly that night. Goyong huddled in his bedroll, lost in his speculations and plans.

**Saturday, 10-10-15, 4:45 AM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

The cool air seemed to sear his lungs as he padded down the wooden stairs, pausing momentarily to observe the framed pictures hanging on the wall. One of them was that of a beautiful but stern-looking woman and a small girl who was most definitely Jay.

"Andyan pa pala yung picture na yan." Jay herself spoke from behind him, making him whirl around with a jump. She smiled wryly and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Nakatira din kasi kami dito noon. Umalis lang kami kasi hindi makasundo ng mama ko yung mga magulang nina Nonong."

"Nasabi mong namatay ang papa mo noon sa aksidente kasama ng tito at tita mo," he noted casually. "Eh si mama mo?"

"Nakakulong." Jay's smile faded as she pulled up her shirt, revealing an expanse of smooth, fair skin that was marred with a jagged scar on her chest, partially concealed by her bra. She let him get a view of it for a full five seconds before she pulled down her shirt again. "Muntik na niya akong mapatay. Umuwi siyang lasing. Napadalas kasi yung sobrang pag-inom niya katapos ko umapak ng college. Hindi na kasi sila nagkakasundo ni papa." She rubbed the spot where her scar was hidden. "Kaya natuto ako ng konting self-defense. Lalo na nagtake ng ganung lessons si Kuya Joven at Kuya Ed."

He stared at her as if truly seeing her for the first time. He took her hand and they walked the rest of the way downstairs together. "Baka mas magaling ka pang makipag basag ulo sakin ah." He could feel his pulse thudding in his ears in sheer nervousness. How did it go from simple bickering and teasing to actually harboring feelings for her?

She smiled at that. "Hindi ah."

They sat on the cushions strewn on the living room floor. He smiled at her and leaned forward. "Sisiguraduhin ko na wala nang mananakit sayo," he whispered. He kissed her lips, savoring the warmth of her sheer presence.

One of his arms wrapped around her waist, his free hand pressing against her heart while her hands find his hair. He felt on fire. It was just a kiss.  _Just_ a kiss, despite the fact that he burned and longed for more. It felt like he was in a sea of ice and fire, adrift in two battling sensations.

He wasn't sure how long it was until they broke away from the kiss. He couldn't help but stare at her in wonder. If she wasn't saved on time, she would have died and he wouldn't have found a way to complete his mission - and genuinely fall in love again.

If the killer knew who and where he was, she would be a prime target. To hell with the consequences. He would outsmart his enemy and take him out before he lays a finger on Jay and the rest of the team.

_Wag mong pagbabantaan ang pamilya ko. Humanda ka sa akin. Hindi mo dapat ginising si Heneral del Pilar._

"Salamat," she told him. There was a gentle warmth in her eyes that never existed in Poleng's.

"Ano ka ba. Maliit na bagay." He chuckled and put an arm around her waist to keep her close. He could feel her arm wrapping around his waist too. 

He wasn't sure how long they stayed sitting with an arm around each other's waist, but neither of them moved or spoke until sunlight finally filled the cold living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaat biglang nagtone down ang pagiging tense ng mga eksena. <3


	22. Victorious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much happens.

**Sunday, 10-11-15, 6:45 PM, Angeles City Proper**

One of the side streets right in the heart of the city was filled to the brim with crowds. People were starting to clump into the sidewalk - made of cobblestone and reminiscent of eras gone by - as the bells sounded from the parish that was a few minutes' walk away. The procession of religeous figures and events was about to take place. The explosive sound of firecrackers permeated the air, stirring excitement among the crowd.

Though not particularly religious, Jose insisted that they watch the  _prusisyon_ to show Goyong more of Angeles City's culture - despite the fact that the boy general was quite aware of this particular event as it was a remnant of the Spanish era. It was pleasing to see that such a heritage survived despite the hustle and bustle of the modern city.

Jay had her phone out and was taking pictures all over the place. It was hard not to be mesmerized by the way she attempted to capture the small moments - and taking candid pictures of the entire team. Even Goyong - who  _hated_ having his picture taken after the war on account of his fear that his actual identity might be revealed - let her take his pictures. Even some selfies with her. After all, history books were not exactly rare these days.

By the time twilight arrived, the streets were suffused with the soft glow of the lamp posts that lined them. The stars were starting to wink into life in the sky, the moon acting like a watchful mother upon the festive city. A sigh of wind silenced the crowd as the music preceeding the procession could be heard. The band in the maroon, white, and gold of the local university marched in, followed by men in traditional striped shirt and trousers, and woven hats. The latter were the ones who actually lit up the fire crackers that popped like small thunderclaps.

The glow of the lights that adorned the statues' floats set the street ablaze, accented by the small flames shimmering on the candles that they held. 

Goyong could only say a silent prayer as the floats passed by him, desperate for guidance in the chaos that he was suddenly thrown in. He needed all the help he could get if he was to protect the people he loved while finding a way to  _finally_ become mortal at the same time.

His thoughts were sent adrift by the sea of twinkling lights and a haze of prayer.

By the time the crowd dispersed as the procession moved on, Nonong dragged them to the nearby Jollibee for dinner. Goyong found himself walking beside an equally thoughtful Joven.

"Pag napagsama sama mo na kaming lahat, sana wag mong paring iiwanan yung kapatid ko," the latter said.

"Hindi ko gagawin yun. Sa tingin mo kaya ko pang iwanan si Jay?" Goyong rubbed his chest absently. It wasn't just about her either. He would never abandon his new pack, his new family.

**Sunday, 10-11-15, 8:15 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

The team watched with bated breath as Nonong managed to whip out a few more police reports regarding his brother's murder. It seemed like there was a witness who saw him boarding his car about two hours before the body was found - and there was another passenger in it.

A man in his mid-thirties at the most, short and slender, his hairline receding.

Goyong racked his brains for men in the Katipunan with the same description - but it was still to broad for him to actually pinpoint a possible suspect. He needed more information to go by, whether he liked it or not. The temptation to actually meet up with his enemy was growing stronger and stronger with every passing minute, his careful planning giving way to the recklessness that his real youth actually brought him.

He tried to fight it off. He was a general no more, but he still had to think like one - he had to shrug off the impulsive boy who caused the fiasco in Tirad Pass.  _Masyado na akong maraming kailangan pangalagaan at ipagtanggol._ _  
_

"Walang cartographic sketch?" Jose asked, pulling him out of his stormy thoughts. "Walang kahit ano? Picture?  _Doodle?_ "

 _"Ngeni ala pa pero gagawa nala kanu." Ngayon wala pa pero gumagawa na daw sila._ Nonong looked as stressed as Goyong felt - probably because of the desperation he felt in trying to catch his father's killer. _"Mapagal naku keng gagawan na." Pagod na ako sa ginagawa niya._

Joven put a hand on his cousin's shoulder.  _"Atyu nakami man. Eka migaganaka." Andito naman kami. Wag kang mag-alala._

**Thursday, 10-15-15, 3:00 PM, Tea-rad Pass**

After a very hectic morning, the crowd of people ordering drinks on the go finally stabilized. With Rusca finishing the pastries for the day with one of the working students, he took over he cashier and let Jay help Goyong with the coffee.

It felt like a spark of electricity whizzed around the bar, threatening to set the two of them alight whenever they exchanged glances or brushed fingers. Goyong felt warm and flustered whenever the working students pointed out the tension in their small part of the cafe.

One of them - a tall, willowy girl named Lyka - leaned forward and said, "Allergic si Ate Juliet sa mga flowers pero may sweet tooth siya at mahilig sa mga action films." She snickered as she saw his jaw drop.

Another of the working students, a quiet boy named Jon, passed by him during a short lull in their work. "Video games, pagkain, books, anime, rock music. Favorite ni Ate Jay mga yan."

Even Paco gave him a piece of advise during his lunch break - it was surprising that he was actually an university English instructor. "Napansin ko kung pano ka niya tinitignan," he noted as he sipped his new favorite - oreo caramel latte - and pointed subtly at Jay. "Nakikita ko din pano ka tumitig sakanya. Do the moves na, baka maunahan ka pa."

Of course, he knew most of those already. He still stammered his thanks like the idiot that he was.

Jay stood on her corner by the ingredients, a knowing smile on her face.

**Friday, 10-16-15, 7:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

The bathroom Goyong and Nonong shared was unusually crowded thanks to the entire team being crammed in it. The smell of hair dye reached his nose and he had to fight off a budding sneeze. Rusca and Jose were in charge of dyeing his hair yet again now that the color was starting to fade. This time they dyed his hair a vivid burgundy shade that Manuel actually picked out with much laughter. Jay watched by the doorway to the bathroom, a grin on her face.

"Leche mas maganda ka pa sakin," she noted.

Joven laughed. "Medyo weird nga lang yung kulay."

"Burgundy hair at hipster glasses?" Nonong asked, looking up from his corner where he was reviewing for his exams. "K-pop na ba ang peg ngayon ng heneral?

"Pag sumayaw ng Super Junior yan ihahagis ko sa bintana," Rusca complained. "Hindi bagay ni Goyong my bebelabs."

"Itong si Ruscababes talaga, possessive." Goyong grinned as he fought off another sneeze.

Jose lathered more of the fiery red substance on the top layer of his hair. "Pag di ka tumigil diyan kalahating red at kalahating black ang kalalabasan ng buhok mo."

Rusca smirked as he washed his hands on the nearby sink. "Gusto ko yun ah. Pang Halloween."

"Speaking of Halloween, magcocostume party daw tayo sa cafe. Maaga tayo magsasara nun," Joven said. He turned to the Bernals. "Invited din kayo."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Tulunga niyo ang pamilya pakwan ni inay dettsu sa tumblr! SavePlooPloo2K15 na this!
> 
> PS: HAPPY BIRTHDAY GOYONG. GAGO MO.


	23. Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From regular life to trouble real quick.

**Tuesday, 10-20-15, 4:45 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

There was another murder reported that day. The city was in an uproar as the corpse was found right in a very public area - on the small open field beside the main office of the city electric company - and was actually spotted by an entire group of early morning joggers.

Unfortunately, Nonong wasn't able to hack into anything as he was bringing some classmates over that night for a study session. The bags under his eyes have been darkening over the past few days as he threw himself into a panicked frenzy due to the looming final exams that Saturday. The rest of the team already diffused a possible breakdown the previous day and didn't want to have a repeat performance of it.

Amusingly enough, Paco was actually their instructor in a minor English subject - was it Speech or something like that? - and actually offered to drop by that night to give them some reviewers since apparently Nonong's group forgot to pick theirs up during their last class.

Of course, Goyong was feeling a little jumpy. Those kinds of house visits usually triggered their memories, and Paco might not take kindly to remembering who he was before.

Not that he could avoid that, anyway - not if he wanted to live a normal life like he wanted.

Goyong found himself perched on the red sofa couch while they waited for Nonong and his visitors to arrive. He was wedged in between Jose and Jay, who were trashtalking each other while playing on their phones. He wasn't even sure what the hell they were doing - the three of them were playing Brave Frontier and it wasn't like there was any reason for them to trashtalk each other in that game.

Rusca volunteered himself for kitchen duty that day and the entire house smelled suspiciously like toasted ensaymada for some reason. Manuel was still at work, while Joven was busy taking care of some groceries.

Goyong found it so hard to concentrate on his game - or on anything else, basically, because he still felt on edge due to the murderer. It felt like he was going madder and madder with every passing minute, though he knew they had to put off their own investigation until the weekend on account of their youngest member's exams. The wait was enough to drive him  _insane._

**Tuesday, 10-20-15, 6:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

He nearly choked on his water when Nonong arrived with a small group made of five giggling girls.  _Punyeta chickboy ng bayan parin ba ang peg nito?_ He exchanged glances with Jose, who raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Wala nga akong maalala diba? Besides, patay pa ako nun," he mouthed, making Goyong's gut twist.

He could still remember signing the orders to have him liquidated. He could still remember his screams as he saw his own elder brother tortured before his very eyes. They always haunted him - the inseperable Bernal brothers and their bloody fate. They were the the most common source of his nightmares. No matter how much he tried to make it up to them, he knew he would never redeem himself in anyone's eyes.

Reflecting on his crimes after being given another shot at life made him feel like a monster.

Their dinner was louder than usual due to their guests, who giggled and laughed as Nonong flirted with them. Joven gave him a pointed look. "Study session yan ah, hindi orgy."

Goyong grinned. "Wag ka mag-alala, babantayan ko siya."

Rusca rolled his eyes. "Si Greggyboy my bebelabs daw? Magbabantay?" He laughed. "Nako nako. Baka sumali pa yan."

Jay cleared her throat.  _"Excuse me? Subukan namu nung ali na buring pututan ke ing bayag na." Subukan lang niya kung ayaw niyang putulin ko ang ari niya._

Goyong felt himself turn white in spite of himself. "Ha? Hindi ako sasali wag kayo mag-alala."

One of the girls laughed. "Nako Manoy, under na under pala ang kuya mo sa girlfriend niya ah."

No one even bothered to correct her on the fact that Goyong was not related to Nonong, and that Jay was most definitely  _not_ his girlfriend. Yet.

She smiled at him dangerously though, and he was sure she wouldn't mind using her pocket knife on him - especially since he was guaranteed to recover sometime.

**Tuesday, 10-20-15, 10:15 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

He just slipped out of the bedroom as Nonong and his classmates were busy arguing over some medical jargon. Trying to scan then news on his laptop was futile so he decided march downstairs to continue the job in there. Unfortunately Jay was waiting by the hallway and motioned for him to follow her.

Not that he minded.

For the first time he found himself in her room. It was the smallest in the second storey but it was cozy-looking, with a double bed covered by layers of blue and gray blankets. Curtains in navy concealed both the windows that overlooked the backyard, and the ones facing the terrace. Her study table was littered with books and her laptop, while dirty clothes were piled up in one corner. Posters of movies and anime shows and bands were taped haphazardly on the walls.

She chuckled. "Ah, wala naman akong balak na ano ah," she said sheepishly.

He smiled at her. "Wala akong sinasabi."

She motioned to the random pieces of cloth on her bed. A number of them looked vaguely like the lace shawls prefered by the wealthy ladies of old. "Magpapatulong sana akong gawin yung costume ko kasi... diba nga may Halloween party tayo sa cafe?"

He hadn't even thought of what to wear yet. He watched her sit on her bed, sifting through pairs of blouses and skirts. "Hindi ko pa nga alam anong isusuot ko din." His smile turned into a bright grin. "Alam mo, hindi pa ako nakasali sa mga costume party noon."

Her eyes widened at that. "Sa tinanda tanda mong yan?"

He nodded. "So kung may suggestion ka, sige lang."

She stared at him for a while, as if picturing him in costume. "Wala ka na bang natirang damit na luma? Yung pang ibang era pa?"

He remembered the set of uniforms and amulets he retrieved from the camp of sleeping survivors shortly after waking up near Tirad Pass. It caused a stir among them - scaring the life out of them and thinking that there was either a thief or a ghost. After all, why ruffle through the old belongings of their recently-killed general?

He carried the clothes through the ages - merely as a reminder of what he lost and what there was to gain.

"Andyan pa pero sobrang tanda na," he said. "Nakabalot sa pinakababa ng cabinet ko. Natatakot akong ilabas kasi baka agnasin."

She smiled wider. "Wag ka magalala. Hahanap lang naman tayo ng kagayang tela para makagawa ng replica. Ako na bahala dun - nagcocosplay yung dati kong kaklase."

"Eh ikaw?" he asked. "Paano kita tutulungan?"

She raised a white Maria Clara dress with some of the lace falling off. "Hindi kasi ako marunong manahi."

He only learned out of necessity - patching one's uniform speedily in between battles was an important skill and it came in handy over the past century - and he hated wielding the needle. He was  _terrified_ of them. He would never forget passing out because Nonong took a blood sample from him.

"Hindi ako ganun kagaling. Tahing sundalo," he explained patiently.

Looking at her pleading eyes, he couldn't say no.

He took the needle and thread from her and started working on her dress. He tried to keep his breathing steady to fight off the sudden wave of irrational panic. He wasn't sewing his own skin - he was sewing to mend a torn dress for his lady love. He let out an ungodly groan when he accidentally pricked his finger and yelped.

"Ano ba yan, parang yan lang," Jay scoffed, though she peered at his small wound worriedly.

"Aray - aray, tangina, masakit," he complained.

"Hoy anong ginagawa niyo diyan!" The door flew open and Joven stormed in. He froze as he saw what they were actually doing. "Ah, sorry. Kala ko kung ano na."

Goyong blushed just as he realized what Joven meant.

That was when they heard the screams from the street outside.

He all but leapt to his feet, his old senses alerting of a coming battle. Dressed only in his ratty black shirt and boxers, he sprinted downstairs and pered at the massive bay window to see a man running from an assailant clad in dark clothing.  _It was Paco._

Curse his impulsive personality. He had to help.

He could hear his housemates calling after him when he undid the locks and sprinted out. He leapt past the garden and and threw the side gate open. The assailant stopped right where he was - cornering Paco by the gate, and turned. His face was hidden by a surgical mask and his hair by a baseball cap, but his dark eyes flared with hate as he saw Goyong. The boy general held out his hand. "Bring it on. Vaja con diablo, _bitch._ "

"G-Greg," Paco spluttered.

Goyong shook his head and ducked when the assailant - possibly the murderer himself - lunged at him with a knife. He ducked and tried to jab at his ribs but the enemy was much faster. He tackled Goyong to the ground and jabbed the knife right between his ribs. "Sa susunod sasagad na yan hanggang sa puso mo," he hissed.

He couldn't breathe as the man ran off - unable to be chased by a still startled Paco and the approaching squad. The pain made his head spin and he realized that he was losing blood quickly.  _He wasn't healing._

Everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm backkkk!!


	24. Fingerprints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goyong's misadventures? ODK.

_He was in a sea of warmth. He was adrift in nothing but a burst of gold and red and yellow, and there was no pain, no worry. He was tired - so, so tired - and he wanted to just stay in there for all eternity. There was no need for him to worry about the murderer or his mission or his friends - or..._

_Or Jay._

_No, he couldn't stay. He had so many dreams, so many plans for the future. He had to finish his mission. He had to bring his friends and their old squad back together. He had to tell Jay everything. He had another chance at life. He wasn't going to waste it._

**Wednesday, 10-21-15, 9:30 AM, AUFMC Room 426**

His awareness came back bit by bit. The first thing that he noticed was the smell - it was too clean, too  _sterile._ The airconditioning was so cold that it seared his nose. The soft murmur of voices broke the silence he thought he was in. His body felt heavy - too heavy. There was a cold tingling sensation running in his left arm and steadily burning pain in his chest - as if someone shoved a knife between his ribs.

Wait, someone  _did_ do that.

He opened his eyes, trying to take in his surroundings. He was in an unfamiliar room - _a hospital room_. Jay and Nonong were sitting on a nearby couch, talking quietly to each other. Neither of them noticed that he was conscious. His stomach flipped in queasiness when he realized that there was an IV needle jabbed in his left arm. Beneath his blankets and shirt he was sure that there was a stab wound that was stitched and buried in bandages.

He let out a faint groan when he accidentall tugged on the IV needle and it felt like his head was spinning. He really  _loathed_ needles with all his might.

Jay nearly jumped to her feet when she heard him. She went to his side and crossed her arms. "Ayan kasi, agad agad sumusugod," she scolded. There was that unmistakable look of relief in her eyes though.

"S-si Paco?" he asked feebly.  _Punyeta hindi ako sanay na nanghihina ng ganito._ "Yung nanghahabol sakanya?"

"Sinubukan kong habulin." She motioned to the cut on her cheek. "Masyadong mailap yung gago. Si Paco ayos lang, hinatid pauwi ni Manuel kagabi. Maghahatid pala ng lecture notes para kina Nonong."

He felt terror at how Jay must have came close to death. "Wag mong hahabulin ulit, please?"

She chuckled and bent over to kiss his forehead. "Ikaw talaga. Ikaw na nga yung muntik mamatay pero ang lakas mo paring mag-alala para sa iba.  _Balamu malasing ka ne?" Parang lasing ka ano?_

He stared at her and reached out with his right hand to brush the wound from her cheek.  _"Ali daka buring manasakit." Ayaw kitang masaktan._ His Kapampangan was rusty but it was decent enough for her to understand.

Nonong cleared his throat. He was halfway through the door already. "M-may klase pa ako sa kabilang building," he stammered before dashing out, leaving the two behind.

They locked eyes again and he saw her tearing up. She never teared up - not even when she talked about her being nearly killed by her own mother. She was fighting it back with a smile though. Her fingers brushed his bandages lightly before resting in the middle of his chest. He fought off the urge to stammer like an idiot as his hand rested above hers.

"Ayan, pareho na niyan tayong may peklat diyan," she noted. "Pero bakit hindi naghilom yung sugat mo?"

He closed his eyes, remembering his foe's last words.  _Sa susunod sasagad na yan hanggang sa puso mo._ And yes, the knife did narrowly miss vital organs, of that he was sure. "Punyeta, yung killer nga ata yung hinarap ko."

Her eyes darkened, and it killed him. "Kung agad ka lang namin naabutan baka nahabol ko pa siya."

"Wag. Parang awa mo na, wag mo nang gagawin ulit yun. Natatakot ako para sayo." He took her hand and pressed her palm to his chapped lips. "Kung may mangyayaring masama sa iyo hindi ko mapapatawad ang sarili ko."

She nodded. "Basta reasonable. Oo."

**Wednesday, 10-21-15, 5:45 PM, AUFMC Room 426**

Jay stayed with him all day. They were mostly silent aside from quiet discussions every now and then, both afraid of voicing out the fact that the killer was most likely the only person who could _really_ injure - or even kill him.

At least Paco dropped by for a visit. He looked a little anxious when he stepped in, frantically wringing the bonnet in his hand.

"Kailangan ko... magpasalamat," he said in his calm, soothing voice. "Heneral."

Cold sweat trickled down Goyong's back. "Walang anuman, Koronel."

Paco sat down on the couch. "Nung akala ko tatagain ka niya... naalala ko bigla lahat. PInaliwanag sakin ni Joven yung nangyari sayo." He stared at Goyong with eyes that seemed to old for him. "Totoo bang ikaw parin yung mismong Gregorio na sunud-sunuran ng Presidente?"

"Mismo." He smiled wryly. "Hindi na ako nagpakita sakanya noong pagkatapos ng Tirad." He stared Paco in the eye, trying to indicate that he was telling the truth. "Namatay si del Pilar sa Tirad. Binigyan siya ng pagkakataon -  _hindi_ ko alam kung para maituwid ang mga mali niya, o para makapagsimula muli - pero hindi ko sisirain ang pagkakataon na ipinagkaloob sa akin. Tutulungan kong mabuo muli ang mga tauhan ni Luna."

Paco watched him even more curiously. "Ah, pati yung pagsasalita mo medyo iba na din no? Parang... mas bata ka."

"Syempre." He grinned. "Namatay si Gregorio del Pilar sa Tirad pass, pero nabuhay si Goyong. Hayaan mong si Goyong nalang yung manatili."

**Friday, 10-23-15, 3 PM, Tea-rad Pass**

He was admitted out of the hospital the previous day but he was still asked to take a rest. He was still sore - he wasn't used to being injured for so long anymore - and Joven gave him an entire week off to recuperate. He still decided to drop by the cafe, though, since he was going to help Jay meet her cosplaying friend who would help them with his Halloween costume: a perfect replica of his former uniform.

The cold drizzling outside made his wound ache, but he didn't really mind. The cafe was pleasantly crowded with regulars and unfamiliar customers alike, and those who recognized him immediately asked how he was feeling. Apparently everyone thought he got involved in a mugging but couldn't remember his assailant as it was too dangerous to reveal that he was involved with the murderer rampaging through the city. Going to the police while having multiple fake identities under his belt wouldn't be such a good idea.

Rusca was in charge of the bar that day, though his cheek was smeared with flour. "Hoy, sabi ni Joven magpahinga ka, hindi yung kakalabas mo ng ospital lalarga na agad," he scolded - though he did take Goyong's order.

He raised an eyebrow. "Nakapagpahinga na ako."

Rusca grinned childishly. "Ay sigurado ako may date kayo ni Jay. Wag mo pakapagod ha, alam mo namang nagaalala ako kay Goyong my bebelabs."

"At malandi parin si Ruscababes."

Jay stepped out of the kitchen, undoing her apron with a grin. "Hoy, sabi nang magpahinga ka eh! Pwede naman bukas eh."

Rusca chuckled. "Alam mo naman tong si Greggyboy. Basta babae maagap."

Goyong swatted him lightly on the arm. "Gago."

Jay's friend lived in the dorm right above the 7-11 outlet across the street. It wasn't exactly a pretty place - actually a little dingy - with some of the hallways crowded with students and the occassional local employee. The girl that they met lived at the very edge of the third storey. Loud Japanese songs blared through the door as Jay knocked.

A tall girl peered out, her hair cut in a sharp bob with blue and green highlights. "Hello," she told Jay with a bright smile, adjusting her hot pink glasses. "Tagal mong di nagparamdam ah."

Jay chuckled. "Medyo naging busy eh." She nudged Goyong forward a little roughly, making him wince. "Eto pala yung kaibigan na sinasabi ko. Greg, meet Ivy. Ivy, meet Greg - bagong housemate namin."

Ivy smiled and peered at him. "Housemate, o boyfriend?"

Jay cleared her throat. "Walang ganyanan, friend."

Ivy's smile widened as she let them inside her room - which was an explosion of colorful posters, bolts of cloth, and magazines. A desktop computer was the source of the music they heard earlier. Ivy locked the door behind her and examined the uniform that she was presented with.

"Uy, legit na antique to ah," Ivy said, examining every button, every fold, every stitch. "Officer ba sa Fil-Am war lolo mo?"

"May extra set ako ng mga butones na legit din," offered Goyong. "Yung kapatid ng lolo ko sa tuhod officer noon. Di baleng mapagastos tayo, ako na bahala dun, basta perfect replica. Kumpleto na ako pati yung mga insignia at shoulder pads."

"Yung boots hindi mahirap eh," explained Jay. "May kilala akong nagtitinda ng mga ganyan."

They checked his measurements so that they could get started on their little project. Ivy's eyes widened when he took off his shirt, revealing his muscles and his stitches. There was also that scar from a very old duel that ran from his left shoulder to his right hip, and those from multiple bullet wounds accumulated from the war.

"Grabe ka, basagulero ka ba?" Ivy said with a frown.

Goyong shrugged. "Accident prone. Hindi rin ganoon ka-ideal kabataan ko."

It was going to be a long afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloooo! Napaaga ang update! Yes!


	25. Mercury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yup. Definitely merculial.

**Sunday, 10-25-15, 10 AM, Marquee Mall**

The dust and the heat and the traffic brought about by the road widening project - which has been ongoing for more than a year and a half - agitated Manuel and Jose on their way to the mall. Goyong was just thankful that they calmed down by the time they got into the establishment.

The small crowd trickling through the entrance denoted the fact that it was barely past the opening minute. Halloween decorations were abound, from spiders to webs to skulls to medieval weapons to pumpkins. The smell of cooking food and the voices of happy children provided a lovely background to their walk.

"Ang awkward talaga na hahanap tayo ng costume dito," Rusca complained. "Adults na tayo."

"Eh ano ngayon?" Jose argued with a smirk. "Basta ako boto akong Joven for Harry Potter 2K15!"

The group headed straight for the Halloween display in the department store. There were scarcely anything for adults, so they eventually decided to improvise - except for Joven who they managed to coerce into going for the Harry Potter costume. Rusca nudged Goyong with a chuckle. "Buti pumayag kang magpagawa ng uniporme?"

Goyong shrugged. "Sentimental value na din siguro," he admitted. "Ako na ang kilabot ng Tea-rad Pass. Heh."

**Sunday, 10-25-15, 8 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

Nonong finally had the chance to hack into the police records about the most recent murder - which happened last Tuesday. Terror rippled in the streets as the news slowly dissipated throughout the city. No one was happy with the fact that the victim was a local university student. Goyong felt the slowly healing wound in his chest tingle as he stared at the crime scene that loaded on the computer screen.

The boy wasn't that much older that Nonong, dressed in the standard white polo shirt that most local college students wear. He was lying spread-eagled in the middle of the small grassy field, eyes wide open in horror - and what looked like recognition. The Magdiwang sun was absent on his torso - his shirt wasn't even unbuttoned - but it was drawn on the field in what was possibly the victim's own blood.

"Punyeta flashy na si killer," Manuel growled uncomfortably. "May nakuha bang ebidensya?"

"Salakot," Nonong said with a frown.

"Anong salakot?" Jay asked. "Yung kamukha ba yun nung sa may entrance ng Clark?"

"Oo, legit na kupya yun," Goyong confirmed. "Uso yun noon, lalo na sa mga magsasaka. At... at..." His breathing stopped. "Sa Katipunan."

"Pakshet." Rusca dropped the ensaymada he was holding. "Diba naconfirm na natin nung minsan na taga Katipunan nga yung kalaban natin? Pero tangina nangingilabot ako."

Goyong nodded. It felt like his skin was crawling, and someone set his wound alight. "Sigurado din ako na lumapit lang siya kay Paco para masilayan ako - at alam niyang nakatira ako dito."

Everyone fell quiet at that statement.

"Friend, wag kang magpapalaboy ng mag-isa," Jose told him seriously. "Di na safe."

**Sunday, 10-25-15, 11 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

_He dreamed of blood and death and the broken bodies of the people he now considered his family. He dreamed of the unidentified assailant laughing at him as he struggled and fought against the ropes that chaffed against his wrists and ankles. His enemy shoved a silver knife into his chest and his cough was splattered with blood. He couldn't scream, couldn't move, couldn't breathe._

He woke up tangled in his camping bedroll, hair slick with sweat. Nonong was still snoozing on his bed. His wound felt cold and tingly, and it was  _definitely_ not a pleasant sensation.

He decided to get a glass of cold water to calm himself down. He stepped out of the room and found Jay by the stairs, staring at the pictures that they talked about before. She turned as she saw him. "Hindi ka din makatulog?"

"Masyadong madaming iniisip." He didn't want to bother her with his nightmares. He didn't want to scare her away, selfish though it may be. "Ang dami kasing nangyayari."

She held her ground as they locked eyes. Her hand went immediately to his wound. "Masakit ba ito?"

He smiled. "Ngayon hindi na."

"Leche makabanat ka talaga wagas ano?" she said with another of her infectious laughs.

He shrugged and raised an eyebrow. "Gusto mo naman eh." He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, ignoring the tangle of vivid red hair that hit his face momentarily. "Natatakot ako na hindi ko kayo kayang ipagtanggol."

"May tiwala ako sayo," she mumbled against his chest. "Yung hindi mo kayang tagain edi bubugbugin namin."

He wasn't sure how they ended up sleeping in each other's arms that night. Nothing really happened between them - unless one counted cuddling and kissing - but something was different that night.

It was not just to fill the void of sadness in his heart that bloomed from rejection, nor was it simply because he was afraid of being alone. He was sure with all his might that he was in  _love_ with Jay - and that he would never treat her as simply an object that would satisfy his desires and urges. She was something that he had to protect and take care - despite the fact that she could probably beat him up in a serious brawl.

_Punyeta Greggyboy. Sabing wag mafall eh._

**Monday, 10-26-15, 5:30 AM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

He woke up to people yelling his name outside the room. It took him a while to process the fact that there was a woman in his arms - a  _fully clothed one_ for a change. He almost jumped up and let go of her when he realized who it was. _Jay._ She was staring at him in amusement - and probably was awake for quite some time.

She smiled when she realized that he caught her staring. "Ano, ikaw na ba ang magpapaliwanang sa kuya ko, henerahhhl?"

They untangled themselves from each other and he made sure that he looked decent enough.  _Punyeta mapapagkamalan pa akong breezy niyan._ He sat at the edge of the bed when the door was thrown open by a half-panicked Nonong.

"Ate Jay si Kuya Greg nawawala --- haaaa?! Anong ginagawa mo diyan?" he yelled shrilly.

That brought the rest of the house upon Jay's doorstep, amused looks on their faces.

"Akala ko bang nagbago kana?" Joven wailed.

"Putangina mo Goyong my bebelabs! Nagseselos ako," growled Rusca.

Jose giggled childishly. "Magkakaroon na ba kami ng... uh... pamangkin?"

Manuel looked tired. Just tired. "Gumamit naman kayo ng protection diba?"

Jay turned red at the last statement. "Gago, walang nangyari samin."

"Wala nga," agreed Goyong. "Hindi ko ginalaw si Jay,  _dios mio patatas!_ "

Rusca raised his eyebrows at that. "Sino ka at anong ginawa mo sa magiting naming Heneral del Pilar?"

"Mga dre, seryoso siya. Promise." Jay raised her hands, looking guilty despite what really happened the previous night.

No one was ever going to live it down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAY TUMBLR PEEPS BA DITO. URL NIYO PLESS.


	26. Shooting Star

**Wednesday, 10-28-15, 12:00 PM, Tea-rad Pass**

The day was warm and lovely. Business was slow with most students currently on their semestral breaks, and Goyong found himself lounging with Paco on the cafe bar, a cup of ice-cold mocha in hand.

"So normally hindi ka talaga pwedeng mainjure ng matagalan?" Paco was asking curiously. "Pano kung nagbigti ka?"

"Magigising din ako pagkatapos ng ilang oras. Putol na nun yung tali." Goyong shrugged. "Sinubukan ko na din."  _HIndi na mauulit._

"Eh bakit naospital ka pa nung minsan kung ganyan ka din naman pala?" Oh, there it was. Paco voiced out the concern that the entire team was afraid to speak of. "May something ba dun sa nanaksak sayo?"

"Hindi ko rin alam. Pero siya lang yung nakagawa nun. Hindi ako sigurado kung dahil sa kung ano siya, o kung dahil sa ginamit niyang kutsilyo." Goyong slumped on the bar and sighed. Moving around on that awkward French maid costume was starting to irritate him - and the purple wig made his head itch. He resisted the urge. "Ayoko lang ipakita sakanila pero natatakot ako."

Paco smiled wryly at that. "Nako, heneral na heneral parin, ano?"

Goyong's eyes flickered to Jay and Joven bickering in the kitchen, and Rusca flirting with some giggling engineering students. "Hindi ko sila hukbo. Pamilya ko sila."

Paco's smile widened. "Tama nga si Heneral Luna tungkol sa iyo."

That made him raise his eyebrows. "At ano naman yun?"

Paco lowered his . "Napag-iwanan _ng pagtanda ng kanyang katawan ang kanyang isipan. Ilayo mo siya sa mga ulikbang madaling makasuway sa kanya at sigurado akong may pag-asa pang magbago yan. Masasayang lamang siya sa lagay niya."_

**Saturday, 10-31-15, 5:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

The Halloween party for the cafe employees, regulars, and friends was still an hour away and yet everyone was scrambling into their costumes in excitement. Loud music filled the house, blaring from Nonong's room as the group was knee-deep in preparation.

"Hindi ko parin alam bakit hindi natuloy yung plano nating Power Rangers costume," Jose complained to his brother as he tried to smoothen his unruly wig. "Cool sana yun."

Manuel grinned. "Nasobrahan ka lang ng kakapanood sa Blue Bustamante. Bagay naman natin nina Rusca yung mga costumes natin ah. Ikaw si Tinidora, ako si Tidora. Heh."

"Hindi ko alam bakit Lola Nidora ang costume ko," Rusca roared to the entire house while Goyong and Joven added horrible makeup to his place. "Hindi ko naman siya kaugali!"

"Kahawig mo naman." Joven slapped on some of his sister's concealer on the former's eyebrows. He waved his arms around to make sure that his black wizard robe did not get any dirt there. "Huy Ed! Wag ka ngang malikot!"

"Pag naglikot ka babasahan kita ng Artikulo Uno," Goyong added cheerfully as he affixed the pink hair ornament on Rusca's wig.

Nonong was running around struggling with the mummy bandages that Jose accidentally tangled him up with. Paco could be heard clunking around downstairs in his James Bond tux, trying to sort out the mess. He offered to help out after he received his invitation, to everyone's amusement.

 _Daig pa ang isang ina,_ Goyong noted as he buttoned up his replica uniform, slipping the gold chain holding his now-antique revolver around his neck. He whipped off the hipster glasses that he grew accustomed to, noting that he didn't feel like himself without it anymore. He stared at himself in the mirror, noting that he still looked like the boy general and yet felt nothing like him anymore.  _Heneral del Pilar is out. Heneral Goyong is in the house, beybeh._ He rubbed his chest idly, noting that the wound was healing beautifully and yet still hurt.

He put on his peaked cap atop his newly-dyed black hair and stepped out of the room, where he almost bumped into Jay stumbling around on her Maria Clara gown. She looked strikingly like Poleng - except for her red-streaked hair - but their differences were enough that Goyong did not mind at all. She looked up at him with something akin to a glare. "Hindi ako nagsusuot ng mga dress," she grunted. "Wag mo akong tatawanan."

"Nyeta, tinatawanan ba kita?" He grinned and held out his arm like an gentleman would to his lady. "Maaari ba kitang samahan bumaba, magandang binibini?"

She took his hand gingerly, as if afraid that she was doing it wrong. "Maaari naman, makisig na ginoo."

**Saturday, 10-31-15, 6:00 PM, Shanghai Restaurant**

They just rented the smallest function hall as it really was just a cozy way for around thirty or so people to gather, it was still definitely fun. The place was a riot of colors as everyone was dressed in costumes of different themes and time periods.

The two female working students and three of their college-age regulars fawned over the fact that Goyong's costume was historcally accurate down to the very last detail - his gun. He smiled and thanked them with a joke. "Alam niyo naman ang pangalan ko. Ako si Greg del Pilar, ang kilabot ng Tea-rad pass."

That sent them giggling.

He watched them walk away with a bemused smile and it took him a while to turn away and almost bump into Joven. "Ay, sorry," the former grunted.

He just sat down on the table beside Jay when he saw someone unfamiliar lurking by the door - a somewhat short man dressed in full Phantom of the Opera getup, receding hair pushed back on his forehead. Goyong froze as he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

He was sure he was staring at someone who shouldn't be there.

He caught Jay's eye. "Dito ka lang, ha? May titignan lang ako sa labas."

"Yung killer ba yan?" she asked ever-so-calmly.

"Hindi ako sigurado." He eyed the man again, noting his sturdier build. "Pero baka may kinalaman. Parang awa mo na, wag kang susunod. Wag mo munang sasabihan mga kuya mo. Pag sa limang minuto hindi ako bumalik dun ka lumapit sakanila."

She locked eyes with him and nodded. He was sure she was scheming something, though. If there was one thing he was sure, it was that they had so much similarities that he knew when she was not being  _exactly_ truthful.

The realization stunned him after months of being kept on his toes when it came to her.

He gave her his most serious look before he rose to his feet and strode purposefully toward the mysterious man. Looking like a general was one thing. Trying to act like one - and be convincing - was another. He just got lucky that he had experience with it.

The man stared at him for a while before he turned away, heading out of the function hall. Goyong followed him into the empty, half-lit hallway. A smile played on the man's lips as he leaned against the wall.

"Sabi na nga ba at hindi mo ako matitiis, Heneral." The man's voice was someone right out of the past. "Ako si Vicente Enriquez. Vince for short."

 _Vicente._ His former aide-slash-friend-slash-loyal colonel.

"Hinahanap mo ako?" Goyong asked.

Vince smiled as he took off his mask - still a couple of years younger than Goyong. "Oo. Hindi ko lang alam kung napansin mo pero nasa Dau Terminal din kami nung unang apak mo sa Angeles. Minamanmanan kasi namin yung naghahanap sayo."

" _Namin?_ Sinong kasama mo at anong alam mo?" Goyong felt his throat constricting.

"Si Kuya Anacleto." Vince's lip twitched.  _"Atatandanan ku ing eganagana ampong atin linapit kekaming koya ku mga metung bulan bayu ka dintang. Pekisabyan nakami, sinabi na ngan ing tutu tungkul keka." Naaalala ko ang lahat at may lumapit samin ng kuya ko, mga isang buwan bago ka dumating. Kinausap kami, sinabi ang lahat ng totoo tungkol sayo._

"At naniwala ka agad?"

Vince shrugged. "Katapos ng lahat ng nakita ko at naaalala ko, madali nang paniwalaan yun." His grin widened. "Malaki nga ang pinagbago mo ah. Mukhang matino ka na."

"Madaming nagagawa ang mahigit isang siglo ah," Goyong told him, mirroring his smile now. "Punyeta, tinakot mo ako nung una, akala ko ikaw yung killer."

Vince's smile turned into a scowl at that. "Hindi rin namin alam sino siya mismo, pero minamanman namin yung Angeles. Maraming naitutulong na maganda ang kita ng pagiging professional hackers. Huy, schoolmate ko dati si Nonong Quizon. Ako nagturo sakanya. Napansin ko din na bakat na bakat yung IP adress niya dun sa mga police records na inoobserbahan namin ni kuya. Tinrack din namin yung mga possibleng mahanap na info tungkol sa mga fake identities mo."

"Punyeta gago ka parin." Goyong felt himself chuckle in spite of himself. "So anong ginagawa mo dito?"

"Oras na siguro para magpakilala?" Vince shrugged. "Kung gusto mo na din tumira kasama namin ni kuya mas maganda. Para hindi nalang mapeligro yung mga taong dapat mong tinutulungan."

 _That_ was a dilemma. There he was, finding his oldest wartime friend and aide-de-camp, offering him some semblance of his old life - and yet he was also attached to Luna's squad.

"H-hindi ko alam," he told Vince. "Pamilya ko na din sila."

"At balita ko girlfriend mo yung kapatid ni Joven." The former colonel chuckled. He pulled out a playing card - a Joker - with a phone number scribbled in blue permanent number. "Pag may kailangan ka text or call ka lang ha? See you."

He turned away with a swish of his costume's cloak, heading out of the restaurant.


	27. Umaaraw, Umuulan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goyong has an epiphany.

**Saturday, 10-31-15, 6:15 PM, Shanghai Restaurant**

The function hall door behind him burst open, and his squad marched out - including the somewhat hesitant Paco and an excited Nonong - led by Jay. She had her hands balled into fists. "Limang minuto?  _Limang minuto?"_ she all but shrieked.  _"Ali mu balu ing pigaganakan." Hindi mo alam yung pinagaalalahan._

He flinched when she punched him in the chest and doubled over as his stab wound exploded into a whole new world of pain. "P-patawad," he stammered. "Hindi ko alam n-na mabilis lang ang limang minuto."

"Kaalis mo sinabihan agad niya kami," Joven explained apologetically. He scratched the back of his head. "Ayos ka lang?"

"Humihinga pa ba si Goyong my bebelabs?" Rusca asked. "Napasobra ka ata, Jay."

Jay blinked and realized what she did. She tackled Goyong in a bear hug and put a hand to his wound. "Sorry. Nag-alala lang ako sayo."

He stared at her, eyes still watering from the pain. "Pasensya na talaga."

"So sino yung sinundan mo?" Manuel asked quietly. "I guess hindi yan yung killer."

"Si Vicente Enriquez." Goyong tried to pace his breathing. "Kilala daw ni Nonong eh."

"Vicente Enriquez? Yung dati mong sidekick?" asked Paco.

"Ah, si Kuya Vince? Oo, mga gagong IT students sila ng kuya niya eh." Nonong grinned. "Si Kuya Anacleto - tawag namin Matanglawin, ang galing kasi maka-spot ng chicks eh."

"Walang hiya ka, Nonong," Jose sighed. "Anong kailangan niya sayo, Goyong?"

Goyong explained what happened - a little breathlessly as he felt one of the drying stitches prick his skin. "Hindi ko alam anong maitutulong nila na hindi niyo kayang gawin... at ewan. Hindi ko naman kayo iiwanan kahit na sina Vicente ang tinuring kong pamilya noon."

"Kung gusto mo nang sumama sakanila hindi ka naman namin pipigilan," Joven said quietly.

"Hindi. Gusto ko ngang manatili kasama niyo, wag kang makulit." Goyong smiled. "Kayo ang bagong pamilya ko."

**Sunday, 11-01-15, 5:00 AM, La Pieta Memorial Park**

The cool early morning breeze seemed to sigh along with the throng of people that filled the memorial park that was literally just a one-minute walk away from Nonong's home - they just had to walk past one apartment building and cross the McArthur Highway. Most of his loved ones and former friends were buried in unmarked and forgotten graves but Goyong decided to participate in Undas for the first time in his new life - by accompanying the Hernandos and Nonong. The Bernals were in Tiera Santa in Mabalacat, while Rusca went to his ancestral home in Bacolor.

Despite the early hour, the cemetery was like a city unto itself, awash with colors from the tents of those who spent the night there, the bright sheets and logos of a myriad of vendors, and the the star-like flicker of a hundred candles burning. The smell of smoke, flowers, grass, junk food, and stale breakfast wafted through the air, mingling with the low murmurs of the people.

They reached a side area that was opened just fairly recently compared to the rest of the cemetery. It was somewhat cleaner than the rest of the area, though the road was not as wide and cluttered by yet another set of vendors. They stopped by the freshly-marked grave where Nonong's murdered brother was buried.

Goyong was still on edge. He was half-sure that the murderer would  _not_ dare do anything funny with such a large crowd but he was still on edge. What if the murderer was lurking around and saw him in the meeting place that he slowly specified through some of his victims. He could feel his throat constricting but he tried to clear his head.

_Walang maidudulot na mabuti ang takot._

They stayed there for a while, watching the yellow and red candles burn away as the trio of white roses they laid down swayed with the wind. _Kapag tunay na akong lumisan, paano kaya ako maaalala ng mga taong nakilala ko sa panahon na ito?_

**Sunday, 11-01-15, 10:00 AM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

He volunteered to take care of their lunch. He supposed it was a way for him to vent out his fear which mingled with sudden melancholy. He was not a general anymore - just a tired and weary wanderer who wanted his search to end and make peace with the darkness he thought he could run away from.

_Madami akong kasalanan. Kahit magpalaboy laboy ako hindi ito mabubura._

He suddenly realized that he was not accustomed to being alone in a house anymore. He left the life of a lone wolf just a little over three months ago and looking back, his life changed so drastically since then.

He decided to call Vince. He dialled the number on the card and turned on his loudspeaker as he finished preparing the rice.

"Hnghh. Good morning, sino to?" Vince groaned from the other line - as if he just woke up.

"Goyong to." He flipped the rice cooker's switch and turned to the dishes they neglected earlier that day. "May tanong lang ako."

"Uy, si Heneral ba yan?" someone else from the other line asked loudly.

Goyong felt his stomach churn. He was hearing the voice of someone he looked up to as a role model during his days as a Katipunero - Anacleto Enriquez himself - Matanglawin or Hawkeye - one of the youngest generals of the revolution alongside him and the best sharpshooter he's ever known.

"Magandang umaga, Heneral," he choked out.

"Magandang umaga din, Heneral," Matanglawin replied with a chuckle.

"Anong kailangan mo?" Vince asked. The clinking of mugs could be heard on his end. "May problema ba?"

"Wala naman. Nasabi mo kasing nahack mo din yung mga police records tungkol dun sa killer." He stirred the boiling pork once, twice, before turning back to the notepad he propped up by the small bar that separated the kitchen from the dining room and the rest of the house. "May mga nahack din kasi kami, baka may mga ibang detalye pa kayong nakuha."

Unfortunately, most of the notes they compared were mirror images of each other - aside from one small detail that Matanglawin pointed out. "Yung isa sa mga biktima may pendant siya. Kinuha nung killer yun."

"Significant ba yun?" Vince asked his brother.

"Nag-Google ako eh. Hindi lang basta pendant eh - replica pa ng personal symbol ni Ka Andres."

He almost stopped breathing as the clues and signs that he carefully copied from Joven started to click into place.  _Punyeta, bakit?_ He felt wobbly, unsteady, just a small thread keeping him tethered in the place between calmness and animalistic panic.

_"Si Ka Andres ba ang naghahanap sakin?"_

He had very little interaction with the man, despite him working closely with his Tiyo Deodato. He supposed he held a grudge over those who worked closely with the man who ordered his execution.

Which could be the same case as with Luna.

**Monday, 11-02-15, 11:00 AM, Tea-rad Pass**

He didn't mention the new discovery to the rest of his housemates yet. It was just a hunch, after all, and he still needed to gather his thoughts. He barely slept last night, his mind on auto-pilot as he sorted and compared clues.  _Siguro naman naduduwag lang ako._

He dreamed of the murderer leering over him and trying to kill him again - but now he had a face.  _Ka Andres._ Could such a man truly hold that much grudge?

Was there something more sinister in play?

_Kung ibinalik ako ng sa itaas, pwede ka rin bang ibalik ng sa ibaba?_

He handed drinks to customers as deftly as always, some girls simpering and giggling at him. He smiled politely back at them and excused himself from further conversation. Despite his outright refusal to flirt, he still took time to converse with them as long as it was not a hectic day.

Jay cornered him in the staffroom during the lunch break he now shared with her - Joven's scheming, he was sure.

Despite the faint knife scar that now marked her left cheek, she was still lovely. Her arms were crossed, and she was leaning against the door to the changing room.

"Kahapon ka pa nananahimik," she noted casually. "May hindi ka ba sinasabi sa amin?"

"May nalaman ako pero di pa ako sigurado," he admitted. He hated it, the way that he could probably never conceal anything from her even if it was premeditated. "Ayaw ko muna kayong mag-alala. Saka nalang, pag sigurado na."

She stared and stared and stared until it felt like an eternity. "Mas mag-aalala kami sa ganyan, ito talaga."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Ikaw talaga."

She brushed some of his dark hair away from his face. "Kailangan natin ulit kulayan to mamaya. Paalala mo ah."

He nodded. "Yun lang pala eh." He forced out a smile. _Hindi na ako nag-iisa. Kay daling kalimutan kahit na hindi na ako sanay na walang kasama sa isang bubong._  "Sige na nga. Mamayang gabi magmemeeting yung Team Hijo de Puta."

To hell with his misgivings. He was done with secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nakakatuwa naman lahat kayo mga kapatid. Huhu. Naiiyak ako.


	28. East

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goyong makes a major major discovery.

**Monday, 11-02-15, 7:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

There was another hair-dyeing session in the bathroom, and the entire team were crammed inside so that they can also hold the meeting. Once again, Rusca and Jose worked on the chocolate brown dye, the strong scent of chemicals pervading the air.

"So anong klaseng meeting to?" Nonong asked while he glared at himself in the mirror. He was sporting a new haircut and didn't seem too happy with it.

"Kahapon kasi nakausap ko yung mga Enriquez ulit," Goyong explained. He fought off a sneeze as Rusca lathered more hair dye on his head. "May nakalap silang ebidensya na hindi natin nabasa. May kinuhang kwintas yung killer sa isa sa mga biktima."

"Importante ba yung kwintas?" Joven asked, furiously writing on his notepad yet again.

Goyong nodded. "Symbolo ni Ka Andres Bonifacio ang nakalagay doon."

Everyone fell silent. No one spoke for a while, as if trying to digest what he was actually implying. Jose took this time to even out the clumps of dye on Goyong's hair.

Jay eventually broke the silence. "So si Bonifactio yung killer?"

"Hindi pa sigurado pero malakas ang pakiramdam ko. Marahil kaya nagkakaganyan siya ay dahil iba ang nagpabalik sakanya dito." Goyong rubbed his arms, returning yet again to his old cadences in his agitation. "Iyon din siguro ang dahilan kung bakit hindi ako naghilom nung saksakin niya ako." As he mentioned that, his hand went to his chest, yet again.

"So parang... zombie, ganun?" Jose asked. "Hindi technically zombie kasi mukhang gumagana yung utak niya at nakita namin yung away niyo pero..."

"Basta, malamang hindi pareho yung nagbalik sainyo." Manuel said it with so much conviction that it was hard  _not_ to believe him.

Rusca nodded. "Malamang hindi na siya tao."

In spite of himself, Goyong felt himself tear up. Hopefully the rest of the team attributed that to the strength of the hair dye chemicals. _Isa akong halimaw, ngunit tao parin ako sa paningin niyo? Hindi niyo alam kung gaano kalaking bagay yan sa akin._

"Basta, ipagpatuloy mo lang yung communication kina Kuya Vince. Sigurado ako madami silang matutulong satin," Nonong said with bright, excited eyes.

**Friday, 11-06-15, 12:00 PM, Tea-rad Pass**

The trickle of the crowd finally slowed down as lunchtime arrived. Most students prefered to get their drinks to-go during this timeframe as they prefered actual meals in the nearby _carinderias_  instead of stuffing themselves with sugary pastries. Paco was hanging around by the bar as usual, smugly explaining that he didn't have any classes until the following monday. Oddly, Nonong was also lingering in the cafe instead of going out with some girl or another.

Goyong was trying to arrange a new painting that they installed on the wall by the bar, his knees wobbling as he perched at the top of the step ladder. It was a painting of Fil-Am War-era Angeles City - then known as _El Pueblo de los Angeles_ \- as Generals del Pilar and Tinio led a parade to mark the date that the First Philippine Republic transfered its seat of power to the city.

It was a really old painting - probably created shortly after the event - that Nonong found in the storage area under the staircase of their house.

"Hindi mo sinabing nagpunta ka na sa Angeles noon," Jay mumbled with a pout, keeping her voice low so that the nearby working students wouldn't hear. "Tangina, may parada ka pang alam."

"Ang tagal na nun. Wala man masyadong oras maglibot libot," he admitted as he dusted the painting. "Halos gubat pa ang Angeles nun."

She nodded and examined the painting. "Nakuha nila yung mukha mo."

"Hindi ko man nga alam na may naipinta sila," he noted. He knocked on the wooden frame idly - and a piece of very, very old paper suddenly popped out from the back of the frame. "Ah?"

Jay swooped down to pick it up quickly. "Medyo malutong na to ah. _Sagli, panigaralan ke mu._ " _Sandali, pag-aaralan ko lang._  She returned to her perch by the cashier - which was manned by a Rusca that day - and gingerly unfolded the wad of paper.

Goyong made his way down the stepladder and caught Paco admiring the painting. "Legit antique ba yan?" the former asked.

He nodded. "Nahalughog namin sa bahay ni Nonong. Hindi niya din alam san galing pero nakatambak lang dun sa storage. Sayang naman kasi kung hindi magagamit."

Paco smiled. "Kuhang kuha kayo ng painter, ano? Ganda ng pagkagawa eh."

He shrugged. "Siguro." He didn't want to remember the humiliating way that he acted shortly after the parade.

"Greggyboy," Jay called out. "Tignan mo to."

He approached her and she brandished the brittle parchment paper to him, which revealed letters written in the old  _baybayin_ script.  _Punyeta kinakalawang na ako diyan._

"Hindi ko maintindihan," she continued. "Baka ikaw..."

"Kinakalawang na din ako," he admitted though he took the paper from her. "Pag-aaralan ko ngayong gabi sige."

**Friday, 11-06-15, 11:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

_Keng bitis na ning Ima ning dagat / Sa paanan ng Ina ng dagat_  
Akit me ing luwa na / Makikita mo ang luha niya  
Kasing kinang ne ing Santelmo / Kasing kinang ng Santelmo  
Ing kaladwa na / Ang kaluluwa niya  
Maluwat na neng anino ning pueblo / Matagal na siyang anino ng pueblo  
__Ing anak na kalagyu ning asawa / Ang anak na kapangalan ng asawa_  
_ __Iya na pete na ning aguila / Siya na pinatay ng aguila  
_ _ _Dalan me ulit keng aldo / Dalhin mo ulit sa araw_

Translating from  _baybayin_ to Spanish-era Kapampangan to modern to Tagalog was challenging enough. Trying to figure out the riddle was another. He closed his eyes, hoping it would clear his thoughts - but it did not help one bit.

_Tomorrow is another day, Greggyboy._

He couldn't convince himself to actually sleep, though. He wanted to figure out what the riddle meant. It was old - very old - but he had a feeling that it was significant.

_Pinatay ng aguila. Ako si Aguila at marami nang pulang letra sa aking nakaraan._

Guilt choked him to sleep that night.

**Saturday, 11-07-15, 5:30 AM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

He tiptoed out of the room with the translated riddle in hand, careful not to wake up Nonong. He spent all night trying to figure out what it meant, but he was afraid of trying to voice out the suspicions eating at his heart and soul since he finished translating the previous night.

The Bernals were trying to fix up breakfast in the white-tiled kitchen, the smell of instant noodles and bread filling the air. He already told them about his little project the night before, but they were too busy talking to a brother from overseas to actually discuss it properly.

Jose was trying to brew coffee on the small divider bar when Goyong approached. "Ah, eto na pala master barista natin eh," he said idly. "Gusto mong ikaw na gumawa ng kape?"

"Sige." Goyong took over, going through his day to day motions like it was nothing.  _Bahala na si Batman._ "Jo, alam mo ba kung saan ka binitay... noon?"

Jose shrugged. "Ayaw sabihin ni Kuya. Hindi ko na rin na-Google kasi natatakot din akong alamin. Bakit?"

"Kasi dito kita pinadala - sa Angeles." Goyong ran a hand through his hair. "Pakiramdam ko kaya wala kang maalala kasi kailangan nating mahanap kung san ka nilibing."

Jose stared at him, mouth agape. "H-ha? Pero kung ganun... ok naman ako na walang maalala pero...  _Buri ku rin abalu eh." Gusto ko din malaman eh._ "Anong gagawin natin? Wala bang may alam?" _  
_

"Nung panahon na yun tinatambak lang yung mga bangkay ng mga binibitay," Goyong explained patiently. He revealed the piece of paper with the riddle. "Hindi ko alam ipaliwanag pero sigurado akong nakahanap na ako ng paraan para mahanap natin ang libingan mo."

"Punyeta, parang Da Vinci Code ang style natin ah," Jose said with an excited grin. "Sige, i-crack natin yan."

**Saturday, 11-07-15, 7:45 AM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

They went over the riddle in the terrace after breakfast.

" _Paanan ng ina ng dagat?_ Ang alam ko  _Nuestra Señora del Santisimo Rosario de La Naval_ yung isa sa mga patron ng Angeles. Dati para lang sa Sto. Rosario pero inangkin na ng buong city." Jose paused, then snapped his fingers. "La Naval. Navy. Dagat."

"Paanan - pwedeng literal, pwedeng hindi," Goyong supplied.

"Nag-aral ako sa school sa tabi - Holy Family? Sabi nila yung nakalock na pinto sa kanan ng altar papunta daw sa mga secret na libingan ng mga matatandang pari." Jose tapped on the paper. "What if... totoo yun? _Makikita ang luha niya..._ What if hindi lang pari yung andun? What if... yung mga binitay din noong unang panahon?"

 _"Kasing kinang ng Santelmo... ang kaluluwa niya_ \- possibleng nilalarawan ka lang eh. Kasi masiyahin ka at makulit. Parang si Rusca." Goyong moved to the next lines. " _Matagal na siyang anino ng pueblo._ Yung bangkay mo - at yung mga iba pang bangkay ng mga taong binitay lamang dahil iba ang kanilang pinaniwalaan at pinanindigan..." There it was again, the choking guilt, the shadow nibbling his soul. "Dark side ng Angeles, kumbaga."

" _Anak na kapangalan ng asawa?_ Anong konek nun sakin?" Jose grabbed some pandesal from the plate he brought with him.

"Kung ang ina ay yung birhen, ang asawa niya ay si San Jose. At ikaw si Jose Bernal." Goyong rubbed his forehead. " _Siya na pinatay ng aguila, dalhin mo ulit sa araw._  Hanapin natin yung bangkay mo. Ako si Aguila, at ako ang nagpabitay sayo."

Jose nearly dropped his food. "Punyeta, Goyong, nasobrahan ka ata sa Sherlock."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ODK naubos ang Kapampangan ko dun sa riddle. Hehe.
> 
> Trivia: According sa HL study guide, dito sa Angeles binitay si JoBer. And yung sinabing rumors ni Jo dito? Naririnig ko talagang legit rumors yun nung bata ako - na libingan ng mga matatandang pari and mga unnamed heroes yung makikita mo pag kung pupunta ka dun sa sealed-off door to the right of the altar.


	29. I Write Sins, Not Tragedies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goyong as Sherlock and Jose as Watson... for around 5 minutes.

**Saturday, 11-07-15, 10:15 AM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

Joven listened patiently to their findings while he wrote on his notepad. "Grabe ha, Sherlock na nga ang peg niyo, feeling Tomb Raider pa yung pinapasukan niyo."

Manuel seemed a little doubtful, though. "Ano, sa tingin niyo makakapasok kayo ng ganun ganun lang? Saka ano yun, bubuksan niyo isa isa yung mga libingan? Tapos ano? Pwede kayong makulong diyan, huy."

"Baka hindi literal na dadalhin sa araw," Nonong argued. "Baka ibig sabihin nito maaalala na ni Kuya Jose lahat lahat pag nakita niya kung saan siya nilibing?"

Goyong had to admit that it made a lot of sense. "So ayun. Pasok, hanapin ang libingan, tirikan ng kandila, labas."

Jose nodded. "Tayong dalawa, G, pwede na siguro no?"

"Pero hindi ba ang weird? Sobrang coincidence naman na nahanap natin yung painting tapos nahulog yung papel na yan," Jay argued. "Bat ganun?"

Joven frowned. "Sabi nga ni Goyong, baka tinutulungan siya ng sa itaas. Kaya nga siya napadpad sa Angeles diba?"

Goyong nodded, trying to look as sagely as possible. "Ano, kami lang talaga ni Jo ang pupunta sa simbahan ah, para mas madaling makalabas at pasok. Wag kayong aaligid."

Rusca sighed. "Akala ko pa naman mapapa-adventure na ako."

**Sunday, 11-08-15, 12:00 AM, Holy Rosary Parish Church**

Sneaking into the church and up to the old and currently unused choir balcony was one thing. Scrambling around to hide from the maintenance personnel was another. Goyong found himself perching on one of the decorative columns hidden by the shadows of the rafters, thanking himself for actually prefering black clothes for his regular attire. Jose wasn't as great in sneaking as he was, but the former was a very fast learner. They both slunk in the shadows, reviewing their equipment while the priests and the church staff filed out of the church. The massive wooden doors that dotted the marble-and-stone walls closed with a loud slam.

Goyong laid out his equipment in front of him. They decided to give at least half an hour before they snuck in. He had one of Jay's pocket knives, a pair of homemade lockpicks - he had a Lupin III phase back in the 90's - and a small penlight. There were also some emergency food in case they got hungry - mostly ensaymada from Rusca.

By the time midnight arrived, the two tiptoed down the balcony, past the side wing containing restored religious images. The metal door was held up only by a flimsy lock - possibly because the church entrances had very,  _very_ secure locks. Simple lockpicking got them out of the wing. They scrambled to the altar, afraid that the wrong step could make the empty church echo like hell.

_Hindi ko inaasahan na gagawin ko ang ganitong bagay._

They reached the altar, and Goyong knelt to pray for guidance. He hoped that he was doing the right thing. The thirty seconds it took to do that felt like forever. _  
_

With a deep breath, he rose to his feet and followed Jose to the door to the right of the altar. It was made of simple wood like the rest of the entrance and exits of the church and the doors that led to the other side rooms. The lock seemed very old - and therefore easier to pick. It creaked open just a few seconds later. They stepped into the dark hallway that smelled a little  _too damp._

Jose closed the door behind them. "Wala nang atrasan to."

"Iaalok ko sana kamay ko para di ka kabahan kaso ang sagwa," Goyong told him.

"Hindi, ayus na ako." Jose winced.

The duo turned on their penlights and found out that they were in a long hallway also made of the same stone and marble as the rest of the church. It was relatively cooler though - possibly on account of being in disuse. They headed through a door that seemed more secure than the rest. They found themselves in a small storage room, dust was accumulating on the stone steps a few paces away. The two men nodded to each other and headed down with bated breath. The smell wasn't that bad, but there was something stale and off about it. Goyong fought off a sneeze as dust clouds gathered with every step downward that he took. Their footfalls were but dull thuds on the stone and yet even the slightest sound made him feel antsy.

Their descent felt like it lasted a lifetime, but it barely took five minutes for them to reach the . They found themselves in a small stone passage with a small steel door at the bottom.  _Dios mio patatas, ito na ba yan?_ He felt the hair at the back of his neck prickling in anticipation. He worked on picking the lock - it was as flimsy as those in the right wing of the church - and opened the entrance to a stone-walled vault. _  
_

He peered at the marble markers that contained epitaphs of the parish priests and friars of old. There was just a small number of them, mostly dated in the 19th century and pre-Japanese occupation 20th century. Names of nuns from the convent beside it could be spotted every now and then, until they reached the back of the catacombs.

Rows after rows of graves marked only with stone crosses greeted them. Goyong fell to his knees, murmuring for forgiveness. He was sure that at least one of those buried there was killed because of him.

He heard Jose yelp behind him but before he could turn around to do anything else, something heavy struck the back of his head and everything went black.

**Sunday, 11-08-15, 3:00 AM, Nepo Subdivision**

He woke up groggily, feeling as sore as if something triggered his rapid healing. The wound in his chest stung. It was dark, but he could faintly make out the old, unfamiliar couch he was slumped in. Jose was sleeping - or was he knocked out? - right beside him, his head on the armrest.

He was glad to see that neither of them were restrained. He remembered someone knocking him out. He touched the back of his head and felt nothing, so his rapid healing was up and running. He blinked once, twice, thrice to adjust to the darkness.

They were in an unfamiliar living room, probably in a small house or an apartment unit on account of the cramped space. A basket of dirty laundry could be spotted beside the old electric fan that hummed quietly. The red light blinking on the old television denoted that it was on standby. Faded curtains hid most of the illumination coming in from the outside.

A nearby door creaked open, and someone who was painfully, _terrifyingly_ familiar stepped in - a slender man with a slightly receding hairline. It was Ka Andres in the flesh, dressed in black jeans and a plain blue shirt. He seemed harmless enough, but Goyong could feel his throat constricting in terror.

"Kung binalak ko kayong saktan, kanina ko pa kayo ginilitan ng leeg ng Kapitan mo," he said placidly. "Ni hindi man nga kayo nakagapos."

Racking his memories, Goyong noted that the Supremo's voice was similar to the murderer's, yet it was still  _somehow_ different. "Anong kailangan mo sa amin?" _  
_

"Minanmanan ko ang angkan ng mga Hernando magmula noong natapos ang mga digmaan," Andres continued. "Malamang napansin mo nang magkatulad tayo."

Before Goyong could react, the older man had already pulled out a knife and ran its edge across his throat. The crimson blood poured forth from the laceration but Andres remained standing.

"Pero mukhang mas madami akong nakuhang tulong," he continued. "Binigyan ako ng kaalaman na dito ang kahahantungan ng misyon mo - at na hahabulin ka ng anino ko."

Goyong was glad that he was sitting, or else his knees would have buckled. "Hindi ko maintindihan."

"Pareho tayong binalik ng sa itaas. Ang misyon mo ay ang pagsamahin ang mga tauhan ni Heneral Luna, ang akin ay gabayan ang batang heneral na gustong paslangin ng anino ko." Andres smiled. "Gisingin mo ang kapitan mo at puntahan niyo ako sa kitchen. Mahaba-habang usapan to."

Goyong did as he was asked. Jose was startled and groggy when he was roused, and mumbled something about torture. He shook his head as he locked eyes with his companion. "Kahit ano man yung kagaguhan mo noon, alam kong hindi kana ganun ngayon. Teka, nasan tayo? Anyare?" He rubbed his head sorely.

"Hindi ko din alam pero nandito tayo sa bahay ni Ka Andres."

"Andres? Bonifacio?" Jose looked even more confused.

Goyong nodded. "Hindi ko din alam ano nangyayari pero..." He sighed. "Mabuti nang pakinggan natin kung anong gusto niyang sabihin."

The room next door was a cramped dining room slash kitchen. Three ragged backpacks hung from a small stand nearby. Andres was sitting on the table, two cups of coffee in front of him. "Hindi ako kasing galing ng mga barista," he noted as if being abducted by a long-dead revolutionary dealer was a day-to-day activity. "Pasensya na."

Goyong sat down across the table from him while Jose positioned himself to the former's right. "Magpaliwanag ka."

Andres smiled placidly. "Una sa lahat, hindi ako yung serial killer ng Angeles. Siya ang anino ko - isang nilalang nan aboo dahil sa lahat ng sama ng loob at hinanakit na dala ko noong binitay ako. Kung naibalik si Luna ng kagaya ko, malamang may anino din siyang nabuo. Yun din ang dahilan kung bakit nasugatan ka niya." He smiled wryly. "Nandoon ako sa malapit na  _carinderia_ ngunit ang bilis ng mga pangyayari." _  
_

Goyong felt a shudder at that.  _Ang nag-iisang sama ng loob na naiwan ko noong sumabak ako sa Tirad ay si Poleng. Tila mapalad pa pala ako._ "Siya yung naghahanap sa akin?"

"Iniisip niya na mas madali kang paikutin kesa sa akin dahil kilala ko ang sarili ko." Andres leaned forward, eyes afire. "Ang paniniwala ko ay gusto niyang maging ganap na tao. Hindi ba iyon din ang gusto nating dalawa?"

"Bakit kailangan niya ang isa sa atin?"

"BInasbasan tayo ng nasa itaas. Magagamit niya ang dugo natin - hindi ko rin maintindihan papano." Andres sighed. "Madaming sinugo para gabayan ako at nakakalungkot isipin na walang ni isang pinadala para sayo - at na hindi ako pinayagang lapitan ka hanggat hindi mo naibabalik ang mga ala-ala ni Kapitan Bernal - ah, ako yung nag-iwan ng palaisipan sa larawang ipininta ni Ginoong Quizon."

Jose snorted. "Hindi naman niya kinailangan ng mga gabay. Nahanap niya kami, diba? Kinailangan lang niyang magmature, sa tingin ko."

Goyong stared at him. "Hindi ko alam. Parang yung mga kutob ko lang yung naging gabay ko - at sapat na yun. Pero alam mo, hindi mo naman kinailangan na hambalusin kami at kung anu-anu pa para lang masabi yan."

Andres grinned. "Pasensya na. Walang pwedeng makaalam ng mga daanan na ginagamit ko sa ilalim ng simbahan - kahit kayo pa."

"Bro, harsh. Harsh." Goyong winced, remembering the pain.

"Nasabihan ako na ikaw ang papaslang sa anino ko." Andres smiled. He whipped out a box that contained two daggers that seemed to be made of purest silver. One had its handle adorned with a sapphire, and the  _baybayin_ for _sigua_ carved on one side of the blade. The other one had a ruby on the handle, and had the  _baybayin_ for  _siklab._ "Babae lang ang makakahawak sa Siklab, yun ang sabi sa akin."

"Ano ang mga yan?" Jose asked, eyes wide and child-like. "At pano mo nalaman na pambabae yung isa?"

"Mga kampilan na ipinanday sa tulong ng agua bendita. Ito lang ang makapapatay sa mga anino. At nang subukan kong hawakan ang Siklab, nasunog ang mga daliri ko at hindi naghilom agad." Andres smiled and showed them a third dagger - a diamond-adorned one named  _Bagwis._ "Sa iyo na ang Sigua, Aguila. Hanapin mo ang nararapat magmay-ari sa Siklab. Tatlong tao ang kailangan upang matalo ang aking anino."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry po, super infodump! Medyo malapit na po kasi yung climax huhu. Pero more on Andoy later!
> 
> PS: Regarding po sa regeneration ni Goyong, kung nahampas siya ng sobrang lakas at hinimatay, magheheal parin siya pero he will stay knocked out parin. Hihi.


	30. A Call to Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goyong finds the moon.

**Sunday, 11-08-15, 12:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

He barely remembered the trip home. He was too sleepy to even thank Andres for giving them a ride on his battered old Sentra. He couldn't even remember crawling into his bedroll, but there he was, lying down, weary and sore. His vision swam as he tried to move around and he let out a groan.

He shuffled out of the room like an elderly man, rubbing the lower portion of his back. The hallway outside the room he shared with Nonong was empty, though that was to be expected. He could hear voices in the terrace, though, and approached thea rea.

"Wala pa silang sinasabi, mukhang pagod na pagod kagabi," Rusca was saying, sounding serious for a change. "Diretso tulog sila pagpasok sa bahay eh."

"Nag-aalala ako, baka nag-away silang dalawa kung naalala ni Jose yung pagkamatay niya noon," Joven was saying. "Alam mo naman yun pag nagalit."

 _"Ali ku balu keka ah, pero lupa no man masalese nabengi." Ewan ko lang sayo ah, pero mukha naman silang maayos kagabi._ Rusca's shrug wasn't that hard to imagine.

Goyong cleared his throat as he opened the door and stepped out to the vivid sunlight, letting the cool draft from the air conditioning unit briefly suffuse the outside world. He yawned and stretched. "Good morning," he said. "Punyeta ang sakit ng katawan ko."

Joven and Rusca turned to him, the latter's mouth half-full with ensaymada. Joven gave him a terse nod. "Akala namin natutulog ka pa. Mukhang... madami kayong adventures kagabi."

"Adventures?" Goyong snorted and leaned against the ornate railing of the terrace. "Ha. Kung alam niyo lang. Pag gising na si Jose dapat magmeeting tayo."

"Gising na ako, ang ingay ng dalawang yan eh." Jose peered out from the window with a small scowl. His hair was still a chaotic mess. "Punyeta. Kung makapag-usap wagas."

They held the meeting over lunch. The entire team - even Nonong - were crowded around the dining table, listening intently as Goyong and Jose narrated their adventure from sneaking down the church, to being attacked and kidnapped by Andres, to the explanations, the daggers. "Tapos hinatid niya kami dito para hindi kami lapitan ng anino niya," Goyong finished.

"So nasan yung mga binigay niya sayo?" Nonong asked, not even caring about the fact that his mouth was full. "Ang cool naman nun."

Jose scrambled to the storage area under the wooden stairs and returned with the small box in hand. He set it in the only clear space on the table and opened it to reveal  _Sigua_ and  _Siklab._

"Babae lang ang pwedeng humawak sa Siklab?" Manuel slammed his fist on the table. "Baka para kay Jay yan?"

Everyone fell quiet. The entire team knew that Jay was the resident knife nut. She always had at least two pocket knives with her - apparently a safety measure ever since her mother nearly killed her - and actually knew how to use them thanks to Rusca. She leaned forward to touch the red-handled weapon and smiled when it didn't harm her. She twirled the dagger with a smile.

"Medyo mahirap lang itago pero... cool." She watched as Goyong took Sigua. "Cool talaga."

"Tanginang relationship goals yan. Couple weapons," Rusca noted with a laugh. He shook his head and turned back on his food.

"Pero nakakabahala din yung sinasabi ni Ka Andres kung totoo yun," Joven noted. "Tanggap na nating medyo supernatural nga ang existence natin - at ni Goyong... pero anino?  _Anino?_ Pano kung hindi lang siya yung may anino? Sino pang bayani yung may ganyang dark side? Hindi naman ito Ghostbusters at mas lalong wala tayo sa Supernatural."

Goyong glanced at the knife in his hand.  _Tatlong tao ang kailangan upang matalo ang aking anino._ He didn't want to let down Andres - after serving the man who ordered for his execution. He knew that he could never redeem himself from any of his sins, but he hoped that Andres could sincerely see that he was trying his best to be a better man.

"Kailangan ko itong kayanin," he said quietly. "Ako ang agila na magdadala ng sigwa sa lahat ng magbabanta sa bagong pamilya ko."

**Tuesday, 11-10-15, 8:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

Without any concrete plans to deal with their enemy and no upates either from Andres or the Enriquez brothers, life was somewhat back to normal again. Well, he did inform Vince and Matanglawin about his new findings, but without knowing where - or what - the enemy is doing, they were at a stalemate.

Getting into a fistfight seemed infinitely better than coaching Nonong on his Algebra homework, though. "Bakit kasi third year niyo na-take yan? Minor subject lang naman yan ah." He was  _fairly_ decent when it came to that subject, but everything else was terrible. He sighed and grabbed an eraser. "Palitan mo ng 3 yan."

Nonong shrugged. "Oo nga pala, may acquaintance party kami sa December 1. Kailangan daw ng mga parents or guardians na mag-e-emcee. Nabunot pangalan ko, eh wala naman akong magulang."

"Madami ka namang kuya, at may ate Jay ka pa." Goyong grabbed the boy's hand to stop him from scribbling down the wrong answer on his assignment photocopy.

"Filipiniana yung motif namin, and ang galing nung Halloween costume niyo ni Ate Jay kaya... uhm..." Nonong flushed and looked down. "Kung sanang ayos lang sa inyo... kayo nalang sana yung... mag-emcee? In costume?"

Goyong stared at him. He had gone through a lot of things in the past century but he never got himself into such a stint before. "Uhm, ayos lang naman sakin pero tanungin mo si Jay kung papayag siya. At hindi ako marunong mag-emcee ha."

Nonong grinned at that. "Nandyan naman ako. Akong bahala sayo."

**Tuesday, 11-10-15, 10:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

The sound of his phone angrily trilling out the  _Matanglawin_ theme jolted him out of his sleep. He silently cursed himself for using the ridiculous ringtone for the Enriquez brothers. He groggily answered his call and stumbled out of the room so that Nonong would not be startled. "O?"

"Heneral - ah, Goyong," hissed Vince. He sounded frantic. "Nakita namin si Heneral Luna."

His breathing stopped.

_Luna._

"Saan?" he whispered, sounding choked. "Kelan?"

"Ngayon lang. Nag-iinuman kami ng mga barkada ko sa Diamond. Nandoon sila sa restaurant sa tapat namin oh. Kasama niya yung girlfriend niya siguro to - at yung koronel niya."

"Si Paco?" Goyong felt a thrill of excitement and a surge of terror wash over him. "Siya nga?"

"Oo. Hindi ko alam anong pinag-uusapan nila. Si Paco yung teacher sa AUF ano? Kung may contact number ka baka gusto mong tawagan." Vince sounded a little too drunk to do some more poking around. He retched, and some  _ungodly_ splashing could be heard on the background. "Sorry."

"Sige, balik ka na sa inuman mo," Goyong said, sounding queasy. "Ako nang bahala."

"Masusunod, Heneral."

He stared at his phone as Vince hung up. He considered calling Paco, but then his phone rang.  _Save Yourself I'll Hold Them Back by My Chemical Romance. Paco Roman._

He deliberated before answering the call. "Yo?"

"Goyong Goyong Goyong..." Paco stopped when he realized that his call has been answered. "Ah. Pre, nalaman ko lang ngayon na tito ko si Luna."

"Nag-iinuman nga sa tapat niyo yung mga Enriquez." Goyong let out a shaky breath. "Ano sa tingin mo?"

"Kasama niya si Tita Isabel. Wag muna siguro nating biglain pero kung gusto mo ipapakilala kita sa Linggo." Paco sounded as excited as a child on Christmas. "Ah, eto pabalik na sila, mamaya ulit. Bye!"

The call ended before Goyong could answer.

_Dios mio patatas._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprised? :D


	31. Last Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath ng tomb raider 2k15.

**Wednesday, 11-11-15, 5:00 AM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

He was woken up by the loud ringing from his phone. Again.  _Paco._ He groaned and rolled over, almost flinging his phone into the unsuspecting wall.

"Ang aga-aga mong nambubulabog," he complained.

He could hear squealing from the other line. "Greg Greg Greg Greg ngayon lang nagsink in na tito ko si Luna. Tito Tonyo. Antonio Luna. Greeeeeg!"

Life was odd, but hearing Paco act like that was  _way, way_ odder. "Huminahon ka, huy! Natulog ka ba sa lagay na yan?"

"Mga limang beses ko nang nilinis yung apartment unit ko magdamag. Grabe." Paco's excitement was reminiscent of those... those  _fangirls_ that sprouted around celebrities and fandoms. "Hindi ako mapakali. Tito ko ang Heneral.  _Related kami._ "

"Pacobebe, huminahon ka. Por favor." Goyong was half-nervous and half-excited himself and yet he found himself fighting the urge to snicker at his friend.

"Ah, basta! Magkikita kayo sa Linggo ha?" Paco still sounded like a little child on Christmas day. "Matagal kong alam na may tito akong hindi nakikipag kita sa mga kamag-anak namin kasi nasa may Ilocos siya pero... Grabe parin. Grabe."

"Akalain mong tito mo na yung dati mong boss, ano?" Goyong grinned at his friend's enthusiasm. He finally got the energy to stand up and he made his way out of the room. "Teka pre, bat sa Linggo? Buti di Sabado?"

"Magiging... busy ako sa Sabado." Paco sounded evasive, as if he was hiding something. "Basta, ha? Sa Linggo. Punta kami diyan ni Tito Tonyo. Si Tita Isabel hindi sigurado kung makakasama kasi walang maiiwan sa mga anak nila."

 _Mga anak... akalain mo nga naman._ Goyong's grin widened. "Deal."

**Saturday, 11-14-15, 7:00 AM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

_Happy 140th birthday, Greggyboy._

It wasn't like the day mattered. He stopped celebrating his birthday since Tirad Pass. It just felt like a slap to his face. It was just a day among thousands of others as he drifted through streets while eras came and went, leaving him an unchanging freak of nature. He was so close to his goals and yet things were as complicated as ever and on this day, above all else, victory felt so tantalizingly out of reach.

He rose from his bedroll and headed for the antique full-body mirror hanging near the door. Short, fair of skin, decently-muscled, dark hair dyed a wild shade of red, chocolate-brown eyes regularly framed by hipster glasses, and a _very_ faint scar on his forehead from an old bullet wound.

He had the face of an angel, but the heart of a demon.

It was too much. He stalked out of the room and nearly collided with Jay. She let out a yelp as she jumped back, almost dropping the pile of laundry that she was carrying. She gave him her darkest glare. "Ikaw talaga. Gago ka," she said. "Ah, since andyan kana din, may gusto sana akong itanong."

He shrugged. Seemed like none of them knew his birthday.  _Mas mainam na iyon._ "May kailangan ka?"

She smiled angelically. "Gusto daw tayong kausapin nung nagcocoordinate nung acquaintance party sa department ni Nonong."

**Saturday, 11-14-15, 10:00 AM, Angeles University Foundation Medical Center**

He wasn't really sure why the student council member who wanted to meet up with them wanted to talk in the hospital. They could've done it in the campus itself or the fastfood chains nearby. The place smelled  _too clean, too sanitary_ for him. It reminded him of his brief hospitalization last month, and the feel of the IV needle in his arm. The last thought made him feel queasy.

The student council member - a girl named Shane or Shale or something similar - squealed and waved at them when they approached her. She was sitting on the couch by the small cafe  _inside_ the hospital. She was maybe Jay's age, her hair tied back in a prim and proper bun.

"Hello, ate at kuya po ni Nonong?" she asked with a smile.

Jay smiled back. "Ako si Jay. Pinsan niya ako at... uhm... ito si Greg. Ehm... ano..."

"Manliligaw niya at dakilang barkada nina Nonong." Goyong supplied. The second statement was true, though the first was a bit murky. _Nalilito, nahihilo. Asan ba ko sayo? Aasa ba ko sayo?_

**Saturday, 11-14-15, 2:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

They ended up discussing the upcoming event over lunch. They were given an overview of it and Shane was even pleased to hear that they actually had clothes that fit the Filipiniana motif. Goyong vaguely wondered how they would react if they knew that someone - actually two someones if Jay as Poleng was counted - from actual Philippine history was going to be one of their emcees. And if they would freak out if they found out that Nonong was actually President Quezon's reincarnation.

The house seemed ominously empty by the time they returned. Even Manuel and Rusca's vehicles were oddly absent. He exchanged glances with Jay.

"Tingin mo pinagtitripan tayo?" he asked.

Jay shrugged. "Maniniwala ako kung si Kuya Ed o si Kuya Jose lang yung nasa bahay. Pero si Kuya Joven? Si Kuya Manuel? Ewan lang ha."

They walked through the garden, and to the front door. It was locked. They tried to peer in through the windows but the curtains were down. Goyong cursed himself for forgetting his spare keys which were still in the back pocket of last night's jeans. The duo snuck to the kitchen door. Locked. The back door was surprisingly unlocked though. Jay kicked it open with so much rage that Goyong internally cringed from terror.

The rest of the gang - plus Paco and the Enriquez brothers - were sitting around the dining table wearing childish party hats. There was a massive chocolate cake in the center. They waved at the duo and Rusca himself even stood up to grab Goyong into a bear hug. "Happy birthday, gago," he said. "Hindi mo sinasabi sa amin ah."

Jose nodded sagely. "Buti nalang mabait ang Google."

He wasn't a crybaby, and yet Goyong was moved to tears when he saw the effort that they made to actually celebrate his birthday without any kind of sarcasm or hard feelings - not even from Jose, who recently regained his memories after sneaking into the church catacombs. He wasn't sure how long he stood there blubbering like a child, but the next thing he was aware of was sitting down between Rusca and Jay, the latter's left arm around his waist.

**Saturday, 11-14-15, 11:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

Everyone was either asleep or at home already.

He found himself lying on that old white bench in the sprawling garden, staring at the clear, starry sky, quietly contemplating everything that happened that day.

For the first time since his tempestous youth, he was at peace. Despite the quiet thirst for a normal life and the lingering fear over Andres' doppleganger, he was happy, he was accepted _,_ he was _loved_. It took him more than a century but he was finally, truly home. He had something worth fighting for - an entire squad of people that he trusted, and who trusted him.

General Gregorio del Pilar was no hero. He was a soldier and a sinner. He was a man, and he had the chance to redeem himself. No one could erase his crimes but he could pave the way to change for the better.

Despite his doubts and fears, he truly, _finally_ grew up.

He used to be an eagle who let himself be carried away by the tempest. Now he was the eagle who controlled the tempest.

He stepped into the dark house, the smell of alcoholic beverages and dinner and sweets still lingering all over the place. He let out a breathless shriek when he saw Jay lounging on the sofa, a smile on her face. He sat down beside her, magnetized by her stare.

"Happy birthday, gago," she whispered.

He smiled. "Ang tagal ko nang hindi iniintindi ang araw na ito kaso mga gago din kayo." He leaned forward to kiss her. "Salamat."

She grinned tantalizingly and had her arms around his waist again. "Pag minsan alam mo, kahit papano naiinggit din ako na naging part kayo ng Philippine history."

He hugged her back with a small wince. She still  _was_ a part of history, no matter how small her contribution was. "Hayaan mo nang ganyan. Kesa naman marami kang naaalalang sakit at pait."

She smiled but said nothing as she leaned against his chest. Within a few seconds, she was snoring softly. He carried her to her room. He laid her down gingerly on the bed and kissed her forehead before he headed back to the lair he shared with Nonong. Hopefully he could fall asleep that night what with sudden thoughts of Jay stirring in his head.

She was a spark and he was a storm, and that was alright with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Belated) Happy Birthday, gago.


	32. Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna is back, bitches!

_The blind fortuneteller brushed her wrinkled thumb across his palm, trying to get a feel of the ridges and the lines, blissfully unaware of the chaos and riot of the festival surrounding them._

_"Maaga kang mamamatay... ngunit mahaba ang guhit ng kapalaran mo. Nagkokontra ang mga sinasabi ng iyong palad. Madilim at matarik ang landas na tatahakin mo, at ikaw ay magiging isang agila na matatangay ng sigwa hanggang sa mahanap mo ang isang siklab na magliliyab sa iyo.Tatlong beses ka hahalikan ni Kamatayan kapag naganap na ito, at hindi mo matatakasan ang pagwawakas na dadalhin ng pangatlo."_

* * *

 

_He stood under the acacia tree, the cold night breeze making the leaves above him sway lazily. He saw her tiptoe out of the back door, her face reminiscent of ice. Her eyes roamed the field as she walked across it, wrapping her shawl around her boy tightly as the wind picked up speed._

_Her icy demeanor worsened as she stopped right in front of him. Her dark eyes seemed to sear right through his heart. "Bakit ka pa pumarito?" she asked. "Wala na tayong dapat pag-usapan pa."_

_He looked down. "Mahal parin kita, Poleng."_

_"SInabi ko na lahat ng dapat kong sabihin. Wala na akong nararamdan para sa iyo. Umalis ka na, Gregorio. Ayaw na kitang makita pa." She turned away without another word._

_The boy who would be general stood rooted to the spot, unable to fight back the tears._

* * *

 

**Sunday, 11-15-15, 6:00 PM, Tea-rad Pass**

The regular employees all had weekends off as the working students didn't mind manning the cafe all day. He still found himself sitting by the bar, drumming his fingers nervously on its wooden surface while he waited for Paco and his uncle. Being sleep-deprived didn't help one bit, not even when the student manning the bar whipped up an extra-strong cup of espresso that he ordered shortly after arriving.

He kept glancing at the door, wondering how he should greet Luna once he arrives. He wasn't even sure how much the man remembered - or if he remembered anything at all. He wasn't looking forward to a trip to Cabanatuan in case he needed to jumpstart the man's memories. He wasn't looking forward to an early evening cafe-side brawl if ever that Luna already remembered enough, but he was sure that he deserved anything that the older man would end up doing.

Luckily, Rusca decided to accompany him that day. Jay and Joven were busy clearing out the house's storage area with Nonong and Manuel, while Jose was... somewhere. No one was actually sure where he was or what _exactly_ he was doing. Rusca was busy eating some ensaymada from the bakery a few establishments away and his face was smeared with buttery sugar.

"Makikita ko na ulit ang Heneral," he whispered gleefully. He dusted the sugar off his fingers and leaned toward Goyong. "Excited ako na kinakabahan."

"Ako din."

Despite the numerous faults that they both had during the revolution, he truly did look up to Luna. He recalled a time that he was so engrossed in their conversation so he wasn't able to tell the older man that they were in enemy territory already.

Two men stepped through the cafe entrance. One was Paco, dressed as usual in a grubby jacket over his shirt and slacks. The other man was in his mid-to-late thirties, sporting a thick mustache and unkempt hair.

_Luna._

The moon has arrived again.

Paco waved toward the duo and scampered to the bar. Luna followed them slowly, taking deliberate, purposeful steps. Paco motioned to him. "Guys, si Tito Tonyo ko."

Luna smiled at them. "Mga barkada ni Paco, ano?" he said in that jovial voice of his that seemed untouched by lifetimes and eras that went by since that day in Cabanatuan.

"Yes, tito. Ito si Ed, at ito si Goyong." Paco stared at his uncle with something akin to hero worship.

Luna nodded. "Ang lakas mong maka-kwento, hindi ko makakalimutan ang pangalan ng mga kaibigan mo." He turned to Goyong. "Ikaw pala yung nagligtas sa pamangkin ko nung minsan, ano?"

Goyong's hand immediately flew to the wound on his chest. It was already closed, though Nonong noted that it healed slower than it should have. "Maliit na bagay lang po yun." He smiled. "Para naman sa kaibigan eh."

Luna chuckled. "Masyado kang humble,  _hijo._ Madalang nalang yung mga taong hindi magdadalawang isip na tumulong kahit na ikakamatay nila yun."

"Wala na po akong pamilya kaya... ayun. Pamilya ko na po ang mga kaibiagan ko at di ko naman hahayaan na may mangyaring masama sakanila." And it was true. Despite his flaws, despite his sins, despite his plans, he was  _accepted_ by them. They cared. And he had to pay them back one way or another.

Luna laughed at that. "Para kang galing sa sinaunang panahon, ano?" He held out his hand. "Antonio Luna, chemical engineer. Idol na idol ng tatay ko si Heneral Luna kaya pinangalan ako sakanya."

Goyong smiled and shook the man's hand. "Gregorio del Pilar, Greg for short... barista po ako dito."

Luna's laughter was louder with that statement. "Tirad, Tea-rad." He shook his head. He turned to Rusca. "Ah, hindi ko nakuha ng maigi yung pangalan mo."

"Ed Rusca po. Ensaymada expert." Rusca grinned, as if he was seeing someone for the first time in forever.

Luna peered at him. "Parang familiar ka ah. Taga-Ilocos ka din ba?"

"H-Hindi po. Dito lang po sa Pampanga." Rusca turned red and looked down.

Paco nodded. "Sila po yung mga una kong nakilala dito. Medyo... kakaiba yung pakiramdam pero alam niyo yung parang ang tagal niyo nang magkakakilala?"

"Parang ganun nga." Luna smiled. "O, tara na. Akala ko ba bibilhan mo pa ng bag si Juliana?"

By the time the two left, Goyong slumped over the wooden bar. "Grabe lang, Ruscababes. Kinabahan akong bongga doon."

Rusca's laughter sounded a little panicked too. "Mukhang mas mahinahon na siya ngayon, no?"

"Parang ikaw, mas matakaw ka na ngayon." He grinned at his friend.

Rusca's glare was enough to chill him. "At ikaw gago parin."

The two of them burst into nervous laughter.

**Sunday, 11-15-15, 8:00 PM, Angeles City Proper**

They were on their way to Nepo Mall, where Rusca's car was parked, when they saw  _him._

It was Andres Bonifacio's shadow. Goyong wasn't sure how he knew that it wasn't the Andres they met the other day, but an odd chill ran down his spine and he felt his wound tingle. He held out his arm to stop Rusca as he saw the man lurking around one of the local school supplies shops that were already closed for the night.

"Siya yun," he hissed.

"Sinong siya?" Rusca hissed back.

"Yung anino ni Ka Andres. Yung killer." Goyong's free hand went to the messenger bag hanging from his belt.  _Sigua_ was hidden there, and he had to be ready to whip it out in case of emergency. "Hindi ko siya hahayaang makapatay ulit."

"Sasama ako sayo," Rusca insisted.

"Pre, hindi pwede. Delikado." Goyong crouched behind one of the huge planters in the park, watching the doppelganger from across the street. The man in question took off to the east, in the direction headed for McArthur Highway. Ignoring Rusca's cussing, he scrambled after his quarry.

Andoy's doppelganger was shorter than Goyong for just a fraction of an inch but his lithe built provided more speed. He vaguely noticed someone who resembled another one of his housemates standing nearby when his quarry veered into an abandoned side road that led to some ramshackle houses built over the old  _riles,_ the old railway. He could hear Rusca hollering at him but he tuned it out, focusing on the murderer instead. They passed through some occupied buildings and into an abandoned area full of ghostly houses.

_Hijo de puta._

Andres' doppleganger turned and whipped out his knife. Goyong barely had time to whip out his new dagger to parry the blow.

"Vaya con diablo,  _bitch._ " He told the murderer with a smirk.

They stabbed and slashed and dodged and parried, neither of them gaining any actual advantage over each other. The doppleganger was faster, but Goyong was marginally stronger.

Then again, speed sometimes won out. The doppleganger managed to swipe across Goyong's arm, and he dropped his dagger. The doppleganger kicked him in the gut, sending him sprawling to the hard ground. The enemy raised his leg and kicked him in the chest, cracking some ribs. Pain exploded in his chest. Before either of them could move though, Rusca barreled right into Andres' doppleganger and hit him with a flying kick to the face. The enemy dodged and brandished his knife at Rusca, who seemed unfazed.

"Hindi lang ang heneral ang marunong lumaban," he bragged.

Goyong couldn't move. He couldn't  _breathe._

The doppleganger stared at him, then at Rusca. "Naiisip ko din kapag minsan na matatapang masyado ang mga hangal." He dashed toward Goyong, but Rusca launched himself at the enemy again, trying to cripple the arm holding the dagger with a single blow.

Goyong tried to move, but his ribs burned with pain even just from simply breathing. Not even when Rusca was brought to his knees when the doppleganger plunged his knife into the his shoulder. The enemy kicked him in the throat, bringing him down.

A shoe flew out of nowhere and struck the doppleganger straight in the face, sending him reeling back.

It was Jay, _Siklab_ in hand. "Nakaka-bingo ka na ah."

She flung herself at the enemy, trying to go immediately for a stab. The doppleganger fended her off quickly and parried most of her blows. They traded stabs and slashes without gaining ground, but it seemed like she was better at knife fights than eskrima expert Goyong and taekwondo prodigy Rusca... which did make sense.

Goyong crawled toward the wheezing and unconscious Rusca, fighting off the pain and afraid that the latter's throat was shattered. He couldn't talk, feeling like even the slight movements he was doing was already killing him. He hated the fact that he wasn't healing because of the specific enemy that they were fighting and dreaded the fact that he might end up in a hospital again. More than that, worry and terror gnawed at his stomach as Jay and the doppleganger fought on.

There was a loud cry and Jay stumbled down, having tripped on a rock jutting out of the ground. The doppleganger turned his back on her and lurched toward the two men.

"Pasensya na, Heneral del Pilar. Kailangan ko lamang ang dugo mo." His knife flashed eerily silver in the moonlight as he raised the weapon.

Goyong fought against his body and stood up, punching the doppleganger right across the face and making him stagger. He grabbed his fallen dagger but the enemy seemed to have had a moment of inspiration. He tossed his knife right at the general and it struck him right in his healing wound.

_Fuck. Pangalawa na yun, hijo de puta._

_"Shit. Shit. Shit."_ Jay stood up but instead of rushing toward her friend, she turned to the doppleganger and aimed her dagger to his throat. It seemed like the enemy was prepared and countered her quickly with another knife.

Goyong knew he didn't have much time before losing consciousness and most probably  _dying._  He had to rely on the remaining resilience that he retained from his curse - it didn't feel like a gift at the moment.He stabbed the doppleganger in the back - but he was too late. The enemy managed to stab Jay, mirroring Goyong's wound, and spun to whack the general right across the chin.

His vision blurred, but he was sure that a fifth person entered the area that they turned into a combat field and gained their foe's attention. He rushed to the fallen Jay, ignoring the doppleganger looming over them. "Jay -  _Juliet,"_ he whispered.

Her pain hardened into tired acceptance - and something hopefully akin to love. "Gregorio."

They both had barely enough time, he was sure of that. He took her in his arms, and her arms wrapped around his waist.

_Nakalimutan mo ba, Greggyboy? Walang happy ever after._

He let the warm darkness take him in, just glad that if he was going to die, at least it was in the arms of someone who set his soul alight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY, NOT SORRY.
> 
> Wooh ang gulo ng update na ito. Huhuhuhu. Pasensya na kung ang pangit pangit. :/
> 
> PS: Pay attention to the fortuneteller. WE STILL HAVE A LONG WAY TO GO, BABIES <3


	33. Venus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goyong kisses death for the second time around since arriving in Angeles.

_The stars were beautiful that night. The grass sighed as the wind brushed against them, making them sway to its every whim. He was lying on the dewy ground, his hands on the back of his head, Poleng lying right beside him._

_"Naniniwala ka ba sa tadhana?" he asked her quietly. "Na nakatakda na ang gagawin na natin at kailangan na lamang nating sundan ang sayaw na isinulat ng mga bituin?"_

_She smiled. "Hindi. Naniniwala ako na nasa atin parin ang kapalaran natin - at kung totoo man ang tadhana? Gusto kong labanan ito."_

* * *

  _He stared at himself in the mirror despite the fact that he was being overwhelmed by loathing and disgust whenever he did. It's the twenty-first century and yet he still hated himself for his crimes from an age long past. His fingers brushed across the faint scar on the back of his neck - the only testament to the fact that the Battle of Tirad Pass did happen. The past century was not a figment of his imagination._

_He pulled a beanie down his hair, grabbed his bags, and headed out his apartment door. He was sure that it would be the last time he would be in Dagupan for at least a few decades, unless he finally found Antonio Luna and his comrades._

_He sighed and made sure never to look back. It's a long way to Pampanga._

**Monday, 11-16-15, 11:00 PM, Angeles University Foundation Medical Center**

He was in pain - too much pain for it to be normal. Even breathing hurt. He couldn't move around without his body exploding into searing-hot agony. It took him a while to even find the strength to open his eyes.

The antiseptic scent of the hospital filled his senses as he took in his surroundings. He was lying on a soft bed, alone in the spacious room. He was vaguely aware of the IV needle jabbed in his left forearm and the mere thought made him feel queasy. The tube on his nose was helping him breathe but it did not help with the burning pain in his chest at all. He heard a soft beeping that he thought he only existed in the television. He closed his eyes, fighting off another wave of hazy pain that wracked through his body yet again.

_Punyeta, pangalawang halik na ni Kamatayan iyon magmula nang dumating ako sa Angeles._

He wasn't sure how long he stayed that way, lying down weakly on the hospital bed, not knowing if Jay and Rusca were alive or not. He knew that worrying did him no good and yet he couldn't stop himself. He was an anxious wreck that was knee-deep in agonizing pain by the time that the door opened to let a nurse in.

His breathing stopped when he realized that it was Antonio Luna's lover - or was she his wife now? - Isabel. She smiled grimly at him as she approached. "Gising ka na pala," she noted as she slipped a stethoscope to her ear and pulled down his thick white blankets. "Sige, ayan, hinga lang ng malalim... Alam mo, akala nila mamamatay ka nung sinugod ka ng mga pulis sa emergency room. Matagal-tagal ka din inoperahan para maisalba ka."

He watched her, mesmerized, as she checked his vital signs and made sure that he was comfortable. "Yung mga kaibigan ko?" he asked weakly.

Isabel gave him a motherly smile as she checked his temperature. "Baka lumabas na si Eduardo mamaya. Si Juliet baka kailangan pang mag-stay overnight." She brushed some of his hair away from his face. "Sige, pahinga ka na muna. Atat na atat kang kausapin ni SP01 Boni eh, baka sugurin ka na niya pag nalaman niyang gising ka na."

"Hindi na kailangan, Nurse Luna." The door creaked open and Andres Bonifacio himself peered in, dressed in a crisp police uniform. He nodded to Goyong with a smile. "Pwede na ba kaming mag-usap ni Mr, del Pilar?"

Isabel stepped back after making sure that her patient's bandages were secure. "Sabi ng doktor pwede, pero isang oras lang daw ha? Kailangan niyang magpahinga."

Andres' smile widened. "Alam ko yun."

They waited until she was out of the room when he turned to Goyong with eyes as ancient as his. "Ang pagkakaalam ng buong Angeles, nabiktima ka ng killer at tinulungan ka ng mga kaibigan mo kaya nabuhay ka at nasaktan sila."

"Ikaw ba yung dumating?" Goyong asked weakly, remembering the last few minutes before he blacked out. "Nahabol mo ba yung anino mo?"

"Ako nga." Andres sat beside him with a grim look. "Mabilis yung mga pangyayari. Ang mahalaga kasi ay maligtas ko kayo at itago ang mga kampilan para hindi magduda ang mga kasama kong pulis. Ang alam nila ay iniinterview kita tungkol sa nangyari pero... alam naman natin pareho kung ano talaga ang nangyayari diba? Kinausap ko na ang mga kaibigan mo."

"At anong sabi nila?" There it was again, the fear that his new family wouldn't want to have anything to do with him anymore after endangering them.

"Halos mamatay lahat sila sa pag-aalala. Naghihintay ang iba sakanila sa labas." Andres smiled and stood up. "Mapalad ka,  _Aguila._ Maraming nagmamahal sa iyo."

Andres wasn't gone for more than five minutes when Jose and the Enriquez brothers dashed into the room. "Hoy, gago, akala namin mamamatay ka na," Jose growled. "Punyetero ka talaga ano?"

"M-matagal na." Goyong watched him with amusement as Jose fussed with his blankets. "Si Jay? Si Rusca kamusta?"

"Nagpapahinga na si Jay pero iyak ng iyak kanina nung nalaman niya yung kundisyon mo." Jose's expression darkened as he checked the air conditioning. "Di ka naman nilalamig ano? Mmm. Si Rusca medyo badtrip - uy, pero di naman sayo. Sa sarili niya."

Goyong sniffed and closed his eyes. "Hindi niyo man lang ako itataboy?"

"Team Hijo de Puta nga kayo, diba?" Vince noted as he set down a box of food on the bedside table. "Walang nag-iiwanan sa mga ganyang klaseng squad."

**Tuesday, 11-17-15, 8:20 AM, Angeles University Foundation Medical Center**

There was nothing much to do but doze on and off as everyone was at work - or in the police station in Rusca's case, being interrogated by Andres, or Jay, who was being checked out by Joven. In his case, he was to stay for another three days and was adviced to rest for a good portion of a week. It was driving him crazy when he knew that the enemy was  _out there._

The door creaked open and Isabel stepped in with Jay in tow. She still looked a little clammy from her brush with death, but he still found her pretty. She smiled and threw her arms around him, careful not to hit any of the tubes or wires. "Wag mo na ulit ako tatakutin ng ganun," she hissed in his ear.

He stared at her in wonder. She wasn't running away in disgust or terror. None of the team did. Not even the Enriquez brothers showed any signs of staying away. "Pasensya na," was all he could say. He tried to move his hand to touch her - and jostled the needle in his left arm.

His breathing hitched as terror began to worm its way through his thoughts. Needles were fine as long as he didn't think much about them but the fear reared its ugly head once he was made painfully aware of the needle's existence. He couldn't breathe in sudden terror. Jay was saying something as she touched his face but he wasn't really sure what. Focusing past his fear just wasn't possible at the moment. Blood pounded in his ears as the cold tingle in his arm slowly intensified to a terrifying level. His vision seemed to spin. Tears welled up in his eyes as the terror reached an overwhelming level, threatening to choke him to death, its dark blanket wrapping its tendrils around him.

"Gregorio del Pilar y Sempio, magfocus ka sakin," Jay growled, her hands on his tear-streaked face, forcing him to look into her dark eyes and breaking him out of his trance. He didn't realize just how frantic the monitors around him were sounding until that moment.

"Hinga," murmured Jay. "Hinga lang."

It took him a while to compose himself again.

"H-humihinga ako," he whispered back. "Pasensya na."

She smiled and leaned forward, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Yan. Kalma lang. Babalik ako ha? Kailangan lang namin dumaan sandali sa pulis. Pagaling ka lang, Gregorgeous."

"Masusunod, prinsesa." He smiled back.

**Friday, 11-20-15, 11:00 AM, Tea-rad Pass**

The sound of the wind chimes seemed so welcome to him after days of being cooped up in the hospital, then the house. Walking around was still painfully difficult, especially as he still wasn't used to actually  _staying_ injured after disasters, but it was still better than just lying on the couch all day.

The working students fawned over him, while Rusca watched with a grin from the counter. "Nako, bumibreezy nanaman ah." He still looked a little worse for wear. The neck brace was already off for more than two days but the ugly bruises on his throat were still there.

"Baeyani na kasi siya ng Angeles," Jay said from the bar. She waved at him and leaned across her station. "Gwapo na, murder survivor pa ang gago."

"Three times murder survivor pa nga ata, nyeta," Rusca joked, joining him across the bar. "Psst, bebelabs, nakikita mo ba yung babae dun sa may sulok?"

Goyong's eyes flicked to follow Rusca's gaze, and stopped at the lady in question. She was maybe the same age as the two of them, tall and slender in contrast with Jay's short stature and curves. Her hair was kept in a simply French braid. She was pretty in the unconventional way, with deep-set brown eyes and an oval-shaped face. He knew that she was a regular though she always kept to herself with some book or another.

"Napano siya, Ruscababes?" he asked with a frown.

"Ilang araw ko nang napapansin. Siya si Nena." Rusca seemed agitated. "Should I talk to her ba?"

Goyong frowned, remembering all the strict courtship rituals he used to adhere to -  the same rituals that went down the drain when Jay cannonballed into his life. "Oo pre. Wag mo lang bibiglain. Be yourself pero wag yung sobrang gago ha."

"Ang hirap naman ata nun." Rusca scratched the back of his head.

Goyong grinned at him. "Libre mo ng kape tapos itanong mo kung ano yung binabasa niya."

Rusca's eyes widened. "Uy, subukan ko nga yan. Salamat ha?"

"Anytime pre."

**Friday, 11-20-15, 10:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

He sat nervously at the edge of her bed as Jay dabbed disinfectant on his stitches. He watched her cluck her tongue when he winced at the chemically-induced stinging. At least Nonong taught her enough for her not to press hard on the wounds again.

She shushed him when he winced. "Akala mo naman hindi ka pa nasugatan ng ganyan." She did have a point.

"Hindi naman ganyan kalalim," he admitted.

She didn't look at him, focusing on replacing the bandages as meticulously as she could - despite the fact that she didn't have an eye for that kind of detail, unlike Goyong, Nonong, and even Joven. "Hindi ko nga alam bat pinapagawa mo pa to eh. Ako lang mag-isa yung naglilinis ng sugat at nagpapalit sa mga benda ko."

He raised an eyebrow. "Ito naman, naglalambing lang eh."

She quietly finished with her bandages before she sat beside him and looked up to meet his eyes. "Balik ka na ba sa galawang Goyong, ha?"

He smiled and leaned forward. "Hindi ah. Seryoso ako."

"Ikaw, naglalambing?" She snorted and pinched his cheek painfully. "Gaga." Her eyes dipped down, unable to meet his gaze. "Sobrang natakot ako nung Sabado. Akala ko mamamatay ka na nun."

"At akala ko din mawawala ka sa akin." He had his arms around her waist before either of them could process it. He rested his chin against her shoulder. "Ipagpatawad mo, tinamaan na nga ata talaga ako ng tuluyan sa iyo."

She had her arms around his waist, careful not to touch his wounds. "Bakit ka nagpapa-sorry, ha?" She paused as he held her closer. "Tinamaan na din naman ako sayo eh."

"Kapag... wala nang panganib, hahayaan mo ba akong ligawan ka na ng tuluyan?" he asked.

She groaned. "Bakit kailangan pang hintayin yun, ha? Pwede naman kahit anong oras."

He paused, the words from the fortuneteller all those years ago resurfacing at the edges of his murky thoughts. "Kailangan ko munang siguraduhin na hindi ako babawian ng buhay pag nagharap muli kami ng anino ni Ka Andres... para hindi ka din masaktan ng labis."

She shook her head. "Masasaktan ako either way kung mamamatay ka." She paused, as if about to say something, but unfortunately changed her mind. "Dagdag pa tuloy ako sa mga problema mo."

"Hindi ah. Malaki nga utang na loob ko sainyo ng kuya mo, at ni Rusca. Nadagdagan pa dahil sa nangyari nung Sabado. Kung di kayo dumating malamang namatay na ako." And it was true. Chilling, but true. "Wag kang magpapaka-humble. Wala kang Chippy sige ka."

She let out a sad laugh. "Walang hiya ka talaga."

He fell asleep in her arms that night, aware that the rest of the house would be out for his blood by the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imaginin niyo nalang anong ginawa nila ni Jay, ayaw ko magsulat ng Insignia dito.
> 
> De, joke lang.


	34. Hiwaga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goyong ft training montage?

_"Bakit?" Joven Hernando asked him as he paced around his temporary office. "Kinailangan mo ba talaga silang pahirapan bitayin?"_

_"Iyon ang inutos sa akin," he replied simply, stopping to fling some drafts of plans across the room in his rage. "Sa tingin mo ba ganoon kadali iyon, Ginoong Hernando? Mga magagaling na kawal ang nawala sa hukbo natin!"_

_Joven bowed his head. There was a fire flickering in his dark eyes - as if the innocent young journalist was gone, replaced by a young man who finally learned some harsh truths about life and war. "Ngunit hindi mo sinagot ang tanong ko, Heneral del Pilar."_

_"Heneral lamang ako. Kailangan kong sundin ang utos ng Pangulo upang mapanatili ang kapayapaan sa mga hukbo natin." He sat behind his desk, feeling as weary as Joven looked. "May mga dahilan sa likod ng kanyang mga utos. Hindi lamang niya ito ipinaliliwanag."_

_"Isa kang bulag na hangal, Heneral. Magandang gabi." Joven stormed out of the room, leaving half his notes on the desk that separated him from the general._

_The first seeds of doubt were planted in his heart that night._

**Saturday, 11-21-15, 6:15 AM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

He was sore - very, very sore - but comfortably warm. It took him a while to be aware of his surroundings yet again. It was bad practice for a soldier but he had to remind himself yet again that he was a soldier no more. He had no work that day, and he had all the time in the world to enjoy the woman in his arms.  _That_ jolted him awake. He was half-startled to realize that he was in Jay's room,  _embracing_ her as she slept. And he had no shirt on.

Well, at least she was clothed.

_If I lie here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

She stirred, resting her head on his bare chest, tickling his bandaged stitches with her hair. He just watched her with a smile, content that she was sleeping soundly. It took her a few more minutes to wake up.

Her eyes opened wearily, and like him, it took her a while to actually realize who else  _exactly_ was lying on her bed. She lifted her head from his chest, rested it on his shoulder, and locked eyes with him. "At least... wala namang nangyari kagabi," she said.

He nodded. "Alam ko. Pero sa tingin mo maniniwala ang mga yun?"

She smiled. "Hindi. Pero hayaan mo silang mag-isip. Basta tayo alam naman natin ang totoo, diba?"

He smiled. She did have a point.

It took them another half-hour before they actually decided to get out of the room to get some breakfast. What they didn't expect was the entire household - and Paco, who now usually spent early weekend mornings with them - standing right outside, surrounding them with grim faces. Well, at least most of them looked grim. It seemed like Jose was actually enjoying himself.

"Hoy, ano nanamang ginawa niyo, ha? Dumadalas-dalas na ata yan," noted Joven. He didn't seem  _that_ angry, though. "Ewan ko sainyo ha, pero gusto ko lang talagang makita na official na kayo."

"Gago ka, kuya," Jay complained.

Goyong looked down. "Sa tamang panahon."

**Saturday, 11-21-15, 9:30 AM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

He had to suppress the urge to cough and sneeze as they headed to the small basement located under the house's staircase. He wasn't really sure why Joven had to drag him around but he didn't really mind. He just wished that his surgical wounds didn't hurt that much.

"Nung umalis kami dito sabi ni papa may mga iba pa daw na naiwan na notes yung original Joven Hernando na hindi niya na nakuhang dalhin," Joven finally explained. "Kaso nagmamadali na kasi kami nun kaya ayun..."

"Hinahanap mo pa yung mga ibang nasulat mo tungkol samin?" Goyong asked with a dry grin.

"Hindi, pero malapit na rin dun." Joven scrambled around some old school books and references. "May mga ibang gamit din ako - sobrang legit Fil-Am war antiques - na nakatago dito. Pakiramdam ko may pwede akong ipakita kay Heneral Luna para maalala na niya kami. Ikaw din."

"Oo, tapos kakaladkarin na niya ako," Goyong said with a nervous laugh.

_Wala naman akong magagawa eh, mission impossible ko ito._

"Nakasama din kita ng sandali noong giyera," he noted, trying to take his mind off the stinging pain in his chest. He rummaged through some cobweb-lined boxes, wondering at the the myriad of possibilities that Luna's actual reunion with his friends and allies could bring. None of them boded well for Goyong, especially with Andres' doppleganger lying around in the shadows.

Joven nodded. "Alam mo, galit na galit ako sa iyo noon."

"Alam ko yun." Goyong meticulously dusted some old boxes and peered into them to reveal old holiday ornaments.  _Madami akong krimen. Kahit hindi mo ipaalala hindi ko naman sila kinalimutan._ "Bakit mo ako pinatawad?"

"We all deserve a second chance." Joven gingerly pulled out a wooden box - more like a small treasure chest - and set it down on the dusty wooden table in a corner. "Pre, look."

Goyong made his way past the pile of old items that littered the basement, coughing and sneezing from the dust and cobwebs.  _Punyeta parang kasing tanda ko na yung mga kalat dito._ "Ano yan?" he asked, peering over the taller man's shoulder.

Joven was looking at a piece of a dusty Philippine flag, its edges ragged and singed from an old, old fire, part of its silken surface. "Andito pa pala to," he said breathlessly.

"Yan ba yung... yung bandila sa silid na ginamit ni Luna dito sa Angeles?" He vaguely remembered seeing it during a brief visit to the room that served as Luna's headquarters in the city. The small scratches on the blue part of the flag were unmistakable. "Ito nga yun. Bat nasayo?"

"Kinuha ko matapos siyang patayin." Joven stared at the flag in wonder. "Akala ko tinapon nila to matapos akong... m-mamatay."

Goyong snapped his fingers. "Ipakita mo kay Luna yan, sigurado ako babalik yung ala-ala niya. Yun nga lang baka ihagis din niya ako sa tuktok ng Arayat pag nangyari yun."

**Saturday, 11-21-15, 12:45 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

He was supposed to be physically fit but his recent ordeal meant that even just walking around was physically taxing for him. That didn't stop him from asking Jay, Joven and Rusca to teach him more about knife fighting, of course. The Hernando siblings seemed to disapprove, but Rusca was more than willing to teach him what he knew.

Not that it helped much, of course, as Rusca basically  _owned_ him in the first few minutes of their lessons.

"Naturing pa man ding heneral," Rusca noted with his usual smirk.

Goyong leaned against the brick wall surrounding the small enclosed space that used to be a vegetable garden. "Eskrima ang gamit noon. E-S-K-R-I-M-A." He had trouble breathing, and it felt like his chest was on fire. "Isa pa."

Rusca raised his hands and dropped the thick stick that he was using as a makeshift knife. "Uy, wag. Papatayin ako ni Jay. Besides, mas magaling yun sakin. Hanggang taekwondo lang talaga ako."

"Kailangan kong matuto," he insisted. "At ayaw niya akong turuan."

"Gago, wala kasi sa kundisyon yung katawan mo. Pano kung maalis yung tahi mo?" Rusca asked. "Pano kung nag-internal bleeding ka ulit diyan, ha?"

 _Sa susunod sasagad na yan hanggang sa puso mo._ He remembered those words from his first encounter with the murderer.  _Puneta tinotoo nga ng gago. Pero hindi, kailangan kong matutunan kung pano siya lalabanan. Alam kong kapalaran kong halikan si Kamatayan sa pangatlong pagkakataon ngunit kailangan ko din magtagumpay laban sa anino ni Andres._

He stared at Rusca as he recovered enough of his breath. "Ituloy na natin to."

"Sa kundisyon mong yan malalampaso ka ng bongga kahit na sobrang underclassed si Rusca compared kay Jay." Jose noted near the entrance. "Maawa ka naman sa sarili mo huy."

Goyong shook his head as he imitated Rusca's stance and they traded blows yet again. "Hindi. Ayaw ko nang malampaso sa susunod na pagtutuos namin."

"Hindi ko aayusin ang mga tahi mo pag naalis ang mga yan at mas lalong hindi ako tatawag ng ambulansya pag nabuksan mga sugat mo," threatened Nonong.

Rusca grinned as he disarmed Goyong and knocked him down with a sweep of his legs. "Wala. Overkill na to dre. Magrecover ka muna."

Goyong picked up his stick and raised its tip to Rusca's neck with a flick of his wrist. "Isa pa."

Joven joined them on the field. "Huy, tama na. Baka mapano ka pa."

"Kaming natatakot para sayo," Rusca agreed. "Halos di ka na nga makahinga eh."

"Ayos lang ako, ano ba?" Goyong straightened up, ignoring the burning pain in his chest. "Wala lang to."

Jay joined them too. "Masokista ka pala eh." She grabbed Rusca's makeshift knife. "Tara, kung desidido ka talagang maghingalo dyan edi tuturuan na kita."

**Saturday, 11-21-15, 6:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

He spent at least five hours working from scratch and his wound seemed red and inflamed as a result. He was beaten up and exhausted but he didn't mind at all. He felt that he learned enough basics to actually go on with. It was still frustrating, trying to push away years of eskrima training so that he wouldn't forget that he wasn't using a  _damn_ sword anymore.

Jay watched him with a smirk while an exasperated Nonong cleaned his wound and changed the bandages. "Ang yabang mo kasi eh."

"Oo na, luluhod na ako sa Knife Fighting Overlord ng Angeles," he shot back.

"Luluhod at luluha," she told him.

"Pwede ba? Mamaya na ang landian," complained Nonong. "Paduduguin ko si Kuya Goyong sige ka."

Jay winked at her cousin and laughed. "Di ba pwedeng kuhanan mo nalang ng dugo?"

"Foul teh. Foul." Nonong straightened up and observed his handywork. "Walang maglilikot bukas."

"Masusunod, Senyor Presidente," Goyong said, doing the old-fashioned army salute.

 _"Bolang." Gago._ The nursing student gave him their dirtiest glare. "Oonga pala, kailangan namin magduty sa Mariveles ng 3 weeks katapos ng acquaintance party ha, kaya ingat ingatan mo yung sugat mo." He walked out of the room.

Jay turned to Goyong, arms still crossed while she leaned against the doorframe. "Wag kasing makulit sa susunod," she scolded him.

He smiled at her, trying to look as angelic as possible.  _Pero mukha parin akong gago kahit anong gawin ko._ "Kailangan eh. Pasensya na. Turuan mo ulit ako bukas ha?"

"Hindi ka naman gagaling ng overnight. Natuto nga lang ako dahil dun sa dating classmate ni Kuya Joven eh, and that took 3 years." She sat beside him and didn't even flinch when he wrapped an arm around her waist. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Nakakainis ka. Pinapatay mo yung sarili mo."

"Di naman sa ganun."  _Iba ang papatay sakin._ "Jay, magtiwala ka sakin."

"Nagtitiwala ako sayo. Yun nga lang kasi... syempre magwoworry din ako. Ulikbang patatas ka eh." She grinned. "Basta tandaan mo, pag nakita naming di mo na kaya, titigil tayo sa sparring."

"Sige na nga." Not that he would show them when he reached his limit, of course. "Masusunod, kamahalan."

Her stomach growled. "Oops. Kain na tayo."

He grinned and stood up, pulling her to her feet. "Opo, prinsesa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not sorry. <3


	35. This is War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goyong's enemy makes a bold move?

_The man before him sat tall and straight, his dark eyes filled with so much hate and disgust. His hair - once perfectly, delicately parted to the side - was dishevelled from days of detainment. A faint bruise marred his cheek -  one of a myriad markings that covered his body._

_"Ipinatawag niyo daw po ako, Heneral?" he asked._

_Goyong watched locked eyes with him as a wolf would with its cornered prey - a prey that was every bit as obstinate as its predator. "Ang dinig ko ay isa ka daw sa mga pinakamatapat na kawal ng heneral," he said idly, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible._

_"Hindi ko alam kung isang karangalan ang marinig ito mula sa mga labi ng isang tulad mo," the prisoner shot back._

_There was silence for a while as the general shuffled some papers that he had regarding some new orders. "Isang magiting na kawal ang mawawala sa ating mga hukbo kung ipapabitay kita, Kapitan Rusca."_

_"Sabihin mo iyon sa mga Bernal," Rusca spat angrily. "Nasaan na sila ngayon, ha?"_

_Goyong leaned forward across his table, never breaking his eye contact with the captain. "Ginawa ko lamang ang mga ipinag-utos sa akin. Hindi ba't ganoon ka din? Gagawin ang anumang iuutos sa iyo ng namayapa mong heneral?"_

_Rusca glared at him. "Huwag mo akong ikukumpara sa sarili mo, diablo."_

_"Sagutin mo ako, Kapitan Rusca," he continued placidly. "Handa ka bang sumali sa hukbo ko?"_

_Rusca's laugh was nigh-hysterical. "Sa hukbo mo? Ako? Nahihibang ka na ba, Heneral del Pilar? Pinahirapan mo at pinaslang ang mga kaibigan ko. Mga tauhan mo din ang nanggulpi sa akin nang sumuko ako sa Cabanatuan. Sigurado akong isa kang masunuring aso na sunud-sunuran ng taong nagpapatay kay Heneral Luna."_

_"Nakakalimutan mo ata na isa ka lamang kapitan - isang kapitan na nanganganib ang posisyon - at ako ay isang heneral, Eduardo Rusca." His voice was still calm, but he was oh-so tempted to yell at him, make him cower. "Ngayon, sagutin mo akong muli. Handa ka bang sumali sa akong hukbo?"_

_Rusca raised his chin defiantly. "Hindi ako sasali sa hukbo mo, diablo. Hindi ako natatakot na tanggalan mo ako ng rangko. Kahit bitayin mo ako, gamitan mo ako ng Artikulo Uno, hinding hindi na ako hahawak ng baril at sasali sa labang ito. Gusto ko nang umuwi. Pagod na ako. Gusto ko nang masilayan ulit si Nena at ang anak namin."_

_The guilt nibbling at Goyong's heart was visible in Rusca's eyes. They had different reasons - oh, wildly different reasons. Rusca's guilt stemmed from not being there for his fallen comrades when they needed him. Goyong's guilt came from the blood in his hands, the red in his ledger so to speak._

_"Alam ko ang itsura ng isang kawal na hindi na kayang ipagpatuloy ang kanyang ipinaglalaban. Bumalik ka na sa silid mo, Kapitan. Maaari ka nang umuwi pagsikat ng araw. Umuwi kang dala ang rangko mo. Umuwi kang taas-noo. Ginawa mo ang lahat ng makakaya mo at hindi maipagkakait iyon sa iyo."_

_Rusca slumped forward, glaring at him. "Nagkakamali ka." He stood up and left the makeshift office, leaving trails of blood from his wounded thigh._

**Sunday, 11-22-15, 9:30 AM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

"Ganito kaaga? Seryoso?" Nonong yelled as he ran to the old vegetable garden with a pitcher of water in tow.

Goyong faced off with Rusca again, their discarded shirts hanging over the brick fence. Their makeshift daggers met and parried each other, occassionally hitting and bruising someone. They ignored Nonong's complaints and focused mainly on each other. Goyong was intent on landing an actual win for once so that Jay will allow him to spar with her again - not that he was any more effective against her. As a matter of fact he did much worse when he faced her - partly because she was better than him and partly because he kept being distracted by her smile.

They eventually had to stop for a water break, of course. Jay was waiting with two glasses, obviously unhappy with being relegated to water girl duties. "Ganito na ba ang aking tadhana?" she complained. "Water girl ng tropa?"

"Alam naman naming lalampasuhin mo si Goyong my bebelabs maya maya," Rusca told her. He shook out the sweat from his hair. "Punyeta mukha kaming nagbugbugan nito bukas."

"Ewan ko naman sayo kung bakit pumayag ka," Manuel pointed out.

"Mahal kasi ako ni Ruscababes," Goyong argued, checking his bandages to make sure that everything was in place.

They faced each other again and bowed. Rusca was the first to strike this time, and Goyong barely had time to raise his arm and block the blow. It went on for that way for at least half an hour until the two conceded that they were almost on even ground.

"Wag kang mayabang. Pareho lang tayong noob," scoffed Rusca.

Paco watched them from the edge of the enclosure, bringing some lecture notes that he was supposed to be updating. "Halos pareho kasi yung build niyo, height lang ang pinagkaiba. At, uh, experience."

Jay stepped up to take Rusca's place. "Ano, Henerahhhl, handa ka na bang malampaso?"

Goyong grinned. "Handang-handa na akong ialay ang puso ko sayo, binibini."

"Ulul mo." She stepped forward and kissed him, stunning him long enough for her to raise her stick to his neck. "Dead."

"Punyeta, hindi patas yun," he said.

She grinned. "Masyado kasing nakatatak sa utak mo yang pagiging sundalo at gentleman mo, gags. Modern basag-ulo 101: maging pragmatic ka."

**Sunday, 11-22-15, 4:30 PM, The Quad**

With at least half of them bruised, tired, and beaten-up, the group headed for the popular street food area of the city - the infamous _Totobits_ , a shortened term for  _toto bitis_ or somewhere someone can dangle their feet from.

The smell of frying food wafted through the air as the small crowd milled around, flitting from food stall to food stall. The team commandeered an entire table to themselves, which they filled to the brim with their food and cups of a drink the vendors refered to as  _yakut,_ a mix of pineapple juice and iced tea.

It was a peaceful day, and Goyong did not mind that one bit.

He was still pitifully terrible with a knife compared to Jay, but he and Rusca were both improving. He wasn't sure why the latter actually decided to learn beside him, but he had a feeling that it had something to do with the previous fight.

"Sana lagi nalang ganito, ano?" Joven mused, staring at his food with a painfully familiar thoughtful look in his eyes. "Tahimik?"

Goyong looked away, his guilt burning away through his composure. "Pangako, hahanapin ko na ang anino ni Andres para matigil na ang lahat ng ito."

"Sa lagay mong yan sa tingin mo kaya mo?" Paco set down wads of tissue paper on the middle of the table, as if anticipating that they will make a mess of themselves before the day was over.  _Parang isang ina talaga._  "Magpahinga ka muna, huy."

"Gusto ko nang matapos to."  _Haharapin ko ang pangatlong halik ni Kamatayan, sa ayaw at sa gusto ko._ For all his faults, he was no coward. "Bago pa madagdagan ang mga masasaktan niya."

"Pag minsan nagtataka ako kung si Gregorio del Pilar ba talaga yung kasama natin." Manuel was watching him with something akin to amusement. "Baka naman kabaligtaran ka ng anino."

Jay stared at him. "Hindi naman ah."

"Stallion ba?" asked Jose.

Rusca snorted. "The stallion who mounts the world ba yan?"

"Huy mga gago kayo," Goyong growled at the Game of Thrones reference, flicking chilli seeds at their faces. "Walang ganyanan ano ba?"

 _"Palukpukan dakayung Red Horse stallion ken eh!" Hahampasin ko kayo ng Red Horse stallion diyan eh!_ Jay's cheeks burned red and she shoveled five pieces of  _kikiam_ in her mouth. It made her look like a chipmunk - a pretty one. "Ano ba? Wala namang galawang Goyong na nangyari ah."

"Punyeta, galawang Goyong daw oh," Nonong said, his laughter filling the open area.

Before Goyong could hit back with a retort, he felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle. His phone began to ring just a split-second later. His hands were shaking when he answered it. He had no energy to even look at the contact name or number.

"Hello?" he asked breathlessly.

"Goyong." It was Anacleto Enriquez. _Matanglawin_. "Nasan ka?"

"Totobits pre. Anyare?" Goyong asked, dread settling at the pit of his stomach.

"May nakita si Vince kanina. May murder victim nanaman kagabi - hindi, _victims_." Matanglawin sounded as scared as Goyong felt. "Mas maigi siguro kung pumunta muna kayo ng tropa mo dito samin. Medyo importante to."

By the time the call ended, he was feeling numb all over. He caught the rest of the team gazing at him. "Si Matanglawin. May mga bagong biktima daw."

"Fucking  _fuck,_ " Nonong swore. "Kelan pa daw?"

"Hindi ko alam," Goyong said. He felt numb. All he wanted to do was sit down in one corner and pass out. "Hindi ko na din alam kung anong nangyayari. Pero... may bagong biktima. Sa pagkakaintindi ko madami sila."

"Pakshet." Rusca's crude word was the best way to actually describe the situation.

_Pakshet talaga._

**Sunday, 11-22-15, 5:30 PM, Tabun Fiesta Communities**

The heavy traffic jam and road widening project that plagued the road to the Enriques brothers' house only served to worsen the entire team's anxiety. Manuel and Rusca, who were behind the wheels of their respective cars, both seemed restless as they suffered through the traffic.

Everyone was half-disgruntled and half-nervous by the time they reached the brothers' headquarters. It was a house that was nigh-identical to the rest of those in the streets, though there was a cluttered, homey feel to it. Tech magazines, dvd cases and gaming console controllers littered the living room table, while freshly-laundered clothes were dumped on one end of the couch.

"Pasensya na, hindi talaga kami naglilinis dito," explained Matanglawin.

Apparently Vince was still stunned by the news he discovered. He was sitting in a corner, right at the edge of the red-fringed carpet. His laptop buzzed at the center table, though. He was holding a crumpled piece of paper, reading it over and over again. He looked up as the team approached and set it down.

"Anim na biktima. Anim. Sa isang araw," he said quietly.

"Ano lahat ng nakalap mo?" Goyong asked, offering the bottle of water that he was bringing around with him.

Vince stared at it blankly for a full ten seconds before he chugged it down. He pointed wordlessly to his laptop.

The group huddled around Matanglawin, who took charge of the files that they were accessing. They initially accessed the information regarding the murders - six men murdered highly probably in the span of six hours. The six bodies had the standard signs of those murdered by the doppleganger - slit throats and the Magdiwang sun upon their chests. Their tongues were cut off, though, and none of them were even living in Angeles - two were from Porac, one was from Mabalacat, a pair from San Fernando and one residing in Bulacan.

All six of them were there for a symposium on Kapampangan history in a local university, though.

Their names chilled Goyong's blood the most. They shared the same initials as the men that he was trying to gather - Luna and his men.  _Punyetang coincidence to._

They were dumped in the parking lot of the Plaridel shopping center sometime between one to three in the morning, along with a bloody note written in  _baybayin._ _  
_

"Kaya mo ding i-translate yan, diba? Mas kabisado mo yan kesa sakin," Matanglawin told Goyong.

He nodded and frowned at the image as Joven handed him a pencil and the notepad that he always carried around. "Aguila, inaasahan kita sa bisperas ng Tirad. Hanapin mo ako sa lugar na kapangalan ng sinag ko."

"Kung anino siya, si Bonifacio ang sinag, ganun? E diba may subdivision na Don Bonifacio?" Nonong's jaw dropped open. "Either gusto niyang makipagkita sayo o... o may biktima siyang major major sa araw na yun. Shit."

"Shit talaga," Jay said in horror.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NALSS PO AKO SA COLD BY SUD PLEASE TULUNGAN NIYO AKO AT YUNG WAG NA SANA AKONG GUMISING NG MAGISA BY ITCHYWORMS. STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT.


	36. Superman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goyong makes a life-changing decision.

_They were lying under the light of a thousand stars, clad in nothing but their skin, hidden away from the world in the middle of the small field concealed by trees. The scent of her hair filled his senses as she shifted under his embrace._

_"Naririnig ko ang mga bulong na magkakaroon daw ng isang himagsikan," she whispered._

_He recalled those strangers in his uncle's house, discussing things well into the night while he strove to complete his studies. "Mga bulong lamang iyon... sa ngayon."_

_She watched him with those deep-set eyes of hers. "Kung bang magkakatotoo ang mga bulong ay sasali ka rin?"_

_"Kung nararapat." He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. "Bakit?"_

_"Paano na ang sinasabi mo na pakakasalan mo ako?" she insisted._

_"Pakakasalan parin naman kita ah. Kaya nga ako lalaban. Para magkaroon ng magandang kinabukasan ang mga magiging anak natin."_

_She rested her head against his chest. "Sana ay wag kang magbabago."_

_He smiled. "Hindi ko hahayaang baguhin ako ng mga mararanasan ko. Pangako ko iyon sa iyo."_

* * *

  _He failed to keep his promise._

* * *

_The smell of blood lingered in the air. He knew he was supposed to be desensitized to it by then, but the current circumstances made him want to look for somewhere peaceful and throw up. Members of the Cruz Roja already carried the covered-up corpse away on a stretcher. Soldiers and camp followers alike watched the grotesque procession with morbid curiosity._

_He felt Joven's presence behind him. "Pangungunahan na kita, Ginoong Hernando," he said tiredly. "Hindi ko siya pinabitay."_

_"Ginintuan din ba ang iyong dila, Heneral?" Joven asked darkly. "Mukhang madami kang natutunan sa iyong amo."_

_"Madami akong kasalanan, at madami na din akong napagtaksilan sa maikling buhay ko," he replied. "Ngunit hindi ko gawain ang magbigay ng pag-asa sa isang tao upang mabaril lamang siya pagtalikod niya."_

_Joven stared at him. "Naalala ko parin ang mga Bernal."_

_He regarded the younger man with steely eyes. "Kung naaalala mo ang mga Bernal, ibig sabihin noon ay alam mo din kung paano ako kumilos. Kailangan kong magpadala ng sulat sa pamilya ng nasawi. Mamaya na tayo mag-usap... kung may kailangan pang pag-usapan. Magandang gabi, Ginoong Hernando."_

**Monday, 11-23-15, 4:30 PM, Marquee Mall**

The blast of air conditioning on his face was a welcome bliss after the sweltering heat and dust. He was already half-forming plan after plan for any possibility on the first of December, especially as he was off to be the emcee for Nonong's college acquaintance party. He was afraid that he would endager someone - or an entire load of someones - because of this.

Jay seemed blissfully unaware of his turmoil, though - or maybe she was just pretending. She didn't seem flustered when he held her hand, either.

"Birthday na ni Kuya Joven sa makalawa at wala parin akong regalo," she explained.

"Nako, akala ko pa man din isa kang mabuting kapatid," he joked.

She smacked the back of his hand with a chuckle. She turned away, pointing to some cakes on display. "Ibibili ko din siya ng cake, favorite niya yung coffee crumble."

"Ano ba, ako nang bahala sa cake," he argued. "Wag nang makulit."

She pouted but let him reserve a cake for the birthday boy. They eventually found themselves walking past the main area of the mall, which was filled to the brim with holiday decorations.  _Malapit nanaman ang Pasko. Sana umabot pa ako hanggang bagong taon._ He was afraid that his third encounter with death was looming very close - maybe even closer than he expected.

_Sana wag akong bawian ng buhay sa bisperas ng laban sa Tirad._

**Tuesday, 11-24-15, 6:45 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

The Enriquez brothers and a reluctant Paco were in the apartment to discuss the news about yet another murder the previous night - somewhere near Marquee Mall, which sent a chill down Goyong's spine. He exchanged glances with Jay. "Sa tingin mo nasundan niya tayo?" he asked.

"Possible. Punyeta tumataas balahibo ko," she whispered.

He found himself touching his sling bag for reassurance. Andres retrieved their dagger shortly after their last encounter with the doppleganger, but no one felt completely safe. Not that anyone could blame them, of course. It seemed like their enemy had better supernatural powers than the resident resurrected, potentially half-undead general that Team Hijo de Puta had.

Last night's victim flashed on Nonong and Vince's laptops. He was lying spread-eagled on the empty jeepney across the street from the mall. There was a horrified look in the man's eye, as if he recognized his murderer.  _Isipin mo nga naman, taglay ng papaslang sayo ang mukha ng isang magiting at tunay na bayani._

"May pangalan bang nakuha? Baka importante yun," murmured Jose. He peered over Nonong's shoulder, frowning at the loading screen.

Nonong shook his head. "Wala, ano lang kasi, palaboy dun sa may palengke to. Walang pamilya, walang may alam ng pangalan niya."

"Ebidensya?" Manuel pressed on. "Sigurado may iniwan nanaman yan."

Matanglawin nodded, showing them another bloodstained letter written yet again in  _baybayin._ "Ayan lang."

Goyong was prepared with his pen and paper this time. Time seemed to stop as he attempted to decipher the message that the doppleganger left for him. His fingers felt numb as he glided his pen over the the roguh surface of the paper, his mind and body on autopilot. He had to fight down the fear that threatened to engulf him. He had to keep his head clear - not just for his sake but also for these people that were now his as good as his family.

"Magwawakas ang buhay mo sa bisperas ng Tirad. Harapin mo akong mag-isa. Harapin mo ako bitbit ang kaunting dangal na natitira sa iyo," Jay read in horror. "Seryoso ba to?"

"Mukhang seryoso, pero pre, wag mong gagawin yun ah?" Rusca said worriedly.

"Hindi... hindi ko gagawin yun." Deep in the recesses of his old, tired mind, he had already accepted the challenge. It was better to end it that way, one on one, than prolong it and involve more people. He'd rather not danger any of his friends.

He just had to reunite Luna with his squad before the first of December.

**Tuesday, 11-24-15, 11:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

He couldn't sleep. It felt like his entire brain was wired up as he considered plan after plan to face his enemy. He's been pacing around for the past hour, walking from the living room, past the stairs, to the dining room and back. He furiously channeled the old general that lay dormant in him. No one in the house must know - and he would sure as hell as finish his emcee stint for Nonong's acquaintance party.

He would count down to his last hours making sure that everyone was happy and all right with the world.

_Tatlong beses ka hahalikan ni Kamatayan kapag naganap na ito, at hindi mo matatakasan ang pagwawakas na dadalhin ng pangatlo._

He was happy. He never redeemed himself completely in anyone's eyes but for the first time since the revolution. He was loved and accepted, and he cared not for his regrets anymore. Those small things were big enough to make him consider his impending death unflinchingly. It wasn't as noble as dying for his country as should have happened in Tirad, but he was no fool. He knew that laying down his life to destroy something unnatural, destroy a threat to his new family, was equally sweet.

_Hindi lamang ito para kay Jay. Para kay Joven at Rusca din ito. Sa mga Bernal. Kina Nonong at Paco. Sa mga magkuyang Enriquez at siyempre, pati rin kina Luna at Isabel._

If he was going to die fighting, he might as well as go out with a bang.

Soft footsteps preceeded Jay's arrival. She found him standing beside the bay window, watching the dark garden outside. "Wag mong sasabihin na gusto mo ngang makipagkita sakanya. Matagal yung recovery sa sugat mo."

"Alam ko," he told her, never tearing his gaze away from the window. "Wala akong binabalak, okay? Iniisip ko lang kung paano at  _kelan_ ko talaga siya haharapin."

He never wanted to lie again. He was sick of lies and trickeries. He thought he had people that he could be honest with for once in his life, and there he was, blatantly lying to the woman who mattered the most.

The idea of keeping them safe was the only thing that got him going.

Her arms wrapped around his waist. "Goyong, wag mo kaming iiwan."

"Hindi naman ako umaalis ah."  _Sa ngayon._ "Dios mio patatas, ano nanamang iniisip mo, ha?" He faced her so that he could properly return her embrace.

"Natatakot ako," she whispered.

He tightened his embrace and kissed her. "Jay, mahal kita. Hindi kita sasaktan ng ganun, ha?" He was a silver-tongued liar, but he  _did_ love her.

 _"Kaluguran daka rin. Kaya pin migaganaka ku." Mahal din kita. Kaya nga nag-aalala ako eh._ She let out a sigh.

"Ikaw ang siklab na nagliyab sa aking sigua," he whispered. "Gagawin ko ang lahat para sayo. Tandaan mo yun."

She laughed and pinched his cheek. "Ang landi mo ha."

"Seryoso ako," he said. "Hindi man ako knight in shining armor..."

"Soldier in dirty uniform ka naman," she told him.

They ended up lying side by side on the couch, arms around each other to keep themselves warm. "Promise mo ha? Wag kang basta nalang mawawala."

"Hindi ko gagawin yun."  _Mag-iiwan naman siguro ako ng bangkay._ "Wag ka nang mag-alala."

She sniffed. "Pag ikaw namatay ka dahil sa killer, bubuhayin kita para patayin lang ulit."

"Kung iyon ang gusto mo, edi masusunod, prinsesa." He smiled. He would've made her a queen if the circumstances were not against them.

She would have been his goddess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oo, babasagin ko ang mga puso niyo. BABASAGIN.


	37. If My Heart Was A House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goyong finally accepts his fate.

_"Minahal mo ba talaga siya, Goyong?"_

_Vicente's voice pierced through his thoughts. His fellow soldier - his steadfast friend - sat beside him at the edge of the grassy field that they commandeered as camp. The smell of wildflowers suffused the twilight air, reminding him of days long gone._

_"Sino?" he asked, feigning innocence._

_"Si Poleng, malamang." Vicente took his sweet time undoing the banana leaf that covered his kakanin. "Wag ka nang mag-maang maangan diyan."_

_He stared at the darkening sky, remembering her sweet voice, the feel of her fingers on his back. "Minahal ko siya ng tunay."_

_"Higit pa kay Dolores?" Vicente pressed on, raising an eyebrow. "Nakatakda na kayong ikasal. Huwag mong sasabihing pakakasalan mo ang isang babaeng hindi mo naman mahal?"_

_Goyong stared at him with tired eyes. "Mahal ko din si Dolores, kahit papano... ngunit hindi niya mapapalitan ang nararamdaman ko kay Poleng."_

_Vicente threw his head back and laughed, his voice echoing throughout the camp. Not that anyone minded, of course. They knew of their general's closeness to this particular aide. "At anong tawag mo sa ginawa mong pakikipaglaro sa mga babae kung minahal mong tunay si Poleng, aber?"_

_"Kailangan kong maghanap ng panandaliang kaligayahan para ipangtakip sa sakit na dinulot niya." Goyong's eyes flickered to the fiery sunset. "Ngunit sa totoo lamang ay gagawin ko ang lahat ng maaari kong gawin, masilayan lang siyang muli."_

**Wednesday, 11-25-15, 5:00 AM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

He woke up sore.

He was lying awkwardly on the couch, Jay still in his arms. Her head was resting against his chest, right over his bandages. Her warm hands rested on his shoulders gently. A soft smile played on her pale lips as she nuzzled him sleepily - probably unaware of what she was doing. His senses seemed to explode with her mere presence and he had to fight hard against the urge to pull her closer.

He wanted to savor every moment he had left, and yet he was afraid that he would end up damaging her once his time ran out in less than a week.

"Goyong?" she murmured, moving ever so slightly. "Gising ka na?"

"Hindi na ako makatulog," he admitted. "Wala lang ito."

"Iniisip mo parin ba yung killer?" Jay's voice was sharp and scared. "Parang awa mo na, wag kang makikipag kita sakanya. Pwede namang planuhin ng team ito eh. Andito naman kami."

 _Ayoko na kayong madamay pa. Natakot na ako sa nangyari sainyo ni Rusca noong minsan._ "Jay, bakit ba takot na takot ka?" he asked. "Magkasama tayo sa araw na yun diba? Yung acquaintance party ni Nonong mag-aattend pa tayo." Not that he would tell her about his plans to sneak out after that, of course. That wouldn't end well.

That seemed to satisfy Jay. "Sige na nga."

Goyong headed straight to brewing coffee while Jay took care of breakfast. He was surprised by the way that everything felt so crystal-clear in the last few days that he would be spending as a living man. He pulled out Joven's birthday cake from the fridge and set it in the middle of the table, along with mugs of freshly-brewed coffee.

He did everything he could for them. It was up to his friends to keep living safely for him.

**Wednesday, 11-25-15, 7:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

Paco arrived with spaghetti that night. "Gawa ni Jules," he said proudly, referring to his girlfriend with a big grin.

Even the Enriquez brothers were invited that night, and they brought a lot of fried food with them. "Pang pulutan kahit alam kong hindi pa weekend at hindi pa pwedeng uminom."

Goyong sat at the very edge of the group, feeling oddly detached despite the feeling of peace that was settling in his very being. He was content with observing them, trying to remember and appreciate everything about them.

_Manuel, Jose, patawarin niyo ako. Hindi ko din ginusto ang naging kapalaran niyo. Masyado akong nagtiwala sa utos ng mga nakatataas na rangko. Masyado akong nagpabulag sa ambisyon ngunit pinatawad niyo parin ako._

_Paco, wala akong direktang kasalanan sa iyo ngunit pinahirapan ko ang dalawa sa mga kaibigan ko. Ako mismo ang kumitil sa buhay ng isa sakanila, ngunit tinanggap mo parin ako bilang isang kaibigan._

He smiled and answered any questions they fired at him. He was painfully aware that Joven was observing him with something akin to worry and suspicion.

_Joven, nasira ko ang tiwala mo sa mga opisyal ng militar at ng gobierno. Nabasag ko ang karamihan sa mga pananaw mo sa buhay, at alam ko kung saan nangagaling ang dating galit mo sa akin. Patawarin mo ako._

_Nonong, hindi kita masyadong nakilala noong mga araw na pinagsilbihan natin pareho ang pangulo. Sigurado akong alam mo naman kung sino ako diba? Isang berdugo. Isang demonyo. Pero salamat parin at tinaggap mo ako na parang isang kapatid._

"Goyong my bebelabs, ayos ka lang ba?" Rusca asked, genuine concern in his eyes. "May problema?"

"Ayos lang ako," he replied, averting his eyes. "Madami lang iniisip."

Rusca gave him a sharp look. "Wag mong susundan yung kundisyo ng killer, ha? Friend, it's a trap, sigurado ako."

_Kapitan Rusca, paniwalaan mo ako. Hindi ako ang nagpapatay sa iyo. Ni hindi ko man nalaman ang mga ginawa nila kung hindi lang sinabi sa akin ni Joven. Hindi ko agad sila nasabihan na pinalaya kita at ikaw ang nagbayad sa kahangalan ko._

_Vicente - Vince, tiningalaan ko ang kuya mo. Inabuso ko ang pagkakaibigan natin. Sigurado akong nagsawa ka din sa mga kagaguhan ko ngunit heto kayo ng kuya mo, tumutulong parin kahit papano._

He closed his eyes, fighting back tears when Jay leaned against his shoulder. "Ayos lang ako, bakit ba praning ka, ha?" he tried to joke.

Jay pouted. "Goyong, sigurado akong may iniisip ka na hindi namin magugustuhan.  _Balu daka." Kilala kita._

"Wala talaga," he lied through his teeth, hating himself all the more for it.

_Jay, madami din akong naging kasalanan sa iyo noong ikaw pa si Poleng. Alam kong hindi mo maalala iyon, ngunit sana patawarin mo akp sa kahangalan na gagawin ko. Huli na ito. Pangako._

**Wednesday, 11-25-15, 7:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

The meal was over, and everyone who had to leave were on their way home. Goyong found himself staring at the stars, wondering why he never took the time to appreciate it until then.  _Kay ganda ng mga tala. Nakakalungkot lamang na hindi na sila makita ng maayos dahil sa polusyon._

The door behind him creaked open, and Joven stepped out. His hair was ruffled quickly by the soft breeze.

"Gregorio, alam kong may binabalak ka," he said, standing beside the former general. "Kung iniisip mo nga ang naiisip ko, parang awa mo na, wag mong gagawin yan."

Goyong stared at him, unable to keep his composure any longer. "Kailangan eh. Hindi ko kayo pwedeng ilagay sa panganib at... mangyayari din naman ito, sa ayaw at sa gusto ko." He quietly recited the blind fortuneteller's prophecy, the hair at the back of his neck prickling as he also recalled how everything in it came true.

Joven adjusted his glasses with a shake of his head. "Pano kung hindi naman pala exact words yung sinabi sa iyo ng manghuhula? Madaming ibig sabihin ang _pagwawakas_ , diba? Wag mong masyadong seryosohin. Kung tadhana, tadhana."

"Kahit ganoon pa man, hindi ko parin naman papayagan na mapunta kayo sa peligro. Hanggang ngayon napapanaginipan ko parin ang nangyari sa kapatid mo, at kay Rusca. Hindi ko mapapatawad ang sarili ko kung may masaktan pa ulit sainyo." He stared at the night sky again, savoring the feel of the soft breeze brushing against his skin. "Wag mo silang sasabihan, parang awa mo na."

Joven watched him darkly. "Masasaktan si Jay."

Goyong fell to his knees and wept. "Alam ko. Joven,  _I deserve this._ Hayaan mo na akong maghanap ng kabayaran sa mga krimen ko."

Joven's eyes burned with the same willful stubbornness that graced his sister. "Kung yun ang gusto mo." He didn't seem convinced, though. "Hindi ko lang alam kung paano haharapin si Jay pagkatapos nito."

**Wednesday, 11-25-15, 10:45 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

Jay found him still weeping in the dark hallway.

He was startled by the way she wrapped her arms around him, the faint flowery scent filling him with sudden warmth. He looked up to her as she began to wipe his tears. "Bakit mas iyakin ka pa ata sakin?" she asked softly, her lips brushing against his. "Goyong, bakit umiiyak ka?"

"Natatakot ako," he whispered, leaning into her embrace like a lifeline. He was a ship adrift in the storm, and she was his anchor. "Natatakot ako na madami pang masaktan - na madami pang madamay. Laban namin ito ni Andoy at ng anino niya. Hindi niyo kailangang masali pa."

"Ginusto naming maging hukbo mo - maging pamilya mo.  _Ali daka paburen. Basta ali me mu paburen ing sarili mu." Hindi ka namin pababayaan. Basta wag mo lang din pabayaan ang sarili mo._ She held him close, keeping his feet on the ground despite the whirlwind of fear and desperation and plans that danced around his heart and soul. "Alam kong ipinaglalaban mo kami. Ipaglalaban ka namin."

"Alam ko yun. Alam ko. Kaya nga natatakot ako." His eyes locked against hers. "Hindi natin maaaring ipagtanggol ang isa't isa sa lahat ng oras."

She smiled and pulled his head to her chest. "We'll take the risk. Basta wag kang lalapit sa anino ng mag-isa."

He fell asleep to the quiet thrum of her heart, miraculously not subjected to nightmares for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. Natagalan. Iyak kasi ako ng iyak habang sinusulat to. Labyu.


	38. Indak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goyong tries to settle things before he runs out of time.

_He hated being the bearer of bad news._

_As he stood outside the entrance to the Rusca family home, guilt nibbled all over his very being. A pale-faced young woman was sitting in a rocking chair by the door, a toddler girl on her lap and a boy of maybe four or five sitting at the foot of her seat. He looked behnd him, to where Vicente was standing by with Julian. They nodded to him and he turned back to Carmena Rusca._

_He cleared his throat. "Ginang Rusca," he said quietly._

_The Captain's wife looked up, and surprise mingled with disbelief flashed upon her pretty face. Yes, she was quite stunning in her own way, but courting a widow never crossed the general's mind - especially not the widow of a man whose death was technically caused by his inaction. "Nena na lamang po, Ginoo. Ano pong maipaglilingkod ko?" she asked breathlessly, as if anticipating the dark words that only a demon like Goyong could bring._

_"Hindi kita nais saktan, kung iyon ang iniisip mo," he told her. "Ako si Heneral del Pilar, ang huling opisyal na humawak sa asawa mo. Maaari ba tayong mag-usap sa loob?"_

_Nena ushered him inside, towing her children with her. She set down some ensaymada and a glass of water on the table. "Pasensya na po, Heneral. Ito lamang ang maihahapag namin." Her eyes swam with tears, as if she already accepted the dire news that he was surely bringing._

_"Ginang Rusca, huwag na kayong mag-abala. Kailangan ko din umalis agad." Before she could stop him, Goyong fell to his knees and bowed his head to her, weeping. "Patawarin niyo ako."_

_"Anong nangyari kay Eduardo?" Nena's voice was soft, as if she was fighting back her sobs._

_Goyong could not, would not look up. "Sumuko siya sa mga tauhan ng presidente ng ipabitay niya si Heneral Luna. Hindi ko po alam na pinahirapan siya kahit na labag sa aking mga utos. Siguro ay naaalala nila ang mga nagawa ko sa mga Bernal. At nang nalaman ko ang nangyari sakanya at nahanap ko siya.... Pinalaya ko na para makauwi dito, ngunit..." Fresh waves of tears welled up from his eyes and he could not speak._

_Nena knelt down to level her eyes with his. "Anong nangyari kay Eduardo?"_

_He showed her the money pouch given to fallen officers' families as compensation, the captain's badges and insignias, and his hat. "Hindi ko siya naipagtanggol. Akala nila ay tumakas siya, at hindi sila naniwala na pinapauwi ko na siya. Binaril nila siya at tinaga."_

_They wept together for a time, and for the first time, General Gregorio del Pilar wondered if there was anything worth redeeming about him._

**Thursday, 11-26-15, 3:15 PM, Tea-rad Pass**

The smell of coffee and tea and chocolate and pastries filled his every breath, and yet he didn't mind. He did his job as best as he could all day, smiling and chatting to the customers as he was trained to do. Somehow the day's job calmed him down, kept the dark thoughts at bay. By the time he changed out of his day's costume though, everything came crashing back to him.

He strode to the painting depicting hin and Manuel Tinio on horseback, in full parade regalia. It was the painting that sent him on his path to his endgame with Andres' doppleganger. He should have resented it, but he didn't. He never expected himself to have a happy ending. His sins and the old woman's prophecy made sure of that.

_Sino kaya ang mag-aabang sa akin sa impiyerno?_

He had always known that he was expendable. Was that not the reason why he was sent to lead the sixty men that held their ground in Tirad? Was that not the reason why no one mourned for him? Was that not the reason why he was sent to do dangerous tasks again and again and again?

_Bibitayin na ang berdugo mo, Presidente Aguinaldo. Magkikita ba tayo sa impiyerno?_

**Thursday, 11-26-15, 4:45 PM, Holy Rosary Parish Church**

The sound of children's laughter made him wistful. How long has it been since he was just a child, without a care in the world? He wished he could have had time to at least raise children of his own before he had to meet death with open arms. The again, maybe he wouldn't have been so accepting of his fate if he had to leave more than just a lover behind.

"Madami ka atang iniisip,  _hijo_?" a familiar voice broke through his thoughts.

He turned to see Luna sitting on the pew behind his, a stack of books in hand. The older man smiled at him, his eyes still containing the embers of a flickering flame. "Ah, pasensya na. Kaibigan ka ni Paco, hindi ba? Greg nga ba?"

"Goyong na lang ho," he replied with a smile. "Yun po ang tawag sakin ng mga katropa ko."

"Goyong." Luna nodded. "Hindi ka naman siguro namomroblema sa babae, ano?" He chuckled. "Nakilala ka daw ng asawa ko sa ospital nung minsan. Si Isabel?"

Goyong nodded, remembering the woman in question vividly. Isabel always made sure that he was comfortable during his latest stay in the hospital. "Sobrang bait po niya. Sayang nga po hindi ko siya nakita bago ako nakauwi eh."

Luna laughed, his warm, throaty voice filling the nigh-empty church. He leaned forward with a conspirational smile. "Nako, kulang nalang tanungin ako kung pwede ka bang ampunin nung naikwento ni Paco na matagal ka nang walang magulang."

In spite of himself, Goyong chuckled at that. "Eh parang masyado na po akong matanda para maging anak niyo."

Luna shook his head and chuckled yet again.

There was a loud yell of "Papa!" behind them, and a child ran straight for Luna. He had the gangly appearance of an adolescent, dressed in a the white and navy of the nearby parochial school. A patch on his breast pocket marked his status as a fourth grader.

"EJ!" Tonyo ruffled the child's hair with a proud smile. He turned to Goyong. "EJ, ito si Goyong, kaibigan ni Kuya Paco mo. Goyong, si EJ, bunso ko."

Goyong peered at the child and smiled. He held out his hand. "Gregorio del Pilar. Pleased to meet you, Mr. Luna."

"Emilio Jacinto Luna po," EJ replied, taking his hand. "EJ nalang po."

Goyong blinked. Emilio Jacinto. That boy from the Katipunan.

"Hindi lang halata, pero history buff yung si Isabel. Tignan mo nga naman, may kapangalan na historical figure ang napangasawa niya," Luna said with another of his booming laughs. "Ikaw din, diba? Tignan mo pa pangalan ng cafe niyo. Nakakatuwang coincidence nga naman."

_Kung alam niyo lang po, Heneral._

Goyong bit his tongue to prevent himself from saying that. "Ang sarap po ata ng may pamilya, ano?" Not that he'd live long enough to start one.

"Oo naman. Kahit gaano kakulit si EJ at JR, hindi ko pinagsisisihan ito." Luna stood up and ruffled his hair in a fatherly way. "Ingatan mo ang puso mo,  _hijo._ Piliin mong mabuti ang mapapangasawa mo."

"A-ah, ganun po ba?" he felt himself turn as red as a tomato. "Mr. Luna, inaasar niyo po ata talaga ako."

Luna shook his head. "Tonyo nalang. Tito Tonyo kung mapilit ka."

Goyong blinked as he remembered something that Paco texted him just shortly before he entered the church. "Mr. Luna - ah, Tito Tonyo, nasabi po pala ni Paco na interesado po kayo sa mga unpublished works ni Joven Hernando?"

"Ah, oo. Nabasa ko kasi yung mga ibang libro niya at ang sabi nila madami siyang hindi nirelease."

"Boss at housemate ko po yung tatlo sa mga descendants niya. Kung gusto niyo po, ipapakilala ko po kayo sa linggo."

**Saturday, 11-28-15, 10:00 AM, Angeles City Proper**

His time was running out. He kept smiling, keeping up conversations with his friends, and pretending that he wasn't planning something on Tuesday. Joven and Rusca kept giving nervous glances, as if afraid that he would do something reckless al of a sudden. Not that he could blame them, as most of the action-filled events he recently got thrown into were all brought about by his rash attitude.

Not even the waters of time could fully temper him.

It was a beautiful morning, and there he was, running around with Jay and Nonong to pick up the clothes they would be wearing for Tuesday. Goyong fought the urge to laugh at the fact that he would most likely be facing the doppleganger while wearing a replica of his uniform. This time, it wasn't a half-hopeful last stand. This time, he was actually seeking out his killer himself.

Nonong chirped excitedly about some of the girls who would be in the party and how many he's already dated. "Eh tapos nagbreak din kami kasi gusto niya lang pala puro momol," he explained about his most recent ex-girlfriend.

Goyong stared at him bemusedly. "Breezy ka din pala," he noted with a wry smile.

Nonong's lip twitched. "Kuya!"

Jay poked their cheeks. "Kala mo hindi din siya breezy ano?"

Goyong pouted. "Huy, nagbagong buhay na nga ako, tumigil ka nga diyan!"

Jay smiled and pecked him on the lips. "Ok lang yan, ito naman. Alam ko namang nagbago ka na."

"Para sayo," he half-joked.

_"Kaya pin kaluguran daka eh." Kaya nga mahal kita eh._

He felt himself turn red.  _"Kaluguran daka rin." Mahal din kita._

It seemed like he would stay starry-eyed for her until the very end, and he didn't mind it.

Not one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry po, walang masyadong nangyari sa chapter na ito. Babawi nalang ako next chapter! :D


	39. The Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goyong finishes his actual mission.... or does he?

_It was a cold dawn in Tirad Pass._

_They've been preparing their final stand for a week. Goyong oversaw the building of trenches and barricades that helped secure the illusion that there were more than roughly sixty men holding the line of defense. He was sure that things were going to end soon, one way or another._

_He assisted the men in raising the flags - both his personal one and the flag of the Republic itself - and in finalizing the trenches. They counted weapons and ammunitions while two runners were sent down the mountain to scout for news about the advancing American army._

_It was midday when he finally had time to feed and brush his stallion, who nickered and whinnied as he offered some of his meager rations to it. He rubbed its muzzle as he gazed at the tempestuous sky, recalling the words of that fortuneteller from what felt like lifetimes ago._

_He was going to die young, and if this was the end of the line, well, there was no greater sacrifice than gloriously laying down his life for his country._

_Not that he was looking forward to it. He was hoping that he would be able to attend his wedding - even if Dolores could never replace Poleng._

**Saturday, 11-28-15, 11:15 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

He was running out of time, he was sure of it. Never before was he so aware of the quiet sound of his breathing, the feel of different textures against his skin, the subtle taste concealed by some food, the scent of the flowers in the garden, the throb of his healing heart. It was ironic, the way that he only felt so  _alive_ when he was so close to dying. A smile played upon his lips as he thought of the last time that he was about to face what should have been his end. Despite telling himself laying down his life for the country would be glorious and honorable, a part of him was terrified of dying.

Sleep was getting more and more elusive as he decided to savor every moment he had left. That night he found himself gazing at the family photos hanging by the stairway, staring at the younger Jay and Joven and Nonong. He wondered how they would react to his death, and if there would be anything of him that would be left for them to bury. He cringed at the thought of the doppleganger and the twisted plans he had for Goyong's blood and body.

"Ayan ka nanaman eh," Jay padded down the stairs, light-footed and as quiet as a ghost.

He turned and wrapped his arms around her, fighting the urge to weep yet again. "Jay, alam kong para na akong tanga, pero mahal kita."

"Matagal ka nang tanga," she whispered against his ear. "Pero mahal din kita. Ano bang nakain mo at inaraw araw mo yang pagsabi niyan, ha?"

He smiled. "Wala, wala."

She placed her hands on his waist. "Goyong, parang awa mo na, wag kang kakagat sa gusto ng kalaban mo. Papatayin ka niya."

"Wala akong planong kumagat sa gusto niya." Well, at least not in the way that everyone was expecting him to. "Huwag kang mag-alala." _  
_

She leaned into his kiss, making his senses scream as her very presence filled him, setting him alight.  _Huwag. Huwag mong isusuko ang Bataan sa akin at masasaktan ka lamang._ He hated himself for having to put her and the rest of the team through danger. He hated himself for lying to them, for planning to leave them in the most painful way possible. But they were his family, and he had to do everything to make sure that they stayed safe.

He was still literally going to die young, and but he knew that there was no greater sacrifice at that moment than dying for the people that he loved.

_Bayan o sarili?  Depende siguro kung bakit ka pinapipili. Hindi ko naman siguro inilalagay sa alanganin ang bansa kung iaalay ko ang buhay ko ngayon para sa mga mahal ko sa buhay, ano? At susugpuin ko din naman ang anino na pumapatay ng mga inosenteng anak ni Inang Bayan._

"Hoy, del Pilar, ang landi mo!"

They broke away from the kiss and looked up at the second floor landing. Jose was standing there, a sappy smile on his face. "Correction pala: ang landi niyo pareho."

 _"Ala ka talagang marine, Koya Jose." Wala ka talagang hiya, Kuya Jose._ Jay sighed in exasperation. She was staring at the younger Bernal with fondness, though. "Ano nanamang problema mo?"

Jose smirked. "Kailangan naming magusap ng boyfriend mo. Pwede ko bang mahiram?"

"Hindi ko pa naman siya boyfriend, walang hiya ka." Jay stuck out her tongue.

Goyong pulled her close for a few seconds before ascending the stairs. "May problema, Jo?"

Jose led him to the terrace. Neither of them spoke for a while.

It was a full five minutes before Jose could say anything. "Hindi pa ako nakapagpasalamat ng maayos sayo."

"Hindi ka dapat magpasalamat sa akin. Kasalanan ko din naman kung bakit ganoon ang naging tadhana mo sa Angeles." Goyong bowed his head, remembering the day he issued the order to have Jose executed. "Tandaan mo, ako ang nagpabitay sa iyo."

"Ginago mo lahat kami - lalo na si Kuya Manuel - at pinatawad ka na namin." Jose smiled and shook his head. "Nagpapasalamat ako na tinulungan mo akong maalala ang lahat. Hindi ko rin narealize until andun na ako na kailangan ko din pala ng closure."

"Hindi naman sa hindi ako nagpapasalamat at napatawad niyo ako, pero paano niyo nagawa yan kahit na demonyo ako?" Goyong asked.

Jose's smile widened. He patted Goyong's shoulder. "Pre, you're better than you think you are. Nakikita namin ang effort mo." His eyes darkened as he leaned against the edge of the balcony. "Goyong, wag kang makikinig dun sa anino ah? Alam mong gagamitin ka lang niya para maging ganap na tao."

"Dios mio patatas, parang batang maliit naman ako sa mga paalala niyo," hissed Goyong. Not that he didn't appreciate it, of course. He knew that they cared enough for them to keep reminding him not to do something stupid. But he was going to do it anyway for everyone's sake.

**Sunday, 11-29-15, 3:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

Everyone was on edge as Paco and Luna were on their way to meet with Joven. The entire house was already scoured clean by the entire team. The flag from the basement and the original Joven Hernando's notes were set down on the living room table. Even the air conditioning units were brushed clean by the frantic Manuel and Rusca. Joven and Nonong made sure to take out the trash, while Jay and Nonong bullied Goyong into helping them wax the wooden floor. The Enriquez brothers even arrived with some arroz caldo - dubbed aruscaldo by an anxious Rusca - to have an excuse to see the reunion take place.

An air of expectation and anxiety filled the entire house. Joven couldn't stay on his seat and already gupled down three mugs of coffee by the time midafternoon rolled in. Goyong sat at the seat-slash-cabinet situated by the bay window, eyes glued to the garden and the road beyond it.  _Heneral Luna, matanggap niyo parin po ba ako bilang kaibigan ng pamangkin ninyo kapag naalala niyo na ang lahat?_

Even over their brief interaction in the modern era, he had grown to like the older, calmer man that Luna had become. He had the odd urge to actually earn the man's actual approval despite the pain and heartache he and his former employer have inflicted upon Luna and his most faithful men.

His blind faith in the first president and his own recklessness blinded him to the fact that he was nothing but an expendable hatchetman to the very person he once looked up to.

_Kung umanib ako kina Heneral Alejandrino at Heneral Luna, naging iba kaya ang pagtakbo ng mga tadhana namin at ng Inang Bayan?_

A glossy black car parked right in front of the driveway, increasing the palpable anxiety and tension in the living room. The Enriquez brothers retreated to the stairs, hiding on the spot half-concealed by a display cabinet. Manuel and Joven shoved Rusca forward to open the gate and the door for Paco and Luna.

Goyong joined Joven by the central table, where they laid out the slightly singed flag of the First Republic and the Revolutionary Army. He closed his eyes and leaned aganst the couch behind him, trying to collect his thoughts against the crisp rustle of Joven's papers. He could hear voices as Paco and Luna followed Rusca to the house.

He opened his eyes as they entered - just in time to see Luna freeze by the door.

Former General Antonio Luna's eyes flickered from the flag on the central table, and then from face to face. His gaze quickly veered past Jay and Nonong, but lingered on the rest - even the barely visible Enriquez brothers. His eyes subtly widened as he assessed them, before his gaze fell back to the singed flag.

Then he threw his head back and laugh. "Mga hijo de puta! Nawala lang ako ng panandalian at humanap na kayo ng ibang heneral?"

Manuel's mouth dropped open. "H-hindi naman po sa ganun, Heneral."

"Tonyo nalang," Luna interjected.

"Sir Tonyo," insisted Manuel. "Nagkataon po kasi na, ano, tinutulungan namin si Goyong. "

Luna was surprisingly receptive when they told him about everything. He fired a few questions about Goyong's current predicament and seemed genuinely intrigued by Andres and the daggers. Goyong was as surprised as they were when he accidentally pricked his finger with his dagger and it started healing immediately.

"Hindi dapat mangyari ito dahil kumpleto na kayo," he stammered.

Paco blinked. "What if hindi pa talaga tapos yung mission mo hanggat hindi mo natatalo yung anino ni Mr. Bonifacio?"

Not that his healing would work against his dark foe though.

When it was time for him to leave, he pulled Goyong aside with a crinkly-eyed smile. "Hindi mo alam kung gaano kahalagang regalo ang ibinigay mo sa akin, Heneral del Pilar."

"Nagagalak po ako na makabawi sainyo kahit papano lang, Heneral Luna." Goyong echoed his smile. "Iningatan ko po sila hanggang maibalik ko sila sa pamamahala ninyo."

"Kung may balak ka man na harapin ang kalaban mong mag-isa, payo ko lang na huwag mo itong ipagpatuloy. Binigyan lahat tayo ng mga pangalawang pagkakataon - ikaw higit sa amin. Wag mong sayangin."

He bowed his head as Luna walked out of the house.  _Pasensya na po, Heneral Luna, ngunit kailangan ko pong gawin ito para sa hukbo mo na itinuring akong kapamilya - kahit na madami akong kasalanan na kailangang pagbayaran sakanila at sainyo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist? What plot twist?


	40. Huling Sayaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goyong runs out of time.

_The lamp posts were ablaze with light as music wafted from a nearby group of minstrels. The laughter of young men and women dancing sweetened the cold night air as he walked around, drinking in the sights and sounds of the higher society that dominated the town poblacion._

_That was when he saw her._

_She was sitting on a bench, watching the festivities with a bemused smile on her face. She was unconventionally beautiful, with a pale, heart-shaped face, long hair that tumbled in waves down her back, full pink lips, and canted eyes so dark that they coulve have held the night skies and all the stars in them. She smiled as he approached._

_He knew, then and there, that she would have his heart wrapped around her warm fingers._

_He watched her for a full half hour before he could gather the courage to approach._ _"Maaari ba kitang isayaw, magandang binibini?" he asked, knees shaking._

_Her cheeks flushed red. "Hindi ako marunong sumayaw, makisig na ginoo. Ikinalulungkot kong sabihin na ipinanganak akong na parehong kaliwa ang aking mga paa."_

_He smiled, warming up to her immediately. "Huwag kang mag-alala. Tuturuan kita."_

* * *

 

_He stared at his reflection in the small mirror shard that he carried with him at all times. He smiled at himself wryly, sadly noting that for all the girls that his looks could bring him, he could never have the one that he really wanted - the only one that got away. It's been three years and yet it still stung._

_"Buwisit na Poleng iyan!" he hissed as he mounted his white stallion, shielding his eyes against the glare of the white-hot sun. "Pinaasa ako! Nagtanong na kung maaari kaming magtanan, ngunit kinabukasan tila nagbago siya! Daig pa ang kisapmata!"_

_Julian sighed to his left. "Kaliwa't kanan na ang mga babaeng nagsuko_ _ng kanilang pagka-birhen para sa iyo, Gregorio. Hindi ba pa ba sapat iyon para sa iyo? Vincente, sabihin mo nga sa magaling kong kapatid na isa siyang hangal. Paulit-ulit na lang ang pag-ngiwi niya sa kapalaran nila ni Poleng. Tatlong taon na ang nakakaraan!"_

_"Kuya Julian, hindi mo kasi maintindihan kung gaano kasakit ang sinapit ko sa mga kamay ni Poleng!" Goyong huffed._

_"Kalimutan mo na siya," Julian continued. "Ikakasal na daw siya sa susunod na buwan."  
_

_"Pag hindi ka tumahimik, Kuya Julian, pangako ko sa Panginoong Dios, ihuhulog kita sa sinasakyan mong kabayo!"_

_Vicente bowed his head. "Kuya Anacleto, kung nasaan ka man, tulungan mo naman akong patahimikin ang magkuyang ito. Sumasakit po ang ulo ko ngayon at hindi maganda ang aking pakiramdam."_

_Julian scowled. "Wala naman akong ginagawa ah!"_

_Goyong sighed. "Gusto ko lang naman na ibigin ako muli ni Poleng."_

_Vicente bowed his head lower. "Kuya, parang awa niyo na po."_

_A hawk soared over their head, letting out an angry cry as it defacated right at the faces of the del Pilar brothers._

_"Salamat, kuya." A smirk graced Vicente's face. "Nawa'y matahimik na po ang inyong kaluluwa."_

_"...Vicente, alam mong naririnig ka namin, diba?" growled Goyong  
_

**Monday, 11-30-15, 12:15 PM, Tea-rad Pass**

For some reason, fear had completely abandoned him. He was able to sleep well the previous night without Jay's help. It was another slow day as it was a holiday. Most students were at home, or were spending their long weekend somewhere else. Not that he minded, of course. The day was peaceful and that was something to be thankful about. He even let the entire shift team go on a lunch break on the staff room while he stayed behind to observe the painting that they put up what felt like lifetimes ago - the painting that led him to Andoy.

 _Noong una akong umapak dito, isa pa akong hangal._ He smiled and touched his likeness on the painting.  _Tama si Heneral Tinio. Masyado akong nagpabulag sa kapangyarihan at responsibilidad._

He smiled wistfully and turned away.  _Huwag kang mag-alala. Naiintindihan ko na ngayon. Lilipad ang Aguila sa huling pagkakataon, at dadalhin ng sayaw nito ang isang sigwa sa mga kalaban niya._

Someone cleared his throat behind him.

He whirled around, plastering a smile on his face to greet a new customer - Andres Bonifacio in the flesh, dressed in his usual police uniform. Andres gave him a resigned sigh. "Del Pilar," he greeted tiredly.

Goyong felt himself turning white. Though he's been in contact with Andres since that incident at the church, it was always outside of the cafe. Letting the Supremo see him in his cosplay of the day - a French maid outfit - was unnecessarily humiliating. "Ka Andres?" he groaned. "Bakit nandito ka?"

"Ang kulit. Andoy nalang." Andres' lip twitched as his eyes took in Goyong's costume. "Talaga bang kailangang iba yan araw-araw?"

Goyong nodded. "Marketing strategy daw. Kailangang mag-cosplay ang gwapong barista para makahila ng mga customer. Dios mio patatas." He leaned forward, afraid that someone from the staff room might overhear them. "Bonifacio day ngayon ah. Happy birthday."

Andres smiled briefly before a grim shadow passed over his face. "Ikaw talaga. Ah, Goyong, sigurado akong nakita na ng mga Enriquez at ni Presidente Quezon ang mga ebidensyang iniwan ng anino ko."

Goyong nodded. "Mukhang nakikipagkita siya dun sa subdivision? Don Bonifacio?"

"Oo. May eskinita doon na medyo abandoned. Dun siya nakatira ngayon. Sinundan ko nung isang gabi." Andres scowled. "Alam ko kung paano lahat to magtatapos, Goyong. Mag-iingat ka sa mga desisyon na gagawin mo. Ngunit hindi ko alam kung may magagawa pa ang mga payo ko. Mag-iingat ka nalang, heneral."

**Tuesday, 12-01-15, 4:45 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

He was dressed in his replica uniform, his military insignia meticulously attached to the collar and his hat perched atop his unruly hair. His fingers brushed lightly against his forehead, tracing the very faint scar there from his days as a revolutionary. He looked like a general yet again but he felt more like a convicted murderer heading for his execution.

Nonong stood beside him, dressed in an army lieutenant's replica uniform. He had to borrow a second set of army insignia from Goyong to complete his appearance but neither of them minded that.

"Kuya, bakit ganyan ang itsura mo? Magbabasa ka lang naman ng script, hindi ka naman makikisabak sa giyera," Nonong commented, flicking off a lock of stray hair from his forehead. "Baka iniisip mo naman yung killer, ha? I'll keep my eye on you para hindi ka makatakas ngayong gabi. Hindi kayo pwedeng magkita."

Goyong shrugged. "Pre, that escalated quickly naman ha. Kinakabahan lang dahil hindi ako marunong mag emcee, ganyan na nga yung iniisip mo."

Nonong narrowed his eyes.

Goyong hefted his backpack and followed Nonong out of the house. The rest of the team would be meeting with Luna for dinner but Manuel and Jose agreed to drop off Goyong, Jay, and Nonong in Clark Airbase - Hotel Stotsenburg, to be precise. A wry smile lit up Goyong's face when he heard of the place. He remembered being in the Battle of Quinga where Colonel Stotsenburg fell.

**Tuesday, 12-01-15, 5:30 PM, Hotel Stotsenburg, Clark Air Base**

Nonong's fellow nursing students pointed and whispered as they approached the rest of the group waiting for the function hall to open. A gaggle of girls in thick makeup approached them, giggling at Nonong. One of of them flicked back her curly brown-dyed hair, accidentally snagging her shawl in the process. There was a familiar glint in her eyes.

"Quizon, yan ba yung mga guardians mo?" she drawled.

Nonong raised an eyebrow. "Oo, pinsan ko at yung boyfriend niya."

The girl smiled and flicked her gaze to the two in question. "Hello po. Ako si Dolores Jose."

A fiery jolt ran down Goyong's spine.  _Kaya ba lumitaw bigla ang last love kuno ni del Pilar ay dahil malapit na ulit siyang mamatay?_

"Ako si Jay Hernando," Jay said sweetly. It seemed like she wasn't able to put two and two together yet.

Goyong cleared his throat. "Um, Greg del Pilar."

"Ang hot niyo naman po, kuya." Dolores beamed at him and flicked her hair. It snagged the scarf again and it fell this time.

Goyong picked it up and handed it back to Dolores before he turned to Jay. "Medyo kinakabahan parin ako. Tulungan mo ulit akong ipractice yung script natin?"

Jay got the hint. She excused them from Nonong and Dolores and shoved Goyong to a small bench under a tree. "Anong meron?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Jay, alam kong na-Google mo ako nung nalaman mo kung sino talaga ako. Isipin mo sino si Dolores Jose." He looked down, unable to look her in the eyes. He had no feelings for Dolores anymore - and whatever feelings he had for her past life did not compare to what he felt for Poleng and is nothing at all when it came to what Jay made him feel currently. "Sorry. Got a long list of ex lovers. They'll tell you I'm insane."

Jay stared at him blankly. "So may naramdaman ka naman nung nakita mo siya?"

Goyong sighed and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Ikaw talaga, wala ka na bang tiwala sa akin?"

She smiled and leaned against him. "Sana lagi na lang tayong ganito, Heneral."

It would have been wishful thinking on his part.

**Tuesday, 12-01-15, 9:30 PM, Hotel Stotsenburg, Clark Air Base**

The program was over, everyone was either eating or dancing, and Jay pulled him to the empty pavilion that was lit up by twinkling Christmas lights. The cold December air brushed their faces as they stood in the middle of the area, eyes locked against each other. He was thinking of the best way to catch her off guard, buy some time to flee.

Jay smiled at him and brushed some hair away from his eyes. "Alam mo, hindi mo pa ako sinasayaw. Ever."

Music wafted from the function hall - Huling Sayaw by Kamikazee. Goyong fought back a wince at the appropriateness of the song. He held out his hand. "Maaari ba kitang isayaw, magandang binibini?" He slipped to his old tone and cadence, initiating the dance like he did with Poleng all those years ago.

Jay turned red and smoothed down her dress. "Hindi ako marunong sumayaw, makisig na ginoo. Ikinalulungkot kong sabihin na ipinanganak ako na parehong kaliwa ang aking mga paa."

Goyong's senses burned as he realized that she answered him the way Poleng did, matching everything word for word. He pulled her close. "Huwag kang mag-alala, tuturuan kita."

They danced to the Kamikazee song until it ended and faded to that annoying Ed Sheeran one that everyone was singing lately. He kissed her under the light of a thousand stars as the song stopped playing.

When she asked him to wait as she had to go to the restroom - as he had been waiting for all night - he finally gave her the slip. He discarded his hat and his uniform in the pavilion, leaving him in his undershirt, pants and boots. He snuck out of the hotel and into the dark night.

He had a murderer to catch.

_May dulo pala ang langit, Jay. Patawarin mo ako._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hindi na ako hihingi ng tawad. Kita kita nalang tayo sa ibaba. xD
> 
> Trivia: Nasa music video ng Huling Sayaw si papa Alex Medina. Hihi.


	41. Mars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goyong faces his impending doom with his head held high.

_Riding into battle with the numerous keepsakes he had of his sweethearts throughout the years was not comfortable, but he was obstinate enough to do it. The chaos, the heat, the yells, and the smell of death filled his senses, setting him alight with bloodlust._

_He bellowed commands as he mounted his horse to get a better view of the area. They were vastly outnumbered and he knew it - yet he would never retreat. He and his men had to hold their ground for as long as possible so that the President could flee._

_The American forces were barely touched despite the defenders' efforts. They fought on, firing shot after shot to keep their enemies at bay, and so far there were no casualties yet on each side. Deep in the recesses of his mind, he knew that not even the President himself expected them to survive. They were nothing but expendable units. Still they fought on for honor and for the love of their country._

_It's been hours since the battle - or was it an impending massacre? - started, and it seemed like the Americans paused in their slow advance to take shade under the rocks._

_There was a shout at the back of his ranks. He whirled his horse around and his breath stopped. A group of Americans were about to fall upon their flank. Accompanying them was a native Filipino villager - a guide of some sort. There was no choice - there was nowhere to run to. Goyong straightened up and took a deep breath._

_"Lalaban tayo hanggang sa katapusan!" he bellowed. "Para sa Inang Bayan!"_

_His rousing call was answered by a resounding roar from the rest of his men. He shouted orders to his remaining squad while he also fired shot after shot, trying to prolong the battle as long as he could for the sake of the President and his men. He rode at the very edge of the precipice, trying to get better view of foes._

_"Heneral, yumuko po kayo!" one of his men yelped._

_He opened his mouth to respond when he suddenly felt a searing pain that pierced his neck. He couldn't breathe. He let out a choked cough that tasted of blood as he tumbled off his horse._

_The last thought in his head was of Poleng. Then everything faded in a flash of white._

**Tuesday, 12-01-15, 11:15 PM, Don Bonifacio Subdivision**

He was roaming around the small streets filled to the brim with abandoned houses, hoping that he'd bump into the doppleganger and finally get it all over with. Twice he had to stop as his recent surgery stitches hurt, but he eventually returned to his relentless search. He wondered if Jay already called Manuel and the rest of the gang. He wondered if they were even sober enough to drive, knowing the shenanigans they got themselves into most of the time.

He reached an area that was darker than the rest, with half the road being little more than hardly-packed dirt. Even the best trackers among his friends wouldn't be able to find the location easily. The street smelled stale but he caught a whiff of something vaguely metallic - something that smelled faintly like blood.

He barely had a moment's notice.

His enemy stepped out of a shadowy derelict building, his unusually flickering knife in hand. His face was fully visible at that moment, the hunger in his eyes being particularly jarring. A dark smile crossed his features. "Ang buong pag-aakala ko'y di ka na dadating, Heneral."

Goyong smirked. "Sana man lang ay nagbigay ka ng mapa,  _anino._ Malaki ang Don Bonifacio."

"Puro ka hangin, Gregorio del Pilar," the doppleganger murmured. "Kung hindi lamang dumating ang aninag ko, matagal ka nang nasa ilalim ng lupa at nasusunog sa impiyerno."

Goyong scowled as he pulled out his own dagger. "Alam mo pre, sa tingin ko nasobrahan ka sa panonood ng mga lumang action films. Vaya con diablo bitch."

The doppleganger's hungry smile widened. "At masyado mong isinaulo ang konsepto ng chivalry." He leapt forward, knife flashing as he struck.

This time, Goyong was prepared. He raised his knife and parried, his counter sending the doppleganger flying. He held his ground, sure that the foe would strike back if he approached. The doppleganger leapt to his feet and jabbed with his knife. Goyong parried again and lurched forward, cutting his foe's cheek.

The doppleganger staggered back and smiled. He brushed his fingers against his cheek and licked the blood. "Mukhang may natutunan ka sa laban natin ah."

Goyong smiled cheekily. He could feel his wound stinging, but he didn't mind one bit. "Dapat lang." If he was in peak physical condition instead of being bogged down by a two-week-old surgery, the enemy's throat would have been slit already.

They traded blow after blow, Goyong trying to use his strength against his enemy's speed. He had the nagging feeling at the back of his head that he was considerably outmatched due to his condition, and that the doppleganger was holding back for some reason.

It took him about half an hour of trading blows before he got his answer. As they closed the distance between them and struck with their respective weapons, the doppleganger also thrust his free hand forward, jolting Goyong's wound before swiping the stitches open with his knife.

It was sheer, blinding  _agony._ He lurched forward and the doppleganger knocked him on his back with a sweeping kick to the legs. He couldn't breathe from the pain of the reopened wound. His enemy sat on his abdomen, brandishing his knife. A strange lethargy swept upon Goyong's body as they locked eyes. He couldn't move - couldn't even think clearly beyond the realization that the doppleganger had actual  _powers_ that would have helped him in his murder spree.

"Isa kang magiting na kawal, Heneral del Pilar, ngunit hindi ka natural na nilalang at kailangan kang puksain."

Goyong could only scream as the doppleganger carved the Magdiwang sun upon his chest.

There was a blur of movement to his left, and someone barreled right into the doppleganger, flinging him away from Goyong. It was Andres who proceeded to stab the enemy in his right eye. Jay and Nonong - both still in costume - were right behind him. Nonong ran to Goyong immediately, assessing his injuries. "Kuya, tatawag ako ng ambulansya, wag kang gagalaw."

But how could he not move when he saw the doppleganger remain unfazed after being stabbed in the shoulder? How could he not move when he saw Andres struck down by the murderer? How could he not move when Jay took his place, armed with her knife and clad in a Maria Clara dress? How could he not move when he saw them trade blow after blow, wounding each other?

"Huwag na huwag mo nang sasaktan si Gregorio," she growled as she twisted the knife in her foe's gut.  _"Kailangan mo munang harapin si Poleng, gago."_

Time seemed to stop momentarily as those words tumbled out of her mouth.

Goyong seemed struck by cold water, pulling him out of his pained, lethargic state. The enraged doppleganger grabbed Jay by the throat and slammed her to the ground. Nonong let out a cry as Goyong flung him aside roughly and rushed to the doppleganger, raising his knife in time to prevent him from harming either Andres or Jay.

"Masamang damo ka nga. Ang dami mo nang sugat at buhay ka pa," growled Goyong.

He swung his knife up, clipping the doppleganger's chin. He was dazed from the blood loss, though the resilience that he earned from his curse was keeping him on his feet - though his wounds still would not heal. They traded blows yet again, and this time he was gaining advantage due to the damage that Jay and Andres inflicted on his foe.

For one mad moment, the scenario reminded him of a video game's final boss.

The enemy lurched forward. Ignoring the pain that burst from his chest, Goyong thrust with his dagger, planting it into the doppleganger's heart as his senses flared up. The enemy's eyes widened as he slowly dissolved into dark ashes, leaving nothing but his clothes. The sound of police and ambulance sirens could be heard as the remnants of the doppleganger fell on the ground.

A shudder ran down Goyong's spine as he felt something heavy leave his body. This time, he was sure that the curse and his mission was over for good. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground. His eyes flickered down to his ruined chest - where the doppleganger managed to plunge his knife into the general's heart.

Healing and resilience gone, he was sure that he only had seconds to live. He saw Jay hovering above him despite his blurring vision.  _"Goyong. Ali." Goyong. Hindi._ "Kapit ka lang. Wala akong pakialam kung para kay Jay o kay Poleng, basta kumapit ka."

"Mahal kita," he tried to say before the pain and the white light took him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mahal ko kayong lahat. MWAHAHAHA. May chapter 42 pa ba? Malay ko. Baka sa martes na <3


	42. Pluto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goyong is briefly reunited with an old friend.

_He was adrift in a sea of whiteness. He was not in pain, nor was he comfortable either. He didn't mind it - as a matter of fact, he appreciated the fact that he was at peace for the first time in so many years. It was, he supposed, better that way. He was lulled into a sense of security by the silent white waves that rushed around him, calmed down by their quiet dance._

_The sudden weight that anchored him in his place - that sent him plummeting down - caught him by surprise._

_He woke up alone in an unfamiliar room, sweat trickling down his forehead. His fingers probed his neck, trying to look for the entry and exit points of the bullet - but to no avail. There was a faint ridge at the back of his neck that was surely a scar, but that was it. He felt his racing heart, so he was sure that he was alive._

_An woman clad in all white emerged from the door, a bowl of soup in hand. She set it down on the small table beside the bed and watched him with eyes that seemed more ancient than what her appearance implied._

_"Sino ho kayo? Bakit nandito ako? Hindi po ba't pumanaw na ako?"_

_The woman did not speak. She merely inclined her head, as if to acknowledge that he was correct, and then walked away._

_He wanted to chase after her, but his body felt too heavy, too exhausted. He barely even had the energy to sit up. He took a deep breath, trying to quell the storm of thoughts in his mind. It was futile. There were so many memories - so many regrets - that surfaced only then. Then there was also the fact that he was back, alive, despite being fatally shot through the neck. No one could have survived that. It must have been some kind of miracle, if this wasn't some sick joke that Hell put up for him._

_If he really was brought to life once more, though... He didn't know why he was chosen to go back - not him, the boy general, the hatchetman, the sinner._

**Tuesday, 12-02-15, 12:00 AM, Unknown Location**

_There was no pain anymore._

_He was standing in the middle of an abandoned military camp - but something was off about it. Maybe it was because the place was too quiet, too clean, too flat. Rows upon neat rows of empty but clean tents stretched out on the great plains around him. There were no campfires, no personal belongings, no litter._

_"Akala ko'y hindi ka na dadating." A painfully, gut-wrenchingly familiar voice pierced the silence._

_He turned to face the speaker, who appeared to be restored to the prime of his youth. "Ginoong Aguinaldo," he said quietly, unwilling to provide the first president with the proper courtesies. "Ano pong ginagawa niyo dito?"_

_The older man smiled - it held no malice, no darker meaning. Goyong supposed that he wasn't the only one who was changed by the decades. "Sana'y patawarin mo ako, hijo."_

_"Nangyari na ho ang lahat." He shrugged. "Nakuha akong patawarin ng mga tauhan ni Luna. Pinapatawad ko na rin po kayo - kung may maidudulot pa po itong mabuti."_

_President Aguinaldo bowed his head and closed his eyes. "Malaki - malaki ang maidudulot nito para sa akin at para sa iyo na din."_

_Goyong raised his eyebrows. "Ngunit hindi niyo parin po sinasagot ang tanong ko. Bakit po kayo nandito? Nasaan po tayo?"_

_"Hindi ko alam kung nasaan tayo, hijo, dahil ikaw ang nagdala sa atin dito." President Aguinaldo looked around. "Ano ba ang nakikita mo?"_

_He shrugged. "Isang kampo - ngunit masyado itong tahimik, masyadong malinis."_

_A ghost of a smile touched the first president's lips. "Ganoon ba? Isa ka paring tunay na kawal, kahit na... madami ka nang pinagdaanan. Maaaring makita mo na rin ang isang tunay na kampo, depende sa pipiliin mo."_

_"Hindi ko po maintindihan." Goyong mirrored his smile. "At hindi niyo parin po sinasagot ang unang tanong ko."_

_President Aguinaldo put a hand on his shoulder. "Nandito ako upang sabihin na tapos na ang paghihirap mo, hijo. Napagsama-sama mo na ulit ang grupong nagkawatak-watak dahil sa akin. Nailigtas mo din mula sa kanyang sarili ang isa pang tinraydor ko."_

_"Bakit ho ako ang napiling gawin ang mga iyon?" he couldn't help but ask._

_President Aguinaldo smiled. "Hindi ako ang pumili sa iyo, kundi ang taong nagbigay sa akin ng pagkakataon din upang matahimik na ang aking kaluluwa dahil ikaw din mismo ay aking tinraydor, Heneral del Pilar. Siguro ay paraan din upang mapatunayan na hindi ka isang halimaw gaya ng paniniwala ng iba."_

_"Hindi nga po ba?" he asked._

_President Aguinaldo shook his head. "Isa kang tao. Nagkakamali, bumabangon, lumalaban, umiibig, nasasaktan. At naipakita mo din sa lahat na may pag-asa lahat tayong magbago, kung gugustuhin lamang natin ito."_

_Goyong sighed. He still wouldn't have any chance of seeing everyone again until they also died. "Hindi na rin ho ito mahalaga, Ginoong Aguinaldo."_

_"Miong na lamang."_

_"Miong." Goyong covered his face with his hands. "Patay na ho ako."_

_President Aguinaldo shook his head. "Hindi pa naman. Maaari ka pang mamili."_

_Hope - childish, fiery, iridiscent hope - filled Goyong's heart. "Ano ho ang maaari kong piliin?"_

_"Pwede ka nang sumama sa akin. Wala nang sakit, wala nang problema. Matagal ka na ding naging isang ligaw na kaluluwa, Goyong. Kung gusto mo nang magpahinga, maaari na. Pero kung gusto mo paring masubukang mabuhay ng isang normal na tao, balikan ang sakit at pagod at hirap, tapusin ang mga ibang bagay na nasimulan mo, maaari mo ring piliin ito."_

_Goyong's smile brightened. "Alam ko pong alam niyo kung ano ang pipiliin ko."_

_President Aguinaldo mirrored his grin and began to walk away. "Alam ko, Goyong. Pagpalain ka sana sa lahat ng landas na iyong tatahakin mula sa araw na ito. Magkikita din tayo balang araw."_

_His vision began to swim. He still had so many questions. "S-sandali lang po!" He stepped forward shortly before everything went black_

**Tuesday, 12-02-15, 6:30 PM, **Angeles University Foundation Medical Center****

The loud sound of the beeping machines pulled him into consciousness. The sterile smell of the hospital, the pain in his body, and the unpleasant sensation of the various wires, tubes, and needles bombarded him just a few seconds later.

There was a loud gasp from one side of the room. He barely had time to regain more of his bearings before a beaten-up Jay filled his vision. Jay let out a choked sob as her fingers brushed his face. "Gregorio, tinakot mo ako," she murmured. "Akala ko mawawala ka na ng tuluyan."

He tried to smile - at least doing that didn't hurt. "Hindi... pwede," he whispered. "Kailangan ko kayong balikan."

Jay burst into tears at that. "Punyeta mo Goyong. Punyeta mo talaga."

He regretted being restrained by all the hospital equipment. He would have taken her in his arms to comfort her. "Patawarin mo ako... ang tanga ko."

"Kung hindi lang agad dumating ang mga ambulansya, hindi ka na nila maisasalba," she continued. She brushed away some of his hair away from his forehead. "Halos sakalin kami ni Kuya Jose nung tinawagan namin sila."

"Nasaan sila?" He noted the empty room.

"Two visitors at a time lang," she explained. "Pero naghapunan muna sila. Si Kuya Andres na rin pala daw ang bahala sa legal matters."

"Kumain ka na ba... magmula kagabi?" He stared at her bloodshot eyes, the gauntness of her skin.

She shook her head sheepishly. "Mga crackers lang, ganun. Hinihintay kitang magising."

He recalled something that he meant to ask her. It took him a while as the pain medications made him feel whoozy. "Jay, naaalala mo? Si Poleng?"

"Dati pa," she murmured. "Kaya nga nilapitan kita nun sa Jollibee eh. Pero nung una ayaw kong sabihin sa iyo kasi baka anong gawin mo. Tapos nung narealize ko na nafall ako sa iyo, natakot naman ako. Baka isipin mo na kaya lang kita nilapitan kasi guilty ako. At natakot din ako na baka lapitan mo lang ako dahil ako si Poleng noon."

"Hindi, mahal ko si Jay, hindi si Poleng," he insisted. "Kaya din hindi ko sinabi sa iyo kung sino ka noon kasi yan din ang kinatakutan ko."

She laughed and kissed his forehead. "Pareho pala tayong nagkamali."

"Oo nga eh," he murmured. He smiled at her. "Pero eto, normal na tao na lang ako. Pwede na kitang ligawan."

"Kailangan pa ba?" she asked.

He grinned. "Baka patayin ako ng kuya mo." He paused. "Mahal kita, Jay."

She smiled back at him, eyes sparkling. "Mahal din kita, Goyong."

Gregorio del Pilar lost his life on the December 2, 1899. He never expected that Goyong del Pilar would regain it exactly one hundred and sixteen years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hindi pa po tapos to, wag kayong mag-alala. May mga ilang chapters pa pong para ma-wrap up ng maayos, tapos gorabangbang na! Baka may mini fic na sequel to, focusing on Rusca and Nena. Pero wala pang concrete plans huhu.


	43. Una

**Tuesday, 12-02-15, 8:15 PM, **Angeles University Foundation Medical Center****

Jay finally left for breakfast at his insistence. Isabel Luna already dropped by to check on him with her customary warm smile, asking if he needed anything.

"Malakas ang loob ng girlfriend mo," she noted as she checked his surgical stitches. "Nasabihan sila na maliit ang chance na magsurvive ka pero tiwalang tiwala siya sa iyo."

"Naku, hindi ko pa po siya girlfriend," he countered with a smile. "Pero sana sa ganun na din po ang punta namin."

Isabel chuckled as she adjusted his blankets. "Ganyan din kami ni Tonyo noon. In denial."

Goyong turned red but he couldn't do anything about it in his current state. "Kayo po talaga," he said with a tired chuckle.

His next visitors were the Bernals. Neither of them seemed too happy with him. Manuel was the first one to explode, surprisingly enough. He strode toward the hospital bed with a glare. "At sabi mo hindi mo hahabulin mag-isa yung anino? Ha?"

"Pasensya na, Kuya Manue," Goyong groaned tiredly. "Reckless parin akong magplano hanggang ngayon."

Jose scoffed. "Putang ina, buti alam mo. Halos mabagsak ko yung phone nung tawagan ako ni Nonong." He let out a shaky breath. "Akala talaga namin mamamatay ka. Halos magdamag ka ring nasa emergency room."

Manuel eyed him darkly. "Naiintindihan ko kung bakit mo ginawa yun, pero wag mo nang uulitin, ha?"

"Hindi na talaga. Hindi na ako naghihilom ng mabilis," Goyong replied despondently. "Pero tatanda na ako.  _Normal_ na tao na ulit ako."

Next to arrive was Nonong, half-shoving the brothers out. He was dressed for travel, for his three-week stay in Mariveles. He sat at the edge of the bed, careful not to jostle the wires. "Kuya Goyong, alam mo, gago ka."

"Napansin ko nga," he noted tiredly. "Nonong, mag-iingat sa Mariveles, ha?"

Nonong grinned. "Oo naman. Alagaan mo si Ate Jay habang wala ako. Wag mong gagaguhin kung hindi tatagain kita."

"Hindi ko naman gagawin sakanya yun," he promised.

Luna arrived bringing some books. "Isang linggo ka daw dito eh, baka mainip ka kapag may pasok ang mga kasama mo." He sat on the wooden chair by the bed and set the items down beside him. "Kamusta pakiramdam mo, _hijo_?"

"Hindi parin po ako makapaniwalang buhay parin ako," Goyong admitted quietly. He stared into his fellow general's dark eyes, knowing that he would never be afraid to admit his insecurities in front of the older man. "Handang handa na po ako noong oras na iyon. Alam ko pong mali ang naging desisyon ko pero..."

"Marami tayong mga desisyon na pinagsisisihan natin hanggang ngayon," explained Luna. He let out a shaky breath. " _Pride_ ang nagiging sakit ng mga may mataas na rangko - gaya natin. Ito rin siguro ang dahilan kung bakit ako pinapatay ni Aguinaldo noon. Pero at least natuto tayong pareho, ano?"

"Oo nga po." Goyong closed his eyes as a wave of haziness struck him yet again. "Heneral?"

"Oh?"

Goyong smiled. "Salamat ho... sa lahat. Kung hindi po dahil sa inyo at sa mga dating tauhan mo, siguro'y halimaw parin ako hanggang ngayon."

Luna let out a bark of laughter that was reminiscent of the old days. "Ako nga dapat ang magpasalamat eh! Buong-buo ang pamilya ko dahil sa iyo."

He nodded. Most of the people he called his family, they were  _Luna's_ family, first and foremost. "Maliit na bagay lamang po iyon sa akin."

"Para sa iyo siguro, pero para sa akin hindi. At nadagdagan pa ang pamilya ko. Andiyan na si Nonong, ang mga Enriquez, si Jay, at ikaw." Luna chortled. "Malayo ka na doon sa batang pinalaki ni Aguinaldo bilang isang sandata."

A strange warmth not connected to his injuries radiated from his heart when he heard those words. He looked away, feeling like he grew six inches in the span of a few seconds. "Malaking bagay po na marinig ko ito sa inyo, Heneral."

Not even the Enriquez brothers could be kept away from him. They arrived together, good-humoredly bringing a big basket of fruits, nigh-identical infuriating grins on their faces. 

Vince was the first one to speak. "Mukhang malayo na talaga ang narating mo mula noong Tirad, ano?"

Goyong smirked. "Hindi ko alam kung anong klaseng malayo ang ibig niyong sabihin pero kung iisipin mo, halos wala parin akong pinagbago. Gagong badboy parin."

Vince raised an eyebrow.  _"Murit." Baliw._ "Hindi ka na asshole ah. Sa katotohanan nga, parang... maginoo ka na talaga ngayon. Maginoong medyo bastos."

Matanglawin's laughter filled the hospital room, almost drowning out the beep of the machines. "Pero tapos na ba talaga yung sumpa mo? Mortal ka na ba ulit?"

Goyong nodded, beaming at them. "Kaya hindi niyo na ako pwedeng tagain o kung ano pang kagaguhan ang naiisip niyo. Pero ibig sabihin din nito... malaya na ulit ako. Di ko na kailangang maging isang palaboy. Di ko na kailangang umalis ng Angeles. Pwede na akong magkaroon ng isang pamilya, manatili sa aking trabaho."

Matanglawin beamed at him. "Pakakasalan mo na ba yung si Jay, ha?"

"Gago, liligawan ko palang." He was blushing and yet he could not hide his face without jostling some wire or another - or that _damn_ needle.

The other former general's eyes narrowed. "Liligawan mo palang siya sa lagay na yun? Ang landi niyo na eh!"

**Tuesday, 12-02-15, 9:00 PM, **Angeles University Foundation Medical Center****

Paco came to visit after his last class. He was dressed sharply, as usual, but the effect was ruined by the ragged backpack he was carrying. He smiled as he shut the door behind him. "Wag kang mag-alala, hindi na ako sasali sa mga nagsermon sayo," he said in that quiet, assuring voice of his. "Sigurado akong sawa ka na."

Goyong snorted. "Hindi naman sa ganun," he argued. "Ang tanga ko naman kasi talaga."

"We always do what we think is best naman, diba?" Paco set down his bag and stared at the monitors. "Hindi na siguro naman delicate ang condition mo ano?"

"Hindi naman ako mababasag," joked Goyong. "Matagal nga lang daw ang recovery."

"Mukha nga." Paco winced as he stared at the general's patched-up condition. "At least mukhang normal na talaga ang buhay mo, ano?"

"Sana." He smiled. Hopefully his future would never be filled with supernatural events. "Ano nga ba ang sabi nila? Ah,  _I've had enough adventure to last me a lifetime."_

After much begging, Isabel let Joven and Rusca see him before visiting hours were over - only Jay was cleared to stay the night.

Rusca seemed torn between punching and hugging Goyong. He contented himself with standing at the foot of the bed, arms crossed. "Hijo de puta! Wag mo nang uulitin yun! Goyong my bebelabs naman eh!" He paused and blinked before brandishing a piece of paper. "Teka, itong sulat na iniwan mo sa sleeping bag mo..." He seemed lost for words. "Totoo ba lahat ito?"

"Hindi kita pinabitay. Hindi kita tinraydor." Goyong winced as he jostled his wounds. "Kung naaalala lang ni Nena ang lahat, makikita niya kung paano ako lumuha kasama niya."

"Mukhang hinusgahan ka namin masyado, Heneral," Joven said quietly. "Kailangan din pala naming humingi ng tawad sa iyo."

Rusca stared at the letter, eyes watering. "Hindi ibig sabihin nito na kwits na tayo, bebelabs." An angelic smile lit up his features. "Pero salamat."

Goyong laughed, ignoring the pain and strain it caused to his body. "Never tayong magiging kwits, Ruscababes. Masyadong marami ang mga naging kasalanan ko sa inyong lahat."

**Wednesday, 12-03-15, 5:00 AM, **Angeles University Foundation Medical Center****

Sleep - proper, blissful  _sleep_ eluded him most of the time. He was exhausted and injured and yet he could barely close his eyes for longer than two hours. So many questions danced in his head - questions that would probably never be answered until his  _actual_ last breath.

_Hanggang sa magkita muli kami ni Ginoong Aguinaldo._

Not that he minded, of course. He had an entire  _proper_ lifetime ahead of him, and he was going to make the best out of it. He was normal, he was human, and he needn't bother himself with the supernatural anymore. Any questions he had would be addressed if they were important.  _Sa tamang panahon._

He felt a lightness in his heart - as if the burden he carried alone over the decades have fully,  _finally_ disappeared. He wasn't aware of how much he was carrying in his shoulders until the moment that they were gone. He was free to live and love again.

They have finally unchained the eagle, and he was one with the sky again.

He should have been weeping as the realization hit him, but he couldn't. Not anymore. He was simply relieved that he was a misguided ghost no more.


	44. Tagpuan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goyong starts to write the future.

**Wednesday, 12-09-15, 8:00 AM, **Angeles University Foundation Medical Center****

It would be a long way to recovery. His body sustained multiple internal damages over the course of roughly two weeks due to his encounters with Andres' shadow. Moving around was painful, and he felt exhausted half the time. He didn't mind though, as he felt more alive because of it.

Due to the maneuvering that Andres worked on to hide the darker truth behind the murderer, he didn't have time to visit the hospital - though he sent a couple of text messages over the past week. That was why Goyong was surprised to see him waiting by the hospital entrance when the nurse finally wheeled him out.

He was dressed in his customary police uniform, perched beside St. Martin's statue. He raised a hand as Goyong locked eyes with him. "Ako na daw maghahatid sa iyo pauwi," he explained.

"Wala po kayong pasok?" Goyong asked.

Andres smiled. "Hindi naman sa ganoon pero nagvolunteer ako na 'kausapin' ka tungkol sa nangyari."

"Pero alam mo na ang sasabihin sakanila, ano?"

The Supremo chuckled as he helped Goyong stumble into his police car. He started the engine and began the ride home. "Oo naman. Sabi ko nga sa iyo, nasabihan ako kung ano ang kahahantungan ng lahat ng ito - at may ilang taon ako para paghandaan lahat ito." He paused as a couple of students crossed the highway in front of them. "Pareho na tayong normal na tao. Anong pakiramdam mo?"

Goyong smiled and leaned back on his seat. He had an  _actual_ future ahead of him. "Malaya, Ka Andres. Pwede na talaga akong magsimula ng isang pamilya."

Andres' chuckle grew into laughter. He patted the younger man on the shoulder. "Goyong, tinamaan ka na talaga sakanya."

Goyong blushed and hid his face.  _Ganoon na ba kahalata?_ "Oo naman. Kayo po, anong pakiramdam niyo?"

"Hindi lamang halata pero may kasintahan akong nakatira sa Manibaug, sa Porac. Si  _Oryang._ " An angelic smile crossed Andres' face. "Pwede na kaming magpakasal at malaking bagay sa akin ang karangalan na makuha kang best man. Alam kong hindi naman tayo _close_ pero sa sobrang pagkakadikit ng mga misyon natin..."

"Ang drama mo naman po." Goyong shook his head. "Kung iyon ang gusto mo, matitiis ba kita?"

Laughter filled the car.

"Sa tingin mo kung iimbitahin ko lahat kayo, pupunta ba yung mga kaibigan mo?" Andres seemed hesitant to say it. "Wala na akong pamilya at ang mga kasama ko lang sa side ko ang dadalo sa kasal eh."

"Sigurado akong papayag sila." Goyong smiled assuringly. He looked out the window as they veered off the highway and to a side street. "Hindi nila kayang pabayaan ang isang taong nangangailangan - yun ang natutunan ko tungkol sakanila."

Andres smiled as he parked outside the gates. "Siya nga pala, tatanda na tayo, pero..."

"...pero?"

"Subukan mong sugatan ang sarili mo." Andres chuckled. "Maiintindihan mo ang ibig kong sabihin."

**Wednesday, 12-09-15, 5:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

Jay found him tending to the roses in the garden - roses that he diligently took care of in secret since shortly after they moved in.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, taking him completely by surprise. He didn't even hear the gates open as he was so engrossed with his work. She stepped away mere seconds later, cheeks burning red. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear and smiled. "Pasensya na hindi ako makapag-stay araw araw kasama mo," she murmured.

He pinched her cheek and smiled. "Naiintindihan ko naman, ikaw talaga. May trabaho ka eh."

She smiled and poked his forehead. "Hindi kana pwedeng mag-action star, ha? Maliban sa mga injuries mo, wala ka nang superpowers."

"Hindi naman ako nagkaroon ng superpowers," he explained. He blinked, remembering Andres' parting words. "Sandali - superpowers,  _as in yung paghihilom ba yan?"_

Jay nodded, clearly startled. "Bakit?"

"May sinabi si Ka Andres - sandali,  _taydana!_ Halika may susubukan lang ako," he said.

She let him take her hand and pull her into the house and to the living room. He whipped out out a box cutter that Joven and Manuel were using the previous night for some homemade holiday decorations. He peered at it as he brought out the blade.

"Anong iniisip mo?" Jay asked, alarmed.

Goyong smiled and held out his hand. He blocked out Jay's gasp as he slit his wrist - just like Andres oh-so-kindly suggested. He felt an itch on the freely bleeding wound and watched the skin slowly knit together.

 _Tatanda na kami... pero maghihilom parin ang aming mga sugat. Siguro'y hindi pa rin kami tatablan ng malubhang sakit._ A smile crossed his face. "Pwede ko paring ipagtanggol ang mga mahal ko sa buhay ng walang takot."

"Goyong?" Jay asked, her voice barely a whisper. "Akala ko bang normal ka na?"

"Tatanda na ulit kami ni Ka Andres, pero..." His grin widened. "May superpowers parin kami. Pwede pa rin akong mag action star kung kailangan."

 _"Bolang." Gago._ Jay threw her arms around him. "Hindi na kailangan... pero good to know na pwede na tayong tumandang magkasama."

"Gusto mo na bang magpakasal?" he joked.

She laughed and punched him in the arm. "Love you din, gago. Sa tamang panahon."

**Wednesday, 12-09-15, 8:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

The entire team - including the Enriquez brothers and an uncharacteristically timid Andres - gathered around Jay's laptop as they waited for Nonong's video call. Even Paco and Luna were there, bringing dinner to celebrate the fact that Goyong was finally home.

Nonong nearly jumped up in surprise and glee mere seconds after the call was initiated.

"Mga punyelas kayo, lalo akong nahohomesick," he complained, though he was grinning from ear to ear. "Talagang complete cast ba dapat ang nakaabang diyan, ha?"

"Hindi naman necessary, pero gusto nga naming makita yung reaction mo," Joven shot back with a smile.

Jay leaned forward, eyes sparkling with mirth. "Namimiss ka na namin."

"Kamusta ka naman diyan,  _hijo?"_ asked Luna. "Pinapakain ka ba nila ng tama?"

Nonong turned red and half-bowed, half-saluted. "O-opo, kumakain naman po kami ng maayos dito."

The entire group traded stories back and forth, and Goyong couldn't help but smile. Nonong eventually caught his attention.

"Kuya, kamusta naman yung mga sugat mo?" the younger boy asked.

Goyong absentmindedly rubbed his chest, feeling the bump of the bandages. "Masakit, pero I'll live," he said with a cheeky grin. "Wag kang mag-alala, ikaw talaga."

Jose cleared his throat. "Si Jay na ang bahala sakanya, if you know what I mean."

Nonong's laughter boomed from the laptop. "Siguraduhing linisin ang mga body fluids ha."

Goyong slumped forward, covering his burning face. "Nonong, magtigil ka kung ayaw mong makutos pag uwi mo."

Everyone burst into laughter.

It was good to be back. Life was back to normal - or as normal as it was with a bunch of reincarnated people straight from Philippine history and two supernaturally-gifted  _actual_ historical people in the flesh. Goyong knew that the circumstances in his life would never really give him the normalcy that he would have hoped for, but he was happy and that was what mattered.

Damn everything that would try to say otherwise.

He had an entire squad that he regarded as his brothers in all but blood, a woman that drove him crazy in all the right ways, and two-father figures. It was more than what he could have asked for, and he was thankful that fate still saw it fit to give him these people that he needed,  _exactly_ when he did - despite the fact that he was no hero - just a soldier, a sinner.

_Siguro nga'y tama si Senyor Aguinaldo. May pag-asa pa tayong magbago, matuto sa mga kasalanan. Hindi ko makakalimutan ang nakaraan pero ngayon haharapin ko na ang kinabukasan ng walang takot at pangamba. Yayakapin ko ang bawat araw ng buong-puso._

"Ang lalim ata ng iniisip mo," Jay whispered in his ear. "Ano ba yang nasa isip mo, ha?"

He smiled at her. "Ikaw."

She snorted. "Punyeta mo po. Yung totoo?"

He draped an arm around her shoulder with a grin. "Iniisip ko lang na ang laking bagay din na naging normal na ako - parang ang gaan. Alam kong ibig sabihin lang nito ay tatanda na ako, hindi parin ako tinatablan ng mga sugat at kung anu-ano pa, pero... malaya na ako. Di ko na kailangang magpalaboy laboy. Hindi ko na kailangang magpalit ng katauhan kada limang taon. Pwede na akong magasawa, magkaroon ng pamilya."

Her eyes echoed his glee. "Hindi ka na nga si Fuckboy Greg."

"At kelan pa ako naging si Fuckboy Greg?" he asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Magmula nung nagbasa ako ng history books?" She pinched his cheek and let out a small growl. "Biro lang. Cute mo, ulikbang patatas ka."

"At ang ganda mo, prinsesa ng mga lecheng dragon." He pecked her lips and let out a breathy chuckle. "Happy ever after na ba this?"

"Magdusa ka," she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pasensya na po sa mga pakwan na makakabasa nito, hindi ko mapigilang hindi ilagay yung reference na yun. Lalo na at yung ulikbang patatas na nga ang nachannel ko kay Goyong. At yung body fluids joke. Sigurado akong may mga pakwan dito.


	45. Countdowns

**Monday, 12-14-15, 3:00 PM, Tea-rad Pass**

Life has settled into the most lovely routine. He returned to work the day after he was admitted out of the hospital, despite the protests coming from the rest of the team and even the cafe staff. Technically he had enough savings accumulated throughout the centuries to support him and even an entire family for a lifetime, but he wanted to do something that he actually  _enjoyed_ for a change.

He also tried to build up his ruined stamina at home, hoping that he wouldn't always run out of breath after exerting just the smallest effort. He made horribly slow progress, but he didn't mind.

Then there were the days hanging out with the rest of the team, just sharing stories - sometimes food and drinks - or wandering around Angeles. Luna even invited them to dinner at times. Goyong freaked out when he first met the other Luna child aside from  _Emilio Jacinto,_ because Luna's other son was  _Jose freaking Rizal._

That made him wonder  _what exactly the fates were thinking._

And then of course, there was Jay. Now that he could live free from the fear of never aging nor dying, he courted her freely - though as she said, she didn't really see it as necessary anymore. She called him old-fashioned but he cared not one bit. He smiled and simply parried her complaints by stating that he  _was_ born in the old days.

Rusca was making small moves toward Nena - Carmena - and managed to ask her out just the day before.

On that day's shift, the team's resident glutton fidgeted with his clothes, sneaking to the staff room to check his reflection in the mirror before running back out to join Jay in the kitchen. Joven snickered at him as he manned the counter, exchanging amused glances with Goyong and another working student by the bar.

By the time their shift ended at three, Rusca dashed out to get his car looking like his pants were on fire. Everyone in the cafe burst into affectionate laughter - every employee and regular customer knew of his antics.

"Hindi pa naman kita nakitang maging ganun ka-anxious ah," Jay told Goyong.

He grimaced as he changed out of his uniform - Joven finally conceded to letting him wear one instead of those ridiculous costumes - and pulled on his hoodie. "Jay, ninenerbyos ako palagi. Hindi ko lang pinapakita."

She smiled as he kissed her cheek and took her hand. "Ikaw talaga."

"Hindi ka pa ba sanay?" he led her out of the staffroom, past some staring college-age girls, and out of the cafe to meet with Joven.

Joven was waiting for them under the cover of a small milk tea stall, eyebrows raised. "Nagtagal kayo ah."

Jay smiled sweetly at him. "Eh kasi naman, si Kuya Ed napagusapan namin."

"Sana nga swertehin na siya kay Nena," Goyong found himself saying. He could still remember the woman's tears from over a hundred years ago. He stopped having nightmares since the doppleganger's death, but all the results of his sins were as clear as if they happened yesterday to him. "Karapatan nilang maging maligaya."

Joven nodded. "Pinabasa nga niya sa akin yung sulat na iniwan mo." He paused and stared at the sky. "Sa akin, Gregorio, may hindi ka ba sinasabi?"

"Hindi ako ang nagpasunog sa mga unang kopya ng mga libro mo," Goyong said quietly. People thought that Joven Hernando refused to publish the most important information that he had in his books in fear of offending those involved. What they did not know was that these were published in older books that his elder brother actually _burned._  "Pero ako ang personal na nagpatago sa nag-iisang natirang kopya nito."

Joven's eyes widened. "Kaya hindi ko napa-publish ulit kasi natakot ako. May kopya pang natitira? Nasaan?"

Goyong grinned. "Magfieldtrip tayo sa Lingayen minsan."

**Wednesday, 12-16-15, 8:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

He was sorely tempted to sing  _Let it Go_ with full energy as Typhoon Nona raged on.

Manuel cornered him in the kitchen that night, as it was his turn on dishwashing duty. The older man leaned against the small bar, arms crossed as he regarded him.

"Goyong, hindi ko pa nasasagot ang paghingi mo ng patawad noong naalala ko yung kagaguhan mo," Manuel told him quietly. "Madami na ding pinagsamahan ang Team Hijo de Puta at part ka na ng squad namin. Nakita ko naman lahat ng effort mo para sa amin."

"Hindi ko lang ginawa ito para patawarin niyo ako," admitted Goyong. "Ginawa ko din ito para kahit papaano mapatawad ko din ang sarili ko kahit sa maliit na bagay lang."

Manuel grimaced. "Alam ko yun. Lahat naman tayo parte ng ginagawa natin ay para sa sarili din natin, hindi ba? At alam ko na mahirap magpatawad - lalo na sa sarili natin. Hindi lang ikaw ang makasalanan. Lahat naman tayo eh, sa iba't ibang paraan lang. Kaya, ano, matagal ko nang dapat sinabi sayo pero noon pa man pinatawad na kita."

Goyong let out a shaky breath. He smiled at Manuel. "Alam kong  _I don't deserve this._ Pero salamat."

Manuel smiled and patted his shoulder. "You know nothing, Gregorio del Pilar."

"Hoy, Mr. Bernal, hindi lang ikaw ang nanonood nun," he said with a relieved laugh as he accidentally squirted dishwashing liquid on his face. "Takte, ano ba yan. Ano bang hindi ko nalalaman, ha? Ano? Sagutin niyo ako!"

"Relax, pre." Manuel turned to leave. "We all deserve second chances. Hindi ba't isang point yun kung bakit ka pinabalik dito? Nung kinwento mo yung nangyari sayo yun agad ang naisip ko. Hindi ka nga basta-basa binalik dito, pero kung ang sa itaas binigyan ka ng pangalawang pagkakataon, bakit naman hindi namin gagawin yun, ano?"

**Friday, 12-18-15, 11:30 AM, Tea-Rad Pass**

The rain finally let up for longer than an hour. The sun was starting to peer through the clouds every now and then, sending the city awash with unusually vivid colors.

The cafe was filled to the brim with shivering people, some of them glistening from the recent onslaught of rainfall. Paco sat in a corner of the bar, trying to complete his scoring for his pupils' exam papers. "Goyong," he said during a lull in the orders. "Sabi nila hindi parin daw nawala yung...  _gift_ mo?" he asked with his customary smile. _  
_

Goyong nodded. "Nasabihan lang ako ni Andres, tapos na-test ko din sa harap ni Jay. Mukhang hindi naalis."

Paco smiled as he marked a big  _zero_ on a pupil's paper with a sigh. "Pano ba yan, Goyong, may superpowers ka parin pala. Balak mo na bang maging superhero ng Angeles? Okaya hanapin yung SHIELD?"

He hit Paco with a plastic straw. "Walang hiya ka, isa ka pa pala! Akala ko si Rusca lang ang ganyan."

Paco snorted. "Nahawa lang." He shook his head with a smile. "Walang biro, seryoso kang tapos na talaga yung dapat mong gawin, ha?"

He nodded, cleaning his fingers with a small towel. "Oo, confirmed na. Siguro bonus nalang to? Dahil naging good boy ako at hindi nambabae? Reward? Level up? Nag evolve ako na parang isang Pokemon? Dragonborn na ba ako?"

"Heh! Isa ka pa pala." Paco laughed as he gave a perfect mark to another student. "Wag mong sasabihing nahawa ka lang din."

He winked. "Hindi, ganyan lang talaga ako."

**Saturday, 12-19-15, 11:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

The two of them stood in the terrace, gazing at the stars above them. The fact that he can only see so few now because of pollution saddened him. Still, the mere act reminded him of the old days - back when he was young and naive, and had no idea of the horrors that he would be facing for the next century.

"Ang daming nagbago magmula nung dumating ka sa Angeles," Jay noted.

He grinned and nodded. "Sobra."

Her eyes locked with his. Her smile was angelic but dangerous. She placed a hand on his chest, right over his bandages. "Sana wag tayong magbabago, ano?"

He knew, deep down, that he would always see the stars in her eyes. "Sana nga." He leaned forward, a smile upon his lips. Once again, he slipped to his older cadence. "Kung pag-ibig ko lamang ang bumabagabag sa iyo, hindi mo na kailangang mangamba pa. Hindi na ako hahanap ng iba kahit pa saktan mo ako."

She smiled, letting him pull her close without pulling out one knife or another. "Gregorio, hindi na kita sasaktan ulit. Wala nang Lola Nidora na hahadlang sa atin gaya ng dati."

They laughed at that.

"Mapapatawad mo ba ang lahat ng kahangalang ginawa ko sayo bilang si Poleng?" he asked quietly.

Her smile widened. Her fingers lightly brushed against his forehead, sweeping some of his hair away. "Ako nga dapat ang humingi ng tawad sayo," she murmured. She slipped into Poleng's soft accent, the hot-blooded Kapampangan woman turning into a demure lady all of a sudden. "Kung ipinaglaban ko lang yung nararamdaman ko noon siguro iba yung itinakbo ng kuwento natin."

"Hayaan na natin ang nakaraan," he whispered. "Andito tayo. Isulat nalang natin ng sabay ang kinabukasan, ha?"

She smiled and pinched his cheek. "Corny mo, gago." In a flash, Poleng was gone and Jay was standing in front of him again.

He scowled. "Ikaw din naman." He leaned forward again and kissed her. "Pero ayus lang sakin yun."


	46. Adventure of a Lifetime

**Sunday, 12-20-15, 10:00 AM, SM Clark**

The sun was shining for the meantime, though there was still a subtle chill in the air. Manuel and Rusca dropped off the team in the mall's outdoor meeting place before they drove off to look for parking space. The usual Christmas shopping crowd hasn't swelled yet on account of the early hour. A great number of people were still either at church or sleeping in after completing yet another day of Misa de Gallo.

There was a tank parked outside the mall, interestingly enough. Jay whipped out her phone to snap a quick picture of it. "Uy, mukhang may event yung Air Force City," she said.

Goyong nodded. He's never been inside Clark Air Base as the mall they visited was right beside the Main Gate area, though Jose mentioned booking something in one of the major resorts in there for their post-Christmas party. He found himself taking in his surroundings, glad that he was given another chance to live - a chance to  _actually_ live, in fact. He good-naturedly allowed Jose and Joven to drag him to the indoor event center, to the Air Force event. They snapped pictures with training dummies and mannequins that modeled military uniforms.

They roamed around to look for a place to eat in, passing by Jollibee in the process. Jay nudged his shoulder gently with a chuckle. "Akalain mong dun nagumpisa lahat, ano?"

He mirrored her chuckle. "Namimiss ko na yung ultimate burger steak nila."

**Sunday, 12-20-15, 12:15 PM, SM Clark**

The team eventually split up to look for gifts. Goyong found himself roaming the bookstore, wondering how many gifts he could find in one shop. He found himself hanging around in the History section, staring at the books in display. He knew that the bookstore in question rarely had anything noteworthy to offer but he couldn't help it - he had to try.

He bought an entire slew of history books for Joven, who was trying to add European history to his repertoire. There wasn't much to offer, but he found some that seemed interesting enough.

He hoped that he wouldn't get horribly murdered after everything he went through as he went ahead and got some books on baking for Rusca. He knew that Rusca never baked outside of the cafe but that was mostly because he was probably too ashamed to admit that he did  _love_ baking. And of course, that would be something else to tease him about.

It was easier to find something for Jay, who couldn't stop talking about a certain book series she was interested in but couldn't find time to buy any of the books due to recent events. He decided to buy the entire series for her without any second thoughts as to how he was supposed to carry piles of books and avoid being too obvious.

Luckily someone from the cashier directed him to the gift wrapping section to spare him the agony.

_Three down. Madami pa to go._

He jogged to the department store and found himself buying DVD's for Luna and Isabel. He recalled them both mentioning some hard-to-find classics and he also had to admit that _piracy was a crime_ despite him actually lurking in torrent sites. To be honest though, he was afraid of getting them anything expensive as Isabel might end up scolding him again - just like when he treated them to dinner the previous week.

All of that took less than an hour's worth of walking and yet he was running out of breath by the time he left the department store. He leaned against the wall, trying to steady himself. Breathing hurt all of a sudden, but he didn't care.  _He was alive and he was glad to feel it._

He eventually found himself buying sneakers for Jose, having gotten his shoe size from the older Bernal brother himself. It took him a while to deliberate on the colors, trying to wake up the old Bachelor of Arts student in him to no avail. He vaguely wondered if he was better off doing something math-related by the time he picked out a pair of grungy shoes for his friend.

Well, it didn't matter anymore. He was happy as a barista and he enjoyed every minute of it.

As advised by Nonong over the phone, he got some novelty flash drives for the Enriquez brothers. He wasn't really sure why they'd need those as external hard drives were much more convenient, but he went ahead and did as he was told. He also gave in to the temptation and got some Star Wars-related paraphernalia for himself.

And he also wondered if Jay would let him take her out to watch the new film later that day.

**Sunday, 12-20-15, 1:30 PM, SM Clark**

Arming himself with his worn-out traveling backpack really was a great idea, as he was loaded with his shopping baggage. His back was hurting from the weight but he didn't really mind. He found himself wandering back in the ground floor, deftly evading when he saw Joven lurking near the food court.

He ended up buying a new backpack from Nonong, aware of the back-breaking books that the poor boy lugged around his school.  _Nasaan nga naman ang hustisya kung wawasakin ng pag-aaral mo ang likod mo, ano?_

He let out a sigh as a pair of girls headed for him. He headed into a clothing shop to find some jackets for Manuel. He knew that his had been complaining about their old washing machine murdering most of his older jackets - which did not help one bit for Manuel who was working somewhere fully airconditioned now that the season getting colder.

Last on his list was Paco. He wasn't really sure what to get for him - for all his quiet humility, the man was still born into old money. It took him half an hour of roaming before he settled on a pair of snappy leather shoes that would definitely fit the soft-spoken English teacher. 

They finally regrouped in the second floor, all loaded with their Christmas shopping. Rusca eyed Goyong sourly, sighing as he took note of the backpack. "Bakit nga ba hindi natin naisip yan?"

Jose rolled his eyes. "Pre, puro pagkain naman kasi yung iniisip mo."

The group burst into laughter.

Goyong found himself smiling from ear to ear as he and his friends marched back to the now-crowded parking lot. He didn't mind that it was cold and drizzling. He didn't mind the water splashing into his sneakers. He didn't mind that mud squelched under his feet.

He was happy.

**Tuesday, 12-22-15, 5:00 AM, Dau Terminal**

Goyong pulled his jacket closer to his body as he and Rusca hopped out of the latter's car. It was still bone-freezing cold and the late-year wind was as merciless as ever. A crowd was gathered under the shelter of some fast food establishments to protect themselves from the sudden drizzle that fell over their heads.

Bus after bus pulled over from both the north and the south people are starting to arrive home for the holidays. Seeing them used to fill Goyong with a melancholic ache but now he simply felt warm from his head to the tips of his toes. His holidays were finally, properly happy.

For all the blood and tears that bloomed forth in his wake, in his thirst for revolution and conquest and passion, he had suffered. He paid for every sin - not exactly tenfold, not even close to what he deserved - and proved to everyone that even sinners like him could redeem themselves.

_Tama po sila, Ginoong Aguinaldo. May pag-asa nga po tayong magbago - lahat tayo, kung gugustuhin lamang po natin ito._

He once read that human beings were neither fundamentally good, nor fundamentally evil. The greatest and worst things in the history of the world were caused by humans being fundamentally  _human._

They were right.

A small crowd of drowsy students unboarded the nearby bus from the south, and Nonong's tall, lanky frame was visible at the back of the ever-swelling throng of students. His deepset eyes brightened as he saw the two men waiting for him and waved vigorously.

Rusca waved back, mirroring his childish grin. "Hoy Manoy!"

"Tumahimik ka nga, Kuya Ed!" Nonong said, patting their shoulders with a soft laugh. "Ang tagal ko kayong hindi nakikita in person ah! Kamusta na kayo? Kuya Greg, yung mga sugat mo?"

Rusca pulled him into a bear hug and messed up his hair. "Ikaw talaga, binibiro lang."

Goyong grinned and rubbed his chest with a grimace. "Gumagaling na ata, pero nahihirapan parin akong maglakad lakad at huminga pag minsan."

"Wag kang mag-alala," Rusca whispered evilly. "Malalagutan na talaga yan ng hininga pag sinagot na siya ni Jay."

"Hindi pa ba sila sa lagay na yun?" Nonong asked with a scowl.

Goyong crossed his arms, careful not to hit his wounds. It's been three weeks and yet they still stung. "Pag-untugin ko kaya kayong dalawa para manahimik kayo?"

Despite their teasing though, he definitely had a soft spot for the entire team.  _Sila na ang pamilya ko, at ang babangga sakanila, binangga din si Heneral del Pilar._


	47. Malamig Ang Simoy Ng Hangin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goyong's story comes to a close... for now.

**Friday, 12-25-15, 12:00 AM, Holy Angel Village**

The entire team - even Andres and the Enriquez brothers - was invited by the Luna household for Christmas Eve. Isabel, Andres, Rusca, Jay, and Paco worked on the dinner that night while everyone else prepared the living room where everyone would be sleeping over. The Enriquez brothers set up the sound system, making sure that all the Christmas classics - Eraserheads, Parokya ni Edgar and all the jazz - blared from the speakers.

It was a beautiful night - the stars were shining brightly, the moon was lovely and full, the breeze was calm but cool. Goyong never felt so at peace, so at home at Christmas. He used to keep himself busy on that day of all days, trying to distract himself from the pangs of loneliness that he tried to condition himself not to feel.

It wasn't the case anymore.

He tried to experience, to feel everything he could, soak up the thoughts and sensations and iridiscence that came with his sudden passion and zest for life. He would never be truly, completely  _normal,_ but he was normal enough. And for that, he was thankful.

He had an entire family now - an extended family, as a matter of fact. They would never be perfect, they would never replace the real family he used to have, but he loved them all the same. He loved them with all his heart, and he knew that he would still fight for them should the need arise. Not that he was hoping for trouble yet  _again_ , of course.

He had surrogate uncles in the form of Andres and Luna - and an aunt in Isabel. He had an entire batallion of brothers to laugh with, laugh at, and everything in between. And he also had  _Jay_ , who would always be special in his heart. She always was.

The clock struck midnight, and the music dropped.

Gift opening ensued wildly, though Goyong took precious time to look at and appreciate all the gifts he received. He knew that he wouldn't have minded whatever he got - hell, he wouldn't have cared if they didn't buy him anything - but still, he could feel himself nearly exploding with the sense of affection that came with the gifts. He found himself feeling a little teary-eyed and had to dunk down two glasses of soda to calm himself down.

_Hindi ka na nag-iisa. Hindi ka na halimaw sa paningin nila. Mahal ka nila. Mahal mo sila. Gago ka, pero ipaglalaban ka nila - gaya ng paglaban na ginawa mo para sakanila. Wag ka nang magpakamartir, Greggyboy. Dios mio patatas._

He stared at the small pile of gifts beside him, wondering what he did to deserve their love. He could never deserve anything so bright, so iridiscent, so warm. But there he was, loving and being loved in spite of all his crimes, his sins, the red on his ledger so to speak. He also knew that he really should stop angsting about it all, as he's been mulling over things ever since he arrived in Angeles.

Jay's warm hands tugged at his sleeve. Her eyes were sparkling brightly, and he knew that he would always find the stars in them. She the night sky that once ruled his imagination, brought to life. Her smile lights up her face. Despite being brash and loudmouthed and reckless, he loved her. She would be perfect in his eyes - and he didn't care if he was biased. She was Poleng, and yet she was not - and that was fine with him.

_Akala mo ba makata na ako? Hindi, nahawa lang din._

He smiled at her. "Merry Christmas," he murmurs softly.

"Mali-GOYONG Pasko," she jokes, laughing. She pinches his cheek upon seeing his pout. "Ikaw talaga, hindi mabiro."

"Nagbibiro din ako ah," he replies, cupping her cheeks with his hands. "Alam kong alam mo yun."

"Hoy Goyong my bebelabs, wag kayo dito magmoment," Rusca snapped, bursting into laughter.

Goyong pouted right back at him. "Ikaw naman Ruscababes, madalang lang."

Goyong wasn't sure when their teasing devolved from mean-spirited insults to more affectionate jokes. Not that he minded. Rusca would always be that brother who would get under his skin for a laugh but would stick with him through thick and thin. He would always be the loyal one. He even raised his hand in defense of the man that he used to believe to have ordered his death during that fight with Andres' doppleganger.

Now that he thought of it, Rusca was the red to Joven's blue. Joven was calmer, more thoughtful, and usually acted after he thought carefully about his decision. Was he not the first to accept that Goyong may have changed for the better? Joven was still jaded by what he saw and remembered from the war, but there was still that youthful hope in him - a youthful hope that there would always be room for improvement.

"Oh, sandali, baka umiyak ang bata," smirked Jose. He tugged Rusca away and smiled at Goyong.

Surprisingly, despite what the Jose Bernal of the past suffered, Jose easily forgave him - not once, but twice. He forgave him shortly after their drunken brawl, and then again after finding his long-lost grave. After all the time, here was still something child-like and vivid about him. He had not the passionate fire that fuelled Jay and Rusca, but he still radiated a kind of warmth that Goyong grew to appreciate over the course of their friendship.

He also grew to respect Manuel. Though the older man acted aloof and distant to him most of the time - and understandably so because of everything he suffered in his previous life - he still brimmed with the sort of kindness and wisdom that only an elder brother could only have. And yes, they did try to move forward from what happened before, and Goyong was happy that Manuel finally was trying to be a friend and a brother to him.

Of course, he would never forget about the  _other_ Manuel, or Nonong, who was like a younger to him. He still could never understand why the boy looked up to him with something akin to hero worship even after remembering the past and learning of his crimes. Goyong knew he didn't have to make an effort, but it always pushed him to strive and make sure that he never disappointed Nonong, and be a good elder brother to him.

He caught Paco grinning at him. He raised an eyebrow. "Ano?"

Paco snorted. "Imbitado kami sa kasal niyo ah?"

He was also thankful for Paco's acceptance. The man immediately warmed up to him, despite Goyong's former association with President Aguinaldo, and nothing changed even when the colonel finally remembered his past life. Paco still fussed over him like a mother hen, and even took the time to help Goyong in finally gathering Luna's former squad and finishing the most difficult part of his task - all that, without batting an eyelash.

Then there were the Enriquez brothers - one never without the other. He was grateful that Vince still sought him out despite all the idiocy and rudeness that Goyong threw at him during the war. And Matanglawin surely would have heard of all that already in the interim. And yet there they were, actively helping him even before they actually crossed paths with him. Part of the mission most likely would never have been finished without their help.

Despite the enigma that Andres initially presented - especially when his doppleganger actively murdered people - he quickly showed his true colors as a good guide who would do everything just to make sure that he could also protect the people he looked after. Despite some of his  _odd_ methods of facilitating his meeting with Goyong, he was never selfish with information or actual assistance and advise in different matters - just like a kindly uncle.

And of course, there was the general himself,  _Luna._ Despite being much, much calmer - a lack of war and starting a family may have had a hand at that - he was still the same person. He was warmer now, much more caring, and a true father to his men. He was quick to take Goyong under his wing and judged him not despite what he knew of the past. He truly was the man that people praised him as - and not just for his prowess in warfare.

He smiled. These people were his family now, one way or another. Imperfect they may be, he still loved them to bits.

**Friday, 12-25-15, 2:00 AM, Holy Angel Village**

The snores of the entire Team Hijo de Puta filled the living room and yet Goyong couldn't sleep. The festivities outside weren't really affecting him as he was used to sleeping despite his noisy surroundings. Being a former soldier helped with that. He truly was just so lost in thoughts - thoughts brought about by the holiday season.

Joven once pulled him aside to tell him that he matured so much in the course of the past century. Goyong laughed and disagreed, saying that all he did was stay away from girls. He felt like he grew up more in the past five months more than he ever did in the past hundred years.

He once heard one of the older customers mention that Angeles was like a phoenix that rose from the ashes of Mt. Pinatubo's reaction. It grew rapidly from an unassuming city to a bustling little metropolis after the disaster that was brought upon its doorstep. Goyong smiled, thinking of how poetic it was for him to end up in this place. He didn't truly rise from the disaster that was Tirad Pass until he finally reached this city. He was just a misguided ghost who flitted from place to place, province to province, hoping that the wind would just guide him to wherever he should be. 

Yes, he was a misguided ghost no more, and the feeling of freedom was still cathartic.

His fingers brushed against the stitches over his heart. He kissed death thrice after genuinely falling in love, like the woman from long ago told him - and yet he lived. He expected himself to actually die. After all, wasn't that what his entire quest was about? To gain the ability to die?

It seemed like he just interpreted her words incorrectly. Something was going to end, and he would  _not_ be able to escape it - but it wasn't his life that was ending. It was his curse. His mission.

He did die early too. It was just that he didn't  _stay dead._ He also followed a dark, dangerous path as an eagle swept away by the storm until he reached this city, set his soul alight, and fell in love.

He lived and loved and bled and wept more in the past five months than he did in the past hundred years - and that was alright with him. He felt alive. He _was_ alive. He was set on the path to redeem himself despite his outright refusal to acknowledge it. He even sought for his new friends' forgiveness, had he not?

"Goyong?" Jay murmured, stirring. She was lying a little to his left and was sleeping softly until just that moment. She shifted a little and rested her hand on his stitches. "Ayos ka lang?"

He smiled and nodded. "Madami lang akong iniisip."

They stayed that way for a while, his arm around her waist and her hand over his heart.

_Gregorio del Pilar was no hero. Not a sinner, not a saint, not even a soldier anymore. He was human. He made mistakes. He fell and rose again. It was still a long way to redemption._

_He was a General no more, as dead to the world as his friends were - just under different circumstances. He truly was what he wanted to be now, a protector of his friends, his new family. He had no face, no name to use and abuse. He was satisfied right where he was and could not - would not - ask for more. He had a hopefully long life ahead of him, and now he was free to follow nothing but his conscience and his heart._

_He believed that he could do nothing right - and was rewarded for all the good he tried to do in his quest for redemption._

_The boy general finally found some semblance of a happy ever after as Goyong del Pilar, barista._

* * *

**End.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ODK natapos ko din to sa wakas! Almost 2 months ko din tinrabaho to and shet parang anak ko na si Goyong pagkatapos ng fic na to. *balot ng kumot*
> 
> Nung inumpisahan ko ito super noob pa ako sa fandom. As in sobrang clueless pa ako sa ships and all that [except Mabinaldo because hey, no one could survive my high school campus without shipping them at some point] and ngayon odk parang ang daming adventures nang napagdaanan in the span of ano, 2 months? My goodness.
> 
> What started out as an exercise against self harm culminated in someone finding the coolest surrogate online family.
> 
> Anyway, to make the long story short, I just want to say thanks sainyo. Labyu mga brad.
> 
> Abangan niyo ang Ensaymada Chronicles hihi.


End file.
